


unprofessional | namkook au

by bangtanwrite



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Sex, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Intern Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Office Party, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Voyeurism, side Taekook - Freeform, side sope, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 129,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanwrite/pseuds/bangtanwrite
Summary: in which jungkook finds that the cocky CEO that rubs him the wrong way, can definitely rub him the right way.orintern jungkook accidentally fucks his boss in the bathroom during an office party and now he can't help but want more.





	1. oopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever! glad to finally bring it out! 
> 
> also, this does have a vomit warning! it's not very descriptive but I know some people are sensitive to that!
> 
> Enjoy!

"I did something." 

"What?" 

"I did something.." Jungkook leans over the front of the secretary's desk, in a hunched over state. His whisper as quiet as can be and a pair of dark shades over his usual doe-eyes. 

Seokjin nods his head slowly in an ill-attempt to display his listening. Yet, his eyes don't break away from his computer screen as his composure is rather hard to break. 

"Something..?" 

"Bad. A-Absolutely dreadful." He swallows down a chunk of vomit threatening to fall. His hangover at a new height but it's not the thing that is circling his mind. 

The morning after his first Halloween Party certainly hasn't served the twenty-one year old right. He would usually come through the elevator doors, coffees stacked in his hands, annoying bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

But in contrast, he is practically kneeled infront of the modern glass desk. His pores sweating out what smells of alcohol.

"Ah, don't care." The seated man turns his attention to a notepad on his right, fingers gliding over an array of pens and pencils. 

"Oh. But you do, a-and I need to tell someone because I am absolutely freaking o-" 

"Listen, intern number three. I like to keep work exactly what it is. Work. You know this. So everytime you whine about something or you are insecure about colors clashing, I don't care." Seokjin is a man of few words or many. There's no in between.

He does his job well, he keeps to himself and it's rather intimidating. It doesn't stop the usual happy-go-lucky Jungkook from making a usual round or two throughout the day at his desk. 

He is also a complete opposite of Jungkook, who hates more than a minute of silence. Nonetheless, the sweating, hungover man doesn't let up. 

"Seokjin, hyung. I will bring you breakfast every day for a week." He tries bargaining. "Just let me confess." 

"I am not a personal priest. I'm a secretary." 

There's a beat of silence, followed by a soft and slow response. 

"...a month." 

This makes Seokjins' lips purse and he continues on with his work. He hums mindlessly, scribbling on his bright green Post-It notes. 

"Go on, Jeon." 

"O-Okay. Thank you. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't.." His voice drops in volume immensely. It makes Seokjin shift a bit. 

"Ah, why so secretive? How bad could it be?" the hyung scoffs. He has to admit, part of him wonders what can be making the young man freak out. "What could you have done?"

Jungkook opens his lips. But, suddenly ducks and practically army crawls to the back of his co-workers desk in hopes of shielding himself. 

"What in the hell are-" Seokjins' eyes finally break to watch the - in his opinion - pathetic boy before they follow up to the footsteps approaching. 

It's too early for this. He lets out a quick breath before giving a sickly sweet smile. As he stands up, giving a bow. 

"Ah, morning, Mr. Kim." 

The CEO, too, dawns a pair of beautiful eye shades. His look a little more solemn though he is dressed in a beautiful, thick, beige long coat paired with a white button up and black slacks. 

It's a little more conservative than usual. There is no bright sort of flair, or nice accessory. Surely, he isn't feeling well. 

"Morning, Seokjin. I need you to, erm, cancel my meetings. Push them to whatever openings I have this week.." His voice is rough, asthough he lacked any sleep. His skin, usually honey, is now snow.

"..then email-" 

"-email you the newly updated schedule. Got you, sir." One more bow and Seokjin is seated. He keeps his posture nice and poised, making no sort of eye motions towards the huddles up intern behind his desk. 

"Thank you." 

And with that, he enters his office, the black, thick wooden blinds shutting. 

Seokjin only keeps his composure for about five more seconds before shoving his rolling chair back to look at the young man. 

"You reek of liquor. You look sick." His comments come to no surprise. 

"Tell me something I don't know. Now, listen, maybe we should move somewhere else." 

"What the hell have you done, intern?" 

The door to Namjoons' office opens and Seokjin snaps his head up. A head peeks out.

"Seokjin. May you also forward my wifes' calls? Tell her I'm in meetings." the door closes. Seokjin manages to only give a nod before his bosses' disappearance. Maybe he is hungover from the party they threw the previous night. 

"..that." 

The small voice makes him glance back down at Jungkook. 

"What?" 

"I-I did.." Jungkook snaps his head in the direction of their beloved CEOs' office. "..that." 

Seokjin doesn't know where to connect the dots. Atfirst, he is completely lost. His mind doesn't know if it can break to what Jungkook is beginning to imply about his boss. His eyes widening and in one second, he grabs the intern by the bicep, standing him up. 

"Wait. What a-are you-hyung?!" This caught Jungkook by surprise and his head throbs at an absurd rate. He is taken around the corner and down the busy hall. 

His feet doing his best to keep up, his muscles screaming at him to relax but Seokjin is nearly all legs. 

With the first single-stall bathroom he encounters, he opens the door, taking Jungkook in with him. He swings it closed, locking it before him. He whips around, taking a few deeps breaths to calm himself. 

Jungkook groans, feeling completely unstable. His stomach feeling asthough its bubbling up. It causes him so much discomfort that he doubles over, hands on his knees. 

"Jungkook." Seokjin begins once he has thought a few things over. His finger up to his lips. He opens his mouth many times, but nothing comes out. It all stews in him.

"What you are telling me is that our boss, Kim Namjoon, CEO..." He starts of slow, hushed. "Head of a multi-billion dollar fashion line, magazine, slept with you." 

_"Ah, fuck." Jungkook slurs out, bracing himself against the bathroom stall door. "..more."_

_Namjoon keeps his pace up, hair slicked in sweat against his forehead as the grip on the interns hips grow tighter._

_"baby.." Namjoon bites down on his shoulder as his sloppy thrusts quicken._

"Yup." The sickly man assumes a position over the toilet. "Dirty, filthy sex. S-so filthy.." he cringes to himself. 

Seokjin places a hand up to stop his sentence. 

"Think about it. Really. What you are alleging is near career ending. You know what? Not near, it is shatteringly career ending." Seokjin tries to keep himself from speaking in nothing louder than a whisper. His mouth moving so quickly now, it almost slurs his speech. 

Jungkook grunts, clutching onto the sides of the toilet bowl to keep himself from collapsing. His baby blue button up darkened with light swear stains. His mouth is painfully dry. 

He did feel some sort of onset cold coming on the morning previously, so pairing with his bitch of a hangover really makes for a terrible time. And he doesn't doubt that some sort of karma is in effect. 

"Not to mention, he is married." 

The weight of his situation, hangover and cold now combining all at once before he opens his mouth. The liquid gushes out and he heaves. 

The now retched stench of vomit filling the room doesn't seem to faze Seokjin. His hand rubs over the lower half of his face. 

"You cannot let this get out. Fuck." 

"O-Of course not. I don't want to tell anyone. You know how I hate him." Jungkook mumbles, his chin wet and his throat feeling like he had just taken a mouthful of sand. 

"Why the hell did you tell me?!" Seokjins' voice raises and a vein on the side of his head begins to proturb.

The stress of this life-ruining secret already hitting him not even five minutes in. 

Jungkook retches, but nothing seems to come up. He whimpers, kneeling only for a second before he moves to sit against the wall. The air in the room is cool so he decides to not move and let it hit him. 

"Because, you a-are loyal to Namjoon and I know you wouldn't spread anything malicious.." Jungkook couldn't just sit with this secret stewing. He had to confess to someone to get this terrible weight off of his shoulders but it seems to only double. 

"Fuck yes I'm loyal to him. I have been by his side for ten years." Seokjins' hand fly around as speaks. Clearly, he is panicked. But he pauses for a second. His own statement clearing up some own thoughts.

"Why should I believe you?" 

There can certainly be another side to this story. Jungkook can be in need of something. He can want money. Or maybe he came onto Namjoon, who rejected his advances and now he is on a mission to end his career. 

Part of this is because it is plausible and another part of it is because Seokjin doesn't want to believe that a beloved friend and superior wouldn't be an adulterous bastard. Atleast not with an intern. 

Jungkook shrugs, moving to flush the toilet and bringing himself up to his feet. He did feel an ounce better. He makes his way to the sink to wash his face. 

"Believe me or not. I don't care. But you, you can not tell anyone. I-I am a good person. I have never.." he gags once more, eyes glistening with tears (mostly due to his vomiting.) His cheeks pink and nose red. 

He can't blame Seokjin for doubting him. Surely, he has listened to a rant or two about the 'stuck up, rude' CEO. Seokjin only ever chiming in to say "he is like that at first" or "you are an intern." in defense of his employer.

Jungkook really doesn't fancy Namjoon. From day one, Namjoon has been demanding.

And yes, usually an intern in this industry pays their dues but something about the way Namjoon goes about it rubs Jungkook the wrong way. He doesn't take any sort of feelings into consideration and its almost personal. 

But damn it, Namjoon is one of the greatest minds in his time. 

"I can't tell anyone you supposedly had dirty, filthy adulterous sex with one of the biggest names in fashion. That won't be hard." 

Jungkook glares over at the broad man, yanking out a piece of paper towel to wipe himself as clean as he could. Maybe taking a day off will serve him right. 

"You look terrible. Okay, um.." Seokjin paces to try and gather his running thoughts. Though it's quite a shock to his system, he knows he needs to prioritize his next steps. He is the oldest in the room. Even though it's only him and Jungkook.

"Stay here. Get ahold of yourself, I'll come back. I'll tell Namjoon you called in sick. He didn't see you." 

"W-What if he remembers?" 

"He is in a very public relationship. I'm sure he will want to keep it underwraps." Seokjin sighs. 

"Thank you, hyung.." Jungkook swallows harshly. 

Seokjin shakes his head, "Not your friend. I just don't want this company going to shit. This job pays well." he mutters before opening the door and exiting.

Jungkook chuckles weakly, placing a hand over his abdomen.

Maybe he will be able to head to another fashion line. Surely, he can't face and work under the married man he slept with. It wouldn't be good for either of them.

But, then again, Namjoons' is at the very top. It's an graduates dream to even step foot into the damn place, let alone work for him. Should he really let it get in the way? 

God, he is a homewrecker. He places his elbows along the edge of the sink and his head in his hands. He sighs deeply, looking up. 

* * *

"Hello, sir." Seokjin knocks around the same time he peeks his head inside of the work space. It's quite dim. The beautiful, ten foot tall window usually let in most of the light but it's concealed by blinds. 

Definitely a hangover. 

Namjoon perks his head up from his desk, snapping up and alert. He swallows thickly, wiping the moist left side of his chin. 

"Ah, hello, Seokjin." 

He swears his brain is a centimeter away from splitting his skull in half, it's aching. He took an aspirin (maybe two) and it's yet to kick in which is only making his morning painstaking. 

He can barely think. Which is terrible for a genius like himself. 

Seokjin studies his eyes, looking for any sign of what could be panic or discomfort. Of course, he does look uncomfortable. The bags under his eyes say it all. 

Namjoon takes his glasses off, swinging them off to the side because there were barely hanging on anyways. 

"Well, sir. I, erm, want to inform you that.." 

Seokjin wants to carry on with his information but Namjoon isn't looking at him, his beady eyes scour his desk. 

"Where is my coffee?" he asks simply, his voice hoarser than ever.

"Well, sir-" 

"Doesn't an intern bring it?" 

Seokjin nods, biting his bottom lip. 

"Jungkook is, um, under the weather." He scans over the seated mans face for any change due to the mention of his alleged lover. 

Nothing. Not even a quiver of the brow. Namjoon insteads furrows his brows. 

"What is that Halloween Party? Had to much to drink?" The words slide out of Namjoons parched mouth with ease. It seems asthough maybe he doesn't remember. That or he has an excellent poker face. Or he cheats so much that he isn't even batting an eye. 

Seokjin remains quiet. 

"Ah, I see. Tell him that I barely remember anything of that party yet I am still here the next morning. So he can surely fetch a coffee whilst I run a business." 

There it is. 

This peeks Seokjins interest. His eyes meet the other mans. 

"Y-You don't remember anything, Mr. Kim?" 

Namjoon sighs, his head hanging for a second. 

"Nothing really. I remember getting here, having a few drinks in my office. Then I remember waking up in bed." 

If Jungkooks story is true, then the reason Namjoon can recall anything might be because he had a blackout. Which is probable. Seokjin has known his boss to swing a few too many down. 

"Why do you seem so curious, Seokjin?" he can see the change in energy. 

Seokjin shakes his head as quick as ever. He keeps his hands tight against his back. 

"Oh, no. No reason, Mr. Kim." 

Namjoon gives him a once over, deciding not to think much of it and he gets back to his simple request.

"Now, can you please get that intern here with my coffee? Unless he can't walk, pump him full of aspirin and send him on his way. The whole office must be waiting too." 

Seokjin feels the slightest weight off of his shoulder. But it's something. 

He bows strongly, "Ah, I-I will get it on, sir!" 

As he leaves the room, he closes his eyes and lets out a joyous sigh. For a second, he rests his back against the cool wall. 

He makes his way down the maze of halls and turns he had drug Jungkook threw. He knocks on the door, just incase. Within five seconds, the pair of bloodshot eyes meet his through the slit of the open door. 

Seokjin makes his way in, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Jesus, you have the flu aswell?" 

"Shut up." the young boy sniffles, his nose scrunching up slightly. 

"This is definitely what I would consider karma. A hangover and a cold?" Seokjin crosses his arms over his chest, humming. 

"...so?" 

Jungkook looks at him expectedly. Seokjin let his good feelings cloud his memory for a second and he stands up a little straighter. 

"Oh! Oh, um, he doesn't remember." he claps his hands. "I'm sure he probably blacked out." 

"B-Blackout?" 

"Yeah." he nods. "You know...you drink so much and you end up not remembering some things. It depends on the liquor, honestly." 

"I remember...everything." Jungkook whines, hating that he will have to continue carrying this whilst it seems like Namjoon will be able to carry on burden free. 

But honestly, if it can save him his marriage than maybe it's not so bad. And it can possibly save Jungkook his future career. 

"No. No. See this as, uh.." Seokjin tries desperately to see a bright side that can be tailored the poor lad. "..get out of jail free card!" 

Jungkook turns the faucet on, splashing his face with cool water for a second time. 

"Yes! A get out of jail free card! He doesn't remember and you don't have to be the intern who tears apart his marriage and reputation. Though, quite frankly, famous male celebrities have bounced back from much worse." he mumbles the last part of his speech. 

But Jungkook listens and nods. The pros definitely seem to outweight the cons in this so he should take it. He snatches some more paper towels to dry his face. 

"O-Okay. Okay. Um, I need to go home." This is definitely something that Jungkook needs to sit on for a while. He can assume that he will be okay with what he did in the future and it doesn't stop him from feeling terrible now. 

"Oh.." hissed Seokjin. "That might be a problem." 

"What?"

"I might of...sort of implied that I would shove a few aspirin in you and have you get the coffee." he treads lightly on the news. 

"Aish!" the intern whimpers. "I can't." he really isn't sure if he can serve his own boss morning coffee after his memories of the night before are still so fresh. 

Jungkook is a good person. He grew up a good kid, goood attendance and what he didn't have in perfect grades he made up for with a shining personality. Yet, he was still surprised when he was chosen out of hundreds for this internship. 

All of that aside, Jungkook came from a family of strong morals. Not conservative exactly but just the normal morals of, 'don't sleep with your married boss.' he isn't fully okay with himself. 

"Yes, you can. Think of it like it never happened." 

Jungkook scoffs, "Accidentally sleep with your straight married boss and see what you think." 

"Jungkook. I'm sorry if it did really happen but Namjoon wants you to bring him coffee and I said I would get you to do so. So take an Advil, put on a jacket and get the coffee." Seokjin does his best to try and rev him up but he can sense the hostility in the room. 

"ugh, just..." Seokjin takes his long grey coat off reluctantly. "..here." he sticks his hand holding the expensive fabric out, which, after a few seconds of hesitation, Jungkook took. 

He places it on, looking in the mirror. It's almost comical how wide the shoulders are and he is almost sure that the secretary has his clothes specifically tailored due to his unique proportions. 

"Please don't throw up on it. There may or may not be some money in the inside jacket pocket for the coffee." and with that, his hyung leaves the bathroom. 

* * *

Jungkook stands there. He stands off the side of the door to his bosses office with one cup of coffee he had. The last cup. It's always delivered last to give it time to cool as the man hates hot coffee. 

He licks his lips, thankful that he had taken some medicine before his coffee run because it seems to be kicking in. Though, he is uneasy and his head still pounds. 

"I can sense someone at my door. Stop lingering or come in." 

Jungkook puckers his lips together, his cheeks puff up from letting out a nervous breath. He tries to ignore the pounding pulse in his throat. 

He places his hand on the glass, before looking up through the completely see-through door. He pushes it open. 

"And what is-? Ah.." Namjoon murmurs, rubbing his sore eyes with his index finger and thumb. The lights in his office dimmed heavily. He leans back, sighing softly. 

"Morning, sir. Sorry for the inconvenience." Jungkook approaches his desk. He looks at him, he does his best to stare but not stare. He reads his face, wondering if it contorts in a telling way. 

But it doesn't. 

"I'm sure Seokjin spoke of my request a little more pleasant-like. But thanks none the less." He grabs the cup from his hand smoothly before quickly taking a sip. Something as simple as caffeine can really make his morning turn. 

"I-Is there anything else?" Jungkook clears his throat, as it still feels pretty rough. He forces a smile, placing his hands down at his side. 

He feels a little ancy, and he wants desperately to wish he was in Namjoons' position. That he had the pleasure of not knowing. Such a bliss. 

"Well, no. Not really. Was the party nice for you?" 

Namjoon decides to go a little easy on his intern. Mainly because he doesn't have the energy to try and be rude. Also because, in his eyes, Jungkook has taken enough slack from him. He's been working hard and well. And he has lasted around four months, which is longer than any other intern he has worked with. 

All he knows is, whenever he asks for a coffee, Jungkook is there within ten minutes. Whenever he emails him late in the morning for a specially made muffin he likes in a particular bakery downtown, it's on his desk not twenty minutes later. And all he has received is smiles and nods. 

Though, he is sure that Jungkook has spoken ill about him once or twice. Maybe more. He is a boss after all, it comes with the job. His eyes flicker up to meet the large ones staring back at him. But, they seem to immediately dart off in another direction. 

"Oh, um, okay. I guess." Jungkook really doesn't feel about dicussing this and it's obvious by the way his hands moves from his side, fiddling infront of him. 

Namjoon decides to let it go. 

"Well, hurry. These files won't sort themselves." He beckons towards the far front corner of his office space, using his coffee. "I know its the age of technology but a good keeping of files never hurt anyone." 

Jungkook blinks quickly, not even realizing he hadn't done so until his eyes water slightly. 

"I-I can, um, do actual work?" 

"It's just files, Jeon. You aren't sorting the cover of the magazine." Namjoon sighs, but inside he knows of how big it feels to finally move on to something other than the coffee and lunch fetching. 

And the intern feels his stomach begin to churn. He doesn't feel it. He can't feel glad about his little upgrade because he is too busy thinking about the night previously. And it burns in him. 

"Come on. Get to work." 

_"Let's get to work, shall we?"_

_The smaller lad giggles at his superiors' sentence, leaning in to crash their lips together. Though, the giggles are all lighthearted, it begins to heat up. As Jungkook sinks down, onto his knees._

_His eyes taking a nice sight-full of-_

"Okay, sir." The small triggering sentence causes a flashback and Jungkook breathes heavily. He nods, before making his way to the corner. 

As he turns, he shakes his head to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

He pulls up a seat, beginning with the lower cabinet. And as soon as he pops the drawer open, he can see the absolute mess. Papers laying out flat, poking out of folders, some files not even laying as they should be. He sits up straight for a second, knowing the only way he could set this up is starting from scratch. 

So, he ditches the chair and gets onto his knees, beginning to dig things out. 

Namjoon glances over, watching Jungkook go to work. Truthfully, he saw alot of potential in his worker. If he didn't, well, he wouldn't have chosen him in the first place. Even so, he is the third intern. Yes, people can nail an interview but can people last? And Jungkook is lasting. 

And as Jungkook is filing, he seems to get into his own headspace. He is working and focused on it. So much so that even just for an hour, he can feel the weight on his chest lift. He channels some of his frustration into his work, even if its just filing a cabinet. It will be the best damn filed cabinet in this building. 

"Hey." a small nudge is felt on his shoulder. "...its lunch. I'm not going to have you faint on me. Get something, then can you bring me the usual?" 

Jungkook keeps his eyes on the papers in his hand, nodding and setting them aside. Right now, he believes that minimalizing contact may be something that can work for him. Even though he is his intern, he can still distance himself. 

"Okay, sir." he smiles weakly before moving to stand up. Part of him wasn't even sure how long he has been working on his organizing, he just knew he was on his fourth drawer. 

He stretches his arms out for a good few seconds, as well as his legs. He had been on his knees, then sitting and crouching so he needed some time to awake his limbs. 

"Good job so far, Jeon. I like it." Namjoon hums. He stands there, looking at the now neat files and at the legible labels. He smiles to himself, tapping the side of the steel. 

Jungkook wants to groan. It would be so much easier on him to forget and move on if Namjoon wasn't changing up his mentoring style. 

"I-, uh, it wasn't much." he rubs his forearm before walking towards the exit. "I'll be back, Mr. Kim." he nods before leaving with his eyes practically at the ground. 

Namjoon knows something is off. Jungkook seems a little bug-eyed and almost twitchy. It's not how he is used to seeing the man at all. Though, he is still quite efficient. He sighs to himself, almost walking away from the cabinet before an open drawer caught his attention. 

He reaches over, slamming it shut. A little too harshly as the noise is a little louder than intended and he blinks a bit, flinching. 

_"Yes!"_

_Jungkook is slammed against the stall door, legs wrapped around his bosses waist. He hiccups, his hair an absolute mess. Namjoon grunting, leaning in to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck._

_His hips snapping up, trying to find a nice angle. And when he does, fuck, its euphoric. He can feel the young man constrict around his cock, making it damn near impossible to resist._

Namjoon pauses. His hand still on the handle of the drawer as the memory hit hims like a locomotive. He can feel his heart sink and head throb. God, he closes his eyes but he can only see his own interns face. A face of pleasure. 

He didn't even know it until he saw it, but his hands were beginning to tremble. 

He needs to think. Suddenly, the room feels asthough its running out of air. He grabs his keys, knowing he needed to go somewhere. Somewhere that isn't this building right now. 

Namjoon moves, even though it feels like his knees might give out at any given second, he moves hastily. He shoves his keys into his pocket as he leaves his room. 

He just continues walking, not even looking at his secretary, who does his best to mind his business.

Right now, Namjoon needs to be alone. He needs to be away from all sound. 

He waits impatiently by one of the many elevators, slamming his finger onto the button repeatedly until the doors glided open. 

Jungkook stands there, looking at the CEO. He exhales. And of course, Namjoon is sure that the universe is not on his side. Though, he is sure it wouldn't be for an adulterer. 

"Sorry, sir. I forgot my.." 

As they really lock eyes, Jungkook instantly knew. It runs through him, sending aching chills through his bones. The furrow of his brow and the red of his cheeks, it all just screams shock. 

Namjoon closes his eyes for a second before stepping foot on the elevator. Something that throws Jungkook for a loop. He stands beside him as the doors close. 

His heart in his throat and his mouth dryer than ever. He can feel the sickness travel from his stomach and up to the back of his throat. The room filling with an immense amount of tension. Jungkook swears he nearly forgot how to breathe. 

Namjoon doesn't even know where to begin. Part of him wants to hope it's a dream. That his cursed mind just made the thing up. But by the solemn look on the other mans face, its all too real. 

He paces, breathing heavily. His body darting from one direction to the other, looking at Jungkook every now and then. And as their time on the ride dwindles, it becomes more apparent that their situation isn't one that they can sort out on an elevator. 

And Namjoon, truly, can't find his words. 

"Mr. Kim.." the second Jungkook musters up the courage, they hit their last floor. But, swiftly and calmly, Namjoon slaps the emergency stop. This causes the ride to come to a hault and Jungkook braces himself. 

"I-" 

Namjoon closes his mouth, feeling it still hit him. It's in these terrible, core-shaking waves. He looks at the boy, before taking a few steps towards him. His mind and body thinking completely different things, making him want to punch a wall. 

Jungkook swallows thickly, not moving. Even as the taller man towers over him, with only a few degrees of separation. He can hear his heart throb and his stomach tighten up. 

He feels asthough he can't breathe in all the way because if he does so, his chest might hit Namjoon. His eyes make his way up to his and he grips onto the railing. 

"You.." he murmurs, more flashbacks beginning to flood in. And it's almost like he can feel them. 

"Sir.." Jungkooks voice wavered. "I-I didn't.." what can he say? That he didn't mean to sleep with him? Like that can undo anything of this? It all seems useless and he feels nearly helpless. But he hopes that Namjoon can read his face. 

The man shakes his head. 

"Me either." 

The response isn't what he expects. Then again, none of this is what Jungkook expected. 

Namjoon blinks quickly, his jaw tightens and he takes a few steps back. Dazed, he hits the red button to reverse the stop. So many things are sprinting around his mind, so many emotions are cutting at him. He needs time. 

As the doors open, Namjoon walks out and leaves the boy alone, adding on another situation for his mind to marvel at. The doors close, breaking his stare at the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all like it? I hope you did! 😋 
> 
> I love angsty things and this particular concept is perfect for it 🤠


	2. crying over spilled coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any errors, it's nighttime and i really wanted to get this out :) 
> 
> where are my dom joon enthusiasts at? 👈😖👉
> 
> N e ways, enjoy ;)

_"Hey, hey, hey..."_

_Jungkook accidentally stumbles into someone else, swallowing harshly. He mumbles an apology, trying to find his way to the bathroom._

_"Ah.." He blinks quickly, recognizing the sign of the bathroom. He rushes over, feeling something come up his throat and even in his inebriated state, he knows he needs to get there fast._

_He bumps the door open, walking in._

The elevator door opens and Jungkook is stood there, stuck in his mind. He nearly forgets to get off until someone else steps off and the movement snaps him out of his thoughts. 

He gulps, stepping out and feeling asthough he is out of his body. He had hoped that Namjoon wouldn't remember, that he would be able to just deal with it himself. But now, he isn't the only one in this and he has to worry about what the other person is going through. 

He can't place his energy into just himself. He wonders if it's selfish to this that but it's his truth. 

Now what will happen? 

His pulse hasn't stopped racing since the moment the doors opened to reveal his boss. And it seems to get worse by the second. 

"Hey.." Seokjins' eyes break from his notes, and once he can see the look of distraught. "Hey." he speaks up a little more, obviously concerned, sitting up a little straighter. 

Jungkook stops by his desk, standing there for a second before touching over a little bobble-head on the secretarys' desk to distract himself. 

Seokjins sighs. 

"He remembers? Doesn't he?" he utters. 

"Yup." 

"And..?" 

"He left right now." Jungkook pulls at one of the waiting chairs at the other wall, usually reserved for people waiting to meet with Namjoon. He drags it across the hall before parking it right at Seokjins desk, plopping his body down. 

There's a good few seconds of silence, as he just keeps his eyes forward. 

"He probably went to tell his wife..." he murmurs, "then she will divorce him, probably out him." 

Jungkook thinks outloud. His hands on his lap. He can't help but just spiral into his worst case scenarios. No. Not even scenarios, they are highly probable. 

What do you do when your worst case scenario is the highly possible scenario? 

"I-I, I don't think so." Seokjin tries to drag Jungkook out of his hole. In his months of interning here, he has never seen anything less of a small smile. Even when he would curse about Namjoon being rough or rude, he would find a way to smile after. 

"Listen, don't think about the worst." 

"But it's possible, hyung. It really is." Jungkook mutters, his heartbeat still hasn't rested and his stomach begins to act up again. 

He sits back, crossing his legs. "What do you think the headlines are going to call me? Adulterous Intern? Homosexual homewrecker?" he chuckles bitterly. That's really how he can handle this. 

"Don't dwell on the worst, intern number three. It's not like you killed someone." 

"The fact that you have to compare it to that just to make me feel better says alot." 

Seokjin glances at him, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't know what much else he can say to make this better. Only because this is pretty terrible. Jungkook is still young, he still has the wide-eyed view of the world and something like this could follow him for a while. 

"Listen, I know what you did was terrible. There's no sugar coating that. And I can tell you feel bad. There's no use on letting it effect you for so long. You can't change what happened." 

"I know I can't change it. But I can't make it better either." Jungkook hates that all he can't fix any of this. He doesn't want to just sit here and let it stew but what can he do? Namjoon left and he isn't sure if he is coming back. 

"Don't just sit here, you will eat yourself alive. Finish up filing, yeah?" It's all Seokjin can have him do. Jungkook complies, getting up and walking back into the now empty office. 

He wonders what set Namjoon off. If the man knew the whole morning or he had something set it off. Surely, by the distraughtful look on his face, it probably came back to him after Jungkook left to fetch lunch. 

Right now, he isn't hungry as he is worried he won't be able to keep anything down. One part nerves and the other part his cold. 

So he just sits there, fingers running mindlessly through the yellow folder tabs. 

Now he just wishes that Namjoon and him had some sort of confrontation. Because nothing much was said and now he is left to his own mind. 

As the afternoon rolls through, there is still no sign of the CEO. And Jungkook finds himself thinking maybe after his usual lunch break, he will be back. But that time soon passes. 

The intern is on his last cabinet, writing down the names of each folder on the tabs. His last step before placing them in the drawer. He just buried himself into the assignment, not breaking his attention as the door opens behind him. 

"Hey." Seokjins' voice calls. He expects to be met with the usual doe-eyes but he isn't. "I told the security guards you are still here. It's around eight. Just turn off the lights when you leave, yeah?" 

"'Okay." Is all Jungkook says. 

Seokjin looks at the cabinets that don't seem to have any sort of bulky papers sticking out of it and unclosed drawers. He sighs slightly, not saying much more before closing the door again. 

Jungkook finishes up around fifteen minutes later. His eyes sore but atleast for those hours, he wasn't able to think much of the previous nights events. 

He takes a few steps back, hands on his waist, feeling a small percentage of accomplishment. 

"Wow." 

A voice makes him turn. Namjoon stands there, looking past Jungkook and at the filing cabinets. He had to be honest, personally, he never wanted to touch those mess of drawers. 

"Good job." he murmurs. 

Namjoon actually seems to look better than the morning. The bags under his eyes lightened up, his eyes aren't as bloodshot and his stance is a little stronger.

Maybe it had something to do with his hangover fading throughout the day or the fact that he did alot of soul searching, he did so much thinking that his head could crack open. And he has alot to say. 

"Sir.." 

"I have to apologize, Jungkook." He cuts the nerving intern off. Jungkook closes his mouth, gulping deeply. He can feel his heart sink down into his stomach. 

"I, uh, I need to. Because no matter the way we see it, I am your mentor. I am your boss..." He closes the door lightly, the only only lit by a few lamps. "I am in the position of power. So first and foremost, I am incredibly sorry for you to be put in this position." 

He does feel terribly about Jungkook having to go through this and so early. His career not even begun. He rubs his mouth, clearly still a little disleveled and it's completely understandable. 

"And, I can only ask for your discretion." 

Jungkook tilts his head. Does that mean he hasn't told his wife yet? He takes Namjoons' prolonged silence as his turn to speak. He nods. 

He does his best to stand up a little straighter, his hands behind his back. He glances down at his feet for a second, before looking back up and forward. 

"Y-You don't have to apologize, sir. You don't. I'm the one who walked into your stall.." 

"Well, I didn't kick you out." Namjoon chuckles bitterly. He can remember most things, small details were faded. But he can remember how things felt, smelled, even tasted. It's ridiculous how the mind works under the influence. 

Jungkook doesn't know how to feel. He doesn't know how Namjoon is able to come out here, give practically a speech, deliver it with ease and now laugh about it. It's such a contrast from their little elevator moment. It throws him for a loop. 

And with this, bubbles up a hot, frustration. Because Jungkook has been beating himself up for doing something like this. It's been a rough day. 

"Are you, um, do you do this often?" 

The question makes Namjoon furrow his brows, eyes widening and a look of amusement because he isn't sure if he should be offended or if it's a joke. 

"What?" 

"Do you usually commit adultery? Because, honestly, this doesn't seem like you mean to be sorry." He can feel this statement being pushed out only by the small amounts of built up courage over the months and his aching headaches. 

He is still slightly hungover and sick. He is damn tired. And once he had gotten started, oh, there is no stopping him. There is no sugar coating. There is no placing on a smile right now. 

"Of course I am." Namjoon tells him. "I'm sorry that it happened the way it did." 

"The way it did?" Jungkook scoffs, perking an eyebrow up. He approaches the man. "How about that it even happened at all?" 

Namjoon sighs deeply, shaking his head. It's way more complicated than that. Yes, he is a guilty of maybe thinking about his intern in an inappropriate light. He isn't going to deny that. 

And maybe Jungkook isn't completely free of that either. Thoughts slip into your mind when you least expect it. Can you blame him? Namjoon is strong-minded, powerful and exudes a charisma that can make anyone swoon. But he would never had planned to act on them. 

"So what? Is that how you go through your interns?" 

The tension in the room is growing far too fast for either of their liking. 

"You need to calm down, Jungkook." Namjoon walks over to his desk, closing his laptop and shoving it into it's case. 

"Calm down?" Now this is when Jungkook laughs because he is in complete disbelief. Does he really not understand their situation?

"You are _married_ , Namjoon. I have spent all day today beating myself, burying myself into your damn cabinets and here you are giving me a dogshit rehearsed apology!" 

The older man doesn't even look up at the now yelling Jungkook. He had no intentions of sleeping with him. Plain and simple. 

Silence falls upon them, much to Jungkooks dismay. 

"You are not even going to look at me?! If you have the balls to cheat on your wife atleast look into the eyes of the person you did it with." He spat out. 

No response. 

Jungkook huffs, a bitter smile on his eyes and eyes clouding with tears of frustration. He can feel his chest burn and he raised his voice a little more than he should have due to his throat being sore. He is completely worn out. 

"Fine." He nods, sticking his tongue into his cheek, beginning to turn around. 

Namjoon closes his eyes for a second, letting out a wavering breath and letting go out of a stack of papers. He rests his knuckles against the desk, leaning on them. 

He looks up. 

"I found my wife in bed with my best friend last night. That's why I came back to the party." 

The sentence leaves his tongue stinging because its the first he has said it outloud. It comes with a wall of shame, almost. 

Jungkooks' eyes dart around, a tear having already made his way down his cheek. He is quick to wipe it, looking up in an attempt to stop anymore from falling, hands on his waist. 

He didn't expect the news. It hits him at his core. And for some, sick reason, relieves some of his stress. 

"She doesn't know I know. They were both asleep. I went and left. Came back here. But, um.." He closes his eyes, standing up straight and rubbing his forehead in pure exhaustion. All he can do is shrug. 

"I, I, um, I didn't come here with intent of getting her back. You weren't revenge." He makes it clear as soon as he could. And Jungkook wasn't. It was certainly wrong place, wrong time. "I didn't mean to, to get shitfaced the way I did."

Now there stands Jungkook, not knowing how to absorb the information he has received. He wonders if it's some sort of plot to save his ass but by the way Namjoons' jaw tighten up and his knuckles clench at his sides. It's true.

His word feeling constricted as it's obvious he is holding back some emotion. 

"Don't ever think you were revenge, Jungkook." 

Namoon looks at him solemnly. He doesn't know how to else to say that he is sorry. 

"And I came in here with a rehearsed apology because, I mean.." He throws his hands at his sides. "What am I supposed to do? I've never been in this situation before and neither have you. There is no Guideline to handling Adultery." He rests a hand on his chair. 

"So, all I can do is explain why I was there. And apologize for that." 

Jungkook looks at him, blinking away any sort of remaining tears. It was nice to see a side of Namjoon that doesn't seem to know what to hell he is doing. And this just reminds Jungkook that there are to sides to every story. 

That Namjoon is hurting in his own way. 

Of course, the unsettled feeling in his stomach can't go away. So he just nods. There's alot to talk about but it's been too long of a day and Jungkook wants to go to his apartment, eat some soup and wash the last twenty four hours off.

"I'll see you tommorow, sir." 

He swallows harshly before turning and opening the door, leaving. The door slamming. 

_Jungkook enters the first stall, his stomach still upset. He hurries and shuts the door behind him, patting it before turning to be met with a pair of familiar brown eyes._

_"Ah.." He swallows thickly. "S-Sir."_

_Namjoon was standing there, his hands on either side of the wall._

_"I-I was just, um, leaving.." Jungkook hiccups, not feeling asthough he might throw up but he still doesn't feel any better._

_"No, uh, no.." Namjoon fiddles with his own hair, leaving it a ruffled mess. He sighs, smacking his tongue and the roof of his mouth together as he is quite parched._

_"I will go.."_

_In an attempt to move past his equally drunk intern, Namjoon stumbles, slipping on a small square of toilet paper. He grunts, grabbing onto whatever he could for support._

_He ends up grabbing onto both of Jungkooks forearms, almost falling to his knees. His reflexes so slow, he couldn't even grab his shoulders._

_This causes Jungkook to burst out into giggles at the sight of his boss fumbling about. His eyes crinkle up at the side and his nose scrunches up._

_"Hey.." Namjoon groans. "What are you laughing about?"_

_"Y-You nearly fell and your hair is a wreck." He helps Namjoon back up to his feet, stumbling slightly himself._

_"Leave, I wanna sleep here.." He pouts, feeling quite sluggish._

_"Aish, whatever.." Namjoon then huffs, moving to leave once more before slipping again. This time, he falls forward, eight at Jungkook but catches himself by placing his hands at the stall door._

_Fortunately, he catch himself quick enough so he didn't smash into the poor young man._

_Unfortunately, this also means that he caught himself just in time. Their faces only what seems to be an inch apart._

_Jungkook swallows, "M-Mr. Kim.." he murmurs, placing a hand on his head in an ill-effort to fix the tuffs of hair sticking out. He giggles, "Better."_

_He moves his eyes to meet his bosses', looking at him. They are so close and for a reason, Jungkook doesn't mind it._

_"Y-You should go.." Namjoon mutters._

_"Mmhh.."_

_The tension seems to build between the two, so much so that Namjoon doesn't move from his spot. Because now, Jungkook didn't seem as far away as he did before. Here he is, right infront of him._

_"Don't you want to..?"_

_Jungkook shakes his head. His stomach knotting up. Namjoon can feel his fingertips electrify as they move from the stall to also fix the other mans hair._

_"Y-You're a mess too.." His eyes move from his hair and to his lips._

_Right now, Namjoon wants to just feel okay. And right now, Jungkook just wants warmth. Both seem to lean in at just the right time, their lips meeting softly at first._

_But the softness begins to leave as suddenly, both men become quite lustful. They stumble about, Namjoon taking his jacket off and unbuttoning Jungkooks shirt._

_Jungkook reaches for his belt, fumbling around with the buckle._

All Namjoon can do is watch him leave and hope that his explaining was good enough for that day. Though, he can't help but feel still uneasy about the whole thing. Can you blame him? 

Having your own wife cheating on you is enough, but stooping to her level and doing isn't what you thought for yourself either. 

* * *

It's a new morning. And what it is to Jungkook is a new beginning. He just wants to start the day off right, and keep it that way. So he takes his medicine and heads off. 

He, of course, grabs the coffees, keeping his chin lifted and his chest up. He just hopes that he can feel as good as he looks, with his black sweater and matching wind pants that are held up on his waist with a thick fabric. His chunky sneakers pairing it all well. 

It's a very modern, young look. The cold morning Seoul air hitting him, but he doesn't feel quite chilly. 

Though, he does hurry up and out of his taxi as the coffees are in danger of getting too lukewarm too quick. 

As he enters the building, he just shows the security the ID on he clipped onto his belt since his hands really aren't free. He gives a small smile as he is let through, turning a corner to the large hall of elevators. 

He decides on one that is barely closing, rushing up and holding it open with a foot. He sighs in relief as they open up again. 

But the doors open to reveal Namjoon standing there. His eyes glance up from his phone to see the intern there, in quite a newly styled set of clothing. He bows slightly, watching as Jungkook breaks his stare. 

"Ah, sir.." Jungkook glances over at the next row of elevators, thinking about stepping back and taking the next one. 

"It's, um.." Namjoon doesn't know what to really say. He adjusts the collar of his black button up, his long wide legged pants high waisted, only making him appear even taller. 

"I think I'll just.." Jungkook motions towarss the next elevator. 

That's when, of course, a rush of people come in behind Jungkook. He hurries up and just scurries into the elevator, he is slightly pushed around and it all leads for him to stand infront of the man as it fills up.

He swallows harshly, just the presence of him right behind him sends a rush through his body. His sleeves now feeling uncomfortable due to the goosebumps on his arms. 

He clears his throat, hating how they were put into this position. Jungkooks backside now grazing against Namjoon, who does his best to look off to the side. 

Jungkook tries placing more of his weight onto the tips of his toes in order to move his body forward, which doesn't work out as his coffee trays are in the way. He can feel Namjoon trying to move but it doesn't work, his shoulder blades meeting the older mans' chest.

The older man is completely flustered and does his best to keep a straight face, his tongue in cheek and face looking anywhere but forward. If he did look forward, he would catch a scent of the smaller mans' strawberry shampoo, followed by a face full of hair. 

Jungkook bites his bottom lip, letting out a huff of air. This is clearly as awkward as you would expect it to be but it doesn't last long as people begin filing out at their respective stops. 

Enough so, that Jungkook steps forward as soon as the space allows him to and Namjoon places himself against the far back wall. 

Their stop hits and both of the men take a step forward, acknowledging one another, stopping to be polite. 

"Oh.." Jungkook bows slightly before motioning towards his boss, letting him leave first. 

Namjoon shakes his head, offering for Jungkook to exit first. But, he changes his mind quickly, making his way towards the elevator, bumping into the man, knocking over the trays of coffees. 

The hot beverages land on both of them and make quite a ruckus, causing some eyes on this. Jungkook tries to arch forward, hoping to repel some of the liquids but it's to no avail. 

Some of them splash back onto Namjoon, who flinches at the heat. He gasps, swallowing thickly. He looks down at the complete mess, then at Jungkook, who flicks his hands in effort to dry himself of the coffee. Fuck. 

His mouth open in utter shock. 

"Oh, I am s-sorry." Namjoon can't believe what had just occured. He hates that their morning has to begin on this. 

Jungkook looks up to see eyes staring at them, pausing from their work or walks to witness the incident. His stomach sinking and he is quick to walk away from the scene, heading towards the nearest bathroom.

He knew it wouldn't be easy getting into a groove with Namjoon, especially if it's only been a day or so. But if this is a sneak peek of what's to come, he isn't sure if he will enjoy the coming weeks. 

And Namjoon is quick to follow, giving Seokjin a look that says, "Give me a minute." Before disappearing around the corner and entering the restroom only seconds after Jungkook. 

"I am so sorry." He is quick to blurt out. "I didn't mean it." 

Jungkook runs his hands under the motion activated paper towel sensor multiple times to gather enough. He dabs it against the sopping fabric. 

"I know you didn't mean it." Jungkook doesn't look up from the mess. "But even the things we don't mean, they, they led to horrible, terrible.." 

"Consequences?" Namjoon finishes his sentence, locking the door. He knows exactly where this is headed. 

"Yes." Jungkook glances up, rather frantic. "Consequences. Terrible, booze-caused, espresso scented consequences." He mutters, breathing heavily. 

Namjoon sighs, quite exasperated. He doesn't want it to be like this. He doesn't want to tiptoe or walk on eggshells in his own building. Quite frankly, part of him doesn't regret their little trist. He has had a night to think about it. His marriage seemed to be wrecked before Jungkook even came into the picture. 

"Jungkook.." 

"What?" He snaps. "Sorry I can't get over this as quickly as you can." 

"Seriously? I thought we talked about this." Namjoon places a hand on his hip. 

"I'm not undoing anything we spoke about. I'm stating a fact." 

In Namjoons' mind, it doesn't seem so complicated. His wife cheated on him. And in a booze filled mindset, he slept with Jungkook. 

"Was it bad?" 

"Of course, it was terrible to do." Jungkook scoffs, some of the paper towel leaves residue, which he groans at, picking it off. 

"No, I mean was the sex bad?" 

It's quite a brave question. 

This makes Jungkooks' eyes dart up, his actions paused. He isn't sure how to feel about how the way this could take a turn of events. He licks his lips, not saying a word before looking back down at his mess. 

"You are married." 

Namjoon hums, he can't help but feel a small rush of excitement. This is new to him. Fun, even. He likes seeing the pink of his cheeks. 

"It's more complicated than that." He tisks. 

He approaches the man, leaning against the wall, right next to the sink Jungkook sat upon. 

"Uh, I think it's pretty clear." The young man chuckles, empty of any emotion other than complete disbelief. Though, his pulse is beginning to quicken and his palms are sweating. It's exhausting. 

He gives up on his shirt, throwing the paper towel down before placing his hands on either side of the sink, defeated. It's not even past eight. 

"Take it off." 

This makes Jungkook practically jump up into a straight posture, his pulse through the roof and his stomach leaping into his chest. 

"W-Wha..?" 

"No. Not that." Namjoon wants to hold his chuckles in. Though, it's quite hard. "You have to soak the shirt. I might have extras I can give to you." 

"Oh.." Jungkook loosens up his shoulders, closing his eyes for a second, pushing his hair out of the way to rub his forehead. 

"No. I can head-"

"I'll be back. Surely, you don't want to walk around with a mess on your front." Namjoon strolls off gingerly, leaving the restroom. Jungkook huffs, rolling his eyes deeply. He is now reminded of how easy Namjoon can really press his buttons. 

And, not ten minutes later, Jungkook is walking around the office with a new shirt. It's grey, silk, a size too big but he got away with it by tucking only the front and rolling up the sleeves. It's nice, it's breathable, and it smells of citrus. He doesn't mind it. 

And maybe Namjoon doesn't mind the look of his intern with his clothing on. 


	3. matter over mind

"Was it good?" 

"What?" Jungkook digs into his ramen that he had made quickly in the breakroom microwave. It had been the first time he used it and it took him a while to figure how to work the damn thing. 

He stirs his noodles around, unleashing some steam as he turns his face to look at Seokjin. 

"You know.." 

"I, um, don't.." 

"The sex." Seokjin adds, whispering. Jungkooks' face drops slightly before turning into one of amusement. It makes him flashback to the little coffee/bathroom incident that had occured a few days ago and it doesn't sit well with him. 

He shakes his head, "Oh, I am not telling you about that, hyung.." 

The secretary places his pen down, turning in his rolling chair. "You are sitting at my desk, eating lunch. With microwaved fish in your spicy ramen.." He counters. 

Jungkook sinks back into his seat, one left over the other and his bottom lip stuck out. He didn't seem a problem with his lunch. He loves fish and he didn't have the time to cook it on a stove. 

"If you are going to stink up my corner, atleast tell me about the dirty, filthy sex." 

"I will tell you when I am ready." The intern murmurs, shifting. "Also, it's just fish. Not the end of the world." 

"Mr. Kim hates seafood, you know that?" Seokjin hums, switching back to his usual position, typing on his laptop. And for some reason, this makes Jungkook just want to eat it more. 

"He hates alot of things." 

"Not sleeping with you." Seokjin utters. This causes Jungkook to sit up, not exactly hearing what he had said. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just think you two need to get a room." Seokjin happily taps away on his keyboard. And Jungkook hates how he can speak so willfully about it. He also isn't sure what he means. 

"What are you talking about?" He shoves some noodles into his mouth. 

"Oh, nothing, intern number three.." 

"Hyung." Jungkook scoots himself a little closer, deciding to waft the scent of his lunch with a free hand, causing Seokjin to scrunch his nose up. He groans, scooting his chair away. 

"You want to die?" He mutters, his lips pucker out as his words are a little more enunciated. "This kid.." 

"Tell me what you meant and I'll stop." Jungkook then takes a piece of fish with his chopstick, waving it around. Seokjin gags, rather dramatically. 

"You little brat. Respect your elders, yeah?" Seokjin places a hand on Jungkooks' wrist, in order to push it away. He gives up, finding that it's not worth potentially ruining his hundred dollar blazer. 

"Ugh, fine." 

Jungkook smirks, chuckling as he shoves the piece into his mouth, moaning in sweet victory as Seokjin gives him side-eye. 

"What I meant by my comment is.." He treads lightly. "Have, you, um, seen the way he looks at you?" 

"How does he look at me?" 

Seokjin decides not to go into more detail. Maybe this can falsely panic Jungkook. He rethink his next sentence. 

"Maybe it's just me." 

In reality, Seokjin has caught Mr. Kim staring at Jungkook through his glass walls on multiple occassions. It's usually during a lunch break, like this, but it's been going on for about three days now. And the looks aren't so telling, but with Seokjins' knowledge of their situation, it is. 

The stares are light, sometimes paired with a smile. Or a pen cap in the mouth. At times, they are quick and rushed. Like when Seokjin says something that makes Jungkook laugh (which he is trying to do to lighten the boy up, but he still doesn't call him a friend.)

He can sense when they interact, there's a tension. As one would expect to occur between two people who have seen eachother naked. Maybe Jungkook is just denying it or maybe blind. But it's the truth. 

"I mean, obviously it's changed our dynamic up a bit. We are trying to, uh, move past it." Jungkook can see where Seokjin is coming from. Maybe it's him and his guilt, but all he can see coming from this is, well, nothing. It hasn't really stuck in his mind that Namjoon wasn't the first in his marriage to be unfaithful. 

After all, isn't cheating just cheating? He doubts there are any exceptions. 

"Well you are, but is he trying?" His hyung makes a good point. If anything, Namjoon has been a little warmer to the intern he used to drag on. 

Jungkook doesn't reply. He looks down at his ramen cup, breaking up a chunk of his fish, stabbing at it mindlessly. 

"He seems to be warming up to you. And not a ' _oh, I'm sorry we slept together, so let me take pity on you and ease up on work_ '.." Seokjin says. "More in a sense of, ' _I'm warming up to you because maybe I liked us sleeping together and want more_.' " by now, he is just completely speaking his mind. And Jungkook isn't quite sure if he likes it. 

"But, that approach won't work." He acts asthough the information he just dropped on the poor intern isn't that big of a deal. "Unless, of course, you want more, too.." he practically sings under his breath, lips barely moving. 

Jungkook just shovels some more of his noodles into his mouth, not believing that he needed to answer that question. It should be obvious, right? He doesn't want Namjoon, he doesn't like him, he has made that clear. 

"But you don't. So you have nothing to worry about." Seokjin says happily. "'Cause if you did and he did? Well, there's nothing to stop that train. Espeically if the sex was amazing." 

Jungkook lets some noodles hang out from his mouth for a second. 

_"Ah, Namjoon!"_

_"So, f-fucking tight.."_

_"Fuck!"_

_"Pretty for me.."_

He blinks rapidly, before holding his large eyes open for longer than deemed normal. He chews on his food, swallowing it down. He tries trading his steamy memories for ones of dislike. 

_"No excuses. A cab breaks down, you find another or Usain Bolt it, got that?"_

_"This coffee is like lava. Fetch another one. By the time my tongue heals from the assault, it'll be too cold."_

_"Gonna cum? For m-?"_

Nope. That one definitely doesn't belong in there. 

You are not thinking about your filthy sex with your CEO. Your dirty, adulterous, drunken fuck with your boss. Your boss that you can't stand, remember? Jungkook thinks, looking forward. You are not thinking that you want him, and you are definitely not thinking about how he felt inside of- 

"Jungkook, close your mouth, you'll catch a cock. And please, promise you will use a mint after that."

"I hate you." 

"Excuse me?" The typing ceased. 

Jungkook turns to him, completely defeated. "I-I never thought of it the way you just said it. I just focused on the bad of it, fuck." 

"Ah.." Seokjin gives a sly smile. "So it was..?" 

"Fantastic." It's like a hit to the stomach and it's not something that someone is usually upset about. "You put these thoughts in my mind and no-" 

"Oh, no. No. Nope." Seokjin places a finger up, pointing at Jungkook. "You wouldn't be continuing on with those thoughts unless they had been previously in your mind, lying dormant." 

He knows this situation isn't a usual one. Not for Jungkook. But he will not be an excuse. Jungkook has probably (very likely) had these things cross his mind before, or else he wouldn't be feeling this way. He won't be the fault guy and he sure as hell won't let Jungkook blame his own wants on him.

Jungkook goes cross-eyed for a second, focusing on the right pointing at him fearlessly. He curses under his breath, feeling nothing but flustered. 

"Think about it. Was there a time where you didn't hate him as much?" 

"Well.." Jungkook pauses, he shifts his focus down a little more as his runs through his mind. 

_"I don't care what the management teams thinks." Namjoon places a hand on his sheet of paper which head the lists of topics the magazine will feature on their front page, journalism, fashion, beauty, all of those things._

_"....I want that model on my front page. It's about time."_

_"We aren't opposed to that, sir." At times, Namjoon wants to curse Korea for still being conservative for his liking. But, with the empire he built, he had the power to inform and educate._

_"..well, we just don't know if it's so wise." The worker explains, rather hesitantly. "It can receive praise, but it can receive backlash. Having a transgender model and having an interview on her expe-"_

_"I want her and her interview on my magazine. Schedule the photoshoot. Have, um, Kim Taehyung do the photos. Have Min Yoongi do the interview, he is a good journalist. That will be all."_

_It's a relaxed demand, as Namjoon knows that it will happen. He sits back. The worker nodding, biting his tongue as he prepares to walk out and Jungkook moves his ear away from the door, walking off._

"....yeah. I guess so." 

"And times you thought that maybe he looked really good?" 

_"Mr. Kim, I have.."_

_Jungkook enters the office, about to announce the usual coffee order but something seems to catch his eye. His boss wearing a nice, black, silk shirt at about the shoulders up is pure see-through white lace. His jeans almost a similar pattern, holes in them covered by lace patches._

_Namjoon stands there, looking over a file and his eyes shift up._

_The intern is a bit taken aback by the outfit, but really, he doesn't mind it. Actually, he likes it. He responds to it heavily. He doesn't know why he likes this attire so much. Lace isn't something that Namjoon is afraid of, but the white in the lace really brings out the honey skin of his._

_"You have..?" Namjoon snaps him out of his thoughts._

_"Oh, your coffee."_

Jungkook glances over at Seokjin. 

"I-" 

"Oh, you so totally have. I think that maybe you know all of this subconsciously. Just distance yourself from him." Seokjin shrugs. 

"I don't need to." Jungkook protests, his bull-headed personality coming out. He shoves another scoop of food into his mouth, speaking as he chewed. "I don't need to distance myself because you are wrong. I haven't ever let my mind linger to that light and-" 

The door to Namjoons' office opens up, his boss walking out and closing it up behind him. Jungkook stops his sentence, just looking down at his cup of noodles.

"Jeon, let's head to lunch."

He makes sure the cuffs of his silk white button up were loosen, rolling them up quite nicely. He glances up, looking at the man as he would have expected an answer. He can see the mans' cheeks, they are full of food. 

He holds a chuckle, just staring at him. Jungkook is quick to swallow his food, getting rid of his chipmunk-ish cheeks. 

"Don't be flattered. I planned to do this with my other interns before they quit." Namjoon explains to himself. There's a sort of douchy comment. Maybe Seokjin is wrong about Namjoon being easy on him. 

"...I commend you for lasting long. Good work so far."

Fuck. 

Seokjin looks at his laptop screen. Though, he does give a sideways glance at Jungkook, who doesn't swallow his pride. 

"Of course, I will have lunch with you, Mr. Kim." He nods. Namjoon hums. 

"Okay, follow along." He walks past the desk, heading towards the elevator. Jungkook smiles, it's a cocky one. He looks at Seokjin. 

"See." He mutters under his breath. "No distance because there's nothing there." He tosses his half-eaten cup into Seokjins' waste basket, who is clearly upset by the idea of it rotting in it while he works. 

"Whatever." 

Jungkook gets up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and catching up to the CEO, who is already waiting for an elevator to free up. His hands behind his back. 

They step in as soon as one opens and empties out, Jungkook pressing the button. He looks forward, Namjoon sneaking a small glance at him as the elevator doors close. 

* * *

Jungkook walks into the rather exquisite restaurant, walls a beautiful cream, embellished with gold leafing. The atmosphere is calm, only the sounds of small talk and utensils clinking could be heard. He smiles politely as they are seated almost immediately. 

It's a nice, closed off booth section, that curves around them and almost encases them. But it's warm, and though he feels a little out of place, he holds his head high. 

Jungkook also doesn't want it to seem like he is a little puppy following Namjoon, he holds his own, giving his polite smiles and trying to keep surprised expressions off of his face. 

He glances at the menu, not looking at the prices because he didn't feel like having a heart attack. He rubs his thigh with a free hand, eyes looking up from the laminated paper and shifting around the room. 

Namjoons' soft sigh makes his eyes focus back on his task of finding a meal. 

"I would suggest the steak, but-" 

"I'll go with the crab leg." 

Jungkook does love seafood. And Namjoon opens his mouth for a second but he closes it as a waiter comes by for their drink order, offering some sort of overpriced wine but both men decide on water and order their meals. 

Jungkook sighs, licking his lips as he looks at his boss. 

"What is this exactly about, sir?" 

Namjoon knows that this is a bit odd and he won't blame Jungkook for feeling uneasy but this is really just supposed to be about his work so far. Which, has been exemplary. Despite their current situation, Jungkook hasn't backed down from doing a good job. 

"Your job. Just going to speak with you about being more involved." Namjoon places his hands on the table, clasping them together. "You've been doing well. Even, considering our, erm, situation." 

Jungkook knows this. Mainly because if there's something wrong, he will take his mind off of things by burying himself under work and perfecting. There are definitely some pros and cons about this. 

He smiles, taking in a long breath, nodding. 

"Thank you, sir." 

They get their drinks, and Namjoon looks at him, watching as his interns' eyes look at the beautiful gold trim along the top rim of the glass. He notices the man also place the tips of his finger along the cool glass, drawing a star in the condensation before picking it up to drink. 

Namjoon once again, surpresses an expression. He looks at him. 

"I want you delivering the coffees, snacks, all of that to our longer meetings. And stay for them." Namjoon informs him. 

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, keeping the water in his mouth as he places the glass back on the table. His cheeks puffing up once more. He doesn't mean to, but he is a little taken aback at the news. 

But, he accepts it. And he swallows his water. Namjoon can't help but chuckle, smiling a little wider than normal. His eyes crinkle at the sides and for a second, they widen before returning to normal. 

It's an odd quirk, but Jungkook notices it. And he hates that he cares enough to do so. His eyes, just for a quick second, they flicker to look at the older mans lips. 

He clears his throat, glancing away and taking another huge gulp of his water. 

"Ah, um, thank you, sir." Jungkook nods. "Thank you. I can gain alot of knowledge from that." 

Okay, Jungkook isn't blind. He knows that Namjoon is very handsome, handsome and a confident man. He isn't ugly, which exhausts Jungkook tremendously. He chews on the inside of his cheek. 

Namjoon can see the slip up, and he licks over his lip. He keeps a smile, "Yeah. You will. You can take notes and it'll give you a good idea of how it really works. I'll have Seokjin email you the meetings you will be allowed to attend." 

"I won't let you down, Mr. Kim. Once I absorb information, I just run with it." He explains, having always been at the top of his classes, that's his proof. 

But, being valedictorian can only get you so far. You have to continue to build a ladder and constantly heighten your own expectations or else you remain stagnant. 

"Show me. Don't tell me, Jeon." 

Namjoons' voice is a little lower, and it's definitely a sentence that could be misconstrued. And Jungkook feels the blood rush up to his face, his cheeks pinking up as he locks eyes with the man. But, he is quick to look away. 

Namjoons' eyes linger on the blushing man a little longer. Yes, he was a bit devastated and shocked at himself when he realized what he and Jungkook had done. But, also realizing that he wasn't the first to destroy his marriage, it was black and white to him. 

And Jungkook is tempting. He is sweet looking, not to sculpted but not to soft, his features are well balanced. With his large, (almost always) curious eyes, if not curious, then filled with fire and determination. 

Jungkook can feel his eyes. He can feel them searing into the side of his face, and his pulse throbs. It does nothing to help the heat fanning over his cheeks and now ears. He doesn't know how to feel about how his body responding to this. 

It's not like they are caressing eachother, or making flirtatious remarks. It's so subtle, it's a low hum in the background of any conversation they seem to have. 

The food arriving and Jungkook rubs his hands on his thighs, deciding that he needs to wash them before continuing with his meal and maybe splash some water on his face to cool it down.

"I-I, need to, um, head to the bathroom." He bites his bottom lip, looking at Namjoon before slipping out of the booth and navigating his way around. It's a lovely place but it is quite big so he did have to ask around. He continues to rub his sweating palms against his side's. 

He finds the single stalled bathroom, opening the door. It's a nice, spacious room. It smell pleasant, and it all seems very organized. He walks in, about to close it before something gets in the way. 

Namjoon slips in, having followed Jungkook, before he can certainly feel an energy between them and he is reeling. It's almost asthough he is a teenager again. 

"What the-? What are you doing?" Jungkook mumbles, closing the door. He turns to his boss. 

"Do you want me, Jungkook?" 

Jungkook scoffs, not exactly surprised that this conversation is taking a turn. But it doesn't stop from his stomach leaping into his chest, feeling asthough he is at the highest point of the rollercoaster. 

Namjoon understood the question is abrasive but there is no tip-toeing around this. He doesn't want to waste anymore time feeling crazy, thinking that he is the only one feeling some sort of tension. 

"It's not that simple." Jungkook defends. "It's complicated."

But all Namjoon can hear is that he doesn't say no. 

"Oh, it's pretty simple." Namjoon throws his words back at him, slyly. He takes a few steps forward, becoming now dangerously close to the younger man, who is holding his breath without even realizing it. "Do you want me?" 

Jungkook lets out a quick puff of air. He can feel his chest buzz as the question of the hour is repeated. His voice a little slower, lips moving more to articulate better asthough that will change his answer. 

"It doesn't matter if I want you, you are.." His eyes roam over the man. He doesn't mean to do this, but Namjoon is so nicely built. And his scent is intoxicating. 

"My marriage is a mess." Namjoon chuckles bitterly, "And I wasn't the first to break vows. It's all a big grey area." His eyes gaze down at Jungkook, who matches his eyeline. 

"No." He shakes his head. "It's not grey, not at all. It's black and white, you are married. So, it doesn't matter what I want. Or even what you want." 

There's a silence that falls upon them and Namjoon sticks his tongue in his cheek, knowing that he can't push Jungkook further. He can't do anything is the man obviously doesn't feel right. He won't do anything to push a boundary. 

"Okay." He lets out a small sigh. He rubs his forehead. "I'll, um, I'll leave and let you-" 

But Jungkook doesn't move. His feet stay planted on the floor. His mind screaming at him to move, but his gut swelling and he glances down at his feet for a second. He leans against the door, comoletely split into two.

Will he rock the rollercoaster cart back to safety or forward to just feel that sweet rush? 

"You know.." Namjoon takes a step back, a bit amused. "...you need to move for me to leave." He can see it, the hesitation in his eyes and the internal battle. But he doesn't bring it up, he only stands there, looking at him. 

"I know." Jungkook sighs tiredly. He really hates himself at this moment. 

"So then why are you..?" 

"Cause.." He mutters, hitting the back of his head on the wooden door gently. He closes his eyes for a second, knowing what he is about to do will take him to a point of no return. "...I want you." 

Namjoon can feel his fingertips electrify at this declaration. But, now that it seems plausible. He wants to make sure that he is not pressuring his intern in anyway. 

"You sure? Because I can leave and we can try another day to put this behind u-" Jungkook cuts him off abruptly, grabbing his shoulders and pulling himself closer to connect their lips. 

He tips the rollercoaster cart all the way forward, knowing that the sweet rush of endorphins will make him forget his any sort of bad feeling in his core. Atleast for now.

Namjoon is quick to place his hands on the young man's waist, squeezing at his figure as their lips move along one anothers. 

He hums, having to do this sober is alot more fun than drunk. He can really control himself, but have you seen Jungkook? How can he really control himself? His lips are soft, yet move with such a strength. 

It doesn't take long for the room to heat up, and kissing can only do so much to fulfill the mens' desire for one another. 

Jungkooks' head in spinning and he nibbles on the mans' bottom lip, then bites on it quite harshly, tugging back. This makes Namjoon hum in delight. He knows they don't have much time so he turns Jungkook around, unbuckling his own pants. 

Jungkook is quick to undo his own, aswell, hands trembling as he does so. He is grabbed, placed against the wall and he smirks to himself. His cheek placed on the cool tiled wall, letting Namjoon lead this. 

The older man slips his underwear down just enough to allow his aching cock to pop out, sighing at the relief. Jungkook shoves his underwear down, just enough for his ass to pop out. 

Namjoon swallows thickly, knowing that Jungkook will need a quick prep. He spits on his fingers, lubing them up enough and wasting no time pushing through the tight ring of muscle. 

"Fuck." Jungkook hisses out, closing his eyes tightly. He can feel Namjoon kiss at his neck, using a free hand reach over and unbutton Jungkooks shirt to let the fabric fall off of his shoulder. 

He isn't stupid, if he wanted to mark the intern up, he couldn't do it in an area where it could be on display. Jungkook bites his bottom lip, breathing heavily as Namjoons' finger move around inside of him, just as the man is nipping at the tight skin of his shoulder. 

He moves his head to allow for more room, hands flat against the walls. He tries not to think of the slight discomfort and more of the sickly sweet feeling of teeth on his skin. 

Namjoon does his best within their limited time, giving about another minute on stretching the boy out, his fingers move as fluid as ever. And they slip out. Jungkook is already sweating. 

Namjoon spits into his palm, placing a relieving hand around his length, stroking at himself. He gives one more string of saliva to lubricate himself as much as he could. He lines himself up with one hand, and his other arm is around Jungkooks' torso. 

"Ready?" He breathes out. 

"Yes, please, sir.." 

And with that, Namjoon slowly enters the man, who winces quite loudly. A sound that they can't afford to have heard so Namjoon places his knuckle at Jungkooks' mouth to serve as a wooden spoon for his intern to bite on. 

Namjoon throws his head back, closing his eyes for a good second. Jungkook feels as heavenly as he remembers, he is engulfed in his warmth and he wishes he has longer with him. But he isn't. 

The pressure of the man entering Jungkook is nearly too much to bare but it's such a bittersweet feeling. He quivers, biting at the knuckle to keep from producing anymore noise. His toes curl inside of his shoes. 

Namjoon only gives the man ten seconds to adjust before he begins his short, sharp thrusts. He licks at the skin of his shoulderblade, his back arching and nails scratching at the wooden tile walls. 

"Ah.." He moans softly, his throat tightening to try and prevent loud sounds from escaping but he really can't help himself. Once Namjoon got started, there was no stopping him. His thrusts powerful, only taking breaks to roll his hips whilst inside of Jungkook to get a good feeling of his contracting walls. 

Jungkook gasps, the pleasure racking his brain against his skull. He can feel Namjoons' cock throbbing inside of him, and the feel of it twitching is so sweet. 

The growls and groans coming from his boss are so loin-stirring, it makes his stomach knot up. 

He nibbles on the skin of Namjoons' knuckle, tugging at it roughly as his eyes flutter to the back of his skull. And Namjoon repays the favor by, of course, suckling on the skin of his shoulder enough to create the nicest splotch. His teeth grazing over the sensitive skin and causing goosebumps to envelope on the young mans' skin. 

It's insane how hot and heavy this is, going at it like animals, their skin slapping together so roughly that it echoes for a brief second, Namjoon doesn't really care. 

His core tightening up, keeping his stamina on high as he is chasing his climax. Jungkook has been close for so long, his stomach burning and his tip of his cock moistened with pre-cum. 

He moans, "I-I.." 

"I know.." Namjoon gruffs, picking up the speed, now slamming into the poor man. 

Jungkook yelps, moving Namjoons' hand so that it can clamp over his mouth. His eyes close roughly, the sweet spot inside of him getting hammered at so mercilessly. 

Before he can say anything, he is thrown over the edge, using his hand to (hopefully) catch most of his cum. Jungkook opens his eyes to see stars, his knees would've given out if not for Namjoon holding his hip. 

He can feel how tight his hole constricts over his cock, and that's his melting point. He knows he can't just bust his load inside of Jungkook, it would leave a mess inside the boy. 

"Knees." He instructs Jungkook, who is still recovering from his orgasm but he complies, turning to kneel. His mouth at perfect height to take Namjoons' cum. 

Namjoon strokes himself for only a few short seconds and Jungkook wraps his lips around his warm tip, swirling his tongue around. This causes Namjoon to lose it, grunting as he milks his cum out of his cock and into Jungkooks' mouth. 

His breath getting caught in his throat, as his head is thrown back for a second before he glancing down. The visual of his intern happily taking his cum is bone-shaking. He sighs, breathing heavily. 

Jungkook swallows, licking his lips. The liquid leaving a salty, bitter taste in his mouth but he really doesn't mind. He stands up quickly, knees slightly weak as he fixes up his clothes, pulling up his pants, buckling his belt and buttoning up his shirt. 

Namjoon does the same, doing his best to compose himself. Jungkook moves over to the mirror, splashing his completely red face with water and using the paper towels to dab the excess water off. 

"Fuck.." Namjoon chuckles deeply, licking his bottom lip. He glances over at Jungkook, who is fixing his hair up. 

Jungkook is waiting for it. He is just waiting for the feeling of guilt and dread leech onto him once the high comes down. He looks at himself, and it doesn't come. He doesn't feel terrible for sleeping with Namjoon. God, it felt so good to do it because it was amazing. 

"I, um, I just want you to know that I didn't ask you to lunch expecting that this would happen." He clears that up quickly, walking up beside him. 

"I know." Jungkook tells him. "I didn't let you leave this bathroom. So that's me." He gives a weak smile. Namjoon is still married and that should bother Jungkook just like it did previously. He knows what he was doing, not moving out of the way of that door. 

"I know." Namjoon responds, a smile on his lips. He looks at him for a good second. That's all he says before leaving the bathroom. And Jungkook waits a good seven minutes before leaving it aswell. 

He wonders how he can feel so good, sleeping with a married man. He never thought of himself as a homewrecker. But at the same time, is he really? Is he the catalyst? When Namjoons' wife was the one who apparently broke their marriage first. 

But, fuck, he and Namjoon just felt so good. He can't help but want more of the man. And he feels bad, knowing that Namjoon is in a terrible situation with his marriage. 

It's such a big contrast from only days ago. How can something that feels so euphoric be bad? 

So, their lunch consists of small conversation and small stares. Mostly lighthearted, happy and informative. Namjoon did plan on lightening up on Jungkook once he had proven to get past a certain point without quitting. It just so happens that Jungkook just gave him one of the greatest fucks in his life. 

"What do you want to be?" 

"A journalist, honestly." Jungkook finishes his lunch, wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin given. "I love writing. But I do do a few fashion sketches.." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Namjoon nods, taking the rest of his food to-go. He can certainly see Jungkook being a well-rounded journalist, doing interviews. He remembers actually reading one of the papers Jungkook had written in college that came with his portfolio. 

He can probably have him shadow Min Yoongi, who is the top at his company at the moment. Surely, that can treat his talent well. He smiles brightly at the young man, and Jungkook returns it with a smaller one. 

* * *

Jungkook exits the elevator alongside his boss, keeping his facial expressions to a minimum. He keeps a good distance between them. 

He can't lie, having to pretend that they didn't just have life-changing sex just thirty minutes ago is a little riveting.

Once they get to Seokjins' desk, Namjoon stops at his door to speak to Jungkook. 

Seokjin keeps his eyes on some papers he is sorting but his eyes are open wide. 

"Make sure you keep in mind what we discussed, Jungkook. We shall be doing that more frequently." It's definitely holding a double-meaning and Jungkook nods, but his mind is whirling. 

He can't tell Seokjin what occured because he will most likely get scolded. He can't bare telling him os he just needs to play it simple. 

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He bows slightly before sitting back down. 

Seokjin waits until their boss is in his office before glancing over at him. His curiousity is piqued but he doesn't want that to show so he simply asks. 

"How was your no distance lunch?" 

Jungkook shrugs, "Ah, he just explained that I made it this far and he is happy I did." He keeps it simple. Nice and simple. 

"Happy because he probably wants to sleep with you again." 

This makes Jungkook swallow hard, he shakes his head and the harshness of the comment makes him want to retaliate with one of equal abrasiveness. 

"Nope. Never happening again." He assures, lying through his teeth. But, Jungkook can be a pretty good liar, which is dangerous in his situation. "Trust that." 

Seokjin nods, looking away to continue his sorting. "Okay, okay. Just be careful. You can say the first time together was an accident, cause it was. But there's no excusing a repeat offense, remember that." 

Jungkook just chuckles dryly, crossing one leg over the other. Seokjin is right. He could cry and whine about how the night at the office party was a drunken mistake, but that won't matter, because they continued.

He shakes the thoughts out of his head, sighing to himself. 

"Got it, hyung. These legs shall open for no one named Namjoon." He mutters, making Seokjin laugh lightly. He eases himself. 

"Good. Because a few good fucks aren't worth your career, intern." 

Well, shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? ;) 
> 
> also thank you once again for over 1000 hits <3


	4. guess who's in the building?

* * *

Jungkook lays in bed, the shower he had serving as a cool off from the rather busy day. His body only evidence from the impromptu sex, with a few marks on his shoulders, not huge but rather deep. He indulges in this. 

It's all so new to him, and yes, deep down in a pit, he felt the guilt that one would feel beginning an extramarital affair. The thought of ending a love, a union, completing wasting any history between two people who vowed to be with one another through sickness and death. 

But what sat a little above the surface was a pit of anticipation and invigorating emotion. It's so fresh to him, it's something that can keep him on the tips of his toes. Being secretive, lurking around, exchanging small looks, it's so attractive to Jungkook that he is almost ashamed. 

That's another thing, shouldn't he be more ashamed? 

Maybe it's the fact that, in reality, he didn't break up a marriage. Namjoons' wife did. The first knot in the rope wasn't done by what he and his boss had engaged in at the office party, but done by his own wife. Who is probably still lying to him. 

Not everyone is completely guilty and not everyone is completely free. It's a sticky mess to him. And he hates that it feels so grey to him when he knows black from white. 

He lays in his pajama bottoms, shirt-free, because he overheated easily whilst tossing and turning throughout the night. He wasn't an agile sleeper. 

He rolls over to his side, checking the time on his phone that he left charging on his nightstand, squinting his tired eyes. 

_11:30 p.m._

He is usually asleep by now. His body knows it's internal clock but his mind keeps the rusty gears grinding. He decides to disconnect his phone, making a small rule to himself. It's at fifty two percent, once it's at twenty, he will force himself to go to sleep. 

Jungkook sighs, deciding to scroll through his Instagram feed. He had a good amount of followers, maybe about eight-hundred, he did enjoy making friends, socializing and he did go to the states for a good while for summer studies. So he had a diverse following. 

He licks his lips, double-tapping mindlessly. 

After about thirty minutes, fifteen of those spent going down a spiral of makeup videos (he is wondering if he should dabble, as eyeshadow looks fun to do so) his phone goes off. 

The ringing completely catching him off guard and for a good second, his heart jumps. Another few seconds are him squinting at the screen, trying to make sense of the numbers. It's an unknown caller. He raises an eyebrow, pressing the accepting button. 

" _Hello_?" 

The voice is too familiar. 

Jungkook sits up almost immediately, running his fingers through his hair, back against his wall. He doesn't know why his eyes seem to look around his room, asthough he might somehow see the man appear. 

" _Hello? Is this...? Ah, This may be the wrong number_." Namjoons' voice seems hesitant. And Jungkook is hesitant to answer. He closes his jaw, realizing that he is breathing quite heavily through his mouth. 

"... _I am so sorry. I guess I-_ " 

"Hello, sir.." Jungkook cuts his hyung off, rubbing his now clammy palms against his thighs. 

There's a slight pause. 

" _Namjoon_." 

"Excuse me?" Jungkook asks, not sure if he had heard correctly. 

" _In a work setting, infront of people, you call me by a superior title. But now, call me Namjoon or hyung._ " 

His voice is light, and the request might not seem like a big deal to him, but it is to Jungkook. As humble as Namjoon likes to come off as, he has really influenced the fashion world. Even in a now technologically advanced era, he manages to sell his magazines by the seconds. As well as being a hot name for fashion week, he does quite alot. 

"Okay." Jungkook breathes out, smiling to himself. "Are you at, erm, home?" 

He can hear a harsh exhale through the other end. " _No, no. Still at work. I will be heading home shortly, though. Been a long day. Well, that's not the point of this.._ " 

Jungkook gulps, his stomach beginning to waver. What did Namjoon want to talk about? His mind flickers to the possibility that Namjoon wants him gone. What if he second guessed this? And didn't even want to see Jungkooks' face anymore as a result? 

"Oh, well, do you need a coffee, si-Namjoon." He ticks his head to the side, quick to adjust the name he addressed his boss with. It will take some getting used to. 

_"Oh, no_." 

The young man is rather tired but now his interest in this is piqued. He hates the moments of silence.

" _I, um, I wanted to make sure that you are okay doing this_." Namjoon believes it's best to do this over phone for good reason. Just looking at Jungkook now, knowing what they can do to eachother, just looking at those doe-eyes can send him spiraling into lustful thoughts. 

He can't be swayed, he needs to know this for sure. 

Jungkook didn't even know his shoulders were tense until the pain in his neck became evident. He loosens up, deciding a good walk around his room would be best for this. He thought better when he was moving. 

" _I don't think I need to repeat the details of all of this..._ " Namjoon begins. 

"No. You don't." The intern assures him. "I, um.." He rubs his eyes out of exasperation. "... I knew what I was doing the minute I...you know." 

" _What?_ " 

"You know, in the bathroom, when I.." It's hard to really say the words because it will only really make him relive it. What happened just earlier in the day. 

" _Kissed me? When you kissed me?_ " Namjoon finds it quite amusing that Jungkook can't even form the last few words of his sentence. 

"Yeah. That." Jungkook can't help but just chuckle at himself. It's hard to believe that this is happening. 

" _Then had amazing sex_." 

"Sir.." 

" _Hmm?_ " The CEO is driving himself crazy, now just imagining the pink tint on his interns' ears and cheeks. "... _you broke the skin on my fingers..._ " 

Jungkook places a hand over the right side of his face, thankful that Namjoon can't see the kind of face he is making. 

Yes, he can flirt and he can tease around. But this is his boss, his married boss, mind you, so it might take some getting used too. This is someone he looks up to (douchebag-ness not included).

It's like being a culinary student and flirting with Gordan Ramsey or Wolfgang Puck. 

It's a slight shock to the system and it causes a slight insecurity within Jungkook, it makes him tread lightly. Hopefully, he can become more comfortable so he isn't just a speechless idiot. 

_"Let me guess, red cheeks? Red ears?"_

Fuck. 

"No, hyung. I guess..." Jungkook denies it, but it's true. He shrugs his shoulders, "It's just been a while for me." 

" _Ah, me too."_

This makes Jungkook wonder if his marriage was even a happy one to begin with. It's not something that can come as surprising. Celebrity couples can hide alot behind closed doors, but this only pushes him to feel bad for Namjoon. 

" _But, I quite like it. It's something new, you know?_ " His words are a little more carefree. There is no use treading around the young man, he was just making him squeal not even less than twenty hours ago. " _It's almost, um.."_

Jungkooks' eyes crinkle at the sides and he bites on his bottom lip, letting his teeth linger over the thin skin. "Exciting? I understand.." He had just been thinking these words a while ago. It's assuring to know they are most likely feeling the same things.

_"Yeah. Other than things I create, work on, I haven't feel such a thing in so long. It's refreshing to me and part of me doesn't expect you to understand, but it's the truth. It's riveting."_

This only affirms more to Jungkook that his marriage had most likely been on the rocks for a while. He also smiles more, proud that he could give the man such a feeling. 

"Me too. I, well, worked myself all the way up to an internship with you and I just forgot that part of myself." Jungkook admits aswell, not wanting Namjoon to feel asthough he is the only one opening up. 

_"Don't bury yourself in your work, Jungkook. Don't let work dictate you, take it from me_.." The older man chuckles over the line. 

_"But, well, I enjoyed today. I did."_ Namjoon hums. _"I didn't expect you to kiss me. I didn't even expect you to accept lunch_." 

This is turning slightly more casual, which is something that Jungkook wouldn't expect, but it eases his nerves. If he can just think of Namjoon and Mr. Kim as seperate people, it would be a lot more simple for the words to glide out of his mouth. But, it's easier said than done. 

"Why?" Jungkook asks. He knew that Namjoon wasn't stupid. That even before all of this, he knew Jungkook would simply fake a smile and complete a task no matter what. This, also paired with Seokjin challenging his notion of being able to not distance himself for the man, is what fueled him to accept. 

" _Well, I was afraid that you would lose that façade with me. Part of me always waited for you to snap."_ Namjoon admits. 

The brunette scoffs, humored. "And lose my internship?" 

" _No. You wouldn't have lost it_." 

This makes Jungkook furrow his brows. How could him snapping at one of the biggest names in this industry not be grounds for termination and even possible blacklisting?

_"And no, it's not your looks that would've kept_ _you_." Namjoon hums. " _But, the reason the interns throughout the past summers never lasted, was because I never saw a fire in them. That burning passion, you know?_ " 

Jungkook remains silence. 

_"For me, I pushed them. I make those snarky remarks, I like to make the young blood boil. But, they never once snapped at me. No fire to stand up for themselves. No risk takers. I'm not looking for a puppy to take it on the nose. I'm looking for an individual. But I saw your fire whenever you would walk past a meeting, watching great minds discuss. When you came to my office for your interview, head held high and you fearlessly stated that you were the best, and you had the facts to back it up. I let your façade continue, only because you have a fire in your belly, Jungkook."_

The whole speech makes him think about alot. It makes him wonder if Namjoon was really so observant with him throughout the months, even though his own persona shown otherwise. 

" _If the office party wouldn't have happened, I would still be letting you sit on in meetings by this point. Trust me. Being able to taste you is just a sweet bonus."_

Jungkook swears he can feel his heart in his throat at the last sentence. It completely catches him off guard. He clears his throat a little bit, gathering his thoughts. 

"Thank you, sir." He says softly. 

" _No problem. Doesn't mean I will go any easier on you. I want you to drop the façade, don't second guess yourself. I will put you in your place, for your own good, at times. Be prepared for that._ " His voice is a little more stern. Jungkook doesn't mind. 

"I would hate it if you weren't hard on me, Mr. Kim." 

The man only hums gladly in response. 

" _Okay, well, I'll let you go, Jungkook. Same time tommorow, Seokjin should have emailed you about the meetings you can attend. If I'm not mistaken it should be-"_

"This Friday?" 

" _Good_." The smallest amount of praise really outs him on his toes. 

"Goodnight, Namjoon." Jungkook smiles warmly to himself. 

" _Night, Jungkook_." 

There's a slight buzz on both of their lines before Jungkook presses the symbol on his screen to end the call. He is rather glad that they had a conversation, especially after an eventual lunch and busy afternoon. It's a nice way to end the day, and relieves alot of his remaining tension. 

He just knows he needs to step his game up. He doesn't expect Namjoon to ease up on him, especially with his new privileges. So he heads to bed (a little later than usual) to start a new day with good motives. 

One of them now apparently meaning, sleep with your married boss. But Jungkook doesn't give it a second thought. He closes his eyes, despite his mind still whirling. 

Sleep.

 _"..you broke the skin on my fingers_.." 

He just wants to sleep.

" _Being able to taste you is just a sweet bonus_.."

Son of a bitch. He opens his eyes, looking at the ceiling fan above him, spinning as fast as the one thought in his head. 

Namjoon. 

He can still hear the grunts, feel his fingers around his neck and leave burns on his skin. It's annoyingly persistent aswell. He groans, placing the palms of his hands over to fit the sockets of his eyes, taking them off to throw his arms by his sides. 

Jungkook rolls over onto his stomach, hoping to calm the growing tent in his pants. His blood not only flooding towards his face, but to his cock. He shakes his head, shoving it into a pillow of his. 

He licks his lips heavily, rolling onto his previous position on his back. 

He puffs out a sharp breath, deciding not to fight it and his right hand slips under his pajama pants, not needing to fight past a band of his underwear since he isn't wearing any. 

Jungkook hums in relief, his stomach not as tense and his body relaxing until the touch of his own fingers. They trace down his shaft before fully wrapping around it, giving a tight grip. 

The tighter his fingers, the quicker the pleasure can roll through. He tugs his now near full hard cock, his six inches on display infront of his eyes. He leans his head back, grunting slightly as he begins to pump. 

All he can think of whilst doing his deed is the groans and moans that left Namjoons' lips hours ago. Jungkook swears he can still taste the bitterness of his bosses' hot load on his tongue, atleast, he can remember it. 

Now, his hand moves a little quicker, not minding the beginning ache of his wrist. He is so sensitive to his own touch, and thinking of Namjoons' hand replacing his only makes him whimper. The man is an absolute beast, atleast that is what Jungkook can determine from the two trists they've shared. 

Being hungered for like that is something he hasn't felt, and knowing he can satisfy such a man and such a man can satisfy him is stomach knotting. 

He whines, knowing that no one could hear him so why not let it out? 

He pictures the man ramming into him, making his knees buckle and his eyes roll to the back of his head. He thinks of the hands around his throat, the teeth against his skin and his twitching cock inside of him. 

His brows furrow as he concentrates, now chasing his orgasm. 

"Ah.." He chews on his top lip, eyes squeezing closed. His breathing heavy, his moans light. 

His stomach warm, and with a few good strokes, he spews his cum out. It spills over his tip and along down his shaft, gathering around and over his knuckles. 

His toes curl and his thighs clench as a sweet high hits him, though it only reminds him of the amazing orgasm he had earlier in the day due to Namjoon. Some hair sticking to his slightly moist forehead and part of him is glad he jerked off, as it would've been hard to surpress it and go to bed. 

He cleans himself up, feeling a bit more tired as he reaches over to throw his soiled tissues away by the bin under his nightstand. He lays back down, catching his breath. 

His mind feeling clear enough to finally close his eyes, moving onto his stomach to place the side of his face against the cool pillow, falling asleep. 

* * *

"Hey, babe." 

Namjoon is awoken by soft hands on his bare shoulder, his head slightly lifts up from the pillow and eyes open. 

Mi Young looks down at him, her brown eyes crinkling at the sides as she smiled warmly. In a seemingly good mood, his wife wants to wake him up before her flight to Paris for a special shoot. Her luggage in one hand. 

Yes, she is a model. A rather well-known one. That's how her and Namjoon had ended up meeting in the first place. She was walking the runway during Milan Fashion week, wearing one of his items. He couldn't help but say hello. He also couldn't help but get drawn in with her sweet smile, apple cheeks and her laugh. 

Her small, dainty frame highlighted by a bright yellow sundress, belted around the waist. It only brings out the depth of her sun-kissed skin

He sighs softly, getting up. He forces the corners of his mouth to turn up, standing on his feet. The cold tile floor causing goosebumps to rush up his body. He stands over her, a good four inches taller. It's usually about seven but her white-cream wedges add some height to her.

"Have a fun time." He hums, his morning voice hoarse. 

She pulls him into a light hug, and Namjoon lets out a small sigh. It's definitely not the same, it isn't. He can pintpoint an exact time or place, but had known it for about two years, that they just seemed to be floating around eachother most of time, like ghosts. 

Up until about two months ago, when Mi Young would have some slight bursts of energy. She seemed happier at times, carrying a certain warmth with her and Namjoon would just force himself to match her energy. He wonders, now, if thats when the affair had begun. She got home a little later than he had, and here she is, bright eyed and ready to leave the house. 

It's all messy. And part of him isn't even mad because of how much it doesn't even matter to him. 

He only drank at that party because he was distraught that it was with his best friend. Not just a random stranger, but his best friend. 

She pulls away and he checks the time. 

"You should get going. Doesn't your flight leave soon?" He asks, his hands in his pajama pants 

"Ah.." Mi Young hums, joking. "It's like you want me to leave so quickly." It leaves her lips so effortlessly, a small grin on her lips. It's obvious shes teasing, unknowing that her husband really would appreciate her absence. 

Namjoon only meets this with a light chuckle. And she reaches over, hand on his chest, caressing the soft skin. Her eyes meeting his. There was a time where his heart would swell for those eyes, but it seems so long ago. So catlike, and lips plump, even when stretched into a tight smile. 

"You know how anal I am about these things." He plays it off, placing a hand on her wrist. He picks it up to his lips, placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. 

"You sure you don't want to take me?" Mi Young asks, a slight pout on her lips. She takes her wrist back, now holding his hand. "How bad would it look if people didn't see you saying taking your wife to the airport to say goodbye?" 

That's another thing. They were in the public eye, both of them. They were considered South Korea's Fashion Couple, they were adored. A high powered fashion CEO, hard at work on his own clothing brand and a beautiful, silver-spooned model. It was a perfect pairing. And maybe that's also why this is crumbling around them, it was the pressure, the rush of dating then marrying. 

But, even then, shouldn't true love be able to prevail anything? 

"Ah, I need to get ready for work. We are working on next months spread and the winter line is in final edits." He explains, though it's an excuse, it's true. 

She just nods, "Okay." She lets go of his hand. "I'll only be gone a few days, maybe we can go out for a lunch when I get back?" 

Namjoon nods, "Sure." Is all the answer he gives before walking off. "Be safe, yeah?" He mutters, the smile leaving his face once his back is towards her. Her eyes linger and he can feel it, boaring through his spine. 

Mi Young can only look at him, it's all she can do. Here they are, living with eachother, not loving eachother. And her not knowing that Namjoon knows about her affair, she hopes to keep her persona up, balancing a marriage in the media and a steamy affair on the side. What could go wrong? 

She grips onto her luggage bag, walking out of the room. 

Namjoon takes a towel from his closet, heading into his bathroom to shower up and get ready for the day ahead. Apart from his usual work and working on a new clothing line, the excitement for the day comes from his knowing that he will get to see Jungkook. 

* * *

"Cold brew?" Seokjin smiles as he sees the normal sight of the intern, holding and balancing an inhuman amount of coffees on his forearms and in his hands. He wore his usual skinny jeans, torn, chains hanging off the belt and a black turtle neck.

Something a little more rugged, but sensual, as he wore fishnet tights under so they can poke through the holes in the jeans. 

"Of course. It's Tuesday, isn't it?" Jungkook knows how Seokjin likes his coffee, every Tuesday and Thursday is his cold brew day. 

"Ah, thank you." He takes his cup out of his hands, sipping on it and his eyes flutter to the back of his skull in delight. "Damn, better than sex." He jokes. 

Jungkook only nods, and if Seokjin knew the details of the fantastic sex he had had yesterday, he wouldn't be saying that. But, he keeps his mouth shut, smiling politely. 

He begins distributing around the large office, going into specific rooms to do so. His thick, chunky black sneakers amping up the slight volume of his steps, but it makes him feel powerful, like each step took a purpose. 

He repeats to himself that it will be a good day, that he will get things accomplished. He gives his usual greetings and smiles, the extra pep in his step carrying over to Namjoons' office, where he enters in with a final drink. 

Namjoon doesn't look up from the papers on his desk, until he heard the sound of his interns voice. 

"Good morning, sir. I have your drink." 

Jungkook walks up to his desk, placing it on the usual coaster. He takes a step back, arms by his side, ready for any command. He can see the pair of dark brown eyes scan over his outfit, and he does his best not to fidget. 

His looks at him, taking even breaths. 

"Okay, well, thank you." Namjoon aims to keep the business side of things business. He wants to be able to seperate the pleasure away. 

"Firstly, good morning. I need you to get the orders of copier ink that are going to be delivered within an hour, then replace the ink within the floor." Namjoon looks at his little to-do list he had for Jungkook, mostly office upkeeping, which is usual for an intern. He's done it before, actually. 

Namjoon rolls up the sleeves of his silk, lilac button up, exposing his forearms a little more. As quick as Jungkook is to look at them, he tears his eyes away. It's such a simple thing, but it's rather attractive. 

"And after that, I need the usual filing. You know how I like that done." 

Jungkook nods, "Okay, Mr. Kim. I'll get on the filing, then I'll go down for the order." 

"Good. Don't forgot the meeting you'll be sitting on this Friday. And I need for you to pick a topic, pertaining to fashion, and make a mock article. I want you to shadow Min Yoongi these upcoming weeks and I need something good to prove to me I won't regret that." 

This catches the younger man off guard, and his blinks rapidly. He can feel his stomach leap, knowing that Min Yoongi is the Head Journalist of the magazine. And he is great at what he does. 

"Ah.." Is all he can say when his eyes begin to shine with such a joy. He clears his throat, trying to surpress an extreme reaction. 

"You can react, Jeon. It's okay." His boss assures him, he can see Jungkook nearly bursting at the seams with the new he's been delivered. "Just make the article good." 

Jungkook lets out a small giggle, feeling over the moon because he will finally remind Namjoon that he is good at what he came here to do. He grins, eyes crinkling deeply at the sides. 

"Thank you, sir. Thank you. I-I will make a good article." 

"Words mean nothing. Show me. You have until Thursday. Two days." Namjoon informs him, watching as he is practically making Jungkooks' day and it makes him smile a bit. "Get to work, I suggest you file, when the ink gets here, do that and I'll allow you to work on your article after that is done." 

Jungkook nods, bowing quickly and repeatedly. "Thank you, Mr. Kim. Thank you, I will get all of it done today." He grins, walking over to a pile of papers ontop of a cabinet and grabbing the usual manila folders. He shakes his slightly trembling hands out before getting to work. 

Namjoon watches Jungkook, wetting his lips. He smiles lightly, knowing that he has just lit up that fire inside of him. 

Part of him doesn't want to wait, he wants to get his hands on him, make him quiver under his touch. He wants to know about the mans' likes and dislikes, he is eager to know of any particular kinks or weaknesses. But, he needs to do this with a grain of salt. 

He can't completely rush this, no. He wants to savor this, and he wants to make the man just want him as much as does in return. It's not hard to imagine pretty little Jungkook on his knees under his desk, lips wrapped around him, relieving the older mans' tension. But, that'll be saved for later. 

It doesn't stop him from wanting to comment about his attire. 

"Fishnets, huh?" 

Jungkook does a slight double take, glancing back over at the man who leans back in his chair, elbows on his armrests and fingers intertwined over his lap. It's a powerful position, yet, so laid back. 

He looks back at the stacks he is creating. 

"Yeah. I like crossing lines, fishnets, heeled shoes, even, erm, some makeup from time to time." He explains, swallowing thickly. He keeps his eyes on his work, but he knows eyes are on him. He certainly doesn't mind it, though. 

"Pretty." 

The word is short and simple, but coming from Namjoon, it makes his heart flutter and throat dry. 

"I remember, you came to your interview with a slight smoky eye. It matched your black attire." He states confidently. "You wear alot of solid colors." It's something he has noticed about Jungkook, the boy doesn't really play with patterns (except for a flannel once in a while) but that's the extent. He steers the conversation.

"Guess it's just a fashion fear of mine, mixing patterns and such." 

"Well, I'm saying horizontal stripes would work on you." Namjoon tells him, smirking as he can see the boy shifting his weight between his feet every other minute or so. "Try that." 

Jungkook glances back to see that sickly sweet smirk on his lips and you could visibly see his adams apple shift up and down due to how harshly he gulps. 

He doesn't understand how all of a sudden he is so captivated by the CEO. He wasn't like this before (maybe with the slight exception or once or twice because Namjoon really knows how to dress him body). But now, just knowing that the man could take him on his desk right there and then changes things. 

"I do flannel sometimes, you know?" He smiles weakly. 

"Yeah, but try something new. There's nothing wrong with it." 

"You wear alot of silk." Jungkook evaluates. 

"I like the material. It's soft and gentle." He defends. 

Jungkook lets his eyes glaze over the seated man before meeting his eyes. "Maybe try corduroy once in a while, try something new. There's nothing wrong with it." He counters before looking back at his work. 

Namjoon scoffs, but his eyes turn up as he is amused by his interns statement. He chuckles lightly. It's a rather brave thing to give Kim Namjoon fashion advice, and it's more thrilling than he wouldn't imagined. Jungkook is really testing the waters by throwing Namjoons' own words back at him. And Jungkook knows this, his pulse quickens by just the silence that overcomes the room.

Namjoon gets up, slowly making his way over to the cabinets, standing right behind him. Jungkook can just feel the warmth Namjoons' body exudes, standing less than a foot away from him. He only looks off to the side, seeing the taller man only in his peripherals. 

Namjoon places a hand on his waist, pulling him closer to his backside melts into his front. Jungkook keeps his hands on the edge of the cabinet, arching his back slightly. His other hand begins to trail up his bicep, shoulder and finally making a stop just under his neck. 

"Smart for wearing this..." He comments on his turtleneck, tugging at the material. "I can mark you up wherever I please. And don't get me started on those fishnets.." The room grows alot hotter. 

His cool breath hits his ear, making Jungkook close his eyes, and his breaths aren't exactly even. His pulse now through the roof and his head tilts to give Namjoon the best amount of excess. 

"Fishnets. You are trying to drive me crazy." Namjoon proclaims, a deep chuckle leaving his lips, the hand on his waist traveling to his hip to tug him further into his body. He fits into the contours of Namjoons' body so well. 

"Aren't you?" He wants to hear a response. 

Jungkook shakes his head, "N-No." His voice wavers. "No, sir." 

"Teasing your poor boss at work." Namjoon continues, simply tisking at a light way of scolding. "Not a good idea when I could take you now against these old cabinets. Or, wherever I damn near please. With you wanting it, of course.." 

Jungkook can feel his heart pound, making his chest rattle. He can tell Namjoon is having such fun with this. 

"But I should let you get back to work." Almost immediately, Jungkook couldn't feel his warmth anymore, the hands leaving his now aching body.

He holds back a small groan, his jaw dropping at how easy it is for the older man to control himself. He turns around, watching as he strolls back over to his desk, hands in his pockets. 

He begins to dial a number on his phone, starting a conversation. Jungkook turns away, fanning his beet red face with a folder, and breathing heavily. He is in near shambles. He is thankful Namjoon has his blinds up, concealing whatever was going on between the two of them. 

As soon as the hour hits, Jungkook decides to go check on the orders of ink cartridges. He double checks his phone, making sure of the time before turning around. 

"Mr. Kim, I will be going to get the order." He informs him before beginning to make his way to the door. Namjoon looks up from his computer, standing up as soon as Jungkooks' hand touches the doorknob. 

"Ah, it might be alot of boxes." He simply hums. "I should come with you just incase." He adjusts his sleeves before walking out from behind his desk. Jungkook looks over his shoulder, not expecting to get help for a simple task. 

"Sir, I've done this before." 

"I know." Namjoon gets a small gleam in his eye, a sly smirk on his lips and immediately, it hits Jungkook. He only nods, waiting for Namjoon to be closer before opening the door, walking out. 

Namjoon drops the smirk from his face, counting to ten in his mind and strolling out. He tries not to trail right on Jungkooks' feet, keeping a safe distance, looking at his Apple Watch as they both head towards an elevator that is emptying out. 

Jungkook walks in, Namjoon joining him and he presses the appropriate button. The doors begin to slide closed, so painfully slow. Jungkook can feel the anticipation heating up and he slightly bounces at the tips of his toes. 

Namjoon holds his hands behind his back, just looking forward before they are all to themselves. After five seconds, the man hits the emergency stop button and Jungkooks' eyes widen. 

"What? What are you-?!" Jungkooks' eyebrows raise. 

"Someone is going to need this elevator." He laughs softly, feeling the jolt of the stop, he can't help but feel amused by the mans actions. It's all so lighthearted but the lust fueled by it is anything but light. 

"We have ten others." Namjoon turns to him, cupping Jungkooks' cheek in his hand and pulling his face in closer to connect their lips. A quick rush hits through the younger mans' body, and the rush that runs through Namjoons' electrifies him. 

He isn't even sure how to describe it, it's all alot for him. It's so fresh, secretive, and fun. He smiles, moving his lips smoothly against Jungkooks', who loves the warmth. All his nerves come to the surface, alive. 

They stumble, Jungkooks' back slowly hitting against one of the elevator walls. His hands on his chest, fingers touching the soft fabric. He hums, tongue grazing over his thick bottom lip. And Namjoon takes that as a sweet invitation to slide him tongue right back Jungkooks' lips, pulling him closer. 

Namjoons' hands now roaming to stop at his waist, he loves his waist, he isn't quite sure why but his hands conform perfectly. He smiles, the heat between them boiling over as they both seem to forget that they are in a confined space. 

Jungkook moans, moving towards the side, both of their tongues now roaming eachothers mouths. Namjoon helps him move as the one spot they stood at became too warm. 

Unknowingly, Jungkooks back hits the panel of buttons, and only the sound of the digital screen beeping at every floor they pass alerts them. 

They are quick to pull apart, Jungkook fixing his shirt up and Namjoon gliding his hands over his, getting any noticeable wrinkles out. Their lips slightly red, and hair ruffled. 

The doors open and Jungkook steps out, trying not to breathe so deeply. He glances back over at Namjoon, who stays put. 

"On second thought, you can handle it yourself. I trust you." He smiles at him, eyes slightly glazed over. He leans over to press a button and Jungkook bites his bottom lip, chuckling and shaking his head.

Only the elevator doors closing is what broke their gaze. He surpresses a grin, continuing on with his task. 

Namjoon leans back, hands clutching onto the railings. He is completely blissed, hung up on the taste of his interns lips. He sighs softly, closing his eyes for a second as the elevator sends him up. 

The loud ding, signaling that he arrived on his floor, making him open his eyes. As the doors open, he is met with those familiar cat-like eyes and the smile drops momentarily as he is cut from his bliss. 

"Ah." Mi Young smiles, finally finding her husband. "I took an elevator up here and couldn't find you. But I thought Paris could wait." 

Namjoon swallows thickly, not responding to her. 

"Now we can have that lunch before I go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading this! I'm mega happy that alot of you seem to love this story!! 
> 
> 💓💓 
> 
> i think this will be funny to ask but are you all 
> 
> Team Jungkook 
> 
> or 
> 
> Team Mi Young?? 
> 
> 👀👀


	5. five minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY, SCHOOL STARTED NEARLY THREE WEEKS AGO, IM A MESS WITH UPDATES AHHHH 
> 
> It's a little short but lowkey tea-filled 👀 Forgive any errors, I finished this at midnight 😓 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyyyy

"I want to try." 

Namjoon continuously cuts into his steak, almost asthough he didn't even hear the declaration from his wife, sitting right infront of him. He licks his lips, putting the knife down. 

Mi Young stares at him, waiting a response. When she gets nothing, she fiddles with her pasta, looking down at the dish. It only takes her a few minutes before speaking again. All she can do now is just try. 

A weak smile brought to her lips. 

"Ah..." She looks around at the dimly lit dining room, not many people around them. "This is where we came on our first date, remember?"

Namjoon chews the melt-in-mouth piece of steak, still paying no mind. He just gives a half-hearted smile, looking at her before picking up his water and taking a sip. 

She puts her elbows on the table, her forearms elevated and knuckles up to rest on her chin. 

"You were wearing a really nice button up, suspenders, and some slacks, you had your hair up a little bit more than now." Mi Young can't help but reminisce about a happier time. She can't even seem to remember how she once felt, looking at the man across from her. 

He isn't even looking at her. He checks his watch, before going in to slice into his meat. 

Her heart sinks a little more. 

"And, well, I was wearing.." She blinks quickly, realizing that she doesn't remember. She takes her elbows off the table, her hand on her lap as she leans back in her seat. 

Her eyes move, left to right, trying to dig in deep at the memory. 

She laughs nervously, "Ah, I really can't re-" 

"That garnet dress." Namjoon cuts her off, and her eyes flicker up to see that he is finally really looking at her. And they meet for a time period that she doesn't expect to be long. 

He puts his utensils down. "...the one with the mesh straps that fall down loosely at your shoulders. And cream colored high heels." He rubs his hands together slowly, now breaking the gaze. She swallows thickly, feeling a small break of light shine through for her. 

They were in love once. Namjoon knows this to be true, it definitely wasn't always so disconnected and flat with them. He clears his throat. 

"It was a month after I first met you. It was my first time having my clothing on a runway. My parents still screamed at me, wondering why I didn't chose to go into medicine with my brain." He can't help but smile bitterly at the memories that now being to rush through, and he is surprised at how clear they were. "... I was sick to my stomach. You were the last model up. And as soon as I saw you, the doubt melted away." 

Mi Young stood by him, through varies choice in his career, its been bumpy recently, but she helped him because who he is now. 

Her heart feels so full. And she can see the smile on his lips as he recalls these memories and his emotions so vividly. It makes her feel light, asthough this could end on a high note. 

Her affair with Jimin was a mistake. A long, gut-wrenching mistake and now she wants to patch it up with her husband, and she only hopes that he can agree. 

"You had this citrus perfume on. You breezed right past me back stage after the show. And it was the whole, butterflies in the stomach, heart fluttering, pupils dilating..." He confesses. 

Mi Young looks down at her lap for a second, licking her lips. She tucks a piece of her behind her ear, looking back. 

"We can get that feeling back." She murmurs, his eyes wide, and Namjoon didn't mean to fill them up with such a hope. He knows he needs to stop focusing on the then. It's time for the now. He snaps out of his headspace, sitting up a little straighter. 

"We can. I know we can, Joon-ah." She persists, reaching out for his hand that laid beside his plate, her fingers reaching his palm. 

"I know that I've been distant. I apologize. And I want you to know that I never really left you." 

"The feeling did." Namjoon says and immediately, she tugs her hand back before he could give it a comforting squeeze. 

"W-Well, if we really try, we can get it-" 

"I don't want to focus on getting it back." Namjoon cuts in, giving a rather amused chuckle. It seems so easy for her and it's only because she is unknowing of her affair. And he can see it in her eyes that she is shocked. 

"Joon-"

"You want to focus on getting it back. Well, I want to know why it left in the first place." 

He can see Mi Young scrambling around in her head, trying to come up with the right words but he knows there is nothing she can say to make him rethink it. 

"Distance. I mean, you are always busy and part of me just-" 

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've made more time and-" 

"You? Make time for me?" She chuckles, shaking her head, her arms crossed infront of her chest in a defensive pose. 

Namjoon furrows his brows. "I-" The temptation is right at the time of his tongue. He could tell her he knows. He could say it or even hint at it, just to shake her up and make her confess. 

The mood changed from empty to hostile. 

"You?" 

"I'm tired." Namjoon tell her. "We both know we rushed into marriage. And I think that.." 

"I will go down fighting for us, love. I won't-" 

"...that us being unhappy won't be healthy for either of us." He tries to get it through her. That this won't be easy. 

"Then we try, Namjoon." She pleads, her eyebrows slant as her eagerness glints through. This isn't the Namjoon she knows. Kim Namjoon fights for things. 

"You fight for things. What is going on with you? You fight for the things that you want and-" 

"I don't want this." 

Mi Youngs' mouth closes, biting her tongue. It makes her want to scream, at how easy Namjoon can let everything they've had together slip through his fingers. A pit in her stomach grows, multiplying by the second. 

She loses her appetite, pushing her plate away. But she recooperates, standing her ground. Her chin level, posture straight. Her face now stone cold. 

"And I won't give it up so easy." 

Namjoon looks at her, shaking his head. He closes his eyes for a second, opening them and letting a deep sigh out, looking off to the side and through a window. He can see some glints of camera lenses, and he gives a small smile before returning to his usual position. 

He looks at her, her face unfazed. 

And he picks up his utensils, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. 

Mi Young can only seem to think of one thing that can make him be so laid-back at the thought of letting their marriage shatter. 

"Who is she?" 

Namjoon continues cutting his meat, not letting anything in his face give an ounce leeway. He blinks slowly, looking forward at her. He tilts his head. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You seem so careless about this. And I think it would be that you have someone to go back to if this ends." She defends her allegations. And Namjoon lets a smirk fall onto his lips, a corner perking up and his eyes narrowing. 

He digs into his mashed potatoes, thinking carefully about the words he choses. 

"I think you are self-reflecting on that one, love." 

"What?" Her strong façade drops. It's obvious that this is a chink in her armor. And looking at him, its so clear to her. Her blood runs cold, and she blinks rapidly. He knows. 

And being able to see her face drain of color, well, that's the cherry ontop of a pile of shit. He feels a sweet sense of power, taking the napkin off of lip and placing it on the table. 

He gives a smile, taking his wallet out and putting a good estimate of the money they owe before standing up. 

"Lost my appetite. Got to get back to work, drive safe, yeah?" He shoves the wallet back in his pocket, grabbing his jacket from off the seat, walking towards her side and carefully laying it over her shoulders. 

Cameras still on them, he can't let this look cold. He keeps the smile on his face, standing behind her before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Got to keep up appearances.." He utters at her ear, letting the rooms really stick to her. She closes her eyes for a second, her heart stopping. She purses her lips together. 

It feels asthough she can't breathe properly. Mi Young can feel the ground around her crumble. No wonder Namjoon is so (almost) happy to let this all go. He knows, she doesn't know how but he knows. 

His hands leave her concealed shoulders and all she hears is the sound of footsteps fading. 

* * *

"I don't know what to do this article on. I am completely drawing a blank." Jungkook slams his pencil down on his notepad, at his usual seat at Seokjins' desk. 

His left foot tucked under his right knee as he twirls in his rolling chair. 

"You distracted?" Seokjin asks. And Jungkook pauses, looking at him. He is, really distracted because of the hot moment he shared with his boss only about an hour ago. 

Seokjin notices this pause and he looks at the boy. 

"Not that I care. Just observing." He mumbles. 

Jungkook shakes his head, clearing his throat awkwardly. He is, indeed, distracted and he hates that he is. He doesn't want what is developing between him and Namjoon to effect him to the point of being mindless. 

Now that he thinks about it, it's probably naive to wish that being involved in an extra-marital affair wouldn't eat up his thought-process. He rests his head against the desk, letting out a huff of air. 

"Don't wallow, just wait for your mind to clear up." Seokjin instructs. "You aren't going to get anything done if you keep your head down." 

The younger man just turns away, placing his cheek on the cool glass of the desk. His eyes facing the elevators but his thoughts are on something else. 

And the focus of his thoughts are revealed as elevator doors open, Namjoon exiting the ride. His face relaxed, hands in pockets and Jungkook is quick to snap his head up. 

He looks down at his blank paper, picking up the pen.

"Ah, back from lunch already, Mr. Kim?" Seokjin inquires. Jungkook doesn't look up, but his eyes move away from the area his pen was at. He didn't know Namjoon had even left the building. 

Namjoon pauses at the desk, looking at his secretary. 

"Yes, as you know, Seokjin, we are working on the next issue. I have more pressing matters here and Mi Young should be heading to Paris soon." He only gives a quick glance to his intern. He then looks forward, opening his office door and disappearing into the room. 

Jungkooks teeth graze over his top lip, now knowing that Namjoon was at lunch with his wife, it made a sinking pit build up in his stomach. And it only fogs the memory of them in the elevator together. 

He tries not to dwell on it. 

He doodles on the corner of his paper, now completely given up one working in this timeframe. 

"This is unlike you, intern number three." Seokjin stacks a pile of papers, standing them up and tapping them against the desk as to get them neat. 

"Hmm?" 

"You are usually very productive. Is the whole, erm, issue still getting to you?" 

Jungkook chews on his thumbnail, looking over at the older man, who is quick, yet again, to defend his curiousity. 

"Just asking, because you take up space at my desk." He says, clearing his throat. 

Jungkook can't tell Seokjin. He can't tell him that he is still proceeding an affair with their boss, he won't risk that sort of information leaking out (even though Seokjin has kept the incident underwraps so far), it's now turned into a different circumstance. 

He shakes his head, "No. It's settled." Is all he can say. 

"You sure? I mean, it seems like you are working even closer with him. Even though, I told you it would be better to distance yourself. I know you getting a few more privileges has nothing to do with what occurred, but you have no problem going to his office or even riding an elevator with him." Seokjin is very observant, to Jungkooks disliking. 

"That's because I don't want it to effect me." Complete bullshit. It is effecting him. "I just want it normal, that's all. It's just alot of pressure having to do this." He mumbles, looking back at his paper. 

"I'm just saying, you were quite panicked just yesterday about it." 

"Awe, Seokjin-hyung. You care enough to remember?" He hopes that this teasing can stop this conversation any further. 

"Shut up." 

"Sweet." 

His phone vibrates in his pocket as Seokjin opens his mouth once more to speak. 

"Maybe you should eat? Have you eaten? I know I can't think straight if I don't eat." He informs him.

Jungkook leans over to give his hand enough room to yank his device out of the tight pocket, before tapping quickly on the screen to light it up. 

**_From: J_**

Jungkook used the first letter of the second syllable in Namjoons name as to aviod any suspicion. 

"...Also, I need space on my desk. Also, just want you to move." 

_Head to the bathroom. I'll be there in five minutes._

The message read. Jungkooks beady eyes scan over it multiple times and he grabs the paper off of the table with one hand, balling it up and tossing it in the small bin under Seokjins' desk. 

"I'll go get lunch." Is all he utters before standing up from his seat. 

He rubs his hands together, before running his fingers through his hair, shaking it out. Now, any problem melts away and is replaced with sheer anticipation. He is feel a little wound up so a small meeting with Namjoon would definitely relieve his tension. 

As he turns a corner, Namjoon exits his office, keeping his face straight. He nods his head over at Seokjin before, fixing his shirt up before making his way and following a smiliar trail to Jungkook. 

And soon as the young man enters the bathroom, about to close the door, Namjoon slips in, much to his surprise. 

Jungkooks' eyebrows raise and he chuckles quietly. 

"You said five minutes..."

Namjoon closes the door behind him, locking it and turning to meet Jungkooks rather amused eyes. He shrugs simply. 

"I really didn't want to wait." He hums, his hands moving out from his sides to hold Jungkooks' slim waist, wanting him closer. 

Jungkook can swear you could see his pulse from a regular distance, the pit of anxiety melts down instantly as Namjoon tugs him forward, looking up at the smirking man. 

"People could see..." He scolds, trying to mask his worry with a small smile. "You should've waited the-"

"No one saw.." Namjoon assures him, leaning forward to close the space between their bodies, lips connecting to the skin on his neck and slightly tugging his turtleneck down. Jungkook rests his forearms on either of his shoulders, letting them sink down to relax. 

"I know but-ah.." Jungkook closes his eyes, now feeling the hard surface of his bosses' teeth grazing over his skin. He lets the silent roll over them as its now all action. 

It's such a nice, knee woobling feeling. He lets Namjoon walk them towards the wall, Jungkooks' back hitting it softly. He lets out the sweetest moan, encouraging the man to keep going. 

Though, he can feel the lips travel up his neck, past his jaw and planting right down on Jungkooks'. He can taste something sweet, almost immediately. 

Is that Strawberry lipbalm? It would explain the extra pink tinge on the interns' lips. He hasn't really ever tasted it like this, though. It's intoxicating. 

Jungkook places his hands on his shoulders, slowly pulling the taller man away to take a breather. 

"We can't do this here, anyone could hear." He looks up at him. 

"We did quite well at our lunch the other day..." Namjoon can't help the sly smile on his lips at the still freshly made memory. Jungkook quirks a brow up, flashing a knowing look. 

"I ruined the skin of your knuckles." 

Namjoon leans a forearm against the wall, just over Jungkooks head. His eyes move to see the scabbed over wounds. They are small, yet quite noticeable. He looks at him. 

"Okay." He hums longingly. "It's going to be quite hard. The wait is going to suck aswell." He does his best to hide his chuckle and Jungkooks' ears turn red at the inappropriate joke. 

"We can wait until everyone is almost gone." Jungkook slips out from his small space between Namjoon and the wall, hands behind his back. 

"Too long." 

"Half of everyone." Jungkook compromises, walking backwards, he smiles brightly, watching Namjoon turn around. Their eyes always seem to lock. 

"Fine. Deal. Go work on your paper." The man crosses his arms infront of his chest, surpressing a smile as he assumes his boss role. But Jungkook could see it in his eyes, and he knows this. 

"Yes, sir." 


	6. late night check-ins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, I'm so irregular with my updates but y'all real ones for sticking this far around 😩 
> 
> I've literally been working on this chapter for a week and been through like three different versions of it, it's been a RIDE Y'ALL. 
> 
> But its here, so enjoy 😌
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"We can wait until everyone is almost gone."_

_"Too long."_

_"Half of everyone."_

_"Fine. Deal..."_

"God!"

Jungkook grips onto the top of the stall door, gasping as Namjoon does his magic. His hips rutting against him, his cock throbbing inside of his walls whilst it juts right into his sweet spot. 

Namjoon kisses at his shoulder, his pants and underwear around his ankles. He can feel drops of sweat begin to form on his temple due to his consistent thrusts. 

His core burns but he won't allow himself to stop or slow down, not for a second. 

"Please, please, please..." Jungkook mutters under his breath, his knees wanting to give out. Nails break through the skin of his hips but he really doesn't care. 

He is sure they are causing a ruckus, but it's near midnight and they are the only ones in the building besides security on the bottom floor but they are levels away from them. They get to be as loud as they want, it's heavenly. 

"Fuck, fuck.." 

Namjoon slams in once more before keeping himself there, grinding and circling his hips around. It's only their third time (technically fourth, because this is their second round within hours) sleeping together but he knows Jungkooks thighs quake at the feeling of his cock twitching inside of him, burrowed in so deeply, it could split him apart. 

Jungkook lets out an audible shutter, so close to his climax but he doesn't want this to end. 

"Going to cum?" Namjoon detached his teeth from his skin, purring in his ear. 

He can only nod in response, rendered speechless. Almost instantly, Jungkook is racked with his second orgasm of the day, letting out a loud groan, spilling over onto the stall door. 

Namjoons toes curl as his teeth clench and he pulls out of Jungkook, just as his load blows, dripping onto the small of his back. The amount is small, only because it is their second round of the day. He grunts, swearing he can see stars. He rests his forehead against his partners shoulderblade, catching breath. 

Jungkook swallows harshly, trying his best to keep his knees from giving out. 

Once Namjoon composes himself, he grabs some toilet paper to clean up the younger man. He tosses the soiled paper into the toilet, before turning the boy around and connecting their lips. 

Jungkook hums, placing a hand on his chest. He pulls away quickly, though, knowing it is a bit late for them to be hanging around here. 

Namjoon smirks, "Job well done." 

"Yup." Jungkook smiles, still quite breathless. And Namjoon wonders how only a mere few minutes ago, Jungkook was spewing out curses while being relentlessly pounded into.

He sees his blotchy cheeks and he knows he has done his job. It's such a pretty sight, to see his eyes glossy and lips swollen. He rubs his thumb across his wet, bottom lip, loving how soft it felt under his skin. Not much is said. 

Jungkook could swear his breath got caught in his throat. He blinks quickly, remembering exactly what time it is. 

"W-We should really get going, you know." The intern mutters, looking up at him. 

"I know." Namjoon replies, clearing his throat and breaking their eye contact as he looks down to grab his underwear and pants, pulling them up and back on. 

Jungkook does the same, as well as cleaning the stall door. 

"I guess restrooms are our thing." He brings up to the elder, opening the door and walking out to the counter. He stares at himself in the mirror, looking like a complete wreck. 

"We have a thing?" Namjoon beams, his head tilts ever so slightly. He then realizes that it is true, all the place they've seemed to fuck in have been public restrooms. It's amusing. "...ah, it seems we do." It makes him laugh softly, washing his hands. 

"Quite a funny thing to have. Normal people have a bed." Jungkook smiles. Namjoon looks over at him, and conveniently, Jungkook meets his gaze. It's a nice little moment. 

Namjoon can't help but think of the days earlier events. He can't forget the look on Mi Youngs' face once he revealed his own knowledge of her affair. He had to tell her, just to derail her suspicion of his own.

Aside from the burning satisfaction of watching the color drain from her face once he confronted her, it only adds another blow to an already collapsing building. But, he could look at it as him having an edge. 

"I had lunch with Mi Young." 

Jungkook looks away, sighing softly. He knew this previously, but being reminded of it doesn't sit well with him. He grabs some napkins, turning on the faucet to moisten the papers. 

"I heard. Erm, how did it go?" He asks softly, patting his cheeks with the cool, wet napkins in hopes to tone down the redness in his cheeks. 

"She, erm, she wants to try. She wants to make it work." Namjoon murmurs, leaning his hip against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, facing Jungkooks side. "I don't, though. I just, I don't want to make it work. It's beating a dead horse, it's..." He doesn't know who else to confide in. And noticing how quiet Jungkook became, he wonders if it maybe shouldn't have been him. 

He shakes his head, not wanting to end their time together on a sour note. He is quick to be regretful, rubbing his face quickly.

"God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be t-" 

"No. It's fine." Jungkook is quick to reply, not wanting Namjoon to feel like he can't talk to him. He throws the wet mess of papers in the bin. "It's okay. I'm sure it's frustrating. You can't bottle it up." 

"No. I don't want to focus on that." He wishes he could take it back. He licks his lips, letting out a huff of air. 

"You can confide in me, sir. You know that? If there should be anyone to confide in, its your dirty, secret mistress." Jungkook tries to liven the conversation up with some self-deprecating humor, a silver lining to a bitter truth. 

"You are not a dirty, secret mistress." Namjoon assures him, smiling and shaking his head. 

"Homosexual homewrecker?" 

Namjoon furrows his brows, before shrugging, trying to contain his laughter. What a mind Jungkook has. "I told you, my home was completely torn down long before you came into the picture." 

Jungkook doesn't respond. He chews on the inside of his cheek, fixing up his hair and adjusting his turtleneck to conceal any evidence. 

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Namjoon hums, straightening up his posture. 

Jungkook looks at him as though he had just confessed to murder. 

"Someone could see an-" 

"Its just giving you a ride. I won't be rearranging your guts in there." Namjoon defends, tugging on Jungkooks sleeve, smirking slightly. "Though, my windows are well tinted so we can arrange that." 

Jungkook reaches over to playfully smack his hand, but his boss catches it, holding onto it and tugging him out of the restroom. 

-

"I could've just gotten an Uber, I-" 

"Its no problem. Stop objecting or I'll make you sort through the lost and found for a week." Namjoon turns a corner, focusing on the road. Jungkook rolls his eyes, leaning back in his hand-stitched, leather interior seat. 

He fiddles with his hands in his lap, looking over his car door window at the dimly lit streets. 

"That's an abuse of power, hyung." His lips pucker as he mumbles. 

Namjoon smiles subtly, deciding this would be a keen time to learn more about the aspiring writer. He doesn't want to just sit in silence.

"So, where are you from again?" 

"Oh, um, Busan."

"Really?" Namjoon perks up, only glancing over at the boy for a few seconds at a time. Jungkook wonders why all of a gleam crosses through his eyes. 

"I used to go there all the time during the summers and sometimes other breaks. The beaches there are gorgeous, especially Ha..."

"Haeundae." Jungkook finishes, turning a little more as the conversation got a little more intriguing. "Yeah, I would go there at the time during the summers. But, you know its so pretty in the w-" 

"Winter." It's Namjoons' turn to complete the sentence. His smile is practically ear to ear. He wonders if somehow, he and Jungkook had crosses paths previously. Though, thinking about the age difference, it's a low possibility. 

A small beat of silence passes them.

"My mom would take me all the time. On the colder days, we would sit on the rocks and sip some hot chocolate." The younger boy swoons over the sweet memories, feeling a bit warmer inside than he was moments ago. He can still taste the sweet whipped cream. 

"Ah, I would go visit my dad. We would surf together and get ice cream after." Namjoon feels a bit lighter, knowing they had something in common and their conversation is feeling easy. 

"You? Surfing?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"W-Well, it's just.." Jungkook tames his tongue, not meaning to sound so out of line. But luckily, his boss is a little more amused than annoyed or offended. "...you are a little clumsy, sir. A brilliant mind, but clumsy as all hell." 

Namjoon raises a brow, stuffing his tongue into his cheek. 

"Brave, Jungkook-ah." Is all he says about the comment before looking at over him, "That's why we always got ice cream after. He felt bad." He confesses, letting Jungkook relax. 

"You know..." He begins, wanting to say something that has been on his mind since they had officially begun this. "Thank you for telling me that I can confide in you. I don't want what is between us to be heartless or senseless. I, erm, I like your company." 

Namjoon doesn't want to treat Jungkook asthough he is just using him. Not just to benefit himself, he wants him to know that for sure. He doesn't want him for one second to think that he is just some object Namjoon uses to get off.

Jungkook, however, doesn't know how to process these words. He interprets it as Namjoon being open to them evolving into a relationship, which makes his chest a little tight.

Maybe it's easy for Namjoon, since he is planning on possibly abandoning his marriage. But for Jungkook, he doesn't know if he can see that. He hadn't even thought so far ahead.

He avoided thinking of the future because it holds the chance of them being found out and everything crumbling.

Now, he feels a little freaked out. Did Namjoon expect for them to blossom into something more? Because then, what would happen? Would it have to be private completely to shield Namjoons' sexuality? To avoid the controversy? Jungkook isn't sure he would be able to do that for such a long period of time. 

Then again, how long would this be going on?

Immediately, the hyung can sense the now off-aura. And he looks at Jungkook, whose eyes are glued straight ahead, before arriving and parking infront of his apartment complex. And just as suddenly, it dawned on him that maybe his words couldn't been misconstrued. 

"O-Oh, no. I-I didn't mean that we should, like, date or anything of that manner or that we should develop strong feelings, I didn't-" 

It's almost comical, how quickly the tension left the youngers body. He coughs lightly, blinking rapidly. 

"No. No, it's fine." He chuckles awkwardly. His cheeks are flushed, and he does his best to calm down. He reaches for the door handle. 

"I-I'll, um, see you tommorow, Mr. Kim. Thank you for the ride." He smiles slightly, avoiding eye contact as he opens the door and slips out of the car. 

Namjoon lets out a loud sigh as soon as the door closes. He rests his forehead against the wheel of his car, closing his eyes. He shakes his head, before sitting back up and composing himself. 

He puts the car into drive, driving off and muttering curses under his breath. 

* * *

"Hold it, please!" 

Jungkook yells out, his usual amount of coffees in hand, book bag slung across his shoulder. He licks his lips, wondering if the person in the elevator would hold the doors open for him. 

"Please, I-" 

A hand is quick to stick out, stopping the doors from closing completely, much to Jungkooks' relief as he is running a little late. He walks infront of the opening, smiling at the stranger. 

He woke up nearly thirty minutes behind schedule, only able to throw on a basic white v-neck and usual skinny jeans as well as having to run across town to get the coffee orders. He stayed up a little later than usual to start on his article.

The thing about Jungkook is, once he starts, he really can't stop himself until he is satisfied, which resulted in him staying up until three in the morning, still unfinished with his work.

His throat is tight, dry and he can't wait to take a drink of water once he is done handing the beverages out. 

He bows, "Thank you." And walks in, a bit breathless. He tries his best to contain his deep breaths, not wanting the other man to feel uncomfortable. 

"Need help?" 

Jungkook glances over at the man, normally, he would brush off the assistance. But right now, he is a little run down. He nods. 

"Y-Yes. Just for a minute or so, until we get off." He smiles weakly, bowing once more to be polite and the man reaches for half of the coffee orders, taking them and lifting a weight off of Jungkook as a result. 

"Its no problem." 

"Thank you, mister." 

"No problem. I mean, I'm a caffeine lover myself, but this is extreme." His cheeks grow rounder as he smiles, teasing to make the atmosphere a little lighter. He can tell that the intern is probably under some stress. 

"Ah, no." Jungkook chuckles, glancing down at the orders. "I'm an intern. This is my grunt work." He picks them up for a second, shrugging with a smile. 

"An intern?" He hums. "Wow. Still young, ah, I remember interning at your age." 

Jungkooks forehead creases in confusion, because the man looks about his age. His skin is supple, smooth-looking and gleaming, healthy. Yet, he is speaking asthough he is in his thirties. 

"W-What kind of moisturizer do you use?" Jungkook asks, staring at his face. 

"I-" 

The elevator doors open and Jungkook immediately turns his attention to the front. Their conversation broken. But it really isn't on Jungkook lists of priorities. 

"I'll, erm, take these. Thank you so much, once more." He bows, taking the carton holder of drinks from the strangers hand and briskly making his way out, handing out the coffees as usual. 

He licks his lips, brows furrowed as he focuses on his task. Hopefully Namjoon doesn't tear his head off for being late. Just because they are sleeping together doesn't mean he'll get special treatment, which of course, Jungkook expects.

As soon as he is finished, he heads back down the hall, through the lobby and towards the direction of Namjoons' office.

He can see that in one of the waiting seats is the same man from the elevator. He must be a client (or maybe a model, because the man isn't something unpleasant to look at.) And he holds himself quite well, one leg nicely crossed over the other, hands in his lap and looking down at his watch for a while. 

"Ah, intern number three. Late." Seokjin catches his attention away from the man, and Jungkook takes a few seconds to really process his sentence. 

He nods, "Y-Yeah. Sorry, hyung. Here's yours." He places it beside his laptop. 

He then glances at the door, "Mr. Kim is in, right?" 

"Yeah. And not happy." Seokjin hums, before sipping on his caffeinated drink, eyebrows raised. Jungkooks shoulders sink slightly and he shakes his head, before quickly composing himself. No doubt, it's because of his tardiness. 

He bit his bottom lip, glancing down at the last drink in his hand. He knows he should quickly get a move on, but he really isn't in the spirit for a chewing out. 

Just as he takes a brave step forward, the door swings open. 

Namjoons eyes are quick to narrow, brows angled and he looks at his intern, then at the coffee in his hand. 

"Late?" 

"I-" 

"Have you made any progress on your article?" 

Jungkook is a little stunned that his tardiness wasn't noticed quicker. He swallows harshly. 

"I, erm, I stayed up late, Mr. Kim. I'm almost do-" 

"So, you aren't done? I would dismiss your tardiness if you had stayed up late to get me the article early, but you come late with my coffee and don't even have the article?" 

Yup, there is definitely no special treatment between their professional work relationship. He can feel his pulse already throb, ears red from humiliation. 

He keeps his eyes down. 

"Ah, still bullying your interns, Joon-hyung?" 

Both of the men turn to the direction of the voice, the handsome stranger now standing, a hand in his pocket. Jungkook then looks over at a now overtly stiff Namjoon. This is obvious, as the muscle in his jaw shifts and sticks his tongue into the side of his mouth. 

"Jimin-ah?" 

"I wanted to talk, hyung. Can we?" Jimin takes a step forward, shrugging. His face the opposite of Namjoons. It's soft, straightforward. 

Jungkook blinks a bit, already seeing that there's a tension, if not from Jimin, then from his boss. 

"Sure. Lets." 

The answer comes a little later than expected. 

"Throw the coffee away. Work on your article." Namjoon directs his words to Jungkook, but he doesn't break his eye contact from Jimin. 

The two men disappear in the room, leaving Jungkook, sensing a weird feeling in the air. He steals a chair from the waiting area, taking a usual seat with Seokjin. 

He takes a while to break his eyes from the shut door. And when he does, he asks his hyung a question. 

"Who's Jimin? The name sounds fam-" 

"Model." The secretary answers quickly, tapping away at the keys on laptop. He licks his lips, sighing.

Jungkook takes his bag off of his shoulder and digs around for his laptop. The answer is simple. And it could explain how the name rung a bell. 

"...and Mr. Kims' best friend." 

Fuck. 

Jungkooks eyes snap up from his bag, and he turns to the other man. His chest is tight now and his stomach coils. 

_"I found my wife in bed with my best friend last night..."_

His eyes widen as he connects the dots. He feels an immediate pour of sympathy for his boss. By the look on his face, (from what Jungkook can recall), he didn't expect Jimin to visit at his own work. 

"Stop staring. Work on your article." Seokjin mumbles, wondering why he struck a chord in him. 

Jungkook looks away, yanking his laptop out, doing his best to mind his business.

* * *

Jungkook sits at his desk, in his cramped apartment, head banging helplessly against his laptop keyboard. His eyes are closed, hands on either side.

His stomach is beginning to ache, his mouth is dry because he keeps telling himself he'll get up to drink water after he does atleast a paragraph but he doesn't. 

He is terrible at doing this and he knows it's a result of his impatientness and bull-headedness. He can't help it. He just needs one more paragraph for his mock article, then he'll be able to go to bed.

But, it's rather difficult to do so. His mind is drawing up nothing. An empty canvas. All he needs is his conclusion and of course, he is shutting down at the moment he needs his brain most. 

Fuck it. 

Jungkook gets up, the back of his thighs sticking onto the surface of his wooden chair, the moisture is at an alarming level. He walks over to his kitchen area, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. 

As soon as his lips hit the rim, he is unable to put the glass down until he finishes the liquid, gulping it down and holding it in his mouth for a hood few second before placing his cup down, swallowing the rest. 

He lets out a tired sigh, feeling nothing but satisfied from the drink. 

As he wonders around his cupboard, thinking about a quick dinner, he hears a sound that pulls his focus away. He glances over at his desk, his phone screen lit up and buzzing violently against the wood. 

He approaches it, his eyes already recognizing the caller ID. It's Namjoon. 

He swiftly picks it up, swiping at the green answer circle. 

"Yes, sir?" Is the first thing he says, sitting back down at his chair. 

"Hey, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon murmurs. 

"Hm?" 

"Usually, people say hello back." The sarcastic comment makes Jungkook shake his head, smiling weakly. 

"Y-Yes. Sorry, hyung. Hello." Is all he can greet, slightly embarrassed. They've been sleeping with eachother for fucks sake and Jungkook still speaks so formally to him in private. 

"It's alright. I find it endearing." The man speaks. Silence falls over them and Jungkook rubs his finger over the mousepad to keep his laptop screen from turning black. 

There's no sort of noise over the other line, making the young boy wonder if the connection got cut off. 

"Hello?" 

"Yes?" Namjoon replies almost immediately, causing Jungkook to make a face. 

"Oh. Sorry. I thought our signal got cut." He rushes out his explanation before moving on. "Did you need something, Joon-hyung?" 

He can hear the other man clear his throat quickly and let out some sort mumbles. 

"Ah, erm, something I needed.." 

It's obvious Namjoon didn't have any excuse to call Jungkook, and Jungkook realizes this about ten seconds into the mumbling. He chews on his top lip, mustering up a few choice words. 

"Or, did you just want to talk?" 

"No. No. I, erm, must have forgotten my reason. Silly me." This is followed by a slight cough, and he can hear the way he is caught of guard. 

Jungkook isn't sure why, but the smile on his lips stretch. 

Knowing that the reason Namjoon called him wasn't work driven is nice. It makes him feel a little more important. More wanted. And it's always nice to feel wanted. 

"Yeah. Silly you.." Jungkook hums softly. His eyes looking at the words hes typed. 

"You aren't asleep yet?" 

"Why bother calling if you expect me to be in bed?" He counters, his voice daring. 

"I took a chance." 

The reply isn't one the intern expects. He expected Namjoon to scold him for being informal, and for seemingly challenging his actions. But, instead he is met with a straight response. 

He sits up a little straighter. 

"I should be heading to bed within the hour. I'm finishing up the article." 

"So late?" 

"My brain really doesn't want to cooperate." Jungkook lets out a weak chuckle, his mouth stretching open as he lets out a soft yawn. He looks over at his bed, quite longingly. 

"Have you eaten?" 

"Not yet. I keep telling myself I will once I'm done." 

"Ah, so stubborn, Jungkook. That will be the death of you." Namjoon grumbles. "Eat something. How do you expect your body to run on empty?" 

For some reason, the scolding doesn't seem like normal scolding. Jungkook knows Namjoons scolding very well. It's straightforward, lacking emotion, and overall cold. 

This isn't cold. 

It's almost worry? 

He doesn't know how to respond. 

"Jungkook-ah?" 

"Y-Yes?" 

"You heard me, right?" 

"I'll be fine, hyung. Trust me." He brushes this off, wanting the conversation move forward. 

He can hear a sigh over the speaker. "Okay. Well, I'm still stuck here at work. I'm trying to piece together the new issue." 

Jungkook rests his elbow on his desk, "You are still at the building?" He didn't think Namjoon would be there working that late. 

"Yes. I try to get alot of work done here, even though I still end up taking it home." He mumbles and Jungkook can definitely see that now that he said that. Namjoon is always busy and hands on with his work. 

He isn't one of those who is just a face of a company. It's his baby, he has worked hard and he is implemented into every department to make sure everything is running to his standards. He pulls his weight and its something Jungkook has always admired. The passion is seen in his determination. 

"You need help, sir? I could get dressed an-" 

"No. No. I'm fine. I think, its, um, been a long day for me. I didn't get much time with you, but I think we can make up for lost time tommorow." His voice is a little softer, words enunciated clearer and Jungkook can feel his chest blossom at these words. 

He then thinks of reasons why this could've been a long day. And of course, Jimin comes to mind and suddenly, the question is searing into in lips, wanting to burst out. 

Why did Jimin and Namjoon speak of? 

He shakes his head, knowing he can't ask that. It's probably still a tender subject for his boss. And right now, he seems to just want to talk about them. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from work, hyung." Jungkook decides that he needs to finish this article and thinking about what Namjoon would do to make up for their lost time isn't going to help him. 

"Ah, okay. Night, Jungkook. Eat, yeah?" 

"I will, thank you for checking in on me, sir." Jungkook says. And with that, ends the call. He places his phone besides his laptop, rubbing his hands together. 

He scoots his chair in and given his boost of energy, tries his best to type just a few more sentences out. Because if Kim Namjoon can run a whole multimillionaire dollar empire and still find time to stay late, he can surely finish a mock article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but what did Jimin and Namjoon talk about?👀 
> 
> N e ways, i really hoped y'all like this one. I'm considering keeping consistent smut in this story bc Namkook smut is fun to write 😌👌
> 
> Y'all like the smut, though?
> 
> Comments/criticism is welcomed, thank you for reading 😩💪👉💞👈


	7. just namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream CNS for clear skin 💅😳✌

"Is it-?"

"Yup. It's done." Jungkook strolls up, small portfolio in one hand with a coffee holder in one hand, two of the four compartments filled with the last two orders. "Took me some serious brain power and I think it was due to nerves but its completed." 

He is proud of his work, and despite the lack of shine on his complexion due to lack of sleep, he never felt better. His eyes crinkle at the ends, and they maintain bubbly. He work an oversized silk button up that hung on his frame with black capri jeans, one side of the shirt tucked in. 

Seokjin looks at the young man, eyes flickering down to the coffees. 

"I meant if mine was cold brew. Not your article." 

Jungkooks' smile fades as he clears his throat, the awkwardness filling up the air but he wants to replace it with something else. 

"Oh, erm, of course, hyung. It's Thursday, you know I know that." 

"I know. You can never be too careful." Seokjin shrugs. 

He hands the beverage to the secretary, who claps his hands together in delight. And the smile is returned to Jungkooks' lips, happy that he did something to make his hyung smile. 

Seokjin maintains eye contact as he takes a sip. The ice sloshes around as he moves it to mix it up mlre. 

"Great job on the article, too, intern number three." He mutters, straw between his teeth and he turns back to pay attention to the laptop. The phone rings and he is quick to answer it. 

Jungkook tosses the coffee holder away, holding onto Namjoons' drink. 

He looks at the office door, only reminded of when Jimin and Namjoon had disappeared behind it to have a conversation. One part of him suspected that there wasn't even a confrontation, because Namjoon didn't act so disheveled the rest of the day. Another part thought maybe Namjoon just has an amazing poker face, and he does.

A tiny part knew he shouldn't think and pry so much. 

He walks in, chest a little extra puffed and shoulders a little more broad as he carries himself with pride. 

Namjoon glances up, holding a large booklet in his hands, maybe post-it notes litter the sides, sticking out. He looks at the casually dressed intern, a smile on his face. 

"Morning." Namjoon presses his lips together, dimples digging into his cheeks. 

Jungkook knows that he should clearly draw the line between their work and their affair, but he can't help and look into those amber eyes, thinking of the flirtations the day previously. He can't help theae thoughts. 

The coffee is placed on the coaster. 

"Morning, Mr. Kim." He smiles back before handing over the folder, a nice mint color. 

Jungkook holds it out for a good ten seconds, Namjoons' eyes examining the item. He takes it and tucks it under the booklet. 

"You finished?" 

"Yes." 

"And I should assume that in later years to come, you won't finish your articles last minute?" He places his forearms on his desk, one on top of the other, leaned forward slightly. 

Jungkook knew this was a scolding on how late he had to stay up to finish the assignment. He bows slightly, hands at his sides. 

"No, not at all, sir. It's just.." He thinks carefully about his next phrase.

"Just?" 

"...it's been an eventful few days, sir." 

The many events being their times together in the bathroom and elevator. With this, Namjoon leans back, nodding. He keeps his mouth shut, because he knew he had his own two cents into why Jungkooks' week was the way it was. 

"Okay. Don't forget, meeting tommorow. I'll read this, see if it's adequate." He taps on the folder before placing the booklet back ontop. Jungkooks' eyes only graze across the front and he can see its the final draft for the next issue. 

He doesn't let his hungry eyes pry anymore and they shift back up, only to see that Namjoon was always staring. His throat feels so dry so suddenly. 

"If there's nothing else, sir. I need to finish with supplying the cop-" 

"You ate?" 

The question is sudden and it takes Jungkook a second to process it. 

He nods, "Yes, Mr. Kim. I ate." 

Namjoon nods, quite subtly and he leans back in his chair, fingers interlocking on his stomach, elbows on his arm rests. 

"Thank you for caring." 

"Caring? I just don't want you fainting on our grounds." Namjoon smiles, the statement is obviously untrue. And maybe the comedy is a shield for something a little deeper. Because, yes, Namjoon cares for Jungkook. How could he not? He himself can't explain it so well. It's rather frustrating. 

"Okay, sir." 

"What do you have to do today?" 

"Finish supplying the copy rooms, um, thats about it." Jungkook thinks about his day and its certainly not lavish, but it's his usual grunt work. 

Joon can't help but notice the lack of shine on his skin and his eyes are a little puffy. Surely, he hasn't got much sleep. And it doesn't settle well within him, no matter how he puts it. 

Jungkook can't work at his one hundred percent if he is so sleep deprived, and that just won't do. 

"Tired?" 

"No, sir." 

He stands up, walking over to the smaller man. He is quick to take his hand and this causes a stir in Jungkook. His skin is so warm. He looks down at the pair of hands, Namjoons' thumb graze over his knuckles. 

Namjoon is quick to let go of it, looking off to the side for a second. He isn't even sure why he had taken it so abruptly, he sticks his tongue into his cheek, placing his hands into the pockets of his suit jackets. 

"You, erm, should sleep." 

Jungkook tilts his head, not sure if it was some sort of test. 

"S-Sleep? I need to finis-" 

"You can't work well if you are tired. And I won't take half-assed jobs." Namjoon cuts him off, hoping the quick explanation would be enough for Jungkook to find an empty room and take a nap. 

But, of course, it's not. 

He shakes his head, "No, no. I'm not tired, sir. I'm not, trust me. I can put my one hundred percent no matter how little sleep I have had." He assures him. Jungkook doesn't want to be viewed as someone inept at his job just because he got a few hours of sleep. He can surely do work. 

And his mind slips into the arena that it shouldn't. Was this the beginnings of special treatment? 

"Your boss is offering you some nap time, you seriously won't take that?" Namjoon scoffs at the end of his response, now, clearly just amused by the determination inside of Jungkook. 

Jungkook takes a step forward, wanting to speak in a hushed vioce even though they were alone in the room. 

"H-Hyung, is this, erm, because...?" He looks down for a second before bringing his eyes to meet Namjoons. They soften only slightly at the name.

"Of..?" 

"You know.." 

"No. I don't. Now, do you want the nap time or not?" Namjoon doesn't have the time to guess what is on his lovers mind. He turns, walking back to the direction of his desk. 

He tries to be sweet and Jungkook doesn't even want to accept it. He crosses his arms, leaning on the edge of the table, one leg slightly over the other. He looks at him and a bulb lights up in his mind. 

"Oh, y-you think that this is because..?" He motions a finger between the two of them. "...us?" His brows raise high on his forehead, he lets out weak, forced chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Namjoon knew deep down that's what this derived from. He also knew he wouldn't do this with any other intern, and Jungkook wouldn't take any special treatment. 

"No. Definitely not because of our predicament." Lies. 

"You sure, hyung?" Jungkook takes a few steps forward, he is cautious though, he can't be too close because anyone could walk in. "...even so, I would still like to work, if you are okay with that." 

Namjoon doesn't want to push it further. The more he pushes it, the more it could be misunderstood. And if Jungkook says he is up for it, then who is he to stand in the way of a determined intern? 

"I drank some coffee on my way, I am well caffeinated so any fainting would most likely towards the end of the day, at home." Jungkook smiles, making a small joke to lighten the mood.

The air is a little calmer, less awkward. 

Namjoon decides to leave it at that, looking at him and giving a small smile of approval, circling back around to sit down.

Jungkook leaves, feeling Namjoons eyes burning into the back of his head as he exits the room. And somehow, even with the door between them, he can still feel them. 

Namjoon lets out an exasperated sigh. 

"What is wrong with you?" He rubs his palms on his thighs, shaking his head. He doesn't know why he let the conversation head in that direction. He should've kept his mouth shut and not had offered the nap. This, paired with their car conversation from a day or two ago, has Namjoon worried if he is coming on a little strong. 

He needs to be careful with his wording. After all, it's just a silly little affair. 

* * *

Jungkook heads up to his usual spot at Seokjins' desk, pulling up his chair and plopping down. The secretary on the phone, simultaneously jotting down notes on his calenderbook and he doesn't pay much mind to the tired intern. 

"How much paper does one business need?" 

The phone is hung up, "You know, we run a magazine, right?" Seokjins' voice is its usual mumbling tone. 

Jungkook leans his head back, closing his eyes. He is really running on empty. He had to pick up orders, take them up floors, put them in their assigned rooms. Needless to say, he wished he had just sucked it up and taken the special treatment. 

Even if Namjoon had denied the accusation, Jungkook couldn't shake that feeling that it came from a place of tenderness. And that tenderness is due to the orgasms they exchange, unsurprisingly. Jungkook is beginning to wonder if maybe feelings were inevitable. 

You share so many moments with someone, especially intense ones, is it possible to stay impartial? His mind doesn't have the energy to think further.

He feels asthough he could nap right there in the chair, hands hung over out the sides and legs stretched out, chin tucked to his chest. 

He focuses on the various sounds of the keyboard clacking away and a pen scrolling across paper, his body sinking into the chair further. 

"You should pick up Mr. Kims' lunch order, no?" 

Jungkook lifts his head so quick, it nearly gives him whiplash. He blinks to adjust his vision, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. 

He mutters a curse under his breath as he realizes that this is the usual time he'll leave to pick up the food order. He wants to sulk, whine and refuse but he bites his tongue. He hasn't even called in the order. 

"Did you...?" Seokjin questions, mildly amused. 

"Right on-" 

As soon as Jungkook peels his body out of the seat, someone walks up to Seokjins' desk, a stack of syrofoam containers in hand, tied up neatly in a plastic bag. 

"Mr. Kim ordered this, apparently." The woman murmurs, and Seokjin leans in a little closer, a look of pure confusion drawn on his face. Namjoon has never ordered his own meals (it sounds unbelievably privileged, but its the truth), usually it's the work of the intern or Seokjin. 

"Mr. Kim...?" 

"I know, crazy, huh?" And with that, she leaves, the sound of her heels clack against the floor and fade once she turns the corner. 

The door to the office opens before either men could so much as even share a glance, both their eyes snap up to Namjoon, who glides out of his office. 

"Ah, hello, sir." Seokjin bows. Jungkook follows. 

Namjoon smiles weakly, "My food order came in?" he seems subtle but its obvious he knows that this is unusual. 

And Jungkook begins to worry, maybe more than he has too. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I took to long to call in the order." He swallows harshly. He needs to act normally, especially infront of Seokjin. 

A chuckle is heard. "No, I didn't do it because you forgot. If I had known, I would've chewed you out." it's a bittersweet reassurance. Namjoon notes at how apologetic Jungkook had gotten. Had he just conditioned the younger man to be so tense? 

"Okay, well..." 

"That's alot of food, sir." Seokjin comments, there's two more containers than usual. It catches his eye because the plastic bag is a little bulkier and Namjoon holds it a little more carefully. 

Namjoon bit his bottom lip, looking at the bag in his hands. Immediately, he responds. 

"Ah, must've have doubled my order by mistake. They do that at times." 

"Well, if they accidentally charged you double, I can call t-" 

"No need. No need." Namjoon shakes his head, giving a half second glance to his intern before turning to leave with his lunch. 

Seokjin waits until the door closes to comment on the particularly odd exchange. 

"He never orders his own food." He mumbles under his breath, relaxing his posture a little bit. Jungkook sits back down, just as his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out, unlocking his phone to see its a message from Namjoon. 

_lunch in my office? :)_

Even with the slight looming of their awkward morning conversation, Jungkook can't help but feel a small burst of energy from this text. He wa3ita a few minutes before standing up.

Seokjin doesn't really notice this, as he is taking a call. And Jungkook makes his way into the office, closing the door behind him. The waft of food hits him, making his mouth water and he remembers that he didn't even eat breakfast. 

"Hey..." Namjoon is sat infront of his desk, feet propped up and next to him, another empty seat. Jungkook presumes its for him, and he walks before sitting down. 

The cartons of grilled vegetables, meat and rice hitting the air. 

"You ordered me lunch, hyung?" Jungkook inquires, crossing one leg over the other. 

Namjoon digs into his carton, simply shrugging. "No.." His eyes moves from his food to meet Jungkooks'. A mischievous smile plays on his lips. "They doubled my order." He then grabs a container, sliding it down the edge of the desk and it arrives at a perfect stop infront of the other man. 

Jungkooks just nods, understanding. "Ah, such a shame.." He tisks, playing along. He digs around the bag for chopsticks. 

"I didn't know what you liked. I just guessed." Namjoon murmurs after a minute or so of them eating. 

"Thank you, si-Namjoon." Jungkook catches himself. "...hyung." he finishes the sentence. 

"No problem." Namjoon shakes his head. He glances around, noticing the door was locked and he wonders if Jungkook locked it on instinct. 

Namjoon did usually eat his lunch alone, so if someone had walked in on this, it would be a little odd to say the least. But he can't help it. 

Jungkook had awakened his senses, and it made him realise how long he had gone without the touch of another person. Now that he has it, he can't help but want more of it. Even if it just means a simple lunch together or driving him home.

He watches the man eat, seeing a bright smile on his lips after the first bite and he clears his throat before continuing to eat his own. He does this in fear of getting caught due to his stare. 

"How's your day been so far?" Jungkook asks, not wanting absolute silent between them, he doesn't like silence so much, plus, he is a little curious. 

"Ah.." Namjoon beams now. "Almost done with the fall issue, just a few nit picky things here and there. Erm, scheduling a shoot just to freshen things up, that should happen in about a few weeks." He begins to speak of upcoming things, events, and Jungkook wonders if Namjoon had anyone to talk too after all.

"...I'm thinking of advocating for faux fur in my winter issue. Seems controversial but when have I ever strayed from controversy?" He lets out a light chuckle. 

"Well, you don't treat it like controversy." Jungkook points out. Namjoon has a good way of presenting things, in a way where you would almost believe that its common sense. It's not persuasive in such a way that its trashing another opinion, but it's persuasive in a way that it hits your core. "That's the genius of it." 

"Well, it's really just common sense to me.." Namjoon admits truthfully. "All of it. LGBTQ plus rights, animal testing, woman's rights, it's all just common sense. Maybe it's how I grew up, maybe it's ignorant bliss.."

"I wouldn't say ignorant, hyung.." Jungkook shakes his head. "More open." 

For Namjoon, it's not something that he can understand, that in such a forward thinking age, people can still be so prejudice. For him, it seems basic but for others, it's not. 

"You see, I think that. Other times, I don't." Namjoon scratches at a sticker at the side of his carton mindlessly, looking at Jungkook. "Sometimes I think, _Namjoon, you need to realise other people's point of view. You need to realise not everyone grew up like you_." 

Jungkook is listening so intently, watching how his lips articlate his phrases. 

"Then, other times I think, _Namjoon, there are hateful people out there with the wrong information. Correct that._ Cause that's what it is alot of the times, hateful people with the wrong information." 

"I have a platform. I use it. And people listen." 

Jungkook nods, putting his half-eaten food aside. He bites down a grin. 

"I-I'm sorry." Namjoon is quick to apologize. "Other than interviews, I don't really talk to people so easily. I don't get a chance too. I'm always busy and people see me as intimidating." 

That breaks his heart just a little, thinking that in a world where Kim Namjoon is so beloved and praised, he can feel alone. It's odd. 

"It's fine, I really don't mind." 

"No, I sho-" 

"It's okay, Joon-hyung. You can talk to me." Jungkook assures him, voice soft but the statement is bold. And Namjoon likes that. 

"Joon-hyung?" His eyes gleam at the name. And Jungkook hadn't even realised he had said it. 

"I-I, erm.." His cheeks turn pink. 

"I like it. Alot." 

Jungkook meets his gaze, and it's a longer one than intended. His stomach fills with such a cliche amount of butterflies and he takes in a sharp breath. And Namjoon can't help but notice the pretty blush on his skin. It looks more lively. 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are easy to talk to?" He tilts his head. 

"No. Not really. Just that I'm approachable, but not easy to talk to. Most of the time, I start the conversation because I hate awkward silence." 

"I'm used to silence, especially on my own." Namjoon chews on his bottom lip. As sad as it sounds, it's true. "When I go out, when people see my clothing, at parties, I hear the applause, but it's so differnet when I'm alone. I don't think I like it." 

"Its okay to be alone. There's nothing wrong with wanting it. But if you don't want it, change it." Jungkook offers up a slice of his own advice. And Namjoon is very amused but he does take it in. 

"Whos mentoring who now?" He shoots an eyebrow up and he loves to see Jungkook squirm. 

"Those are my moms words, not mine." Jungkook defends, digging into his food more. He is interested in talking more than eating at the moment.

"Ah..." Namjoon hums. "Your parents are still back in Busan?" 

"Yes. They visit about once or twice a month." He informs his boss. "They never tell me when though.." 

"Catching you off guard? Smart parents." Namjoon can't help but laugh. He doesn't prolong this though. 

Lightheartedly, Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Yup. It keeps me on my toes, though." 

"Mine did the same thing, don't worry. And constant phone calls. They always wanted to check up on me and ask if I changed my mind.." 

"Changed your mind?" 

"About going into fashion. With my brain, they had expected me to be a doctor, cure cancer, cure the common cold, all that stuff." With an IQ of 148, Namjoon surely could have accomplished medical school, he scored top in his class, AP scholar, ten one percent, so you could imagine the look on his parents' face when he said, _"Mom, Dad, I want to go to fashion school."_

Needless to say, it was alot of late nights arguing and some silent treatments. But he found his way through and they are absolutely proud of him. 

"They want me to change the world." Namjoon mutters, looking out his half-concealed window for a second. 

"You can. You are. You are opening alot of minds up, you know that, hyung?" 

Namjoon only hopes so. They continue eating, talking and getting to know eachother further. It's refreshing once more and both men forget the awkward morning conversation, invested in their new one. 

"Seriously? You would rather fly?" 

"Yeah, you wouldn't?" 

"Being invisible would definitely trump flying." Namjoon states confidently, not sure how the conversation took the turn it did within an hour. 

"Maybe I'm just a twisted millennial, but I just think it would be awesome to fly away from my problems." He confesses, shrugging his shoulder simply. 

"But you can do the same thing with being invisible." Namjoon argues, pointing at him, feeling asthough he has the upper hand. 

Jungkook puts aside his now second empty carton. 

"But it's cooler. Flying is more dramatic." 

"The simpler things can beat the more dramatic, Jungkook." 

"Don't try to be so wise. We are talking about flying versus invisibility, hyung!" Jungkook hits his thigh in protest and Namjoon bursts out laughing. "I am using my last braincell for this." 

His eyes crinkle as the sides and his nose scrunches up as he stomps the ground, clapping his hands. He hasn't laughed so hard in a while. 

"Seriously! I am!" Jungkook lets out some giggles, less focused on his jokes and more focused on how he had caused such joy in the older man. 

"I will not sacrifice my last braincell just to end up losing to a debate because you feel like being an intellectual, hyung!" 

"Its logical, though!" Namjoon cuts his laughing session to defend himself further, grabbing an empty folder off of his desk. There is a slight generation gap between the two men (Namjoon being about fifteen years older) so some of the things Jungkook says catches him off guard, for the better. 

"Throw logics out." Jungkook stands up, moving his chair so he could be about a foot far from Namjoon. He sits back down, their knees nearly touching. 

"I don't throw logics out." Namjoon explains, his grin still on his lips and his dimples are so apparent, Jungkook nearly wants to scream. 

"Well, you don't always need logic, hyung. It's more of a gut feeling, or just simply what makes you feel good." 

"I use statistics." Namjoon is a very fact based person, he uses logic more than anything. That's just how he is when it comes to fashion. Of course, he makes it with a passion but every method he uses comes from a place in his brain. 

"I use instinct. Just think about that feeling in your stomach whenever your feet hover over the ground, or the wind in your hair as you soar." Jungkook leans in a little more. And ironically, Namjoon doesn't have to imagine these things. Right now, his stomach is fluttering and his skin grows warm as Jungkook moves in more. 

"You could get hit by a plane, you know that? It's safer to be able to stay on ground and-" 

"Since when do you play safe? You are Kim Namjoon, you know that?" He now leans back. And Namjoon gets ahold of his emotions. 

"I'm always Kim Namjoon." Namjoon sighs softly. And Jungkook comes to a realization that maybe this is a reflection of something deeper. Of course, the fame, the fortune and fans, it can be amazing. But it can come with pressure. This, paired with Namjoon saying he is used to being alone, makes his pause. 

He looks down at his lap for a second, before glancing back up. 

"Then just be Namjoon, with me." He murmurs, fiddling with his hands. His heart beguns to race. 

Namjoon blinks a little bit, "Just Namjoon?" 

"Yeah, just Namjoon." Jungkook perks up a little. "Or just Joon." 

Namjoon can't help but feel lighter at these words. It feels nice, and it feels so much easier. He feels, in a weird way, accepted. He leans in, closing the space between them and pressing their lips together. Not so lustful, more thoughtful. 

Part of this causes a conflict within the man, knowing that if more feelings developed between them, it would become a bigger mess than this already is. Another part didn't want to think of it, he just wanted to kiss him.

And maybe Jungkook didn't mind it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> namkook cute 😳😳😳
> 
> also, clown check for me being terrible with updates, your comments and kudos really keep me going :")))) thank you for 6k hits! <3 
> 
> also this is lowkey fluffy but smut is gonna make its way back, don't worry 🙏👋


	8. caramel macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much is happening in my classes, I'm sorry for irregular updates! But I am trying to make my chapters a bit longer! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Namjoon stares up at his ceiling, one arm extended over his head and another hand on his stomach mindlessly. Mi Young is still away at Paris, and he is glad he has some piece and quiet. He lets the week sink in, his bones aching. 

The air is cold, almost too cold but he doesn't bother getting up to change the tempurature, he just pulls the blankets up and over his body, stopping just below his chest. 

He shifts onto his side, facing the empty spot in his bed. 

He thinks the day over, and of course, he can't get Jungkook words out of his head. They resonate with him so strongly, as though they had just finished talking minutes ago. 

Another thought stays with him and now it begins to pound against his skull so much that he can't help but face it. What if the emotions he believes he's growing from Jungkook isn't because of Jungkook himself, but from the thrill of their affair? 

There's a difference between infatuation and liking the idea of being wanted. Maybe Namjoon just loved being desired. Its easier to accept that then the other option. That he is really starting to enjoy Jungkooks company. 

_"So, if I get to be just Namjoon, you can be just Jungkook.."_

_"Its not so different. The work side of me and the casual side, so you'll be disappointed if you expect a whole other side, hyung."_

_"I don't think so.._ " 

Their conversation had lasted well into sun down, even their small moments of silences were filled with the blaring amounts of staring and quick stolen kisses. He licks his lips and he swears he can taste small remnants of now cherry lip balm. 

_"I like it.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The lip balm. I prefer cherry over strawberry.."_

He groans, closing his eyes and flipping onto his back. He has a strong desire to pick up his phone, wanting to call and check up on him. Though, he knows he shouldn't. If he is suspecting feelings creeping, what if Jungkook is? And he can't lead the boy on. 

Now Namjoons' head is beginning to ache with all these thoughts. He is overthinking now, and he knows it. 

He shakes his head to himself. 

"Nope.." He murmurs, rubbing his forehead. A few minutes pass, and Namjoon can feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

"Hello?" Namjoon reaches over, answering the phone without hesitation. It wobbles in his hand for a while before he grasps it firmly. He is so weak, it's comical. 

_"Namjoon-hyung?"_

He smiles to himself, knowing the voice. And it gives him such a warmth, thinking that just maybe Jungkook was thinking of calling him, too. He licks his lips. 

But, he calms himself down, letting the look of excitement melt away to be replaced with a plain one. 

"Yes?" 

" _Ah, well, I was just wondering about something..'_

About what? Namjoon feels like a teenager again and he blows quick air through his lips, cheeks flushing. He scolds himself internally, wanting to remind himself he is near forty years old. 

"Hmm?" 

_"Well.."_ He can hear some hesitancy. _"...I saw Seokjin-hyungs calender, you know, the one he keeps on his desk?"_

Namjoon listens, shoulders slump as soon as he hear his secretary's name, but he still maintains his focus. He isn't sure what he expected to hear, and he can't help feeling slightly let down. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

_"I saw that next Monday is his birthday. And I wanted to know if we could do something? Maybe after a meeting? Just to celebrate."_

Namjoon tilts his head, properly confused. He knew Seokjin for a long time, and he wasn't sure if he struck him as the type to have an office birthday celebration. Hell, they've never done it before. Not for Seokjin, atleast. 

Now that Namjoon thinks it over, he realises it sounds a bit sad. He keeps his ears open. 

"I mean, are you sure? Seokjin doesn't seem like the type to want that.." 

_"Yeah, I'm sure. I know Seokjin-hyung seems cold at times, but he has it marked on the calender, right for everyone who passes by to see."_

"You think that maybe he expects it?" Namjoon infers quickly and he can hear a small chuckle through the speaker. It sends waves of butterflies through his core. 

" _Not exactly, Joon-hyung."_ Jungkook hums. " _Not expecting it. Maybe he is a little too shy to ask for it.."_

Now that Namjoon thinks of it, he can see the picture a little clearer. Seokjin doesn't have the most conventional ways of displaying his warm emotions, he still calls Jungkook by that nickname, at times. Though, he also still lets Jungkook eat and hang out at his desk. If Seokjin doesn't want something, he is the type to be forward about it. 

He decodes this in his head in a timely manner. 

"I see." Is all he says at first. "I think that we should tread carefully." 

_"Maybe just a cake?_ " Jungkook offers up. " _I can get it, I just need to know what flavor he likes."_

"You hang out by his desk all the time? You don't know what flavor he likes?" Namjoon teases lightly, leaning back, one hand tucked under his armpit. 

He swears, he can picture Jungkook smiling as his reply rings so clear. " _Wow, it's not like we randomly talk about cake flavors, hyung_.." 

"Well, maybe you can guess? Doesn't he like sweets? Chocolate, maybe?" 

There's a small pause before he replies. "I'l _l do further investigation_." His voice is a little deeper, obviously playing around. 

"Okay, officer." 

_"Officer Jeon has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Joon-hyung?_ " The subject changes quickly but Namjoon really doesn't mind. He nods to himself, even though Jungkook can't see him. 

Namjoon is rushed with a new feeling. Like the feeling you get when you miss the last stair step, or being at the highest peak of the rollercoaster, teetering between falling backwards or forwards. 

"Yes, yes, it does, Jungkook-ah.." He hums softly. 

With a sigh, Jungkook continues, " _Well, I should head to bed, hyung. I don't have too much work so I should take advantage of some early sleep_." 

Split between still wanting to talk to him and wanting him to get a good nights rest, all he does is make a noise. "Mhm." 

_"Night, Joon-hyung.."_

"Wait." 

The reponse is quick, almost asthough maybe the younger man hoped for more conversation, but Namjoon doesn't want to lead himself on with that.

_"Yes?"_

He is stuck, trying to think of something, anything, to say. He doesn't want this feeling to leave, he's scared it will and he'll just go back to staring at the empty spot in his bed until sleep takes him. He clears his throat. 

"Just, um.." He curses silently to himself. "...stay on the phone with me, just a minute longer." his insides cringe and he is happy that Jungkook can't see his face right now. He almost wants to take it back. 

"I just-" 

" _Okay_." 

Namjoon smiles softly. He doesn't know why, but he just wants one more minute, knowing that Jungkook is there and listening. He is silent and so is the other man, he closes his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He counts the seconds in his mind, consciously getting slower as he nears the minute mark. 

He doesn't want to wish that Jungkook was here. But he can't help and want him, too. His mind goes to scenarios, then to their conversations that took place early in the day. 

His face is so warm, and he places a hand over his left cheek to cool it. 

Time's up. And maybe Jungkook counted along aswell, because he speaks just as Namjoon finishes. 

" _Night, hyung. Sleep well._ " 

His voice is so soft, yet so clear. 

"Good night, Jungkook.." 

He waits for the call to end, that little significant beep. It doesn't come for a while, until it does. And it must've been Jungkook. He looks at the screen, flashing that the call had been ended. 

Just ten minutes. It felt like a good while and he wonders if his mind is playing tricks on him. He sets his phone aside to charge, sinking back down into his mountains of pillows and sheets. He wants to ignore his inner conflict and just focus on his uplifted spirit. 

And he carries it into his slumber. 

* * *

Jungkook heads to the office, the same number of coffees in his hands and the same route he usually takes. His hair getting caught in his eyes and he had a small argument in his head on whether he should cut it or experiment with the length. 

He wears a black sweater, two sizes too big, yet styled nicely into a french tuck. His jeans ripped at the knees, and thighs messly. But, the holes didn't reveal just skin. He wore fishnet tights under, just to play around with layers and textures, this paired with his chunky sneakers made it a signature look of his. 

The elevator doors open and he is quick to hand out the coffees. It's Friday, meaning that Jungkook will finally get to sit in on a meeting that Namjoon is heading with the Department Leaders. It's a big day for him, and the essence in the air feels different to him because of it. 

He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up and think it'll be the most amazing experience, but that's all he can think. 

"Yay.." Seokjin hums, though his facial expression is deadpan as Jungkook hands him his coffee. 

He raises an eyebrow, slightly smirking at the picture of Seokjins face when they would be surprising him with a cake on Monday. 

"Awe, thank you, Jungkook-ah..." Jungkook mimics a voice. "Thank you for bringing my coffees every morning. And remembering your iced coffee days. You are the best-" 

"You want to die?" Seokjin raises his arm as if he was going to hit the intern, but he doesn't end up going through with it. He rolls his eyes, though he is amused on the inside. 

"You love me, Seokjin-hyung." Jungkook bats his eyelashes just to tease. 

Seokjin gives him a glance, "You're outfit is what I love." 

"Awe," Gushing, Jungkook places a hand over his heart and pouts. "I'll take that as an I love you, hyung. I love you, too.." 

Seokjin cocks an eyebrow, "Why such a happy mood?" 

Jungkook shrugs, holding the last coffee in his hand and turning to enter Namjoons' office. He closes the door behind him, turning. 

"Morning, Joon.." Jungkook stops as his eyes fall upon a cup of coffee that already sat on the bosses desk. He tries not to let it bother him. "..oh.." 

Namjoon looks up from his desk. "Hmm?" 

"Oh.." Jungkook repeats. "Nothing, sir. It's just, well, I got your coffee order already." He wonders if maybe he missed a message from Namjoon. He approaches the desk, placing the cup on the surface infront of Namjoon, who is taking in the mans attire. 

It's a classic Jungkook look. And he perks up at the style. His eyes run back up to meet his. 

"I know. This isn't mine." He says simply. 

Jungkook tilts his head, "So..?" 

"Its yours. I got it for you." 

He isn't sure how to take in the sentence. He watches as the man takes his own beverage, sipping on it quickly. A minute or so passes and he wonders why Jungkook hadn't taken it. 

"Well, are you going to drink it or...?" 

This makes the man snap out of his thoughts. Why would Namjoon buy him a coffee? This isn't normal at all nor was it even hinted at. It's just coffee but why now? It's just fucking coffee, Jungkook wants to remind himself. But the mere fact that Namjoon drove somewhere, waited in a line, asked for it and paid for it made his stomach hot. 

"Thank you, hyung." Jungkook bows lightly, taking it. And just as he places the rim to his lips, tilting it slowly, Namjoon announces the flavor. 

"Its caramel macchiato." 

The flavor hits his tongue and his immediate reaction is to scrunch his nose up and stick his tongue out. But he stops him quickly. He clears his throat softly, not wanting to be rude. The bitterness of the heavy espresso unfortunately seems to be leaving a lasting impression.

Jungkook had a distaste for caramel, he used to eat it by the bottle as a kid, in candy form, all of that. Now, he just can't stomach it, not even the scent. And he doesn't like espresso so much. Of course, Namjoon doesn't know this so he just smiles. 

Though, the older man isn't fooled by the fake smile. 

He tisks. "Not a good flavor choice?" He leans back in his seat. He mentally wants to scream. Of course, the one time he tries to be remotely thoughtful, it goes wrong. He can see the man trying for another pitiful sip, his face now contorting into one of disgust. It's rather comical. 

"N-No. It's just, erm..." There's no use in lying. Jungkook stares at Namjoon, until they both break into small laughter. "God, I really don't like it.." He admits sheepishly. "Thank you, though, hyung."

Namjoon can't help but feel his ears warm up, slightly embarrassed, but he can see the grin on the other mans lips, so maybe it's not so bad.He licks some of his drink off of his lips, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. 

Jungkook sits down, placing the drink on the desk and then leaning back. 

"I used to eat caramel alot, actually. It was my favorite type of candy." He informs. 

"Really?" Namjoon smirks, wondering what changed. Probably just an evolution of tastebuds. 

Jungkook nods, "Yes. The syrup kinds, the candies, on my ice creams. My mother told me that it's because too much of a good thing can because bad." 

Namjoon can faintly remember such a saying as he listens. It can apply to all kinds of things. 

"Plus, espresso is so gross." 

He chuckles deeply at the almost childish response. But it isn't something surprising. Jungkook had a playful side to him, snide and sometimes a little sassy. Oh, Namjoon loves when it bleeds through. 

He wonders if it's Jungkook being comfortable with him. 

"Its how I get through my day." 

"Yeah, well, you also believe burgers are better than pizza, hyung. I don't trust such judgement." Jungkook shrugs with a knowing glance. 

"Because they are. I am a man of meat. Anything meat is superior." Namjoon declares, lightly smacking his hand on the desk and pointing at him. Both of them continue to laugh, Jungkook clapping his hands. 

"A man of meat?" 

Namjoon strong, playfully fake façade melts as he watches Jungkook throw his head back, eyes crinkling. Jungkook is someone who laughs with his whole body, it's so endearing. 

With giggles, Jungkook sighs tiredly, rubbing the corners of his eyes. Namjoon rests his cheek against his fist, watching him. 

He snaps out of a small state of mind, not wanting to get caught staring. Looking around his desk, he is reminded of something and it comes to him five seconds later.

"Ah, let me get you the little checklist of things we should go over in the meeting.." He mutters, "...it should be on the coffee table." he reserved it for Jungkook. He stands up, but the intern is quick to do the same. 

"I got it, hyung." He assures him, turning around to make his way to the table with the sheet of paper on it. 

Namjoon watches him, rather intently. He watches his frame, how he walks and holds himself in just a few short steps. He stays standing, eyes probably blowing holes through him and he wonders if Jungkook can feel the stare. 

He takes a few steps, as Jungkook seems planted in one spot, probably reading through it. He makes them quiet, not wanting to scare the man but hoping to surprise him a little. 

And hopefully the surprise can lead to something a little hot and heavy. Because right now, Namjoon craves the touch. 

The excitement builds up in his chest. 

"Hyung, I have a que-" Jungkook didn't know how close Namjoon had gotten and of course, it completely throws him for a loop. The scent of his cologne wafts his way and it causes his fingertips to tingle. 

He swallows thickly, blinking rapidly. His eyes moving from his chest to his gaze. 

"The meeting is soon.." He can see how intent his stare is and he just knows what he wants. Jungkook can't lie and say he doesn't want it, too. 

"We have a few good minutes." Namjoon shrugs simply, placing his tip of his index finger to trace along his jaw and end right at the center of his chin. He uses this to guide Jungkooks' face, tilting it up so he can lean down, connecting their lips. 

Jungkook lets the paper fall out of his hands, placing them on the mans chest. He pulls himself closer, eyes closing. It always brings a rush to his senses, and it even wakes him up a little. He doesn't want himself to get so involved, he doesn't want to feel like he has to drop every thought in his mind but the way Namjoons lips glide over his is so sweet.

He feels so drawn, feeling hands comb over his frame and stop at his hips, holding them and pulling him closer. 

"Okay, okay.." Jungkook composes himself just enough to pull away, swallowing thickly. Namjoon smirks and he can barely think now. He shakes his head, laughing softly. 

"Let's make it quick.." 

"Mmh, quick.." Namjoon nods, leaning in to place his lips against the man's jaw, moving them in a slow pace. But his hands move quick, slipping under his shirt and coming in contact with warm soft skin. 

Why does this cause such sharp goosebumps to envelope on his forearms? He wants to ignore it now, pulling away to look at Jungkook.

"We can, use the little couch, my desk, oh, against the filing cab-" 

"Couch." Jungkook hums, finding it quite amusing at how quick Namjoon was able to list a numerous amount of places in such a small amount of time. He wants to save the little time they have in private before the meeting. 

"Didn't even let me finish.." He murmurs, tugging at Jungkooks' shirt a little. He acts asthough he is scolding, but he is really endeared. 

And Jungkook can sense the slight leeway, licking his lips. "Sorry.." 

Namjoon shakes his head, "No. I like it.." He explains, such a burning desire in his eyes. He wants nothing more than to take the younger man on this couch, he wants to hear his scream, he does this little whimper that drives Namjoon absolutely insane. He can't wait to hear it. 

They don't bother to undress thoroughly, knowing that they will need to be at the meeting on time. Both of them arriving late wouldn't look and and it would be Jungkooks' first meeting. 

Their lips smash together and they begin to stumble around, nerves igniting and stomachs leaping. Jungkook swears he can hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"You are going to need to be quiet." Namjoon only move away to locate the couch, holding the other mans waist and using it to guide him over. 

Jungkook takes this as a challenge, "Excuse me? I think I can be qu-" Namjoon lifts the man up with ease before settling him down on the couch, his body bouncing off a little from the slight height of his fall. He lets out a small yelp, followed by giggles. 

Namjoon follows this by climbing onto the couch, hovering over the laughing man. His smile is so bright and he tries to shush himself. The feeling of falling caused a fluttering in his chest and he couldn't help his reaction.

"As you were saying?" Namjoon raises an eyebrow before leaning down. He lets their noses just barely graze one another's and Jungkook gives him a knowing look. 

"You caught me off guard, hyung. That's not fair." 

"I'll give you fair." 

"That makes absolutely no sens-" He is cut off by Namjoon grinding his hips onto his. He lets out a small groan, biting his bottom lip in hopes to conceal any noises louder than that. 

He places one hand on Namjoons' bicep, giving it a soft squeeze. The older man only takes this as encouragement, keeping a rhythm going. Blood is beginning to rush to Jungkooks' face and right to his lower half aswell. 

Namjoon feels this instantly and he looks into Jungkooks' eyes as he ruts his hips slowly into his. The friction enough for Namjoon to let out a small moan himself. 

Jungkook really likes this and he isn't sure why since its just a teenager thing to do. A nice, sweet dry humping session to get rid of some raging hormones. Part of him wants to keep it going, his moans caught in his throat. 

"S-Sir.." He murmurs softly, barely able to concentrate. 

"Yes?" 

"We, um, we need to h-hurry.." 

Namjoon only huffs, a smirk still drawn on his lips and he can't help but feel like it's a challenge for him to move even slower. Just to tease the lad. He deepens the grinds, but takes him time and Jungkook whimpers, closing his eyes. 

His jeans are becoming unbearable to wear and its so warm. 

"Pretty." Namjoon comments, loving the sounds. He could do this for a while and he wants too. It's so hot having the edge over him. 

By now, Namjoon would have been balls deep, pounding into the man like a jackhammer having him bent over the arm of the couch and biting on a pillow to keep quiet. But for some reason, this is completely enthrawling. 

Nails dig into his bicep and he hums, circling his hips. 

Jungkook places his head back, hooking his leg up against the other mans hip to allow him more room. 

"Faster.." 

Namjoons' stomach tightens at the plea, and he watches how his brows quiver, loving that he is causing such pleasure. The room is too hot now, but he continues at it. 

Suddenly, a knock at the door causes them to break apart like the same sides of two magnets, and Jungkook adjusts his clothing, sitting on the couch and leaning over to grab the paper off of the floor. 

Namjoon walks over to the filing cabinet, legs feeling so soft and weak. 

"Yes?" 

It opens to reveal Seokjin. "The meeting is about to start, sir." He announces and Namjoon pretends to check the time on his watch, making a noise of faux shock. 

"Ah.." He chuckles lightly. "Seems like it. Be right there." 

Seokjin exits, closing the door and Jungkook glances up from the paper, his chest still moving quick. He tries to catch his breath, his cheeks hot and red, eyes still glazed with lust. 

Namjoon looks back at him, "Can't be late for your first meeting..." He mutters, trying to calm himself down aswell. He clears his throat, fanning himself with a random manila folder nonchalantly. This makes Jungkook smile weakly. 

"Come on. We can finish this after." 


	9. social

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super quick filler! Im sorry but I'm on break now so I am going to give some actual quality updates soon! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around! <333
> 
> Edit: I've been informed that karaoke is not the correct Korean term, it is Noraebang! So I've edited this and but if I've missed it one then please tell me!

Namjoon allows Jungkook to scurry into the meeting room, a good twenty seconds before he does so. Just for the sake of being safe. He clears his throat, doubling checking he has everything he needs before walking in. 

"Okay, fall issue is almost done with final drafting. It will be printed as scheduled on time, good work." He begins to speak out as he is making his way to his chair at the head of the large rectangular table, just to save some time. 

Jungkook is focused on gathering himself together, so much so that he doesn't notice the stares. An intern sitting in on a meeting? It's bizarre to say the least. He places himself at a chair, in the far corner, opposite to Namjoon. 

It's quiet now, and only then his eyes glance up to meet pairs of them staring right back. He isn't sure why but his stomach leaps and his first instinct is to furrow his brows. 

He glances around, some people shamelessly not breaking the eye contact, other pretend that they were merely looking around. 

Namjoon opens his mouth to speak before noticing what seems to be the main focus of the room. Its amusing, how Jungkook seems to not want to avoid the eyes but stare them back down aswell. 

He clears his throat, attention snapping back to him. 

"Now, I want a shoot scheduled soon, some nice usual promo."

"Upcoming winter or just a regular promotional ad?" Someone chimes up, pointing their own at him slightly, eyebrows raised. 

Namjoon taps his fingers against the glass, "Both. Two separate shoots. Maybe a week apart, the regular comes first." 

"And which line would be in the shoot?" 

"My collaboration with Gucci, just last year. But amped, we can mix it with my 2017 winter line. Give it some fluff." 

Namjoon seems to know what he wants to quickly, even as unscripted questions are thrown at him by various voices surrounding the table. People are scribbling down notes on their pads, but Jungkook is listening, absorbing the atmosphere and its quite efficient. 

People listen, chime in, and answers are given. It's on thing after another and his fingers fiddling with the corner of a paper on his lap with excitement. 

"Idol endorsements?" 

"No idols. Fresh faces." 

"Shall we send you some of our top faces, sir?" 

"Yes. By the end of today, no later." Namjoon confirms. "Fresh. I want a fresh look for both." 

"On it, Mr. Kim." 

The CEO pauses, running his index finger back and forth against his bottom lip. He can feel remnants of dead skin rolling under the skin pad, realizing how chapped they are and he dreaded thinking he kissed Jungkook with them. The thought is driven out of his head as hastily as it popped in. 

It's replaced by another. 

"Also..." 

People presses their pens into their notepads in anticipation, looking to see what idea will pop out of his mouth. 

Namjoon looks over at his intern, he can see the gleam in his eyes. Jungkook looks away though, not wanting to risk that so much as a stare could cause some whispers. 

It doesn't discourage the older man from sneaking his ten second glance before speaking. 

"Let's have another fun company party. The head of each department, this time? I want it by the end of the month, something fun. No theme needed, so let's get some brainstorming on that." He taps his hands on the glass. 

Jungkook smiles to himself, looking down at his lap for a second. A company party. That's how he got into the position he is in today, he clears his throat quietly to avoid looks before returning his attention to Namjoon, who is continuing to disclose more about their upcoming photoshoot. 

\- 

The meeting wasn't as long as the intern expected, only lasting for a total of thirty minutes but in those thirty minutes, he saw a small sliver of the inner working of Namjoons' empire. It was titillating to say the least. 

He walks out of it, hungry to do something more than just intern work. That fire in his belly growing a little bigger than previously and the flames in his eyes are evident. But he knows he must keep up his own work, he must pay his dues and he must be careful with how he uses this pent up energy. 

His nails dig slightly into his palms and he opens his fists to rub his clammy hands against his pants, letting out a small sigh. 

He makes his way back to the direction of his bosses' office. He didn't want to look suspicious waiting for Namjoon so he would just wait in his office until the man arrived back. 

As Jungkook turns a corner, he can see Seokjins' corner and a man standing infront of his desk, the two seem to be conversing quite well. He hasn't really seen Seokjin speak to someone with a genuine smile like the one he wore, and he has to admit it makes him do a double take. 

Jungkook doesn't want to intervene so he simply walks pass the two, placing a hand on the doorknob. Then a tap on his shoulder makes his head turn. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought-" 

The doe eyed mans head tilts as the pair of amber eyes staring back to him brought a clear rush of nostalgia. 

"Hyung?" He cuts in and as soon as the word flies out of his mouth, he can see the gears turn in his old friends' head. 

"Jungkookie?"

Jung Hoseoks' eyes match Jungkooks', maybe going a bit wider in astonishment. He can feel a slight burst of energy, and Jungkook grins brightly. He goes for a bow but Hoseok stops him midway with a rush of an embrace. 

Seokjin watches the display play out infront of him and he chuckles, of course the intern knows this handsome man that he was just trying to flirt with. He rolls his eyes slightly before leaning back in his chair. 

The warmth is all too familiar and Jungkook doesn't even feel caught off guard by this. The scent remains the same, citrus. He can feel the memories pour in. 

_"Dickheads, all of them."_

_"Jungkook-ah, it's fine."_

_"No, it's not." Jungkook manages to stay by his friends side on a busy sidewalk, the city around them buzzing._

_"No, it's not." He flicks his bangs out of eyes, the humid afternoon always caused them to stick to his forehead._

_Hoseok finds a spot to stop at, and Jungkook looks back at him, moving to the only empty area along the end of the pavement. He can see the defeat in his eyes, and it crushes him to see his hyung in such a bleak state._

_"Hyung.." He murmurs, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Its just one agency."_

_"No, its the third one in a month. If I can even get scouted by smaller companies how could I work my way up?"_

_"You keep going, you keep working at it. Maybe more headshots? I may be a writer but I can take a good photo or two.."_

_"Okay, Jungkookie."_

Jungkook pulls away, hands still holding onto the mans' forearms. He can't help but blink rapidly. 

"God, we haven't talked in what? About a-" 

"A year. God, last I heard you were about to graduate. Top of your class, of course, you've always been a nerd." Hoseok ruffles his now styled hair, and Jungkook playfully rolls his eyes. He has been so busy, it wasn't just Hoseok he lost contact with, it was a good amount of the small group of friends he had. He had been so busy, the small updates he gets are from social media. 

"Awe, hyung. I've missed you, I'm so so-" 

"No, no.." Hoseok tisks, "I know that if you hadn't kept in contact its because you were too busy making your dreams come true. Now here you are, in Kim Co? Why am I not surprised?" 

"Well, what are you doing here? In Seoul?" 

Hoseok sighs with a weight, shoulders moving up and down. "Ah, well, I sent in my headshots to the modelling department about a mouth ago, I never heard anything back. But just right now I got an email, I dropped my bowl of soup and got the fastest taxi." 

Models. Fresh faces. Namjoon did state he wanted the fresh face contacted as soon as possible. Jungkook could connect the dots but he didn't want to say anything for sure. All he could do was smile at his friend. 

"I mean, it was just an email saying I needed to be here immediately and I don't want to get my hopes up. But it would be nice to step away from making coffee." 

"A barista?" 

"Yeah, moved here a few months ago just incase I heard anything. Got a tidy little brick loft, and a job. Of course, never expected to be slaving away making non-fat lattes for hipsters eager to finish their screenplay but I never lost track of my dream." Hoseok explains. He can't believe he found Jungkook here but at the same time, he can. The younger man had always been hungry for his shot. 

"Hyung, I-" 

"Come on, we got places to be, people to call, things to set up now I need everyone to disperse and do what I asked, please." Namjoon is followed by his crowd of department heads and various other people, all seemingly listening to every words. And then they disperse like ants all at once, all going their own seperate ways.

Jungkook is cut off, his attention now leaning more towards the sound of the other mans' voice, his head turning. 

Namjoon strides, hand in pocket, his eyes glide up to meet Jungkooks' just in time. But they don't linger as long, they move to the unfamiliar face standing beside his intern. 

"Hello, sir." Jungkook bows slightly, and Namjoons' eyes don't leave Hoseok. His features are quite distinct, his skin is smooth, kind eyes and a natural sort of glow. Perfect. 

"This is-" 

"Jung Hoseok? I just saw your resumé not three minutes ago." Namjoon smiles, and Hoseok looks just about a few seconds from fainting. To be noticed so quickly by such an influential person, is enough for his knees to buckle. But he knows he should carry himself professionally. 

He bows at about ninety degrees, and stays there for a good five seconds. Jungkook bites at the corners of his mouth, to keep from smiling so wide at his friends starstruck manner. 

Hoseok moves to stand back up straight, "Its an honor be here, sir. I admire your work so greatly." His voice is near breathless. 

Namjoon is quite used to this but he still finds it slightly amusing, "Thank you, my secretary Seokjin should personally escort you, take you to handle the business and the papers and hopefully I will see you more around." 

Seokjin gets up from his seat, making his way to stand beside Hoseok, both of them exchanging bows and Seokjin motioning forward to lead the way. 

Hoseok looks over at his friend, waving, his eyes gleaming with hope and excitement. Jungkook smiles warmly. 

"I'll see you, Jungkookie! I'll try to visit, drop off my new number!" 

Namjoon raises an eyebrow, not expecting the two to have known eachother. Small world. He licks his lips, suppressing a smirk. Jungkook gives him a quick thumbs up before he rounds the corner, disappearing. 

Namjoon doesn't look at Jungkook, he chuckles and crosses his arms infront of his chest.

"...Jungkookie." He mutters under his breath before turning around and entering the office. Jungkook does everything in his power to keep the blood from pouring into his cheeks and ears, sticking his cheek into his tongue. 

He takes a few seconds, following his tracks. He opens the door, keeping his back towards the inside of the room as he speaks. 

"Now, please do-"

"Jungkookie." 

The name is spoken a tad louder, more confidence now. He rolls his eyes, now turning to face his boss and the man is only inches away from him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up from slight shock, not expecting Namjoon to be so close so quick. 

He swallows harshly, "Sir.." 

"Yes, Jungkookie?" 

Jungkook breaks into a nervous laugh, keeping hos hands clamped behind his back and leaning against the wall. He can't tell how he should read this moment or what it would lead into. His stomach is in swirls. 

"Don't..." He mumbles, "Its an old nickname." 

"It has a nice ring. It has a sweet naturalness." Namjoon shrugs simply, looking down at him slightly. "I assume you know eachother?" 

Jungkook nods, "Friends. Close friends actually but.."

"But?" 

"I guess after highschool, it got hectic. Lost touch." He puts it in simple terms. And Namjoon decides not to pry too much, atleast not now, so he changes the subject. 

"So, the meeting?" 

It causes that same glint he saw back when he first met Jungkook. That fire. It makes his blood rush and he is almost eager to hear his response. 

"Amazing. Awesome, I just, love it. I love to see how it works and everyone just seems to know exactly what to do and what to say." 

"Well, yeah. After years and years, it all works like a well oiled machine. It takes alot to get people working like that." 

"...and to keep it so consistent." 

Namjoon tries to humble himself, "We have our bad days." 

"Bad days?" Jungkook scoffs, leaning against the door and it only lets Namjoon close the space between them. His mind keeps travelling to their time before the meeting had begun and he wants to finish it. 

"Well, yeah. But then we have our, really, really.." He leans in a little closer, hand on his waist now and he can hear the shift in his breathing. Just knowing he held such an effect makes him absolutely whirl. "...good days. Great." His eyes move from his eyes to his lips. 

Jungkook hums, his eyes following the same path and this time, he's the one to close the gap. It's immediate and he places his hands on his shoulders, moving his arms away from behind his back. 

Namjoon breaks away, now moving down his chin past his jawline and settling at his neck. He moves a hand down his side and his hip. Eventually, it settles behind his thigh, and he grips it, pulling his leg up to hook against his own hip. 

Jungkook grinds upwards, letting out the softest sounds. Namjoon likes and hates these, he likes them because they are the prettiest sounds he has ever heard. And he hates because they are suppressed due to their environment, he wishes he could hear the full volume and extent of them.

"N-Namjoon-ah.." He whispers under his breath, a moan follows suit. He hits the weakest patch of skin on his collarbone, making him nearly crumble. He wonders if they would continue on their path that they had left off on or it would go further. 

And it's almost asthough Namjoon reads his mind. 

"S-Shall we continue where we left off? Or go a little further?" He mutters against his skin, pulling away to look at his face and get a good reading. Jungkook smiles breathlessly, still somehow not completely used to this. 

"God, anything. Just anything right now." He confesses, moving ever so slightly to cause any friction he can get. Namjoon catches this almost instantly, and it even makes him a little weak, to see him so eager. 

"Anything?" 

His eyes light up. 

"Then we shall continue where we left off." Namjoon dictates because having Jungkook needingly hump against him is something he never knew he wanted so bad. 

"Couch?" 

"Yes, please." Jungkook jumps up and Namjoon holds him securely, legs around his waist and he makes his way over to the piece of furniture, lips connected. 

Until Namjoon breaks it again, "You know, its also a pull out bed."

"Be quiet and kiss me." Jungkook chuckles, slamming their lips back together. 

-

"Noraebang nights?" 

"Yes, noraebang nights." Jungkook lays beside Namjoon, on the small frame of the couch pull out bed. After some heavy dry humping session and nice climaxes, it seems asthough some time to talk just creeped its way through. 

Namjoon isn't complaining, he really doesn't mind actually. He knows it's weird, conversation after sexual contact isn't usually his forté, but here he is now.

They were both a little winded so they laid their, clothes still on yet a little more wrinkled and thrown around their bodies. Jungkook laid on his back, and so does Namjoon, they both look at the ceiling. 

Somehow the conversation travelled to Jungkook talking about his highschool life and Namjoon inquired about he and Hoseoks' friendship. 

"And you had them..?" 

"Atleast every month, maybe twice, he and I made it a tradition." He hums, closing his eyes. "No matter how stressed we were or upset about something, we would rent out a room, let out the pent up emotions. It didn't fix but it helped heal." 

He nods, listening. Namjoon wishes he had thought of that, maybe that would've saved him the many nights he stayed up stuck in his own head. But he didn't know that. 

Communication.

He didn't know how much he had craved it. He used to be that person who just naturally ignites a conversation, who didn't have to turn on his charisma.

He didn't know if it was the reputation he upheld, the intimidation is carried and/or his crippling marriage, probably everything but he slowly became silent. 

"Wish I had that." 

"I mean, you still could. Nothings stopping you." Jungkook murmurs. Namjoon moves his head to look at him. 

"I mean, people are going to see me entering a karaoke booth and wonder why." 

"To have fun. CEO's of a multi-billion dollar business can't have time to let loose aswell?" Was Namjoon always so conscious of his every move in public? Jungkook shakes his head, knowing it was a dumb question to think.

Namjoon holds deep influence, and is so well known, and in this climate, celebrities here are kept under a microscope. The room for scrutiny is way bigger than it should be. 

Namjoon chuckles. 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing, just, I can see the comments now. 'Kim Namjoon should be running a company, what is he doing singing Idol songs and wasting time?'" He sighs deeply and he rolls his eyes to himself, looking back up at the ceiling. 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine. I guess I have thick skin now." 

"Still. You should be allowed to unwind." Jungkook comments. 

"I'm doing that now, aren't I?" 

They both turn their heads, eyes meeting. Jungkook smiles weakly, and he thinks of this statement. Is he helping Namjoon by doing this? Does Namjoon not even have anyone to really talk too. Sometimes, you think he would but then it makes sense. Fame can be a prison. 

"You know what I mean." He bit his bottom lip. He disconnects the gaze. 

His phone begins to vibrate violently in his pocket and he mutters to himself, digging his hand into it to retrieve the device. 

He answers it, sitting up slightly. Jungkook takes this as a signal that their time is over. He shifts up, placing his feet on the ground, standing. Namjoon looks at him, eyes following his moves. 

Part of him wants to protest and say this he didn't want the conversation to end, but the business part of him wins, needing to get back to his work. He gets up aswell, helping Jungkook tuck the bedframe back into the couch, placing the cushions ontop. 

Jungkook adjusts his clothes, making sure he didn't look so messy in appearance. He decides to head to the restrooms to make sure of this. He slowly slips out of the room. 

Namjoon finishes his phone call just as the door closes and he places his phone into his back pocket. His eyes stuck on the door. He sighs deeply, running his fingers through his hair. He checks his appearence aswell, looking at the time, seeing it was lunch time. 

He wonders if he can get away with taking Jungkook to lunch. Surely, it wouldn't be seen as a problem, right? He contemplates until another idea pops into his head. He makes his way to the exit, opening up the door just enough to pop his head through. He looks at Seokjin. 

"Hey, um, search for the best noraebang bar, and then add the address as an attachment about our next company social. Send to every department head." He hums. 

Seokjin tilts his head, "Noraebang?" It seems a little out of the blue for his boss to request such a thing. But nevertheless, he begins his searching. 

"Thank you." He says before closing the door again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this wasn't that good but I needed to get something out and I want to let you guys know I didn't abandon this story or account!! <3


	10. have your cake and eat it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my uploading schedule is fucked but you know what? atleast i got another chapter out :") 
> 
> I like this one :)
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR 10K OH MY GOD?!?!?!?!?!? MUCH LOVE FOR EVERYONE!! AHHHHH I WANT TO HUG EVERYONE OF YOU (and if you don't like hugging then just a sincere thank you) thank you for reading my fic, recommending, kudos and commenting :) just thank you so much :")

Jungkook is sat at Seokjins' desk, during his lunch hour. His knees crossed on his chair, practically right beside the secretary, picking at a loose string in a hem on his jeans. 

He taps his phone to make the screen light up, checking the time. He makes note of this, now lightly drumming on the edge of the glass desk. His chair swings slightly from left to right, and he takes his hands placing them on his lap. 

Seokjin ceases his typing for a good few seconds before turning his attention to the seemingly anxious man. All the moving around completely chopping his focus up. He crosses one leg over the other. 

"Why?" 

"Hm?" Jungkook is quick to reply, his back straightening up a little and a single eyebrow raised. 

Seokjin scoffs, "You haven't been joining me for lunch recently, is all." His eyes turn back to his screen. 

"Awe, you miss me, hyung?" The intern tilts his head, a bright smile on his face as he teases.

"Nope, just wondering why all of a sudden, intern number three." 

The smile doesn't fade from Jungkooks' face despite the reply. This unsettles the older man and he is forced to look at him once more, a huff leaving his lips. He isn't sure why but it just doesn't feel like its so simple. The boy doesn't even have food with him. 

"What is going on?" His eyes narrow and he sits back in his chair. 

"Nothing." Jungkook shrugs, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, his eyes wide and innocent. Yet, this doesn't stop Seokjins' suspicions.

"What are you planning?" 

"Hyung, I'm so busy nowadays, would I have time to make plans?" Jungkook does a full 360 spin in his chair, eyes pointed to the ceiling. 

Seokjin places his hand on the left armrest, stopping the motion. He is right about being busy, he rarely sees Jungkook much as the man is always in either the meetings or in their bosses office. 

He sighs, "Fine." letting it go, the phone rings and he answers it. 

Jungkook reaches over to his phone, checking the time again. And as the secretary is done with the phone call, he looks over at him, but not with an annoyed stare. 

"So, have you been doing okay? Around him?" 

Jungkook doesn't grasp what he is talking about and he blinks quickly, tilting his head. It isn't until Seokjins' eyes connect to Namjoons' office door that he understands fully. 

He rubs his hands on his thighs. 

"Yes, it's all fine. Back to normal, honestly." _There is a special place in Hell for liars, Jeon Jungkook_ , he thinks after he closes his mouth. 

"You sure?" 

"It was once. And we weren't exactly sober..." He murmurs, now placing his focus on that same loose little thread on his jeans. He scrapes at it and loops it over his index finger. 

"Still. He keeps giving you those looks..." 

His stomach is in knots. And before Jungkook could even form a sentence, he is stopped by the heavenly sound of the phone ringing. He takes this time to think of what to do as Seokjins' focus is curved. 

"Awe, so you do care?" Hopefully he can flip it around and Seokjin would just leave it at that. Due to how he rolls his eyes and faces his screen, it seems to work. He doesn't allow himself to relax, though. 

His phone vibrates on the desk and he picks it up, his eyes skimming over the text. 

**_From J:_ **

_Ready when you are._

Jungkook measly nods to himself before placing his phone in his pocket. He taps mindlessly on the glass infront of him, humming. 

And as what feels like thirty seconds pass, he turns to his superior. 

"Tag." 

In a swift motion, he nudges Seokjins' arm and leaps out of his seat, only taking a few quick steps before he realizes the man isn't even following suit. He huffs, glancing back at him. 

He walks back towards the desk, now standing infront of it, arms crossed. 

"Really?" Seokjin is in disbelief. "You believe that I would play a game of tag with you while working? In this building? I know I might look shockingly young Jungkook-ah, but I'm pretty mature." 

His little rant goes in one ear and out the other. 

"Loser buys lunch." 

The clacking of the keyboards continue. 

"For a week, winners choice." 

The typing ceases and Seokjin leans back, glaring into his eyes. And as quick as he was to lean back, he is up on his feet and Jungkook makes a run for it.

He turns the corner, looking back to see his hyung in an awkward form, walking in a rather quick pace, probably to be a little more professional. But Jungkook has a goal so he isn't too concerned with his pace. 

"Come on, hyung! Can't catch me?" He teases and he can hear the labored breaths grow a little louder. 

As more corners are turned, and halls are strategically picked, Jungkook can see his endgame. He opens the door to one of the main conference rooms, shutting it quickly behind him. 

He turns, seeing many pairs of eyes on him and he gives a signal for the gathered people to hide, before turning off the lights. He rushes over to a spot before the large table, kneeling down. 

"Is he quick?" A voice asks. He glances over, doing a double take as he didn't realize Namjoon was behind him. 

He swallows thickly, only slightly winded. "Not really. I lost him a turn or two so we have some time." 

Namjoon seems to be amused by Seokjins' lack of athleticism. He licks his lips, holding in a chuckle and Jungkook doesn't take his eyes off of his boss. 

"I tell him all the creamer with his coffee is bound to have an effect on him." The intern only adds. And this is enough to get a laugh to escape Namjoons' lips. 

"He lets you speak to him like that?" 

"Well, his typing is so loud, I doubt he barely hears me." Jungkook tears his gaze away and at the door. 

"It is loud, isn't it?" Namjoon ponders aloud. "It's like he's punishing his poor keyboard for just existing." 

Jungkook giggles, trying his best to conceal it and he does this by placing his hand over his mouth. Now it's the CEO's turn to stare, smiling softly. But its broken by the sound of the door opening, the labored breathing loud. 

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook!" He hollers, hands on his hips as he leans over, shoulders moving up and down as he takes long breathes. 

"I know you are here! Come out of hiding, yeah?" 

There's a pause. 

"Three, two, one!" The lights turn on and everyone hops up, some people even going as far as throwing confetti into the air. 

This startles Seokjin to no end, as he flinches, nearly knocking his head on the door behind him, his hand instinctively over his heart. His mouth parts as he mutters a curse word under his breath. 

_"Surprise!"_

Everyone shouts and the secretarys eyes glide over the crowd, mainly department heads and some employees that Seokjin knew very well. Some had party hats on and a bright smile on their faces, their phones out to record the moment.

"Wha-?" 

Jungkook starts the happy birthday song, and everyone is quick to join in. He grabs the cake from the table, slowly walking it over to the still shocked man. It's quite comical and Jungkook hopes that people are filming this. 

The song finishes and Seokjin leans over hesitantly, blowing the candles out. He begins to smile slightly, the adrenaline leaving his body and he feels relief. It soon melts in that this is a party for him. 

"Happy birthday, hyung." The intern smiles and Seokjin gladly takes the cake, holding it and looking at his co-workers. He bows. 

"Thank you, thank you all so much." Part of why he was so taken aback is because they had never celebrated his birthday before at the workplace, it had always been just work. So a surprise party was the last thing on his mind waking up today. 

He expected maybe just going out for drinks with friends, eating out at a nice place, what he's usually done. 

Once his heart rate is at normal pace, he places the cake on the table and people begin to talk to him. Jungkook takes it upon himself to slice up the cake and serve it, setting up a nice little area. 

Namjoon keeps a pleasant look on his face, seeing that Jin is conversing. He feels asthough he should exchange a few words with the cherished employee and loyal friend. He measly walks up to the man, who was apart of a small standing circle. 

He clears his throat and the employees take an immediate bow. Namjoon gives a smile and places a hand on Seokjins' shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Hey, I'm the boss, let me steal the birthday boy, yeah?" He lightly jokes, and the people begin to scatter off to other groups. 

Seokjin grins, "Thank you for setting this up." its a sincere sentence, and its rarely given by the man. Even Namjoon knows this. He nods his head, glancing over past his head to see Jungkook who was happily serving. He held this smile, carrying such a light aura, those dimples showing up just under his cheekbones, eyes curving. 

Namjoon takes a brief second to appreciate this moment. 

He sighs, looking back at Seokjin. "It wasn't me. As much as I would love to take credit." 

Seokjin tilts his head slightly. 

"Then who d-?" 

"Jungkook did." He states confidently, swallowing hard. Seokjins' features relax and he bites his bottom lip. He doesn't quite know what to say. What can he say? The intern who has only been here for a mere few months threw him this party instead of friends he has had for years. 

Not that Seokjin had ever clearly asked for one. But still, it's sort of warming to know that someone put effort in. 

"Intern number three.." He says with a small chuckle of disbelief, looking down for a second. He shakes his head, rubbing his neck. 

"Yup, he planned it around a few days ago, pulled everything together, emailed department heads, managers, ordered the cake..." 

As Namjoons' list grows longer, Seokjins' warmth grows bigger. He can't help it, because no matter how cold Seokjin can come off, Jungkook still took the time to do this. Seokjin moves to look at the man, who just about finished serving. The two men observe him. 

Jungkook cleans up the crumbs, then placing the cake knife on an empty plate, making sure it accessible to anyone who wants a second slice. He holds his own serving in his hand, finding a seat by himself at the table, moving his legs up and criss-crossing them. 

"I'm glad you didn't fire this one." Seokjin murmurs, arms crossed. 

Namjoon chews on the inside of his cheek. He pats the man on the shoulder one last time before making his way to the cake and in addition, to Jungkook. 

He goes the cake knife, and Jungkook swallows a forkful of the delicious food before leaning over as the CEO holds his attention. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Ah, sir. I can serve you a pie-" 

"I'm perfectly capable of cutting my own cake, Jungkook." Namjoon states, his voice stern but his lips curled at a corner. Jungkook bites back a smile before leaning in his chair to his previous state. He digs his teeth into the inside corners of his cheeks. 

Namjoon whistles to himself, placing over enough pressure on the knife to cut through a good chunk and he pushes it, making it land perfectly on his plate. 

"See? Basically a pro." He hums. "Nimble hands."

"...nice hands." 

As soon as the words leave Jungkooks' mouth, both pause, looking at eachother. Of course, that wasn't meant to be said outloud. God, he can feel his face burning, as he shovels the rest of his slice into his mouth as too avoid anything else from leaving it. 

Fuck. He wants the floor to swallow him up. 

Namjoon clenches his jaw, his stomach tightens only slightly from the two words. Two little words that held so much meaning. 

He clears his throat, eyes looking around to scope and there was no one really near them. Yet, this sort of rush evokes a fire inside the older man. 

"How so?" He raises an eyebrow and Jungkook doesn't dare make eye contact with him. It was a hushed whisper, but that made it all the more flustering. 

The intern nearly stumbles out of his seat, walking out with nearly no notice to his presence. Namjoons' eyes don't leave the chair, he counts to fifteen in his head. 

He then takes a different route but same destination, which is out of the room. 

He makes it into a main hall before he is suddenly grabbed by the forearm and yanked into a separate room. 

The scent of cleaning supplies and disinfectants make it painfully clear its a janitors closet. His heart leaping into his throat for a good moment as he stumbles into the center of the room, turning to see Jungkook hastily closing the door behind him. He now turns to face Namjoon, back pressed against the door. 

"You can't do that." 

"Do what?" 

Jungkook huffs, knowing the man is playing dumb. _"How so?"_ he mimicks. 

Namjoon raises his brows, as the display infront of him was quite daring. 

"You started that." 

"I obviously didn't mean too." Jungkook defends, taking a few steps towards him. 

"So you take it back?" 

"What?" 

"My hands. Are they not nice?" He is clearly not taking this as seriously as Jungkook, and Jungkook doesn't know whether to feeling annoyed or turned on by this attitude. 

His nostrils flare, "We have to be more careful, hyung." 

"We are pretty careful." defends Namjoon. 

"Seokjin just asked me if I was doing okay around you, and when I asked why he was asking, he said that you kept giving me stares.." He admits, sighing. 

He can tell the weight of the situation hits Namjoon, as the sly gleam in his eye fades. 

For a second, the older man got so caught up in the thrill of risk that he didn't stop to think how this would effect Jungkook. He licks his lips as he sees the young man lean against the wall, closing his eyes. 

"What did you say?" 

"I changed the subject obviously." 

Namjoon nods, rubbing his hands together before he puts two and two together. 

"Wait..." He looks at Jungkook, brows furrowed. "Why would he ask if you were doing okay around me?" 

Jungkooks' mouth goes dry. He isn't sure what to do at this moment. There's two things he can do, lie and change the subject or tell the truth and see how Namjoon reacts. But, by the look on his face, Namjoon has already figured it out and Jungkook isn't surprised in the slightest. 

The boss rubs his mouth, in complete shock.

"I-I was freaking out the morning after we, you know, and I needed to tell someone, I was so hungover, sick, a complete mess and-" 

"So you told one of my closest friends and worker about our affair?" 

"No, well, yes. Sort of, not e-" 

"Jungkook."

Namjoon voice drops a note or two, a clear panic running through him. Now the risk doesn't seem so hot. 

Jungkook fumbles his words, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to focus. He takes a few deep breaths, letting a silent sink between them for just a few seconds, continuing.

"H-He knows about the office party and now he thinks that nothing is happening." He hopes this is good news. 

"Wait, so he thinks we were just a one and done?" 

"Basically." His nod is fast. 

"But he stills knows." 

"Just about the one ti-" 

"Jungkook, that's enough. That one time is enough to completely tear down-" Namjoon stops himself, he is spiralling but he can't take Jungkook down with him too. He begins to think outloud. 

"...I mean, he hasn't said anything so far. And he's Seokjin. He was at my private wedding for God's sake." Maybe that isn't the best example. 

"I don't think he would say anything, hyung. I really don't." All Jungkook wants to do is reassure. He knows that Namjoon has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wants to alleviate it as much as he possibly could. 

Now he's wondering if lying would've been the better path. At then, Namjoon wouldn't have another thing to worry about. 

"He's Seokjin." Namjoon repeats, closing his eyes. Now he leans back against the wall, sinking down to sit on the floor. 

He needs a nap. 

Jungkook can't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. It's almost nauseating. He stands there, chewing on his thumbnail. 

Joon exhales, "It'll be fine. Maybe I can talk to him." 

"You can't tell him it's still going on." Jungkook protests. "Then he would find out I'm lying and we are sort of getting along a-"

"Okay, okay." He pinches the bridge of his nose. He convinces himself to settle down, making his way back to standing, fixing up his suit. 

Jungkook tries not to overthink, he hadn't been so worried about Seokjin potentially letting the secret slip. Namjoon knows Seokjin so well, and yet even he is unsure of his friends intentions. So how is Jungkook supposed to feel? 

"We will be alright. I mean, if he hasn't said anything now? Its been what? A few weeks almost?" He says, and Jungkook is spaced out, gnawing at his nails, having moved onto his middle finger. 

When Namjoon doesn't get a response he breaks his concentration from the wall to Jungkook. 

"Jungkook-ah." 

Nothing. 

"Jungkook." 

The interns eyes snap up to meet his. And he tries to conceal his fear. Namjoon can see through this though and all he can offer are words of warmth and reassurance. 

"We will be alright." 

Jungkook counts his breaths, making sure they are even. He hadn't panicked that much since the morning after the office party. 

Maybe they were overreacting but just the thought of them being exposed sent a chill down his spine. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Namjoon takes a few steps towards him. And Jungkook nods, now solidifying the eye contact. 

"Okay." He repeats, a little more sure of it himself. 

Namjoon hums, "Now, we go out there and we work. I'll work on keeping my eyes to myself." He chuckles lightly, and Jungkook manages a smile. Their eye contact still strong. 

"Yes, sir." 

He clicks his tongue, "I still like Daddy more." 

Jungkook playfully rolls his eyes, "Of course you do, hyung." 

"Was is that supposed to mean?" 

"The Daddy kink is pretty basic." 

"Me? Basic?" Namjoon is almost sincerely offended by him even being associated with the word. He takes a step forward. 

Jungkook smirks, "Its a fact." The mood lightens up immediately, the anxiousness replaced with their lighthearted flirtatiousness. 

"Fact?" 

"Definitely." 

"Fact or not, I quite like it." He places his hands on the younger mans waist, pulling him a little closer. Jungkook takes a swift breath in and out, eyes travelling to his lips. 

"Do you?" 

"I can prove it now if you give me the time." 

Fuck. His ears turn red once more and he places a hand on his chest, as too put a hault to his planning. 

"Nope. Not in a janitors closet." He refuses sternly but his eyes are crinkles at the sides as he smiles. "I still have dignity." 

"We've done it in bathrooms." 

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure these cleaning products are giving me a high and-" Jungkook glances behind him, making a now embarrassing discovery. "This door doesn't lock." 

He should really have checked that. He makes a mental note and immediately, the CEO understands their predicament. 

Namjoon laughs lightly, "Okay, okay." 

He lets go of the man as he places his hand on the handle. He gives himself a good ten seconds to gather himself. 

"Wait fif-" 

"Fifteen seconds. I know." Namjoon affirms. Jungkook smiles before leaving the room, closing the door behind him quickly. He makes his way to Namjoons' office. 

"Intern number three..." Seokjin is quick to catch Jungkook in the hall, on a path towards Namjoons' office. 

At first, a fear runs through his fingers and up his arms, meeting at his shoulder blades. An overwhelming sense of paranoia hits him. He almost wants to freeze instantly but he calms himself down. 

"Jungkook-ah?" 

Jungkook pauses though, hearing the sound of his hyung and the footsteps approach him. He turns, "Hey, hyung! Did you-oh!" 

He is met with an immediate warmth, engulfed in arms, face buried in his shoulder. He almost wants to pull away on instinct but Seokjin only tightens the embrace. 

His arms stick out for a brief second, not processing the event. 

"A-Are you hug-?" 

"Don't speak of it." The tone is warmth but his voice is still quite harsh. Nevertheless, Jungkook finds a way to melt into the touch, hugging him back firmly. 

As soon as Jungkook hugs back, he pulls away. 

"Thank you." Is all he says before moving past Jungkook, who is stuck with a dorky smile on his lips. One step further to becoming good friends. That is something he didn't know he needed. 

Yes, the events of the day (the not so good one) still played in the back of his mind but all assured by facts. Facts are that Seokjin is loyal to Namjoon, a friend. And Seokjin would've said something by now. Plus, he wouldn't have anything to gain by exposing the two. 

He places his hands in his back pockets, letting his mind wonder off to other things. 

"Ugh, nice hands?" Jungkook scolds himself under his breath. "Really, Kook? Nice hands?" 

He shakes his head, making his way around the corner and to the office. 

* * *

"You really should be in bed, hyung." 

"We have a shoot coming up, how can I leave?" 

"Want me to Uber there? I can help you." Jungkook places his phone on his chest, the speaker on so he doesn't have to constantly hold his phone against his ear. 

"You organized an office party. You should rest." 

"I thought you weren't going to take it easy on me." He mutters, placing his hands to rest limp above his head. 

There's a pause. 

"Am I?" 

Jungkook didn't expect the question and he surely doesn't know the answer. What can he say? Yes, then he gets piled on with work. Or no, and he stays feeling unchallenged. 

"I just feel like I should be doing more, hyung." 

"Patience is virtue." 

"Maybe I can do another research article? An opinion piece? A rheto-" 

"Now you are telling me what to assign you?" The tone is amused but Jungkook knows that he should back off on the subject. He needs to know his plave but he can't help but feel held back. He wants more to play with. 

His first article wasn't his best work and it should have been. 

"D-Did you read my last article?" He steers the conversation slightly.

"Yes." 

"Yes?" Is that all he gets. He isn't sure what the hell to take that with. He moves to sit up. 

"I sent it to Min Yoongi." 

Jungkook nearly jumps out of his bed, his heart stopping and breath hitching. 

"W-What? You sen-?"

"He is the department head. It would be foolish not too. Every article is read by him before given to me. His judgement and taste are immaculate." 

His mouth is cotton. He clears his throat, not wanting to sound of nervous but his palms tell all. 

"N-No, I'm not questioning that. It's just, that, that really wasn't my best work." 

"We will see what he says about that." 

"It's been a few days already. Hyung, is that a bad sign?" 

"He is a busy man as am I." Is all he gets and Jungkook makes plans to scream and cry into his pillow once their call is ended. He throws himself back into the bed, his phone moving on his chest and sliding up onto his shoulder. 

"I can swear I hear your heart pounding." An amused Namjoon is heard through his phone speaker and Jungkooks' eyes are stuck on a particular spot on the wall for no apparent reason. 

"I'm pretty sure you can't, as it just fell out of my ass, hyung." He sighs deeply, rubbing his eyes. 

"Charming, Jungkook-ah." This is followed by a laugh. 

Jungkook smiles weakly, "Thank you. I try." His snarky remark is rewarded by another laugh. It's so gratifying to make Namjoon laugh nowadays. His mood is lifted a level or two up. 

"I should really let you go, so you finish and head home sooner." Jungkook tells him. 

"Perhaps." Namjoon answers a few seconds later. "But you are going to sleep soon too, yeah? Its almost midnight." 

Jungkook can make out the sound of typing, just barely. He closes his eyes, yawning. He nods even though Namjoon can't see him. 

"Yes, hyung." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

There's silence. And thats broken by the sound of the keys of the keyboard clacking away. He lets out a weak giggle, his chest bouncing. 

"You should hang up, Namjoon-hyung." 

More silence. 

"Nam-" 

"I know." Its a softer tone now. And Jungkook closes his mouth. 

"A few seconds more?" He murmurs. 

"Yes." Namjoon responds. 

There's a sweet silence that falls over them, and Jungkook keeps his eyes closed. This was regular for them. Just before the end of a call, taking a few moments. It's almost asthough they just take in eachothers presence for one last time of the day. 

Atleast thats how Jungkook views it. 

He opens his eyes, "Night, hyung." 

"Goodnight." 

He picks up his phone, finger hovering over the red button before he presses it, affirming the end of the call. He leans over, placing his device to charge before rolling onto his stomach. 

He lays there, taking in the day before closing his eyes and quickly falling into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT! WOOHOO!! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one :")
> 
> Jungkook and Seokjin finally building up a friendship, YES! 
> 
> How did y'all like this one?? 
> 
> I just love writing some slight angst ;)
> 
> also I'm thinking of writing a horror au 😋👉👈 so would y'all read that? It would be something out of my comfort zone but I really think it would be awesome!
> 
> Comments, criticisms, always welcome <3


	11. appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this is lowkey soft :")

Namjoon awakens at around five thirty, feeling too warm for his comfort and strangely confined in his bed. He peels himself off of his stomach, sitting up and letting his feet touch the floor. 

Well, more like his shoes. The cold, familiar feel of his furnished flooring wasn't there and its enough to make him look down. It's only now that Namjoon realizes he had literally just fell into bed after getting home. 

A sense of overwhelming heat continues to hit him and make his skin crawl. 

Still in his work clothes, the air isn't circulating and with a hot flash making an appearance, he begins to take his now mess of an outfit off. He unbuttons his shirt, in a slight hurry because he has somewhere to be in thirty minutes. 

He feels slick with sweat but there's nothing a quick shower can't do to alleviate the feeling. He kicks his pants off, and eventually his boxers as he lazily jogs over to the bathroom. 

He is basically dragging his doll-like body, wishing he could get at least another thirty minutes but the day doesn't wait for anyone. He knows this all to well. 

And as expected, about ten minutes in his steam filled room awakens him.

Though he doesn't mind finishing off with a nice spray of ice cold water, as it gets his blood and alerts his mind of the day pending. Ah, yes, the day ahead of him. More like the morning, he sighs to himself, shutting off the water and opening the sliding glass door to step out. 

He towel dries, not minding the small foot shaped puddles he leaves in his wake, as he only has less than twenty minutes to get to the airport. 

It's a simple outfit, black skinny jeans, a sheer turtleneck that shines with glitter in the light, long black trenchcoat and velvet chelsea boots to match. Simple yet quite effective. 

He dawns a mask on his face, simple white, with a beanie over his still damp hair. 

His phone goes off, a ding resonating through the room. Still dreading the coming hour, he dismisses it, simply shoving it into his back pocket and snatching his keys off of his dresser. 

* * *

As he turns into the right lane, Namjoons' grip on the steering wheel intensifies. His blinker on and his turn into the airport coming up ahead. He picks at the dead skin of his lips, an aching reminder that he hadn't put on any lip care products. 

Traffic isn't too bad, not many flights where coming in early, is Namjoons' guess. 

The radio doesn't do much to void him of his thoughts, so he lowers the volume of a mindless pop song. 

It's a grey skied dawn, not much color to the world around him at the moment. This only pushes his mood further down the drain, even though he desperately wants to cling to every last bit of energy he has. 

Atleast for the next few minutes. 

His phone gives off another ding. Yet, he still pays no mind to it, focusing on the road and navigating his way to the pick-up area. 

Childishly, he rolls his eyes, his eyes following right to the flashing lights. He knows Mi-Young is the cause of this, his knuckles now white as the flashes become eager, almost frantic. 

He realises this is only because she's getting closer to the car. Paparazzi desperately fighting for the last picture that would no doubt flood the internet within an hour the latest. 

He squints his eyes, in an ill-attempt to brighten them up at the lights grew more sporadic. This is his usual strategy and it never really fails him. 

The escorts around the famed model are careful, one opening the car door for her and the others pushing back the cameras, fans, you name them. 

She slips in gracefully, nodding her head in a humble manner to people as the door is shut. And as soon as Namjoon drives off, Mi-Young sighs longingly. Her body leaning back and seemingly relaxing, eyes shut. 

"You were late." 

Already, her voice is one of broken glass. Namjoon almost wants to wince just at the three words. 

"You told me six." It's a sharp reply from her husband. 

She crosses one leg over the other. "Did you not get my texts?"

Oops.

Namjoon is amused, yet he bites the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling. The aura is so quick to change and Namjoons' grip on the wheel is near trembling, knuckles paler by the second. 

He changes his mind on the music, turning the volume up nearly halfway, wanting to drown out any pitiful noises she made. 

"I texted you 'five o' clock' earlier. Twice."

"My phone has been off." He mutters, just barely enough for her to hear. He isn't dumb, he is aware that the excuse wouldn't hold up. What CEO keeps their phone off?

"...and if you were that upset by me being late, you could've easily called a car." 

"And not have my own husband pick me up?" 

She gets no response, causing her to reach over and turn the radio off. Namjoon just blinks, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"How sad would it have looked? Not having my own husband wanting to see me after being gone for days? What impression would that give?" 

Impression this, impression that. This whole keeping up with appearances isn't holding up with Namjoon much and it hasn't for a better part of few months. His chest weighs heavy with words that he holds back, they file in one by one, carrying pounds with them. 

"Husband?" 

That's all he can manage after a few seconds of self restraint. 

There's a pause and he can feel her stare, melting into his cheek. 

"We are still married, Joon-ah." 

"Oh, legally yes. Yes, we are still married." The words are poison . He glances at her for only a second, making sure she can see the look in his eyes. 

"What?" She shockingly asks. And Namjoon lets out a dry cackle. 

"...what?" his brows raise. 

"You are acting asthough I didn't state a fact." She defends quickly, crossing her arms infront of his chest. 

"Facts? Oh, we are sticking to facts." Namjoon can't help himself.

All he wants to do is scream. Everything is going so well, his business, his creativity, his influence, yet here is one skid mark on his road to success. This marriage. 

"Jo-"

"No, let's put the cards on the table now that you mention facts. Yeah?" He shrugs, his satire only weighing down the atmosphere. But he can't plug it in for a second longer.

"Lets see, we haven't been happy for months. We can't communicate for shit." Namjoon physically counts them on his opposite hand, Mi-Youngs' eyes stuck on the road, jaw clenched. 

"And you fucked my best friend. So there's the facts." He spews out, cheeks buzzing with warmth. 

There's a minute of nothing but them shifting awkwardly, and Namjoon rolls his window down partially, just wanting to breathe. This doesn't cure his ache. 

She uncrosses her arms. Namjoon just about thinks thats the end until he can hear her mouth open. 

Fuck. 

"Jimin said he spoke to you." 

He haults at a stop sign, closing his eyes for a quick second. Mi-Young doesn't bother trying to make eye contact at this point. Now she's wondering if she should've just called a car. 

_"Can we agree to keep business things business?" Is the first thing that pours out of his friends' mouth as soon as Namjoon closes his office door._

_He stares at the doorknob in his hand for a second, back to the man he once thought of as his partner in crime._

_There's an array of scenarios playing in his head all at once._

_He can punch him, just turn, swing and aim for his jaw. He can ruin that pretty little face for a while. But that would require a fuel of anger and strangely, he doesn't have that in him._

Namjoon opens his eyes, sighing before pressing on the gas to continue the journey back to their house, where he would drop her off and head to work. 

"Well..?" 

"He did." He answers in hopes that would be the end. 

_Namjoon turns on his heels, "Okay."_

_Jimins' hands are in his pockets, his whole stance just calm in general. As though he assumed Namjoon wouldn't beat the shit out of him. He is right, and he knows why._

_"Okay, good." He hums._

_"But right now, personal things are personal, now." He takes a step forward, jaw tense. He barely blinks._

_"Hyu-"_

_"I get Mi-Young and I weren't doing good. I get it. Hell, part of me was barely surprised when I say her laying beside another body." He admits. And it's the truth. In fact, Namjoon didn't drink that night at the office party because his wife had cheated. As far as he knew, the relationship was on its last legs._

_"But for that body to be you?"_

_Jimin runs his fingers through his locks, eyes darting around exasperatedly. His demeanor melts to reveal and slight anxious, regretful one. This is more what Namjoon had expected to see infront of him._

_"It wasn't intentional."_

_"Was it the only time?"_

_There's a pause that Namjoon wished wasn't there because he knew it could only mean one thing. He shakes his head, lip trembling from spite. He scoffs, his heart on empty._

_"Hyung, let me explain." He pleads, voice desperate._

_"Business will be business. And I think that's all that will remain between us." The words are sandpaper to his mouth but he needs to let them loose or else he just might explode._

_There's so much more to be said and he can tell from Jimins' cloudy gaze. But he doesn't want to hear it. He didn't need it._

_For days he had imagined what he would say if a confrontation would occur. He had certain points he would make, for sure sentences, a monologue in his mind. But right now, it's burning and there's nothing more left he can say._

_He could end Jimins' career. Fire him, blacklist him with just an email. God, he can do that and he would. But there's that sliver of a bigger person in him._

_There's an itching silence._

_"And only business things. Anything else, I swear."_

_To cut ties so harshly. To go from cruising together, fashion walkways together, deep talks on a balcony, to virtually nothing? Jimin is shellshocked._

_"Joon-hyung, I really think we should talk more. I-"_

_"I'm going to go to the restroom." Namjoon stares at the wall just past Jimin, "...if you aren't gone by the time I'm here, security will be called."_

_With that, Namjoon leaves. His once best friend left in shambles._

The drive seemed near neverending, until it wasn't. He stopped infront of their home, rolling down the window to enter the pin code. 

The gates open and he pulls up just enough avoid them closing on the vehicle. 

With that, he unbuckles his seatbelt, tossing the keys into Mi-Youngs' lap and opening his door. He hops out of the car, making his way to his work car. 

"Joon-ah!" 

Her shrill calls only make his pace quicken, and he doesn't stop until he is in the vehicle, door slammed. Her shouts muffled and he melts into the seat, wishing for nothing more than peace and quiet. But he won't get it. 

He accepts this, pressing the button to start up the car engine. 

* * *

"Definitely not good." 

"Not good?" Jungkook is taken aback by the statement. He crosses his legs up on the swivel char beside Seokjin.

"It's a frappe, it's basically a dumbed down version of coffee. It's not even coffee." His hyung argues, "it's a bunch of syrup and creamer nonsense blended with ice cubes." 

By the second, the youngers eyes get wider. He is being rather dramatic with it but hell, this is something Jungkook is rather passionate about. 

"Hyung, I bring you iced coffee!" 

"But it's still coffee." Seokjin points, pausing his typing. "Just give up, intern number three." This is quite entertaining though. 

"Okay, okay." Jungkook calms himself down, practically hugging his knees against his chest. "Think about it though." 

"I've done enough thinking, you can not push my belief on this." 

"Hyung, no. I refuse to believe it. A frappe is a beautiful sweet treat and coffee is well.." He shrugs, "it's coffee." 

"You shouldn't drink frappes so often, that's alot of sugar." Seokjin warns, smiling. He's slowly learning to warm up towards this meaningless arguments and discussions. 

Well, he shouldn't say meaningless. Just random, more than anything. It's fun to see how the younger mans' brain works. Funny how this is the intern who has lasted the longest and gotten so far.

Not to say or diminish Jungkooks' hard work, but right now, you really wouldn't know that this is Kim Namjoons' intern.

"But frappes are much tastier..." Jungkook practically hangs his head off the back of the chair, letting out a small groin. "You and I should go to a nice coffee shop, hyung.." His head perks up as he offers. 

Seokjin lets out a small chuckle, lightheartedly rolling his eyes. He turns back to his work. 

"Okay, intern. Whatever you say. Now let me work." He teases slightly. 

Jungkook blows his bangs out of his eyes, propping his elbow on the arm rest, placing his chin on his balled fist. With the new found silence, he finds his eyes wondering in the direction of a certain CEO's office. 

Namjoon isn't in yet, and Jungkook knows why because Seokjin had mumbled it even when he didn't ask. He licks his lips, closing his eyes. 

He can't help but think of the previous days events. He wonders if Namjoon is irate with him. Part of him thinks that the older man didn't continue to get upset with him because he wants to spare Jungkooks' feelings. 

At the same time, Jungkook would rather take the scolding than have Namjoon hold in anything else. 

He knows Seokjin wouldn't tell anyone, but he also can't help but feel a sense of dread. That's one person too many that knows. Even if they don't even have the whole picture. 

If you had asked Jungkook how he thought his first months at Kim Co would have gone by, he never would have thought he would deal with this. His eyes open to the sound of the elevator doors opening. 

Within ten seconds, Namjoon strolls pass the desk, entering his door without so much as a glance. Which doesn't bother Jungkook, but the way his face just appeared drained did. 

But he knows better than to push the man to spill information. So, he stays at his place. 

"Frappes are also the staple for coffee shops." He distracts himself by stirring up the previous subject. "You think Starbucks, you think the caramel frappuchino." He sings softly, moving his arm to the edge of the desk. He pushes himself, gaining momentum to spin.

Namjoon sits down at his desk, resting his elbows on the glass, placing his head in his hands. He rubs vigorously at his eyes, enough so that when he opens them, black spots form around his vision. 

He shakes his head to himself, the weight on his chest still not alleviating because he still feels asthough he is stuck in the car with Mi-Young. He rubs his cheeks, breathing heavily. 

He wants to be back in his bed. 

His eyes dart towards the couch, feeling his heart beat in his ears. 

The day stops for no one. He has to remind himself this. Despite his rough start, he needs to keep himself working. 

He begins, turning on his computer. 

He can hear some laughter coming from the other side of his glass walls. He knows it immediately. As he waits for his screen to load, he finds himself staring between the open blinds. 

A clear view of Jungkook conversing with Seokjin is his field of vision now. It seems to be a quiet passionate conversation as the man is using his hands, his lips in a pucker as his words form quickly. 

He finds himself smiling because even from here, he can tell that Jungkooks' lisp is beginning to creep it's way through. He tends to do that when he is talking to fast or not thinking much. Especially when he is tired, but right now seems to be the exception as his eyes are lit up. 

Bright. 

He finds some motivation to stand up, his hands moving to fix his sleeves as he strolls out of his office, placing himself at the front of Seokjins' desk. 

The men both ceasing their conversation at once to give him their undivided attention. 

Though, Namjoon wishes they had not. 

"What's the conversation?" He offers a light smile, hoping maybe that would establish a warm welcome. "I can hear you both through the glass, you know.." 

Seokjin is the first to speak, "I apologize, sir, I-" 

"No. No, it's fine." Namjoon sighs, glancing off to the side just to have something to do. How does he explain that he welcomes the distraction? That his morning was tough and way too long. 

Maybe it was the fact that it was working hours and Namjoon had come off asthough he is scolding the two men. That isn't his intentions at all, though now playing back the last minute or so in his head he can see how it was construed as so. 

Jungkook eyes his boss, watching his wonder off but his hands are stuffed in his pockets. It's an awkward exchange, but Jungkook desires to put an end to it. Just as Namjoon takes a step towards door. 

"Caramel frappes or regular coffee?" 

He stops, facing the glass. He can see his reflection as his smile begins to appear. 

"Continue?" He takes his place back infront of the desk. He glances at Jungkook, not wanting to linger a second longer towards suspicion. 

So, he looks at Seokjin, who clears his throat and licks his lips. 

"Well, Jungkook-ah is arguing that frappes are better. Even though I argue that they are hardly coffee at all." 

"Exactly, hyung. They are hardly coffee, yet, when you go to a coffee shop you see alot of people order them." 

"But they are _not coffee."_ Seokjin reiterates, now uaing his hands as a pulse for his words. 

"A mocha frappe?" 

The two look at their boss sharply, Jungkooks' mouth falling open and his eyes once again hold a shimmer as his argument only grows in strength. 

Namjoon feeling warm, knowing he contributed well enough. 

"Exactly, hyung!" Jungkook looks at Seokjin put points at Namjoon. "Mocha frappe. Mocha! Meaning what? Coffee!" 

"That's not exactly w-" 

"But it has coffee. It has it, does it not?" 

"Respect your elders!" The secretary's hand pulls back, asthough he might just swat at the younger man. Jungkook holds his hands in defense, causing Namjoon to laugh at the scene infront of him. 

Seokjin nearly forgets they are in a work setting, getting carried away into the all too passionate argument. He sighs softly, the phone ringing and he answers it quickly. 

"So frappes?" murmurs Namjoon, a questioning look behind his warm eyes. 

Jungkook blinks rapidly, finally connecting and creating a strong gaze. He nods softly. 

"Yes. Frappes." the younger confirms, "is that a surprise for you, sir?" his hands intertwine on the desk infront of him, elbows barely sitting on the edge. 

"Not really." The caramel macchiato incident plays through his head a dozen times. 

"I favor the mocha, though. That's my favorite."

"I'll keep it in mind." He utters in response and the click of the phone being snapped into place stops Jungkooks' look of alarm. 

How could Namjoon be so brazen? Even small phrases like that can raise heavy suspicions, especially infront of Seokjin, who already knows of their history. 

"So, whats the subject?" Seokjin inquires, glancing between the two men, he knew they had continued the conversation and didn't want to add in anything to the coffee debate if it was already in the past. 

Namjoon opens his mouth but Jungkook beats him to the punch. 

"...just our favorite drinks." 

Seokjin hums and Namjoon licks his top lip as he snaps his attention to his secretary. Thinking about his next sentence, walking on glass. 

"Ah, yes. You see, I've been a big fan of the caramel macchiato." 

Jungkook keeps his mouth in a straight line, but his eyes stay open as Namjoon declares this. He has brought drinks enough times to know that CEO has never once ordered anything close to a caramel macchiato. Surely, this was just to stir Jungkook. His face warms up and his teeth sink into his top lip. 

This is confirmed by the quick glance aimed at him, and he uses the desk as momentum to slide back with his chair. 

"Thank you for this, um, entertaining few minutes, you two. I think we should get to one hundred percent focus on our work, though. Me included." Namjoon announces and Seokjin doesn't think twice about this. The familiar sound of clacking keys begin once more. 

Jungkook gets up from his seat, bowing slightly. Namjoon looks at him. 

"I need some things sorted, Jeon. As usual, you know. Come on." 

On the contrary, Jungkook hasn't done sorting in a while. He had assumed that would be left behind as Namjoon slowly let him dive into bigger and better things. Even then, Jungkook really didn't want to get into sorting. He has his own bone to pick. 

This occurs as soon as the door to the office is closed and they move to a familiar blind space, where no matter where you peered from inside the blinds, you couldn't see this one far corner, between two shelves. 

Jungkook tugs at his arm, before facing the slightly taller man. 

He breathes heavily, "You are really giving me a migraine here." 

"I'm not sure wh-" 

"Joon-ah, seriously." He can't help the rush of fear and how it pushes him to enforce that he didn't want to play coy. 

Namjoons' smile falls. He bites the inside of his cheek, leaning an elbow against the wall and rubbing his temple. 

"Sorry. I just had a dreadful morning. I just wanted to joke around a little with you." 

"It's confusing." Jungkook blatantly informs, "its confusing because just yesterday you were upset at Seokjin knowing about the office party. And now you are making cheeky little inside jokes infront of him?" 

He can feel his fingers begin to tremble. He had never really been so confrontational (minus the day after the office party), and there was a lingering thought in the corner of his mind that he had been overreacting. Nevertheless, he can also see how he is in the right here. 

Though, Jungkook softens his look up, uncrossing his arms from his chest. 

"I'm sorry, I just.." He can feel his heart in his throat. "I don't want to jeopardize this one bit."

He knows Seokjin wouldn't air their dirty laundry out, but if he were to find out Jungkook had been lying to him this whole time, there's a newly formed bond out the window. 

The more Jungkook thinks about it, the more he can hardly think about anything else. This is the thing that is now consuming him, not his passion, not work, but Namjoon. 

"Me either." 

Namjoon can definitely see how this can throw Jungkook for a whirl. At the same time, he couldn't help himself.

To see Jungkooks' eyelashes bat, his cheeks and ears a pretty tinge of crimson, all paired with a bitten lip? It revved him up. 

"I guess I got carried away." He admits sheepishly. "I really wasn't thinking and I do apologize for that, Jungkook-ah. I do. I will tread carefully from now on." 

He takes a step closer, and

Namjoon had feared of Jungkooks' growing too comfortable and how that would reflect on his work, but he hadn't thought about himself and how he would end up. 

"Me too." agrees the doe-eyed man. "It's not like I don't give a stare or two." he smiles weakly. The smile only blossoming with Namjoon placing a hand on his waist, pulling him in, closing the gap between them. 

As the tension eases, they both relax into eachother. Their stare not being fazed, and Jungkooks' heart is in his throat. It's a good thirty seconds before the older man breaks the warm silence. 

"You look so pretty with a blush on your cheeks, though." Namjoon can't help the comment, it pours out of his mouth and he isn't sure if he has ever given such a affectionate type of compliment before. 

Jungkooks' smile upgrades to a grin. "But is it really worth a risk?" 

Namjoon takes a dramatic pause, asthough he needs to really think long and hard about it. Jungkook playfully swats at his chest, scoffing. 

"No, the answer should be no."

"Okay, okay." He mumbles, a sly smile on his own lips.

Jungkook can see the mischievous glint in his amber eyes, and he tilts his head, nostrils flaring. 

Namjoons' eyes had fallen upon his lips, the familiar red tinge on them makes his blood run. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Cherry or strawberry." 

The statement is enough for Jungkook to want to soar. His finger tips numb. He rubs his lips together, a nice sickness between them, no rough friction at all. Lip balm. 

"Find out for yourself, Kim." 

"Is that a challenge?" Namjoon practically raises both brows, eyes wide. "I have a spectacular sense of taste, Jeon." His thumbs massage at his waist, and Namjoon has to stop himself from slipping his hands underneath Jungkooks' shirt. 

This is all so much more eyes gazing, soft touching and sweet words than ever. It's a slight change in their atmosphere but Namjoon isn't complaining one bit. 

"Then you shouldn't need long should you?" Jungkook protests, hands on his chest. 

Namjoon rolls his eyes lightheartedly before leaning down and closing the gap between them solidly. 

Their lips pressed together, and yet again, its softer than he had expected. Not just Jungkooks' lip (they are always so damn baby smooth, no surprise there) but just the intention behind it. 

It's not hungry, hot and heavy. It's patient, slow. 

And now, its beginning to terrify him. Yet, his eyes are closed. 

Jungkook knows this is different from their usual routine. Not that he felt like some fuck toy, usually. Namjoon had never made him feel like that, from day one he had assured Jungkook that he was never just revenge. Yet at the same time, it was almost a routine. 

A few flirty remarks, a heavy makeout session followed by back scratching, teeth grinding inducing sex. Not that it was getting boring, certainly not. It wasn't so meaningless yet it wasn't meant to be intimate.

A weird, blurry line that they had really never established. 

This moment just makes it feel all too real. Sense are heightened, the hair on the back of his neck stands up and he takes a few steps towards the side of the shelf, pressing his back against the panel. 

Namjoons' hands do infact slip under his shirt, resting right at the curve of his waist, and Jungkook loathes at how much comfort it brings him. 

Though he didn't want too, he does anyway. Namjoon pulling away, slightly breathless and lips swollen. 

Jungkook can't take his eyes off of them, even as they form a word. His chest now buzzing. 

"Vanilla." He answers correctly. "You have a lip tint on, don't you?" 

The younger man nods lightly, nose scrunching in defeat. 

"You tried to throw me off with a color, cheater." Namjoon huffs softly but he swiftly makes a play for his neck, letting his hands wonder around his back, slightly lower. His fingertips just barely slipping into the band of his jeans. Jungkook laughs softly, closing his eyes as the words replay in his mind.

Cheater. 

The word sinks his stomach slightly. And it leaves as a grave reminder of their actions. Of course, it had never left Jungkooks' head, but it had taken a backseat. It's a word that burns into his chest and leaves such a lasting impression. Happily or not, Namjoon still has a ring on his finger. 

A soft peck at his collarbone is enough to yank him out of his spiral. A soft hum stuck in his throat. 

Oh well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd y'all feel about mi young making a return? 😳👉👈
> 
> and slight Namjoon fluff?? WHEW. 
> 
> thank you all very much for over 10K HITS AHHHH!!  
> much love :")) 
> 
> I am working on a horror au btw so hopefully that will be able to see the light of day soon! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


	12. stay here, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope you guys really enjoy this one ;)
> 
> A longer one bc I made y'all wait so long, also smut warning!

* * *

Jungkook opens his email Friday night, in his large t-shirt and boxers, hair and body slightly drip from having finished a nice shower. He sits cross legged at his chair, stretching his muscles out, taking advantage of the lingering heat on his skin. 

It's been quite the week and a nice eight hours of sleep seem to be so close, finally. This week consisted of Seokjins' birthday, important meetings, work and of course, sex.

His limbs burn slightly, yet he isn't complaining one bit. Well, maybe just a little bit. 

As much as he had vowed to himself to not let this little trist (quite the understatement) effect his work, how can he not think about bring underneath his boss? 

Especially when he can still feel him. 

It's a daily occurrence, quick, easy, yet so indulgent. Such a good thing. But you can definitely have too much of a good thing. 

He can hear him too.

The hot breathes, the growls to suppress his loudest moans, all in his ear. Either on his pullout couch or in their little bathroom stall. Never too out in the clear. Nails dig into his hips, knuckles are white as he pounds awa-

Fuck. 

Jungkook shakes his head, teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheek. Throwing his heads back at his sides, he rolls his eyes.

His fingertips tremble for a good while and he isn't even sure why.

He should be working on and only placing his focus on his writing, studying more, taking notes at the meetings. 

Meetings. 

He sighs, using the edge of the desk to glide him sideways over to the small stack above his satchel. His notepad. 

He should go over his notes to refresh for the new week ahead. That new advert photoshoot is coming up quicker and quicker. Namjoon runs a very tight ship, though he isn't shy about fun in the workplace to loosen up, when it's business, its only business. 

He leans himself back comfortably, placing his feet up on his table, crossing one over the other. 

His mind then comes across another gnawing thoughts. He finds himself going back to that sweet kiss that happened just days ago, one thats makes his heart ache.

It had stood out because it had been the only time it had occurred.

Jungkook can only theorize why and his recurring theory is that maybe Namjoon just wanted to sooth their tension after they are spoke about being _obvious_. 

But why would Namjoon care that deeply? Probably so Jungkook wouldn't feel spurned and run his mouth. That's the probable scenario in his mind. 

Well, keep in mind that after that they had a great fuck right up against the couch that involved Jungkook being bent over the arm with his face shoved into a pillow. 

His fist clenches for a quick second, and he shakes his head as he prepares to flip through his notes. 

Just a lick of his fingertip, and he is off to reading. He flips the first page. 

Nothing. 

Maybe he just skipped a page. He flips the next one. 

Just a sentence. 

He furrows his brows, wondering if he had just picked the wrong notepad. He throws his feet off, sitting back up with the creak of his chair. 

Rummaging through his things (and there's not much to look at) the only other notepad he had still beared the seal on it. It couldn't have been that one. 

Jungkook is at a loss for words. His supposed meetings-only notes are near empty. It's a desert of blue lines and slight scribbles he can barely make out. 

He rubs his forehead, resting his elbow on the table as he closes his eyes. 

It hits him. 

The younger man had been so damn enchanted by seeing Namjoon in such authority that he couldn't have taken the time to write down important things.

He spent his time ogling at the man, hands flipping through files, standing up to write things down, all while Jungkook bit at the tip of his pen, probably looking like a dumb school boy. 

He stands up and grabs the notepad, slapping his forehead with it and tossing it aside. 

Top of his class, smart, great independent worker. Yet he can't take simple notes on paper. This isn't him. 

Perhaps he is blowing this out of proportion. It's just notes. But, even after taking five minutes to cool down, he begins to go down a slope. 

He realizes how his work days have been falling into a routine and not a productive one. 

Wake up, coffee, fuck his boss, and repeat. 

No real work has been assigned to him since his article. What the fuck. 

He is definitely not complaining about the sex. Well, maybe a little. But definitely not the quality but the quantity. Part of him wishes there was some kind of guidance, someone he can reach out to but, surprisingly, he doesn't know many people who sleep with their married bosses. 

Yes, he couldn't help it and he needs to control himself so it's not primarily Namjoons' fault. If anything, the amount of sex isn't a problem as long as he gets some damn work too. 

Is this something he should confront or just slowly give off through vibes and phrases? 

Again, this could all be magnified as he is exhausted. 

All in all, he decides the best thing for him to do is get some rest so he can think about this with a semi-clear mind. 

He rubs his eyes, walking towards his bed in hopes of sleeping off the now sunken pit in his stomach, hands on his waist before he falls into mattress. 

He stares up at the ceiling for a good moment, glancing over at his phone he had left charging at the nightstand.

Practically tossing himself onto his stomach, he places a pillow at the side of his face, forcing his eyes into darkness. 

And eventually, rest. 

* * *

"I need work." 

Jungkook stands infront of a busy Namjoon, hands at his sides politely. He clears his throat, keeping his head high as he does this. He glances at the coffee in the mans' hand, one he had gotten himself. He had requested for the man to stop bringing him his drinks a while ago. 

But Jungkook still bought it due to second nature. 

He eyes at his intern, only breaking the stare to drink his beverage. 

"You got me a second one?" 

He is quite amused by this. Had he ingrained the drink into the young mind? 

Jungkook breaks out of his uptight frame that he had only held in hopes of sounding firm. He sits down, leaning forward. 

"Sir, I need some work. How about another article?" 

"Telling me how to do my job, Jeon?" with his head tilted ever so slightly, he leans back in his seat. His index finger rested against his temple in a laid back manner even though he had just appeared the opposite moments ago. 

"You see this book?" He closes the cream colored binder, the front labeled in a pretty gold script. 

_Kim Co. Final Draft Issue._

"It's the final draft. It gets passed down from every department, and they all place everything for the upcoming issue in here. Articles, ads, photoshoots, you name it." He pats at the embellished title firmly.

"...as you know, I am also my own creative director. I go through this. I make notes and it gets passed down once more, then I finalize once more. I am busy, Jungkook-ah. I can't fret about giving you a project right now when we publish the new issue tommorow." 

Now choked up, Jungkook flares his nostrils, letting out a sigh. His left foot slips back, as Namjoon lets his stare linger. He wants to turn and walk out, maybe just loiter at Seokjins' desk like usual. 

Once Namjoon shifts his focus, his opens the binder back up where he had left off, sticking a post it full of his writing on a particular section of the page. All with his drink in one hand.

But, something tells Jungkook to bring his foot back to where it was. 

"You know I don't mean disrespect-" 

"I know that." Namjoon has known Jungkook a good amount to sense that fire in his belly. It's how he was at his age, itching to do something. But this needs to go out and Jungkook will not explode if he goes one more day without writing. 

"Then please, Joon-ah. Give me something." He stands up, walking to the front of his desk. 

Namjoon places his drink down and all it takes is a stare into his eyes. 

"You have something else on your mind, don't you?" 

Jungkook licks his lips, not wanting to spend his time on how he thought how creepy it was Namjoon is able to read him. For some reason, it nearly enrages him. He can't return the favor. 

It's not fair how Namjoon can read him like the alphabet on a page, but Jungkook struggles. 

He now leans onto the glass, knowing its stable enough to take some more weight. He racked his brain nearly all morning, from the second he had woke up, all the way to pressing the button on the elevator just to build up the confidence to ask. 

He shouldn't have to ask for more work here. 

But, he also sees he doesn't have much control in the situation at hand. He needs to get Namjoon to listen to him. He takes a step back. 

"Listen..." The man states, "...its taken you this long to realise you have no work? Obviously there is something affecting you here that I see your mindset is not able to accomplish what I give you a-"

"The sex.." 

Namjoon snaps his head to the side for a second, not sure if he heard quite right. 

"The..?" He raises his brows. 

"The sex."

Is all Jungkook is able to get out, now scrambling, in a slight panic mode because that isn't at all how he wanted to start his explanation. 

The superior clears his throat, adjusting his body in his chair as he sat upright. 

"That's what's on your mind..?"

He questions, scooting his chair in so he was able to rest his forearms on the cool glass. He isn't sure what to think at this point, not wanting the subject of their sex to be in the same place as the distaste on Jungkooks' face. 

Now, its slightly awkward. 

Namjoon rubs his face, stammering over his words now. Jungkooks' body language leads him to only one theory and it makes him want the earth to swallow him whole from this very spot. 

"W-Well, erm, is it not...?" 

Jungkook slants his head, eyes wide in thought. 

_"...good?"_

It takes a good five seconds to process what exactly is being asked. Once it does sink through, it puts a quick halt to any other thoughts fighting in his mind. 

He blinks rapidly. 

"What?" He almost wants to laugh but stifles it, "No. N-No, that is not the case. That is not the case, at all." He waves both hands near frantically, head following. It is the truth. The sex is probably the highest of caliber he has experienced. 

A relief that follows Namjoons' expressions can only be described as comical, his jaw stone as he lets out a small breath. He adjusts the cuffs of his suit, the room feeling warmer than just a minute ago. 

"I-It's, It's quite the opposite actually.." He takes a seat, his face near glistening. "S-Sir, um.." 

The worry leaves Namjoon as quickly as it rushes back. 

"I see that that is still an issue?" 

Jungkook nods. As crazy as it sounds, that's really a good chunk of his problem at hand. It must be a first for Namjoon and he look of confusion on his face confirms this. 

"Yes, its just, hard." 

Fuck. 

"It's rough.." 

_Shit._ There's so many other words he can use to describe his predicament but he struggles to find them. 

"My problem, is what I mean. It's difficult to focus on things when I'm getting penetrated every hour or so."

The door opens just as the words leave Jungkooks' mouth, he near jumps at the sudden sound and he immediately glues his lips together. As he turns around, he can see a familiar head peak through. He tries to compose himself, stepping aside to allow Namjoon to look. 

"Hello, sir. I have Min Yoongi here." 

"I-I should head ou-"

"No, you need to stay for this, actually.." Namjoon taps at his desk, standing himself up. He can see how Jungkook can barely keep up with the change of events, and how he does his best to keep this underwraps. 

"W-Wha..?" Is all he can really manage to get out. 

Seokjin removes himself from the place at the door and its quick to open back up to reveal another man, one who strides in quite simply, but slowly. 

"Yoongi-ah." Namjoon opens his arms wide, before letting them fall, he walks over to the man shaking his hand firmly before engulfing him in a hug. 

Yoongi transfers the same energy, rubbing his back before pulling away. He keeps their hands together, placing his free one over to give a nice squeeze. 

"Ah, mister, you act as though we don't work in the same building." The man lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head as they let go. 

"Well, still. Not the same floors." Namjoon responds and takes a step back to lean onto his desk. Yoongis' eyes fall onto the only other person on the room and Jungkook blinks quickly, not realizing how dry his eyes had become before they watered involuntary. 

"You must be Jeon Jungkook?" 

Jungkook had only seen the acclaimed journalist from afar, in meetings, and now here he is, saying his name. He takes a deep breath, bowing deeply. Almost at a perfect 45 degree angle. 

Namjoon bites at the inside of his cheek, smiling at the scene going on beside him. He can only imagine what is going on with the intern. The whole fireworks in the stomach, gleam in the eyes, twitching of the lips. 

Jungkook moves himself back up, wiping his slick hands on the sides of his jeans as a preemptive measure. He can feel his stomach doing twists and turns. 

"Yes, Mr. Min." Is all he says. Part of him isn't sure what he should say next or even if he should. If he compliments him, it might be taken in an ass-kissing manner. But if he stays silent, he'll seem a bit too submissive. Like a robot. 

He decides on a small smile, just enough so his cheeks round up but not too much that his teeth show. 

"He's all yours." Namjoon claps his hands together before circling back around and sitting on his chair. 

Jungkook keeps his posture nice, but again, nothing to stiff. He lets the smile fall into a pleasant (he hopes) resting face. 

Yoongi nods, "I won't break him, I promise." He beckons the young man to follow his lead and so he does. He avoids glancing back at Namjoon before the door closes, their unfinished conversation still leaving a lasting impression in his mind.

He only snaps out of his slight fog when the elevator doors close. 

"The article was good." The journalist is quick to state and it relieves Jungkook, who stares forward. "Rushed..." 

He curses himself for working on it last minute.

"But, it held nice and redeeming qualities to it. And most importantly.." 

The doors open and Jungkook finally works up the nerve to make eye contact just in time for Yoongi to finish his sentence. 

"...it made me want more." 

The elevator opens to a wide hallway, on either sides are clear glass walls, some containing rows of computers, some were nice offices. People stroll around, some seem to be looking over work, vigorously typing, but not much could be heard as much doors were closed. 

He smiles, swallowing thickly as he soaks in both the new atmosphere and Yoongis' words. 

Min Yoongi, calling his article good, this is something he had only really made up in his head and to have it play out was a bit breathtaking. Here comes his hunger. 

"Namjoon-ah didn't say much about you. But he did send me your resumé. I can see why you have lasted longer than the others." Yoongi continues, just leaning back as he wants Jungkook gaze in amazement at -hopefully- his future. 

Jungkook closes his mouth, not realizing it had become to dry. But he opens it to respond. 

"That means alot coming from you, sir. Thank you, really. It's been a little bumpy and I know I can produce better." 

"Then do it." 

Jungkook turns to face him. 

"You want to be on this floor one day? Do better. You want to be on that magazine? Be better." 

"Of course." Jungkook affirms, his smile only growing. 

Yoongi doesn't seem to give much away with his face. And that is completely expected. 

"Show it then. Ironically, I am going to need much more than words." He tells the intern. He stands back up straight, strolling past Jungkook, who wants to stare for as long as possible but he follows regardless. 

"Sadly, there's not alot to show you. The boss is up there giving notes on the final issue, we kind of hit a nice, calm note here at this time. Then we get fired back up once we get the book back for the touch up phase..." 

He trails as he is brought to a nice, sleek office, almost minimalist. Quite the opposite of Namjoons. He only assumes it Yoongis' only until he can see the name engraved on the glass door. 

_Min Yoongi._

_Head of Journalism, Kim Co._

Maybe its silly, but his eyes can almost picture his name there. 

"Cool, huh?" Yoongi hums, sitting at his desk. Jungkook lets out a calm breath, nodding. 

"Very. Very cool, Mr. Min." 

"Take a seat, yeah? You make me nervous just standing." It's lighthearted, as he places his elbows on his desk, leaning forward a bit. 

Jungkook does just that, sitting on a small futon just perpendicular to his desk, hands in his lap. He seems to have a weight in his chest, a similar feeling he had only when he first started working for Namjoon. 

It's not suffocating, but its more like constant awareness. He's aware of everything, how he sits, how he speaks, how he holds himself and even on what he chooses to look at. He can sense the eyes on him, eyes that belong to someone of high talent. 

It's silent for a bit, until Yoongi breaks it. 

"You always this quiet?" 

"Well, um,-" 

"I expected the fire in the belly." 

The all too familiar expression causes him to look at the man, slightly shifting his position to make it easier. 

"...its what the notes from Namjoons' interview wirh you said. As well as a ' _painfully aware sense of worth and determination_.'" Yoongi pulls a direct quote out from the top of his head, tilting his head slightly. 

He chuckles at the interns' face, "I should also mention I read your file." He glances down a bit to break the stare, letting him process it. 

Jungkook licks his bottom lip, just giving a small grin. Painfully aware, that sounds like Namjoon. 

"I guess I'm a little starstruck, sir." He admits, his face heating up. He rubs his hands together, "I mean, you are rather amazing.." 

Yoongi had already been an upcoming writer, not necessarily fashion but more in line with the politics side of the world. But having Namjoon appoint him as Head Journalist pretty much solidified his name.

Having someone from not just a fashion viewpoint but a real world understanding made everything that you read in the articles feel fresh, relatable. Everyone wants to relate and everyone wants to feel like they are heard. 

"Not amazing.." Yoongi denounces, "Just as authentic as I can be. People need that nowadays." It's asthough it were rehearsed, everything that came out of his mouth. 

"So, any questions? I mean, might as well." He opens his arms for a second, smiling. And here Jungkook was, sitting in Min Yoongis' office, able to get any insight he desired. He knows he should snap out of his little starstruck funk, needing to absorb anything he could offer. 

He flashes through questions in his mind, worried about sounding like an absolute amateur but at the same time not wanting to sound like he knew everything. Of course he didn't, he wish he could. 

"Well, one of my main critiques is getting to passionate. I've been told to stay objective, even at times when I think I have, it's still emotional.." 

Jungkook finds it hard to understand those who tell him to stay objective. He himself is a very emotion driven person, he listens to his gut, and he doesn't quite like it about himself.

He likes to present him the opposite. 

Yoongi nods as he listens, leaning back in his chair. He crosses one leg over the other and Jungkook subconsciously does the same. 

"That's a common thing amongst younger writers I think. I know when I was your age, I really didn't like people telling me what to do. It reflected in my work." He shrugs, "I think that aslong as you present the facts, you can get as emotional as you want. Bias is what you want to avoid, you can show your heart as long as it doesn't impede on the facts." 

Jungkook takes all this in, looking at nothing in particular on Yoongis' desk. Just by speaking with him for a little under ten minutes, he can just see the experience Yoongi has under his belt. He speaks with a purpose, not just to blurt out words in hopes of filling silence. 

His mouth is slighty open, leaned forward a bit. 

"What do you think?" 

"I should've brought a notepad with me..." Jungkook confesses. This makes Yoongi let out a huff of air, a small chuckle as he shakes his head. 

"It'll stick. Don't worry." 

A knock on the door breaks them both away from conversation. It's a tall figure, and its hard to make out the face due to the lettering on the glass. They are wearing a large white button up, tucked into nice skin-tight jeans and paired with a black chelsea boot. 

"Come in!" hums the writer. 

The door opens, folder in hand, the man strides into the office, letting out a small huff of air. He doesn't even seem to notice Jungkooks' presence as he circles around to squat next to Yoongi, who is seated. His feature unlike those he has seen before, and his a wavy silver. 

And to be fair, the look on Yoongis' face tells the intern that this probably isn't the first time that this has occurred.

"Okay, so Joon emailed me thoughts on the set up and these are just test shots, what do you think?" He mutters softly. Jungkook decides to look away, not wanting to appear as though he was meaning to eavesdrop. 

"Ah, what should I know? I just put words on a page." Yoongi had loosened up a little around the man, smiling at him. 

"Hyung, come on." 

"You are department head. This isn't even your department." He sings softly, twiddling his thumbs. 

"Yes but I need the o-"

"-outside view, yes." huffs the blonde as he takes the folder from his hand, quite roughly but in a comedic fashion. "I assume you will be getting me coffee for this, Taehyung-ah." 

Jungkooks' head snaps back to their direction. Unfortunately, it is also timed to when Taehyung just so happens to look at his direction. Jungkook barely has time to decide if he should look away or not, it's too late. 

He's making eye contact with Kim Taehyung. Head of Photography, Kim Taehyung. Renowned photographer, Ki-

Jungkook ceases his thoughts as he realises his predicament. 

Taehyung seems solid on his stare, but Jungkook tears away, focusing his sight on the glass door. He isn't sure if he made the right decision and he is silently beating himself up for making such a big deal out of this. 

That weight comes back, instead now its in his stomach. And he just swears he can hear a slight noise follow. 

A chuckle?

He just keeps his eyes to the front of him, uncrossing his legs. 

Yoongi looks up from the pictures, watching the little silent exchange. 

Jungkooks' phone vibrates in his side pocket and he is so relieved he has a reason to look at it. He unlocks his phone to reveal a text from Namjoon. 

**_From: J_ **

_Come back up in a few?_

"It's not bad, but I think maybe keep the tones more cool. It's-" 

"I need to go, sir." Jungkook stands abruptly, not realizing he had just cut off Yoongi mid-sentence. He closes his eyes for a second, internally cringing. 

"I'm so sor-"

"No, it's fine. I assume Namjoon needs you." Yoongi brushes it off quite nicely and Jungkook can breathe a little better. 

"Thank you, so, so much, Mr. Min. I hope to see you soon, though. Thank you." 

Jungkook bows atleast a good five times before hightailing it out of the office. He takes deep breaths in and out, cheeks puffing up as he does so. 

He takes time navigating through the hall, but finally he can see the elevator in sight. He wipes his hands once more on the outsides of his thighs, before entering.

He can release some of the tension from his core, pressing the button to his destination and closing his eyes to calm himself down. 

"Hold it, please!" 

Jungkooks' eyes fling open and without question he places his hand on one of the doors to prevent them from sliding closed. 

Just in time for Taehyung to glide in, smiling politely as he does so. He checks the button and hums. 

"Ah, seems like we are headed for the same floor." He addresses, and Jungkook does his best to contain his utter joy/cringe. He looks at him.

He had never really seen pictures of the man, but even if he had he doubted they would do any justice. Taehyung seems to just have such a distinct set of features, one of them being his eyes. One have is mono lid and the other is double eyelid. He isn't sure why thats really one of the first things that caught his attention. 

All in all, he is just so _pretty._

"I'm Taehyung, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't quite notice you at first when I entered Yoongis' office." He states apologetically. 

Jungkooks' eyes widen and he shakes his head, "No, no. That's completely fine." 

The doors close. 

"I'm Jungkook." He adds with a small bow. They both exchange small smiles. 

Taehyung places his hands in his pockets, the folder tucked in just right under his armpit. He looks forward at the doors for a second then his eyes are right back on the intern. 

"Its nice to finally see the golden intern." 

The remark catches Jungkooks' attention, his eyebrow quirks. 

"Excuse me?" 

"The Golden Intern." Taehyung repeats, blinking slowly. "You have lasted the longest and you are said to be good." 

This day is alot for the young man to take in. He has only been at work for about an hour and he has so many things running through his head. 

"I-I didn't know I was called that." 

Taehyung is immediately assuring, "Oh, its not a bad thing at all. It's not an insult or even something sarcastic, it's, um, it's rather good." He takes a hand out of his pocket to motion around with it. 

Jungkook grins, laughing softly at the mans' slight panic. It feels a little less stuffy and he rolls his shoulders back. 

"No, no. I didn't think of it as an insult. It's just, this day is crazy and its only about nine." He admits as the doors open to reveal the all too familiar floor. 

Taehyung lets his hand move out infront of him, signalling Jungkook to be the first to walk out. Jungkook keeps his eyes to himself this time, just walking. 

He sees Seokjin and walks over to his desk, closing his eyes once more. Taehyung enters Namjoons' office with nothing else to say to the intern. 

Seokjin looks at the man who seems to be in shambles, doing a double take. As soon as he is done with the phone call, he focuses on Jungkook. 

"Hey, you look like you are about to explode..." He expresses carefully. 

Jungkook stares at the wall passed Seokjin. "I've just received compliments from both Min Yoongi and Kim Taehyung. I need to sit down." He word vomits. 

Seokjin sighs in relief, "Ah, this kids. I thought you were about to pass out!" He groans, placing his hand over his chest woefully. 

Jungkook just might. 

About a few minutes later, the office door open and Taehyung appears. Jungkook having been seated by the secretary's desk, catches his eyes for the second time. Instead of making his way to the elevator, he makes a pit stop at the desk. 

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Jungkook-ah." He smiles quite warmly, his hands now empty so they are folded behind his back. Jungkook stands up to properly address him, nodding.

"You too, sir. Thank you." Jungkook bows.

Taehyung is about to take a step away before seemingly stopping himself. Jungkook is about to sit down aswell, but he stops himself. Taehyungs' eyes seem to travel around, as he thinks for a second. A scream worthy silence between the two before he opens his mouth.

"Sorry again for not noticing you as soon as I was in Mins' office." Twice he has mentioned this. Jungkook shakes his head. 

"Sir, it was really no-"

"I should've." His eyes flicker back to meet Jungkooks' who looks as though he has just witnessed some type of accident. 

Taehyung leaves with another chuckle before walking off, placing his hands back in his pockets. Jungkook shamefully follows his steps with his eyes, his knees nearly give out beneath him. 

Taehyung stands in the elevator, glancing at Jungkook just as the doors close on him. 

Seokjin clicks his tongue, near frozen at what just played out infront of him. He clears his throat. 

"Well, I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.." He mumbles under his breath. Jungkooks' eyes still stuck on the elevator doors. 

He didn't realize he wasn't breathing until his chest had begun to burn and he lets out a puff of air, coughing slightly. 

"Jungkook." 

Namjoons' head peeks through the crack of his door, and Jungkook glances back over at him. He rubs his eyes before walking over and into the office, closing the door behind him. 

He turns to face his boss, biting his bottom lip. He stares at the floor for a good five second before gathering his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, for what I may have implied this morning." 

"Jungk-"

"I just shouldn't have complained like that. I thought my education was being stunted and I felt a bit too invested in, well, us. Not us as in, _us_ , but in what we do. I can't help but wonder if it's that you think I can't do it or a form of special treatment. Even though I doubt it's either one. And the sex is not bad, it's not terrible. It's actually the best, ever, really and, wow I can't seem to stop talking.." He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a small laugh. "...you see I was just, just worried that maybe I was thinking too much about the sex, it's just alot. It's alot of sex." 

"...and I am definitely not complaining, as long as I get the same amount of work. A nice balance, and yes. That's really it." He is near breathless by the end of his mini monologue. 

Namjoon stands there, final draft in hands. He can't hide the fact that what he is seeing is quite admirable in a way. He isn't quite sure what the hell has promoted this but he doesn't dislike it. 

It's honesty. It's communication. 

He himself had pondered if Jungkook thinks about their situation as much as he does. 

Did it really cloud his mine so much? How should he take that? 

He extends his hand out, as well as the binder. And Jungkook takes a while to break his gaze from him to the item. 

"W-Wha...?" 

"Look at the back of the first page." He nudges it against his chest softly. 

Jungkook is rather hesitant, but he takes it. It's about as heavy as he expects it to be, resting it on his forearms. His fingers are extra gentle, dancing along the edge to finally flip it open. 

He can feel himself cool down, flipping to the back of the first page. His eyes fall upon a series of names and titles. It's the credit section. It tell you the names of people in the company, heads of departments, who has helped contribute. 

His eyes scan it, not sure what he should be looking for. 

And he sees it. His name. 

_Intern to CEO................ Jeon Jungkook._

His fingertips are on fire and he can only smile so wide before his cheeks begin to ache. 

"Wow." Is all he can muster. 

Namjoon hums, "Just so you know, what's going on between us doesn't effect how much work I give you. Not special treatment, not that I underestimate you. You wouldn't be there if I did. Its just been a busy week." 

It's true. Towards the end of issue launches it can get busy, a bit hectic, and Namjoon really can't help it. 

Jungkook sighs, closing the book and handing it back to his superior. 

"I'm sorry for the implications, Joon-hyung." He says, "its, um, been a long day." 

"It's only been an hour." Namjoon can't suppress his chuckles. "Min told me he wouldn't break you." 

"N-No. He wasn't rude at all, I mean, he said my writing was good." He watches as Namjoon takes it back, walking over to place it back on his desk. 

"Well, that's pretty good seeing that Yoongi can hold quite the poker face." Namjoon smiles, crossing his arms infront of him. Jungkook keeps a plain look on his face, not able to avoid eye contact. 

This is a silence he doesn't mind. 

He tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, letting himself calm down. He's not even done with a quarter of the day yet and he only wishes it to continue smoothly. 

As his heart rate decreases to a much less alarming rate, he decides to sit down infront of the man. But his palms can't seem to stop sweating. 

"So, I guess maybe we should try to cut down on it, right?" 

Jungkook perks up at the words. 

"You mean...?" 

"Our, um, activities. Maybe we should keep it on a low. It's a pretty busy day.." Namjoon implies. 

This makes the intern realise exactly what he is talking about. He nods shyly. 

"I-I mean, if you want. If you need to, it's fine by me." He assures him, getting in the way of the CEOs' work is the very last thing he wants to do. 

Namjoon finds it quite odd to see Jungkook so flustered, especially when he has the filthiest mouth. He's sure its the same for Jungkook, seeing two different sides of someone. Almost like they are a completely different person. It can cause a bit of whiplash for sure. 

"Okay." He breaks their gaze, patting at the book beside him. "Then I'll get back to work and if you want, you can go back up to Yoongi?" 

As much as Namjoon grew to enjoying the young mans' presence, he needed to finish up his notes on the draft. It's a very time sensitive window. 

"Sure, yes. Of course." Jungkook claps his hands against his lap. He gets up, feeling like he can breathe a little better than before. 

Namjoon watches as he walks off, taking in his figure and how absolutely pleasing he looked. He lets it consume his mind for a good second before he thinks of something. 

"Oh, one more thing." He watches Jungkook pause and turn around. "There's going to be a little issue launch party, not here but at a club. If you want, swing by? I'll text you the details." 

Jungkook looks at Namjoon quite knowingly, as their history with parties doesn't need to be spoken. He smiles brightly. 

"It's, um, only if you want. And it'll be fun, hopefully." He didn't want to pressure him, though seeing his face in crowds might be able to brighten it all up for him. Though, he wouldn't say that. 

"Text me the details, then." Jungkook accepts the invite graciously, "I'll see you later, sir?" 

Namjoon pauses, not completely understanding why. All he knows is he wants to take in the image of Jungkook. He's not going to see him for a while after all. Jungkook stands there, hands on the door handle. 

His stomach doesn't seem to feel weighted more, more like its fluttering. 

"Joon?" 

Namjoon furrows his brows before realizing his mistake. 

"Oh, sorry. Yeah. I'll see you, um, later. After the draft." He stumbles over his wording, grabbing the book. 

"Sorry busy day, cloudy brain." He adds quickly but Jungkook already disappears behind the door. He lets out a small groan, his free hand used to rub his forehead anxiously. 

Jungkook shakes his hands beside him as he walks, pausing right at Seokjins' area. His eyes glued on the elevator. 

"You're just not going to talk about it?"

"What?" 

"Taehyung. What he said." Seokjin leans back in his chair. He had said he would pretend he didn't see the little scene olay out but he really can't seem to help himself. Even though before Jungkooks' arrival to this place, he wasn't one to be invested in such talks. 

"Hyung, I-" 

"Oh we are just both going to pretend that didn't happen?" Seokjin raises his brows. 

Jungkook looks at him, "Yes. That's exactly what you said you would do." He argues, not wanting to have another thing on his mind to think about. Plus, its Kim Taehyung. 

"Are you just in denial?" 

"I swear, I am not going to deal with this." Jungkook rolls his eyes, his emotions seem to be in shambles and right now he can't think about someone like Taehyung. 

"Jungkook-ah, you can't be in denial forever!" He calls out after him as Jungkook heads towards the elevator. 

As exasperated as the intern is, he is a little excited to spending most of the day with Yoongi. He seems to have alot of wisdom to offer and Jungkook is all ears. 

He presses the button, leaning against the back against as he closes his eyes, keeping them closed for as long as possible. 

* * *

"It's raining pretty insane out there." Yoongi mutters as he and Jungkook walk towards the elevator together after a long day of office questions and surprisingly, lounging.

Sure, Yoongi is an accomplished and acclaimed journalist, but he seemed to never take himself too seriously. 

It's very different from what he was accustom. As apposed to Yoongi, Namjoon always held himself with a knowledge of who he was, how people reacted to his presence or just his name.

Yoongi just rather let the work speak for itself, then again, he isn't the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. 

"I know, I do love rainy days though." Jungkook admits sheepishly, pressing the button. If it were his way, they would constantly have these grey, cloudy days. 

"Didn't expect that." 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing, just expected more of a sunshine guy. Not such a dreary guy." He comments. "I quite like the sun. Not being in it, personally but I'll look out from my window and admire it. The way it shines, reflects off water, feeds our plants.." 

Jungkook tisks, sticking his tongue into his cheek, "I mean, you put it like that and you make me seem like the worst person in, pretty much, ever." 

"Hey, I'm not saying one is better than the other." Yoongi argues, "I mean, too much sunshine, there's droughts. Too much rain, there's floods.." 

Jungkooks' phone buzzes in his back pocket, alerting him and distracting from Yoongis' ongoing nature monologue. 

**_From: J_**

_Want to be driven home?_

_The weather is terrible._

Jungkook is so busy staring at the screen, he doesn't notice the elevator has made their stop. Yoongi walks out, not stopping before glancing back at the motionless man. 

"Hey, you should get out of here before it gets worse. The wind is suppose to be a nightmare." He calls out. 

Even though the front glass of the main lobby, you can hear the wind beating against the surface of the building. He sighs, knowing he doesn't have a big window of time. But what else can he do? Try to find a cab in these conditions? Walk? 

He had much better outcomes just grabbing a ride from the man no matter what he would usually reply with in this situation. Usually, a no. Jungkook just didn't want to take the risk of someone seeing something. But in this weather, it makes him feel a little more secure. 

Yoongi is holding the door with his palm and Jungkook shakes his head before bowing. 

"I forgot something, I need to head up real quick. I, um, have a ride anyways." He explains, a warm smile on his lips. 

Yoongi fully turns to face him, "Ah, okay then. Nice time today, Jungkook! See you tommorow?" 

The doors begin to close but Jungkook fits his goodbye in quite well, atleast as well as he could. 

"Bye! Thank you so much, Mr. Min! See you-" 

They close. 

"-tommorow." He murmurs, looking down at his thumb that had be hovering over the screen which had dimmed due to inactivity. 

He taps its and it brightens up. 

**_To: J_**

_I'll be right up!_

Truthfully, the intern is looking forward to seeing Namjoon. Especially after a long period of time away from him. He wants to here about his day, what he did, how he felt about the final draft, everything.

And those floor numbers could not be moving slower. 

He finds himself quickly adjusting his hair in the reflection of his phone screen, tousling it around and checking his teeth. 

Before Jungkook knows it, he's at his desired floor, and as the doors open, he is met with Namjoon. At first, he hesitates to take a step but he pauses, watching how distracted he seems to be. 

The man staring at his phone, and Jungkook can only assume he is reading his text. It's an oddly comforting sight. 

He grins to himself, seeing how immersed he is as he types a reply, unknowing of Jungkooks' presence. Of course, until he presses send and the sound of the vibration causes him to glance up. 

He does a double take, looking a little embarrassed. His tongue travels across the inside of his bottom lip, and he scoffs lightheartedly. 

"Ah, didn't expect you here."

He can't help but dissolve some of his flustered manner with a bit of humor, rubbing the back of his neck for a second.

Jungkook clicks his tongue, widening his eyes. "Are you expecting to see someone else?" He replies as Namjoon joins him, pressing the button. 

"Yes. Actually. But..." He huffs, rather dramatically. "...may I be frank?" 

It's such a nice thing for Namjoon, after a long day of being, well, Kim Namjoon, he is able to unwind in these spare moments with Jungkook. He slips his phone into his pocket, leaning sideways to whisper in his ear. 

"You are way more attractive than him." He chuckles deeply. Jungkook only lets his warm breath affect him for a second, his breath slightly disheveled but he stops himself. 

"Sorry, but I need to reply to this guy. He's so handsome." He flashes the phone screen in Namjoons' face, displaying the unopened message. "You really just aren't my type." 

This causes Namjoon to break the little improv moment, laughing as he nudges Jungkooks' side. It lingers, making the younger man laugh in return. Jungkook places his phone in his back pocket, letting out a deep sigh. 

"So, how was it?" 

"It was good. He's so intelligent." 

Namjoon nods, "And he knows it." 

"Exactly." Jungkook turns to him, "its as though he has some sort of automatic script infront of him, he always knows what to say. Just like that." He snaps his fingers to exaggerate the speed of Yoongis' wit. 

"Well, it would be a shame if people found out that my head writer didn't have a good way with words." Sure, at first glance, Yoongi could be intimidating, and he could definitely raise hell but he is good at talking to people and holding purposeful conversations. You can tell he loves what he does. 

"Yeah, he wears the same black turtle neck alot..." He shrugs, "but he's one of the best." 

Jungkook licks his lips, not realizing he had gone the whole day without applying lip balm. It's quite evident once his tongue glides along the parched skin. 

"He probably has multiples."

He turns away to face the elevator door but this time, Namjoon faces him, quite amused. 

"Sorry." Jungkook mumbles, biting down on a smile. "Bad joke."

Namjoon raises his eyebrows, shaking his head quickly. "Oh, no. Not bad. Just thinking about how right you probably are."

Jungkook looks at him, and their eyes finally meet. He can feel a sense of warmth envelope his chest, and it seems like this ride never stopped. It was until this moment he had realized that he barely saw Namjoon today.

Minus the time in the morning, this is the first time in hours he's seen his face this close, able to study it.

Namjoon can see that Jungkooks' eyes are a little on the heavier side, probably due to the day he's had, though they still want to make the older man giggle. It's almost ridiculous, like some teenage infatuation, it heightens and blinds his senses all at once. 

The loud ding of the elevator hitting its final destination causes them both of snap of out their little trance.

The parking garage was something Namjoon only used a few times, having a spare car in here. He knows its the most discrete thing, especially with Jungkook tagging along.

"I thought you parked outside?"

"Oh, I keep this spare in here just incase." Namjoon digs in his bag for the keys, finding them after a good few seconds.

Spare? Jungkook knew Namjoon made alot but to just have spares of cars laying around in certain places? Even that for him is hard to wrap his mind around, causing his to stifle some laughter.

"Spare getaway car for the spare mistress.." He mutters as he walks around to get into the passengers side. His dry humor didn't make it to Namjoon, who had unlocked the doors.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing." Jungkook brushes it off, opening his door and carefully climbing into the Range Rover. The interior a beautiful ebony, white accents and it has that trademark new car smell.

The windows are darkly tinted, and Jungkook can only assume its to block any type of paparazzi or attention.

He takes his bag off, placing it on the floor against his legs. Namjoon just tosses his on in the backseat floor, both of them closing their doors just seconds apart from one anothers.

As they find their way out of the building, driving up back to ground level, Namjoon only looks at Jungkook for a second.

"You hungry? We can probably grab something quick to.."

As soon as they are out on the street, the car is pummeled by the falling rain. It bangs against the roof, not to loud but loud enough to gain a small curse from Jungkooks' lips.

"It's way darker than before.." He thinks back to when he saw a brief glimpse of the outside after Yoongi got off of the elevator.

"Okay, maybe we should just hurry you home."

It's obvious that Namjoon is a little nervous, as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He despises having to drive through harsh weather conditions, but he just toughs it out. It wasn't the longest drive to Jungkooks' apartment and the roads seem clear.

He holds his breath for a second as he takes a turn, not wanting to go to fast.

"You don't like rain?" Jungkook inquires.

"Not really. Especially when I'm driving." He hesitantly admits, not sure if speaking it out loud will help ease his mind about it.

Jungkook can see this immediately, and he doesn't want to say anything that can make Namjoon worry even more.

"Clear skies for me, please.." He adds, "Especially because I saw this weird survival show, it showed what can happen if you drive too fast while it's raining. The rain can get caught under the wheel and boom, we go sliding, then rolling over.." He only laughs at the end to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"We are barely going thirty, hyung. It's fine. And yeah, the rain is super rough but its not flooding on the streets.." Jungkook is quick to chime in, in effort he can ease Namjoon.

"Okay.." He clears his throat, just focusing on the facts. "Slow speed, no floods..." He murmurs under his breathe a good few times, his knuckles still white.

Jungkook hadn't ever seen Namjoon one edge like this, almost vulnerable. He isn't sure what he should do at this moment other than just comfort.

"Yeah, and we are almost there."

"Accidents happen closer to home.." Namjoon sings softly.

"Well I wouldn't call it home, it's an apartment I pay with an interns salary. I live off ramen, thank you very much."

"Funny."

Jungkook wants to hold back and swallow his giggles, but it's quite hard. He rubs his hands against his thighs, glancing out even though it's pointless as he can barely see out the window.

"No, keep going." Namjoon requests after a few seconds of silence.

"With..?"

"Jokes. Or sarcastic remarks." Namjoon didn't want to admit that they helped distract him, but they did. He is at a red light and he brakes cautiously.

Jungkook scoffs, "You can't just put me on the spot like that. Obviously now I can't think of anything else." He throws his hands into his lap in defeat, leaning his head back.

His voice hits a pitch that is rather entertaining. You would think the whining would be ear-curdling to someone like Namjoon, but no, it's endearing to him. 

He doesn't say anything it about though, instead he makes a turn and pulls up to the front of the apartment complex.

"See, safe and sound." hums the intern, he grabs his bag, taking another look at Namjoon. He isn't sure now is time for a kiss. And just a kiss? That's a domestic thing and this is far from domestic. Part of him wants to sit here for another few minutes, just to make up for the time they had apart.

"Be careful, yeah?" Namjoon warns, the rain only hitting the roof harder and he isn't sure if it's because they are stopped or that it's getting worse.

"Maybe you should wait until it calms down?"

Jungkook looks back down at his bag, grabbing it before he unbuckles his seatbelt. He can't just expect a goodbye kiss, not like this. He shouldn't spend more time than he needs too.

"I don't think its that bad.." He assures him, only halfheartedly.

He grabs the handle, taking another glance at Namjoon before pulling it. Jungkook can barely push it open before the wind grabs ahold of the door, the momentum enough to swing it open so forcefully Jungkook is nearly dragged out of his seat. His heart drops into his stomach as his body stiffens up. 

"Jungkook-ah!" Namjoon doesn't shout but his voice nearly cracks from the shock.

"Son of a bitch.." Jungkook mutters, trying to keep his calm as the wind howls in his ear. His instinct is to pull himself back into the car and thats his goal.

His ankle hitting against the step up of the car before he finds his footing on it, carefully reaching over with his second hand and gathering the strength

He groans, slamming the door shut and falling back into his seat, catching his breath.

He gathers himself, his hair completely in his eyes and he takes his hand to run it through his fingers, slicking it back.

"M-Maybe I should wait.."

"You think?" Namjoon nearly snaps, having felt a surge of energy that he couldn't do anything with. Plus, he warned Jungkook.

"Are you okay? Are you..?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay, just got startled." Jungkook rushes to assure him. He looks over at the man who seems rather irritated, looking out the window. He knows he should've listened to him.

"Just, um, nearly got the wind knocked into me.." His voice trembles a bit and weakens the pun.

"It's out of you." Namjoon rests his head back before turning it slightly to look at the man. He knows its meant to lighten the mood but it didn't take away from the fact that Jungkook could've gotten seriously injured. His stomach is shambles.

"I know. I-It was one of the jokes.." Jungkook can feel the last of the adrenaline leave his body and the pain in his ankle sets it. It's more of a stinging than an ache or a throb so it's most likely a scrap or cut. Though, he didn't want to glance at it, not wanting to cue in Namjoon.

Instead, he keeps their gaze.

"I told you so. Seriously."

"Don't be so dramatic, Joon-ah. I'm fine." He also rests his head back. Even though he is clearly out of danger, he can feel his heart in his throat.

"Sure." The older man huffs.

"Ah, grumpy old man." Jungkook dismisses, watching how Namjoon seems to tense.

"Jungkook." He warns, not exactly in the mood for jokes after the ordeal. He looks forward, closing his eyes.

"Just in time for your nap, mister." He comments, his tone rather childish.

No response.

"Need me to blend up your dinner while you sleep?" Of course Jungkook respects Namjoon, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun, especially after he nearly got flung out of the vehicle.

Plus, right now, he doesn't see Namjoon as Kim Namjoon. He seems him as just Namjoon as they've discussed previously. He begins to giggle uncontrollably, obviously still some energy he needed to get out.

"Denture cream? Or how about a-"

He's shut up by Namjoon unbuckling his seatbelt and pushing himself to reach Jungkook, slamming their lips together.

Suddenly, the adrenaline renters his body, and he places a hand on the side of Namjoons' neck, pulling him in even closer. His eyes closed as gives his skin a slight squeeze, his warmth easing his nerves.

Namjoon only pulls away momentarily to adjust his angle but Jungkook snaps back down to earth.

"S-Someone could se-"

"The rain is like bullets, no one is out in this weather, it's dark and my windows are basically blacked out." Namjoon beats him to his concerns, already aching for the younger man after getting a quick taste of what he missed most of the day.

But they pause, he lets Jungkook think about. Their noses brushing together, breath hitting at eachothers faces.

Jungkook rushes through the pros and cons in his head, trying to think of it thoroughly. Well, as thoroughly as one can thing when they have a pair of deep brown eyes boaring into his soul.

"Fuck this." He utters as he leans forward to close the space, slipping his tongue into his mouth and it grows too hot. He needs more space or else he might scream.

He pulls away, playfully shoving Namjoon. He laughs, climbing into the backseat, only struggling for a brief second before he lands into the seat with a thump.

He begins to undress, nearly ripping his shirt off and kicking off his shoes breathlessly. Namjoon watches the scene going on in his back seat, his cheeks flushed and his pulse off the charts.

He knows the likelihood of getting caught is actually nothing in their situation but just the thought, doing this in private yet in somewhere other than his office or bathroom is exhilarating.

"Are you going to watch or join, Joon?" He tosses his shirt at his face, grinning. Now letting loose, he really can't help himself. He doesn't have to be quiet, he can be as loud as he wants.

Namjoon doesn't hesitate to kick his shoes off and nearly throw himself at Jungkook, his longer limbs making it only a bit awkward but once he got through, he sat beside him, connecting their lips once more.

Jungkook scoots back, helping Namjoon undress himself as the man settles between his legs, holding himself up with his hand against the back of the drivers side seat.

He nearly growls, pulling away from his lips and now focusing on his neck, yanking his button up off of his arms.

They move positions, Jungkook climbing onto his lap as he straddles Namjoons' thighs. Namjoons' hands gripping onto the curve of his waist, then sliding down under the band of his jeans and his underwear to feel the warmth of his skin.

Jungkook hums, now focusing on getting Namjoons' pants unbuttoned from his seated position by just feel. He does so successfully, and the other man pulls his down. After a good amount of shifting and tugging, Jungkook is bare.

He can feel something stiffen under the inside of his right thigh, and he purposefully shifts around just enough to cause friction.

Namjoon digs his nails into his waist, throwing his head back for a second before picking it up to kissing at Jungkooks' chest.

"Joon, please.." He begs, aching for a type of relief, his cock red against his stomach. He spits into the palm of his hand, reaching behind his to slick up Namjoons' length.

"No prep?"

Jungkook doesn't answer, guiding the throbbing cock to line up to his hole, using his other hand to spread himself.

"Jungkook, I-" He is cut off by the immense pressure than envelopes part ofhis member, toes scrunching against the car floor. Fuck. The young man is unbelievably tight, its damn near tear inducing.

Jungkook only manages to get about a quarter in, pausing to move his hands to brace himself on his shoulders. He sinks down, letting out a small cry and his thighs tremor involuntarily.

As much as Namjoon never wants this feeling to stop, he keeps his hands on Jungkooks' hips, stopping him for a minute. He's never not prepped Jungkook before and he doesn't want to see him hurt himself one bit.

"I-I'm fine, I'm-"

Namjoon closes his sentence off with another kiss, catching Jungkook by surprise but he definitely doesn't mind it. His stomach knots up and he breathes heavily through his nose.

Namjoon pulls away, looking into his eyes. He can't help himself.

"Your pace.." He mutters, barely audible under the pounding of the rain. Jungkook feels goosebumps rake at the surface of his skin, the exchange feeling out of the ordinary. He nods.

He rests his forehead in the crook of his neck, beginning to sink down, his own cock lurching. He gasps, finally taking him all in and digging his nails into his shoulder blades as he clenches.

The clenching was absolute torture as all Namjoon wants to do is buck his hips up. It's so warm inside of the intern.

After a good minute, Jungkook begins to roll his hips and Namjoon loosens the grip on his skin, now letting him control. He can feel all the nooks and crannies of his walls, every twitch and clench of the man transferring to him, adding to his pleasure.

Jungkook swivels himself, grunting as he pulls himself up before slamming down. He lets out a squeak, his cheeks rosy and skin dewed up. He finds his rhythm, panting and his noises find a way out easily.

"Shit, J-Jungkoo.." He can barely put together a sentence as the bounces begin to quicken in pace.

This added to the whines and moans are heaven to him, completely bliss. He loves Jungkooks' sounds and being able to hear them so loud even over the thunderous storm is a cherry on top.

Jungkooks' core burns inside him, his thighs tender but he keeps himself going, throwing his head back. Namjoon grips onto his ass, licking his lips.

The temperature is through the roof, their bodies becoming slick with sweet, windows fogging up.

"Fuck!" He cries out, stopping the bounces and grinding his hips, they move back and forth in such a fast speed that it makes Namjoons' head twirl.

He doesn't feel like letting Jungkook doing all the work and he definitely won't let it continue. He grabs his hips and keeps him close as he gains momentum to slightly hop off of his seat and switch their positioning.

Jungkook lays at the corner of where the seat meets the car door, and Namjoons' knees are on the leather. He's getting whiplash because one minute he's giving the ride of his life and now here he has Namjoon railing into him like a jack hammer.

The pleasure jolting at him, as he tries desperately to catch his breath.

He can feel the car shift under his force and he instinctively slaps his hand over his mouth to conceal his cries. But Namjoon is quick to grab his wrist and tear it off.

He leans down, keeping up his pace as he whispers into his ear, now keeping him close. "I want to hear you.." He only shifts to stare into his eyes, wanting so badly to see his face as he pummels into him.

"...Daddy wants to hear.."

He purrs out. Ah, the Daddy card is something that has been up in the air for a while and Jungkook wasn't sure but too hear it himself is euphoric.

Jungkooks' head is spinning and now he is clawing into his back, clenching his toes as he groans. He takes one of Namjoons' hands, guiding it over to his throat and the older man doesn't think twice before coiling his fingers around his neck.

Nothing too hard but enough to establish its not letting go. The sound of their skin slapping competing with the rain on the metal. And Namjoon can tell he has hit the right spot within the man, by the way he seemingly tightens over his cock, and arches his back.

"Shit, right there. Right there!" Jungkook slaps his hand against the window, not sure how else he can channel the pleasure racking his form.

"K-Keep going. Daddy, so fucking good.." He stammers out, his words are slurring and its music to Namjoons' ears. Their eye contact doesn't cease, Namjoon using his free hand to hold himself over the man, his teeth clench, jaw tightens.

Jungkook looks so pretty under him.

He aims for that same angle, watching as his eyes squeeze shut, his mouth open and barely any sound travels out of him. Oh, he knows he's doing well.

His cock begins to twitch uncontrollably, his hair matting to his forehead.

"I-I.."

"I know, me too.." Namjoon gives everything he has into those final pounds, thrusting into the smaller man as if his life depends on it. He prolongs them, deciding on slowing the speed but upping the power.

"Daddy..." Jungkooks' eyes open up only slightly, his voice shakes and he can't help but cry out. His whines so high in pitch, some caught in his throat. 

Namjoon unleashes his grip and uses his now free hand to slip under the mans' back, pulling him closer so they are chest to chest. 

Jungkook bursts at the seams, releasing onto his stomach, shooting ribbons of his load. He shutters, his abdomen clenching and his whole body stops, only able to drag his nails down his back and gasp. 

It's such a beautiful thing to see, how his pupils dilate, his lips separated and glossy, cheeks patchy with red. It throws Namjoon for a loop.

A few more slams and Namjoon pulls out to release onto the inside of Jungkooks' thigh, his cum hot, eager. Both of them take a good second to chase after the air, skin sticking to the leather interior due to the amount of sweat they've managed to accumulate.

Namjoon leans in, needing another taste of his lips. Jungkooks' moans, moving them expertly against his, moving his hands up and over his shoulders to his chest.

Namjoon disconnects to lean down and clean at the mess with his tongue. He mops up the load on his stomach before moving onto his thigh. Jungkook can barely take in the sight, closing his eyes.

He opens them as he can sense Namjoon hovering over him, staring. He can feel his heartbeat in his ears by now, and its not stopping.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer.." He teases softly and Namjoon chuckles breathlessly. This is followed by him holding his hands up, asthough he was holding a camera and tapped his index finger against the air, like he was pressing the button, one eye closed.

"Dork."

"That's not what you called me just a minute ago.." Namjoon sticks his tongue out and Jungkook laughs loudly, his shoulders moving up and down. Namjoon watches this closely, how his cheeks round up, and his nose scrunches up. Butterflies. Like some damn teenager, he has butterflies in his stomach.

He moves off of the man, a smile on his face. He leans over to reach forward and turn up the A/C, the blast of air absolutely refreshing.

Jungkook is still reeling from his orgasm, laying down for a minute longer before grabbing his clothes. He dresses himself slowly, finally able to catch his breath.

His legs are still vibrating, and he can't control it. Namjoon feels a sense of pride, knowing he is able to satisfy the man in such a way.

"Hey, you hear that?" It's strangely calm and Jungkook looks out the tinted window.

"Hear what?" Namjoon pulls his pants up, only pausing after he realizes.

Nothing.

"The rain has stopped." Jungkook murmurs, now fully clothed. He looks at the man, his mouth becoming dry. He knows it's his signal to go but just for a minute longer, he wants to stay.

Namjoon swallows harshly, finishing buckling his belt before glancing at him.

"I, um, I guess you should go, before it gets heavier again..." He suggests, not wanting the man to feel as though he needs to stay.

"I guess I should." Jungkook agrees sheepishly, chewing on his bottom lip. He leans over, grabbing his bag from the passengers side floor and shifting back.

He slings it over his shoulder before reaching for the door. He feels Namjoons' hand wrap around his wrist, tugging him away from the door and back to their position of a kiss. He's caught off guard but he melts into it, feeling a ripple of energy. Namjoon places his hand on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

He begins to realise he doesn't want this to stop. God, he can just do this all day. He can't ever see himself getting tired of this.

But, he pulls away no matter how loud his mind screams at him. His body just wants to be close to Jungkooks'. His head still spins.

Jungkook smiles, their foreheads resting together before he, too, needs to pull away and go as the rain begins to pick up gradually.

Not much is said, and its not needed. Jungkook slides out of the car, closing the door behind him. He smiles to himself, placing his hand over his chest, his heart still hadn't eased.

He walks around the back of the car and onto the pavement, the rain hitting him as much as it could before he walks into the building.

Its not until he gets into his apartment that he leans his back against the wall, gliding down. The floor stops him and his hands are limp laying on his lap. 

He sits there for a good while, heart swollen and the taste of Namjoon still apparent on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hope that was enough to satisfy you guys ;)) 
> 
> what do guys think of taehyung? 😳 yoongi? 
> 
> thanks for reading!! xx.


	13. unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I am going to start linking the outfits certain characters wear just to give better visualization! :) 
> 
> Also thank you guys for being so responsive to my latest chapter, despite me taking a while to update! So much love!. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR 15K ALSO! <3 AHHH

* * *

"He likes you." 

"Who?"

"Me."

The sarcasm in Seokjins' reply is quite evident paired with the rolling of his eyes. The conversation sparks up the conversation, as soon as his coffee is handed to him. Jungkook tosses away the carrying cartons, rubbing his hands together. 

He settles in his chair that Seokjin seems to just keep there for him now, he makes note of it, smiling to himself. It's the small things with the secretary that Jungkook notices as a result of the blossoming friendship. 

"You know I'm not one for meddling in people's business.." He takes a nice long sip of his coffee. 

Jungkook simply sits on the chair, mindful of the injury on his ankle. It had been a bit more severe than he had though and had only noticed it when he was able to take a shower, his sock having been soaked in his blood. 

He did his best to clean it up, and wrap it quite tightly. It was about a four inch gash, not too wide but definitely deep enough to cause Jungkook to limp on occasion. He did bring extra gauze in his bag just incase he needed to change the dressing. 

"Are you going to continue, hyung?" The prolonged silence is quite odd and Jungkook suspects its to display how unimportant it is to Seokjin. It's quite dramatic. 

He remembers calling Seokjin _hyung_ for the first time, it had been his third month in the job, barely finding it a routine to sit by Seokjin, who didn't hold much conversation. But one day, he did. For some reason, Seokjin just bothered to inquire why Jungkook had chosen him to bother. It's a funny story, but Jungkook just admitted that Seokjin had a nice, safe feel to him. 

Not much about that was said and the conversation turned to Jungkook complaining about their boss, as usual. And over the course of more time, Seokjin would actually respond, not just blunt silence. 

Now here he is, Seokjin supposedly having information. He seems rather purposefully mischievous, taking too long a drink.

He licks his lips, tucking his left foot under his knee, letting his injured ankle dangle freely. His jeans are rolled up so its quite evident, but nothing too distracting. 

His [outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/NZxGcGpMLezohTrr5) consisting of a calf length, dark, windbreaker type jacket, light wash jeans, a black shirt and his signature Timberlands. He didn't have time to put together a fancier ensemble as he woke up about ten minutes later than normal. 

He suspects his and Namjoons' little rendezvous in his car was the cause of this, he came home a little more tired than usual. 

Seokjin sets his drink down, letting out a loud sigh. Jungkook can almost see this sort of internal battle going in, his eyes begin to shift. He wonders what kind of information the man is holding inside of him. And for Seokjin to mention it voluntarily? 

"You can't just bring something u-"

"What do you think of Taehyung?" Seokjin derails the conversation. Jungkook isn't quite sure what to answer with, so he settles for a simple reply. 

He shrugs, "I mean, he's one of the greats. He seems nice, we were riding in the elevator and told me about my nickname.." 

Seokjin tilts his head. 

"...the Golden Intern." Jungkook can't help but smile from ear-to-ear. 

Seokjin dismisses this information, "And what did he have in the folder he was carrying?" 

Jungkook sighs, humming as he tries to remember. 

"I think some sample shots for the upcoming shoot. Why?" He blinks. 

All Seokjin can do is nod, nothing in his face changes except for his eyes. He taps his finger against the surface of the desk, chuckling to himself. And now this has has Jungkook curious. 

He turns his chair to face him, "Why the Detective act, Jin-hyung?" His eyes narrow. 

"Just proving a hypothesis." 

"A hypothesis for wh-"

"Jungkook." Seokjin pushes himself slightly away from his desk to make room for himself as he spins a quarter of the way to come face to face with the intern. 

He lets out a humorous huff of air, shaking his head. 

"Kim Taehyung is one of the greats, like you said. Head of his department at only twenty five years old, very busy man." 

Jungkook isn't quite sure what the man is trying to prove here, and he motions him to pause. 

"What are you even g-?" 

"Intern number three!" He whispers, eyes wide. "In all my time of working in the same building of Taehyung, he only ever visits if Namjoon asks for him." 

"Well, Namjoon could've-" 

A hand is pressed up against his mouth to cease all speaking, and he groans loudly, rolling his eyes. 

"Namjoon didn't. 'Cause, it would've gone through me. And I have never seen Taehyung drop in, unannounced, to show Namjoon sample shots." He enunciates his words very carefully so that it can get through the younger mans' skull. 

"I mean, sample shots? Those are always emailed or just dropped off by another worker. They do not require the head of photography to travel upstairs, on an elevator and personally deliver them.." 

He takes his hand off of Jungkooks' mouth, snatching a tissue from the tissue box on the corner of his desk to wipe the moisture off of his palm. 

Jungkook blinks slowly, brows furrowed as he is still trying to follow Seokjins' main point. Until he gets it. 

"Y-You think..?"

He bursts into a fit of giggles and laughter, one hand on his stomach as he can't help but let them out. His face turns red as Seokjins' is rather irritated. 

"Oh, I'm s-so, sorry.." He tries putting his hand over his mouth to stifle the noises, smacking his other on the armrest. "...hyung.." He even goes as far as to snort, his chest now beginning to ache from how fast the air is leaving his system. Part of him is sure that this is a little prank, that Seokjin is just poking fun at how Jungkook runs his mouth. 

Seokjin just faces his desk, turning and sliding himself in as he turns on his computer. His jaw clenched. 

Once Jungkook gathers himself (barely), he clears his throat, almost sending himself into a coughing fit. There is no way in this world that Kim Taehyung is even the slightest bit interested in him. 

Seokjins' face doesn't crack and Jungkook swallows harshly, smacking his chest. 

"W-Wait, you're serious?" 

No response. 

He takes a second to let it sink in properly and he shakes his head. 

"I'm an intern, Jin-hyung. And he's, well, him.." He scoots his chair in so he's closer to the secretary. 

"May I remind you who you managed to sleep with?' 

This throws Jungkook for a loop but he knows he can't let it. "T-That was, that was at a party. There was drinks and it was one time." He holds his index finger up. "And still, I'm only me. Just me, literally there are so many other people in this building."

Seokjins' jaw is still tense and he stares at his screen before opening his mouth slightly. He gives him a side glance. 

"You know, you aren't exactly ugly." 

"I know that." insists Jungkook. 

"Do you?" Seokjin turns his focus back to the man. His hands falling into his lap. Jungkook closes his mouth, leaning back in his seat. 

Everyone's insecure. Jungkook isn't immune from it, he's never really thought of his face so much and the times he did, he just felt average. He got the occasional remarks from family members, both close and distant that he has Idol good looks. He didn't really see it himself. He really never did. 

"It's more about the positions we are in. Can you just imagine?" 

"Don't have to." 

"What do you mean?" Jungkook leans in a little more. 

"I mean he's walking towards us."

Seokjin casually smiles, before slowly turning to his work. Jungkooks' eyes widen slightly as he doesn't know what to do. Should he casually just turn around and pretend he didn't expect him? Or just keep his position the same? 

Before he can decide, Kim Taehyung is standing right infront of Seokjins' desk. Jungkook clenches his jaw, as Seokjin hums. Once he acknowledges the man, Jungkook finds it suitable to swing his chair back to facing forward. 

"Ah, hello, Mr. Kim." Seokjin places his forearms on the desk. 

"Hello, Secretary Kim." He greets with a smile, as he turns his focus to Jungkook. "Hello, Jungkook." 

"Hi, Mr. Kim." Jungkook keeps his voice at a low volume. His [shirt](https://images.app.goo.gl/Y8a12uYcg9fQegzB9) is quite eyecatching, bold colors and patterns on his button up with nicely fitted black slacks. 

"You need to speak with CEO Kim? I don't seem to have you scheduled." Seokjin flips through his electronic calendar, double checking but Taehyung stops him. 

"No, just unannounced." He explains, another glance at Jungkook before continuing on, "It struck me sometime a while ago that I don't visit here as much as I should." 

Jungkook shifts in his seat, letting his left ankle fall, sitting normally before he caught Taehyungs' stare, the man is quick to shift his eyes back to the secretary. 

"Anyways, I have more things to discuss about the upcoming shoot." 

Seokjin nods, "Ah, let me speak with him quickly. I know he is finalizing the draft issue." He begins to stand before Jungkook realizes that him leaving would mean he and Taehyung being alone together. He isn't sure why he is so alarmed, sure that Seokjins' theory had sank. 

"You know what? It might take a while, I just forgot I need to ask and fix his schedule around.." He takes a pen and notepad, and Jungkook is so sure that him taking his time is deliberate. 

"That's fine." Taehyung replies. 

Before Jungkook can finish processes how he feels, Seokjin leaves and enters the office after a quick knock. 

Jungkook chews on the inside of his check, not sure what to do. He can't just walk off, that would come off as rude and he can't get on his phone either. Taehyung seems him as the Golden Intern, that wouldn't be so Golden of him. 

Why is he even thinking so hard about this? He beats himself up, letting out a small sigh. Though, Taehyung is a little distracted, looking at the once see-through glass walls, now covered with blinds. Sure, he didn't visit often but he never remembered blinds. 

"Have they always been there?" 

"Hmm?" Jungkook is quick to respond. 

"The blinds. I don't remember them." Taehyungs' eyes are still stuck on them and Jungkook is left scrambling for a reply. He knows he is the reason for them and he never thought of them as sketchy until he saw the way the photographer studied them. 

Jungkook swallows thickly, "Oh. They were installed about a few weeks ago. I'm not quite sure as to why, I usually just get the coffee and the copies." 

Just as Jungkook decides to sneak a curious peek at the man (and the enticing side profile), Taehyung smiles at the remark, turning to face him. 

Now Jungkook seems like some creep just staring so he looks over at the blank screen on Seokjins' computer. 

"Still after all these months?" 

"I'm only on my fifth month." Jungkook informs. He rubs his hands together in his lap. 

"I know. That's how you got the nickname." Taehyung takes a step closer to the table. 

The intern sucks on his bottom lip, another curiosity rising in him. Plus, he didn't want more awkward silence. 

"If, well, you don't mind me asking, sir." Jungkook places a hand up, as though he were a student in a classroom. This seems to humor his senior. He doesn't say anything to oppose so he continues on. 

"...where did that nickname originate from?" 

Taehyung lets out a breath, looking forward as he thinks of his answer. "Well, I know he might kill me for saying it, but it was Seokjin." 

Jungkooks' eyes nearly fall out of his head. Sure, he has barely been accustomed to the now nice, subtle actions but to hear the Seokjin had stated such a thing made him think Taehyung was messing with him. And Taehyung can see what he was thinking. 

He chuckles, hand in his pocket. 

"I know, I know it took me for a whirl. I was in one of the breakrooms and someone had mentioned something about you, he said that you were surprisingly good. I wish I could've filmed it." Taehyung whispers, eyebrows raised. 

Jungkook hums to himself, his lip still stuck between his teeth. This is definitely different from his first week here. It only took five months. 

"Thank you, for telling me that." He replies, "And trust me, secret is safe with me." 

"Good." Taehyung winks and suddenly, Jungkooks' mouth becomes quite dry. His smile falters for only a second and he does his best to secure it. 

The doors open, both Namjoon and Seokjin emerge, Namjoon holding the binder in his hand. Taehyung bows, turning to face him. His look screaming power, in all black, including a blazer accented with a studded collar. It all fits his form so heavenly, Jungkook has to stop himself from staring for too long. 

"Taehyung-ah, seeing your face twice in a row?" Namjoon pauses his walk. 

"Yes, sir. Just wanted to talk face to face a little more if you have the chance?" 

"Oh, of course. Just walking the binder to print, if you want to walk with me?" Namjoon offers the way with his hand. 

Jungkook decides to get up, wanting to go buy a water from the café on this level. He hadn't drank anything in the morning and he figures its the reason his stomach seems to feel a little off. 

He tucks his chair in just as Seokjin scoots his out, one of the wheels on the seat accidentally slams into Jungkooks' ankle, quite harshly and he lets out a loud gasp. The shock of pain going up his leg and causes his hand to tremble. He tries to walk it off but ends up having to lean against the wall for support. 

The sound catches the attention of the two men who had just begun to head to the elevator. Namjoon is quick to look back, and so is Taehyung. 

"Jungkook?" Seokjin calls, scooting his chair back in. He notices the wrap on his ankle, looking as a patch of blood begins to surface quite quickly. His eyes widen. 

Taehyung strides over, grabbing Jungkooks' arm to help his balance. "Lets sit you back down, yeah?" He mutters, and Jungkook reluctantly leans against the man, holding onto his forearm for dear life as he limps back into his seat, Seokjin having rolled it back out. 

His jaw is tighten and his cheeks are beginning to heat up. This kind of attention is really not what he intended. 

"It's okay, I have extra gauze in my bag, I-" 

"It looks bad. You should probably go see someone.." Taehyung kneels down and Jungkook rubs his forehead in distress. Namjoon watches the scene, looking at the pain that is clearly shown on Jungkooks' face. 

"May I?" Taehyung pinches a piece of gauze between his two fingers, looking up at the intern. 

"No, it's fine, really. I should just go to the bathroom.." He places his hands tightly on the armchair to pull himself back up, placing most of his weight on his left foot. He reaches over to grab his bag he had left against the wall but Taehyung snatches it from its position. 

"Come on, save the tough act." Taehyung tells him, looking into his eyes, Jungkook raises an eyebrow. "N-Not saying you aren't tough.." He adds. 

Jungkook looks back at him, feeling defeated but he nods. His ankle throbbing and he really doesn't think he can make it all the way to the bathrooms by just leaning against the wall. 

Taehyung slings his bag over his forearm, "Here." He takes Jungkooks' arm, guiding it to hook over his shoulder so he could lean against him easier. He slowly guides him to a full standing position, as they begin to walk slowly. 

"I'll talk to you later, sir." Taehyung tells Namjoon, who just simply gives a weak smile. 

"Okay, I'll be back." He assures before taking another glance at Jungkook. 

Namjoon chews on the inside of his cheek, looking away for a second. His chest begins to burn and he doesn't even know why. He sighs, fixing his collar as he walks off. He enters the elevator, watching as the two men turn the corner. 

Jungkook misses his footing, nearly crashing into the wall before Taehyung stops him, his arm wrapping around the younger mans' waist, hand holding onto him firmly. 

Namjoon sighs, the doors closing and he blinks rapidly. He scoffs to himself, looking down at the ground as he shakes his head. He rubs his chest, hoping that somehow it will disperse the heat inside of it. 

"There we go." Taehyung grunts out, having a nicer grip on him. "I could carry you, you know." 

"And have everyone stare?" Jungkook chuckles dryly, shaking his head. He lets out a few huffs of air, still limping quite heavily. 

"Wouldn't be the worst thing." 

Slowly but surely, they manage to make it into the bathrooms. Jungkooks' left leg already feeling the toll of taking most of his weight, his thigh aching. He disconnects from the other man, pulling himself up and onto the sink counter. He blows out a loud breath. 

"T-The gauze and antibacterial should be on the side pocket.." He informs. 

Taehyung finds it quickly, placing the bag beside Jungkook, who has his hands on either sides gripping onto the edge of the counter. 

"How did this happen?" Taehyung asks, carefully beginning to unravel the stained cloth. Jungkook winces once he peels it off the wound, looking at him. His excuse is already memorized. 

"I hit my ankle against the edge of my bedframe.." He explains, "Just swung my leg to get out of bed and boom.." 

Taehyung catches another glance at him before making his way back up. He uncuffs and rolls up his sleeves, still maintaining eye contact and Jungkook just needs this to be over soon. 

"I should wash my hands.." Taehyung piles the soap onto his hands, turning on the faucet that was just left of the man. He scrubs for a good while. 

"You aren't performing a surgery, sir. It's just a scratch." 

"Better safe than sorry, would you rather get an infection?" Taehyung chuckles, rinsing his hands off. He keeps them up at eye level, hitting the paper towel dispenser with his elbow and gathering some to dry his skin. 

"It's just little cut.." Jungkook tries to assure him, "its no need to make a fuss.." He feels like he's just repeating himself and its starting to get on his nerves. 

"A cut doesn't make you stumble in pain." 

"I didn't stumble, I was against the wall.." He replies quite matter-of-factly. But Jungkook then remembers he is talking to one of his superiors and he shies away from making any more remarks. 

"Whatever you say.." Taehyung seems to ignore the attitude, and twists the lid off of the alcohol. He looks at the bottle then at the younger man. A look saying, _this is going to hurt._

All the man can do is nod, looking at the wound. He isn't one to just look away from things like this, he likes to know exactly when it's going to occur, much like getting a shot at the doctors. 

His knuckles turn white as the clear liquid is poured out, causing a significant amount of stinging radiating from the gash and then turning into a warmth. He squeezes his eyes tight, only shifting a small amount. 

"So, you going to the launch party?" 

The question is out of the blue, but Jungkook knows he's just trying to distract him. He opens his eyes, watching as the man is quick to discard of the bottle and grab the new ring of gauze. 

Then, Taehyung puckers his lips and blows onto the broken skin. The burst of cool air aiding in the sting, and in effect, lessening on of the pain. 

And Jungkook did not want to find that attractive, but he did. 

"M-Maybe..." He lets out, his breath shaking. "You?" 

"Yup. I mean, I don't enjoy them much, very crowded. It's nice to socialize, though." Taehyung places the starting end of the cloth over the injury, placing quite a bit of pressure. This catches Jungkook by surprise and his leg flinched. 

"What do you plan on wearing?" Taehyung adds, wrapping it around his ankle. 

Jungkook sighs, "I-I, um, I'm not sure. Maybe a suit? I've never been to a launch party." 

Taehyung hums, grabbing a piece of tape to secure the gauze, he tears it with his teeth before gently placing it on the loose end. His eyes travel back up to meet Jungkooks' and they narrow as he smiles. 

"A really nice button up and slacks will do, really." He moves back up to stand, rolling his sleeves back down. "Just a launch party, you won't be meeting the President." 

Jungkook takes the advice but he focuses on something else. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know?" He swallows harshly, but Taehyung shakes his head. He tries to button up his last cuff, but seems to have some difficulty. 

"Here." It's painful to watch someone struggle with someone as simple as a button so Jungkook aids him. He grabs the button with one hand and manages it through the hole. He can feel Taehyungs' eyes on him, and he knows he shouldn't meet them. 

But he does. For a split second he meets his gaze. Then he looks back down at the cuff. He pats the material, awkwardly. He smiles, looking at his lap for a second. 

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know?" Taehyung playfully throws Jungkooks' words right back at him. 

This makes Jungkook feel a little at ease. "Ah, well I figured you gave me first aid, I button your sleeve, equal trade." 

"Wow, you have some jokes." Taehyung crosses his arms, his smile continuing to stretch across his face. He claps his hands together a few times and Jungkook pretends to bow whilst sitting, as though he were in front of an approving crowd. 

The laughter dies down and Taehyung gives him another look. "Seriously though, if it keeps bleeding, go see someone. I'm only a photographer but you can never be too safe." He warns him. 

The intern nods once, sighing heavily. He's sure the wound only continued to bleed due to being hit by something, so if he leaves it be and is careful then hopefully it will heal. 

"Thank you again, sir." He says softly. 

Taehyung leans against the counter, beside him. "You can repay me by going to the launch party for sure, if your ankle feels up to it." He nudges him. Jungkook looks at him, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "And I don't mean just sitting down and doing nothing, like having some real fun." 

Jungkook had some doubts about going, but he places them at the back of his mind for now. He had already established he is going to Namjoon so to back out would make Jungkook seem unreliable. 

"Deal?" 

"Deal." 

The door opens, and both the men turn their heads to see Namjoon walk in. It's a bit surprising to Jungkook and his brows furrow as he stares at the man. 

"Hi, sir. Just finished patching this guy up." Taehyung informs him. He moves off the counter, bowing. Jungkook continues to give him a look, wondering why he would join them in the bathroom like this, especially since he's only an intern. 

"Good." Namjoon forces a smile. "I just actually needed to use the restroom." 

Taehyung nods and Jungkooks' face only falters when he looks at him, "Well, I should get going." He begins to walk, that smile still on his face. He strides backwards, as to keep their eye contact. Jungkook matches his smile, waving. 

"You can wait in my office, Taehyung." 

He pauses infront of the door. "For..?" His eyes are still on Jungkook. 

"You said you needed to speak with me. That's why you came down here." Namjoon fills him in and Taehyung blinks quickly, his eyes shifting and his cheeks appear to blush. 

"Yes, right. That's why. Sorry, sir. I'll be there." He bows once more, nearly walking into the wall before turning around and slipping out of the room. Once the door closes, Namjoon locks it and Jungkook clears his throat. 

"Joon, you can't-"

"Are you okay?" 

The question is filled with concern and it catches the younger man quite off guard as Namjoon practically jogs over to him. His eyebrows go back to furrowed but he manages to answer. 

"I'm fine, it just got a bit agitated because it got hit. It feels a bit better." 

"This happened last night didn't it?" Namjoon stands infront of Jungkook, leaning over to rest his hands on either side of the man, on the counter. It's quite odd to see him so concerned, his voice is quiet and his eyes are soft. 

"I didn't even know until I was in my apartment." He tries to sooth him. 

"Yeah, but I could've-" 

"You couldn't." Jungkook keeps picking at his fingernails absentmindedly. "You can't be so concerned like this, it's launch day." 

Namjoon curses in his mind, shaking his head. He knows he shouldn't be so worried, but having seen Jungkook in pain plagued his mind the whole elevator ride, back and forth. He didn't tell him that, though. 

"Do you need to go home?" 

"I'll be okay. I'm not glass." Here it goes again. 

"Jungko-"

"It's launch day, I'm sure you have something to do." Jungkook insists, "and it doesn't involve worrying over your intern." 

"Hey, I'm human. You're human." Namjoon tells him loudly. He becomes a bit more self aware once Jungkook points them out, that burning in his chest hadn't faded. He sighs, blinking quickly as he takes a step back. 

"What I'm saying is..." He lowers his volume. "I'm allowed to worry about people. Especially my workers. And if I need to do a report on how you got injured?" 

"It happened off workplace property." Jungkook places his hand up as if he were under oath. "I promise." His sarcasm is only displayed through his eyes. 

"How so?" Namjoon sticks his tongue in his cheek, amused. 

"Ah, you see, I woke up in a hurry today and when I swung my legs off the bed, I hit my ankle against my bedframe." He points to the area, his lips pucker as he explains. "It hurt, alot. I even cursed I'm sure I'll get a noise complaint." 

If Namjoon hadn't been there at the time the injury had actually occurred, he might've just believed that. His head tilts just slightly as he watches the man, he never breaks his character. He smiles for a good second before he forces it to drop, rubbing his nose. 

"Wow, you should go for those Western awards, what is it?" 

"Oscars." Jungkook digs his finger inside his cheek, as though he were cutely posing for paparazzi. "I would look good on the red carpet.." It's lighthearted, so that Jungkook could release the man of any worry. He shouldn't have to be concerned with his safety on a big day like this. 

Namjoon thinks back to the day previously and he takes a step forward, holding his hands up like he were holding a camera, and he clicks his tongue everytime he taps his index finger down. 

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook, over here." With one eye open, he moves around frantically as though he were in need of a snap shot.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook drops his hand and reaches over to try and grab the mans' arm. He can't help but grin brightly as his hand waves around, leaning forward. 

"Jungkook! Jungkook-ah! Wow, so nice.." Namjoon continues. He only stops when he makes his way close to Jungkook, his arm grabbed and pulled so that he ends up standing right between his legs.

Namjoons' smile falters as he is closer, only inches away from his face. The giggles die down and they are left with a silence that neither of them seem to mind. He puts his hands down, Jungkook already grasping them. 

Now nothing between them, Namjoon finds that his pulse increases, he can feel it in his throat. His palms sweat and he hopes that Jungkook can't feel it. Everything seems to be heightened by a thousand, more than he wants to admit. 

"You're a fool, Kim Namjoon." 

Jungkook mutters, looking into his eyes, he cracks another smile. This knocks the CEO out of his gaze. He comes to and huffs. 

"Fool? Me?" Namjoon musters up his words, pointing at his chest. "Watch your mouth, I'm still your senior.." He playfully brings his hand up, as if he were going to strike him. 

"Fine, Mr. Kim." Jungkook bows his head, and when Namjoon knows he can't see him, he grins. But it leaves once he is in Jungkooks' sight again. 

He clears his throat, "Will you be coming to the launch party?" 

Jungkook hums, thinking about it before giving a solid nod. "Yes, I guess I can't miss because it will be my first. Plus, I promised other Mr. Kim I would be there, too." 

"Other Mr. Kim..?" 

"-Taehyung." Jungkook finishes, "In exchange for him helping me." 

Namjoon understands, looking around. He catches a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors, his face having not an ounce of pleasance. He blinks slowly before changing this. 

"Ah, that's good. You finding your way around and socializing." He looks at the man. 

Jungkook puckers his lips as he thinks. "Yes. It's nice, he's good at conversation. Much like Mr. Min. You pick good people to work with." He tells him truthfully. "You're quite brilliant, Joon." 

There's something that makes Namjoon a little brighter. He's used to praise, approval, being who he was. He's gotten compliments from the highest of the chain, yet none of them seem to bring a smile like Jungkooks. 

Jungkook himself didn't mean for it to fall out of his mouth so easily, but it did. 

"Ah, I-I should get back to work." Namjoon rubs the back of a neck, stepping backward. Jungkook nods, carefully hopping off of the counter. His hands gripping onto the edge as he cautiously tests the waters. 

He places some weight on his right foot and although it causes some discomfort, he decides he can bare with it if he just limps. 

He gathers his things into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and making it across the room. He holds onto the handle before glancing back. 

"Thank you, for checking on me." He tells him. "Even if it was just to make sure you didn't have to report my injury. Thank you." He bows his head and with that a bright smile, leaves the room. 

He leaves Namjoon, who is in near shambles. He leans against the counter, placing his two index fingers on his wrist, looking at his watch for his pulse. 

"Ah, what is going on?" He groans, "This is so odd." He wonders if it's some kind of stroke and he begins to panic. He places his hand over his chest, cursing to himself. His heart had never been known to beat so harshly, and his palms continue to sweat. 

He leans against the wall, rubbing over his chest. He licks his lips, closing his eyes as he rests his head. 

* * *

"This?" 

"No." 

Minutes pass as Jungkook hastily changes from one outfit to another, Hoseok lounging on his bed. He had invited him over after a few texts exchanged, wanting to catch up even if it were in the little time Jungkook had between work and the party. 

Five minutes pass. Jungkook appears again, this time in a beautiful silk grey button up and tight fitting slacks. The shirt a mircale find at one of the local thrift shops. Hoseok pauses and it almost gives him hope. 

"No." 

He throws his head back and grows, "Ah, hyung. I've tried on five so far." He slugs back into his bathroom, keeping the door open so he could continue the conversation with his friend. 

"Jungkook-ah, when you enter that party, you want people to feel compelled to come up to you." 

"And when they find out I'm just an intern?" Jungkook is careful when he unbuttons the shirt

"Don't speak like that." Hoseok is quick to shut down any self deprecation. "You want something that screams power. These people all want it, and if they don't have it they gravitate towards it.." 

He speaks passionately and it makes Jungkook smile to himself, this is definitely the Hoseok he remembers. 

He sighs, walking back over to his closet quickly, separating the clothes that he has already tried on to the ones he hasn't. He knows Taehyung suggested a nice button up, but it doesn't stick with him. 

His injured ankle still a bit bothersome but definitely more manageable than the morning mishap. He shakes it out a bit. 

He looks off to the side, his eye catching a nice blazer, black. Then his brain lights up, he leans over to dig around for his turtleneck. He hums to himself, finding it and standing up too grab the blazer off the rack. He wastes no time walking to the bathroom, just placing the clothing on there. 

He also decides to grab a little accessory, just to put an extra thought in. His gold chain necklace is the one he grabs for. 

[Jungkook](https://images.app.goo.gl/kH4c9f2AGCEUqNhC9) strolls into the room, hands on his hips as he stands rather widely to present himself. 

Hoseok glances up from his phone and he immediately exclaims. 

"Wow, look at my Jungkookie. So handsome!" He claps his hands together before shooting up from the bed. He smiles brightly, which in turn makes Jungkook smile. 

He almost turns shy at the praise, fixing his sleeves. "You think so?" 

"This one is the one, really. It's casual but its also dressed up." Hoseok begins to adjust the blazer, making sure not a crease was in sight. 

"You sure you don't want to go, hyung? We can grab dinner after." Jungkook offers up one last time. 

Hoseok shakes his head, "I don't like big parties like that. I'll take you up for dinner tommorow though. I'll be in your workplace anyway for a fitting." He informs him, rubbing his hair playfully. Jungkook huffs, fixing it quickly. 

"Okay." He makes sure his phone is in his pocket as well as his employee ID. He places that in the inside pocket of his jacket, for easy but secure access. 

"Excited?" 

"Actually, a little." Jungkook nods, traveling to his bathroom to pick out a cologne. He sprays himself generously, knowing by the time he finds a taxi and rides it that a little will wear off. 

"Good. Be safe, don't take drinks from strangers and don't be afraid to approach." Hoseok gathers his own things, giving Jungkook a sloppy kiss on the top of his head before they both leave the apartment. 

Jungkook can barely hail a taxi before his phone begins to ring in his pocket, Hoseok only beside him to ensure he left safe. Jungkook furrows his brows before grabbing his phone to see who it was. 

It's Namjoon. He clears his throat, answering. 

"Hello?" 

"Are you at the club yet?" 

"No, sir. I-" 

"Good, I'm sending one of the limos to get you. I don't want my intern seen coming out of a taxi." He explains. And Jungkooks' eyebrows raise to the top of his head. 

"A-A limo?" Jungkook looks at Hoseok, whose eyes are wide. He isn't sure how to answer to this, and how can he decline that? 

"I-I, um, who else would be riding?" 

"I think it was one of the last ones, so there's only one other person. It should be arriving as we speak.." He can hear some music on the other end, just in the background of Namjoons' voice and he can only assume his boss is already at the club. 

"Sir-" 

"I look forward to seeing you." And with that, Namjoon ends the call. Jungkook is still taking in the information, looking at his friend. 

"CEO Kim got you a limo?" Hoseok is quite lost. 

"N-Not just for me, I think its the ones that pick up the department heads so they can arrive together, I think I remember Seokjin calling a limo service.." Jungkook rattles his head. He isn't sure why he is freaking out but Hoseok grins. 

"That's awesome, though. How cool is that of him?" Hoseok holds onto Jungkooks' forehead as he bounces up and down. 

"Amazingly cool, but-" Before Jungkook could finish his sentence, the beautiful ebony vehicle glides up and Jungkook can't seem to keep his eyes from opening wide. He looks like some fish out of water in the reflection of the tinted windows. 

Hoseok lets go of his friends' arm, nudging him towards the car. "Well, don't just stand there." He hushes, motioning Jungkook to keep walking. Jungkook glances back, glaring but he does as told. He swallows thickly before grabbing onto the handle and pulling the door open. 

He gives one last glance to Hoseok, who is holding a thumbs up beside his bright face. This is his last look of the man before he slips into the car, closing the door behind him. 

He still looks out the window as it begins to drive, letting the door handle finally go and turning towards his other side to be met with a pair of eyes that startle him. He flinches, hand over his chest as he curses under his breath. 

"Do I look that bad?"

Taehyungs' voice immediately causes him to sit upright, and he bows his head. His eyes now cringing closed. He didn't mean to curse in front of his superior and he is sure that he looks like a fool. His hands in his lap. 

"Sorry, Mr. Kim." He bows his head once more respectfully as all Taehyung can do is smile. 

"It's fine, don't stress about it. You got scared." He brushes it off, before leaning back. A few moments pass. "Ah, I don't care much for limo rides." He continues, looking out the window. He doesn't. But he heard the last limo would be picking up a certain CEOs' intern and he called in his ride. 

Jungkooks' eyes begin to wander around and it's quite luxurious, the leather seats, all the space and chairs that lined around the inside. Yet here he is, sat not a foot away from Jungkook. 

He looks over at the intern, assuming this is his first ride in one. 

"I mean-" 

"You don't look bad, at all, sir." Jungkook cuts him off quite abruptly. He is sure that Taehyung was kidding with his first statement but he just wanted to insure it for himself. "You look really nice." 

An interesting [print](https://images.app.goo.gl/2qWpRCuuxSKG6EFy7) and nice colors seem to be a staple for the photographer. 

This catches Taehyung off guard, he tilts his head, looking at him. He can see that Jungkook put effort in his attire, even as far as his makeup. The brown and black blended around the out corners of his eyes and the pinker his lips are eye-catching. 

"You look really nice, too." Taehyung hums. 

Jungkook can feel his face heat up. 

"And your ankle?" He also adds. This give Jungkook another thing to focus on rather than how well Taehyung has dressed for the occasion. 

"Oh, it feels better. Thank you again." He leans over to rub at the spot. 

"Good. I felt like a doctor from one of those medical dramas." Taehyung admits, now fully turning his body to engage in conversation. 

"Yes. A knight in shining armor." Jungkook humors him, feeling a little more comofrtable as the minutes progress. 

Taehyungs' eyebrows raise, "Oh, a knight in shining armor? I like that one better than a doctor." 

"Yeah, no surgery including plus you get a horse." 

"You're right, a horse!" Taehyung snaps his fingers, pointing at him. "Both are quite noble, though..." 

Jungkook nods, "And, doctors do alot to get where they want to be.." He trails off, "but a horse is definitely a plus." 

Taehyung chuckles, glancing outside to check if they have arrived but they haven't, stuck behind a red light. He leans back, letting a few moments pass before Jungkook decides to strike up another conversation. 

"You said you don't like limo rides, sir?" 

Taehyung picks his head up, thinking for a bit. "Yeah, I don't know. They've always seemed a little too flashy to me. I used to get around on a bike alot, I actually really like that." 

Jungkook listens, already knowing Taehyung is more of a nature man himself due to his earlier pictures. Of course he won't say this as he does not want to come off as some stalker or obsessive fan. 

"Ah, I used to skateboard to school.." Jungkook comments, making sure his sleeves were equal length. A slight laugh is what makes him look up. 

"Hm?" 

"Oh, nothing." Taehyung wipes his mouth, obviously fighting to keep a straight face. This only causes Jungkook to press further. 

"What?" 

"Just.." He shakes his head, finally letting his smile break through. "You were that kid? The one that skateboarded to school? I bet you flat ironed your bangs into your eyes, too.." 

It's the beginning of an odd toned banter that Jungkook is surprised about, as Taehyung is still his superior. Though, he needs to remind himself their age difference isn't as big as his and Namjoons' or even his and Seokjins'. Jungkook had gotten used to being the youthful one in the conversations, so to be matched with the same sarcastic energy is refreshing. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "On the contrary, I had a bowl cut." He says matter-of-factly, sneering asthough he were talking to a class mate. 

Taehyung places his hands up, in a surrendering pose. "I am so sorry, please forgive me." 

"Maybe.." 

"I had a coconut haircut.." Taehyung cringes at the memory, placing his hands over his eyes. "Like these really short, completely matted to my forehead bangs but they rounded my head, it was awful." 

"Oh no." Jungkook guffaws, now it's him having to stifle laughter. 

"Big time ladies man, I know." His satire is near the border of seriousness and joking. 

Time has passed rather quickly, and Jungkook doesn't know they have arrived until Taehyung is the one who acknowledges it. The limo has come to a halt and there's some commotion outside. 

"Just stay close, yeah? Follow me." Taehyung adjusts his clothing as needed, Jungkook nods, his stomach leaping and he lets out a tough breath. 

"It might be a bit hectic but just keep your head low, the flashing lights can hurt your eyes."

The door opens and Jungkook raises an eyebrow. "Lights?" He mutters under his breath before following Taehyungs' lead. He is immediately met with the flashing lights of cameras, followed by some hollers. 

It's not an overwhelming amount, and there's a man who cracks through these people. Jungkook can only assume it's some type of guard, as Taehyung gives him a nod and they start to move. The path clears up, but Jungkook can barely get his feet moving, looking up at some of the people, not wanting to seem like a deer in the headlights so he narrows his eyes ever so slightly. 

He picks his foot off the ground, beginning to move. He walks alongside Taehyung, not sure how to act so he looks at the man. He has his signature hand in pocket pose as he glides, so Jungkook does the same. He can help but smile at a couple of the cameras, as a sort of polite reflex. 

They seem to breeze by easily, gaining quick access into the club despite a large amount of people lining around the block hoping to get in. 

As Jungkook enters alongside Taehyung, his eyes wander over a large space, filled with people of various types of glamour. Jungkook does feel a little more confident in his choice of wear, not saying he looks the best by any means.

His eyes scan from right to left, far enough that he catches Taehyungs' look before snapping his head forward. He doesn't want to seem like a kid in a candy shop, but even just walking in, the change in atmosphere needed some getting used to. 

It's a nice venue, a cool toned color palette, lights mainly aimed towards the center, which seemed to deepen into a nice pit. The ground level acting as a sort of upper level, whilst a balcony that lined the building still high above their heads. Music plays but its not as bone shaking as Jungkook had expected. He actually likes it. 

Though, his eyes are beginning to strain, looking for something. Well, more like someone. 

"Want a drink?" Taehyung asks him. Jungkook keeps his eyes on the crowd, just giving a nod as he follows the man down the pit and to the right of the open bar. 

He stops his search, just focusing on whats in front of him. 

"A soju." Taehyung tells the bartender, looking at Jungkook to see what he will order. 

"Me too." Jungkook requests, already having it in his mind not to drink too much. This is something he wants to remember. 

"So, how is it?" 

Jungkook takes another glance around him, really taking it all in. He's not going to lie, he can get used to this. He smiles to himself, "Kind of want to take a picture so it'll last." 

"Then do it." Taehyung shrugs, his usual smile on. Jungkook grabs his phone out of his pocket, feeling a little shy, not wanting to take a picture alone. 

Their drinks arrive and Jungkook takes his drink off to the side, only sipping at it until its gone. His phone still in hand as he opens up his camera app. 

"Um, would you want to take the picture with me, Mr. Kim?" He hands the device over to the man. Taehyung raises an eyebrow, letting out a chuckle, taking it. 

"Seems fitting, right?" 

He extends his arm out, phone in hand on its selfie mode. Jungkook decides to move a little closer to the other man to better fit the shot, the background of the club framing it. 

"Three, two, one.." Taehyung snaps a picture then immediately tries for another one, bringing it in a little closer. Jungkook smiles a little wider, throwing up a peace sign. 

A few thumps over the speakers stop the little photoshoot and Taehyung places the phone down beside him. He motions Jungkook to turn, point over to the center of the balcony where there stood Namjoon. 

Jungkooks keeps that bright smile, and everyone begins to quiet down almost instantly. His presence holding a grip in the room, he stood confidently with the mic in his hands, the light beaming off the many rings on his fingers. 

"Hello, everyone. I really hope this is going great so far, it should be for how much it cost.." 

A scatter of laughter waves through the room and Jungkook tilts his head, eyes narrow slightly to focus better on the man. 

"I would, of course, like to say a thank you to everyone who helped this issue print without a hitch. My department heads, writers, photographers, budgeters, legal, everyone." Applause echos as he nods, clapping himself. Once it dies down, he clears his throat. 

"Also, for my wife, standing by my side ever so faithfully. Thank you, Mi-Young." 

Jungkook barely noticed the woman standing off to the side, but now at first glance, he can't take his eyes off of her. She is stunning, holding a glow with her as she walks to Namjoons' side. Her dress clings to her body, blood red, elegant. She carries two glasses of presumably champagne, handing one off to her husband. 

Jungkook smile falters, with knowing what goes on behind the scenes, he can't help it. His whole chest begins to go warm and that warmth travels from his core and up to his face. 

_Faithfully_.

That must've been some sort of jab at her. He wonders if Mi-Young knows of Namjoons' knowledge, but then it makes Jungkook wonder if she knows about his. This causes him to feel stiff. His jaw clenches and he almost wants to look away. 

Jungkook had never seen her in person, he never thought much of it. Now seeing her, he realizes how much he wasn't eager to. The applause seems to be the only thing that makes him snap out this, as he catches up with the mood in the room. 

_"They're so cute.."_ He can hear people speak as the claps diminish. 

_"So nice to see them together."_

_"I want love like that.."_

Suddenly the Soju bubbles up in his stomach. He places a hand over it. 

Mi-Young leans into the mic, "Everyone enjoy the party! Thank you for gathering to celebrate my husbands' success. Let's have some fun." Her face is lit up like a christmas tree, her giggles following this as people cheer. 

Jungkook lets out of trembling breath, just turning around to face the bar. Taehyung follows him a few seconds later, "She's so pretty, right? I've done a few shoots with her and shes so photogenic, its shocking.." He explains, downing another shot before looking at the intern. 

There's a noticeable change in mood, his smile had faded. Jungkook blinks, looking over at Taehyung before smiling weakly. He bows his head, "Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like my stomach isn't taking the alcohol very well. Sorry." He apologizes, with is partially true. 

He didn't know what he expected, and he feels like a fool. Shame dreads over him, its probably the first time in a while. It's heavy, and its not like Jungkook had forgotten Namjoons' marriage, but seeing it in front of his eyes and how people seem to just kiss the ground the beloved couple walks on brings on that queasy feeling. It makes his throat tighten up. 

"It's fine. I'm a lightweight, too." Taehyung nudges him, "Want to walk around? You just probably need some help digesting it.." 

"Yeah. I think that'll help." Jungkook nods, appreciating Taehyungs' aid to help. "I think I just need some air. There's so many people here." He admits. 

Taehyung pauses, taking one last shot before looking over at the man. He seems to be thinking of something, before his eyes soften. 

"Follow me." He mutters, beckoning Jungkook to follow him, but Jungkook definitely had his reserves. 

"You aren't going to kill me right?" 

"What?" Taehyung gasps. 

"Mr. Kim, I barely know you and when i moved to Seoul my mom told me alot of warnings, one of them was to never let someone you barely know take you to some unknown place." Jungkook explains quickly, lips puckered slightly as the words strings together. 

"I told you about my coconut haircut." Taehyung stands there, hands in his pockets. "And how about this? Call me hyung, from now on." 

"Hyung?" Jungkook laughs, feeling a little less tense than before. 

"What is it now?" Taehyung tilts his head, amused. 

"Just, um, Taehyung-hyung." He points out the slight flaw due his name. "Sounds like a mouthful."

"Would you rather call me oppa?" Taehyung suggests casually, though a glint of playfulness passes through his irises. 

Jungkooks' eyes threaten to pop out of his head, "W-What? No.." His cheeks flush with pink, so do his ears. "I'm not female, it wouldn't make sense anyways."

As he is caught off guard, Taehyung finds this a perfect opportunity to grasp onto Jungkooks' wrist, leading him to his secret location.

They travel through groups of bodies, Jungkook laughing nervously and bowing his head apologetically to the people he bumps into. 

Namjoon is stood at the other side of the club, on its balcony, and just as the two men rise to his level, he can see them. His mind strays from a conversation with a circle of people, eyes on Taehyung who is leading a confused Jungkook. 

Immediate questions flood him, and the older man doesnt know why. He's glad that Jungkook is conversing with more people in the company, since he's been sort of clung to him and Seokjin from day one. But here he is, that same burning feeling creeping up in his chest. 

He grips onto the glass in his hand, only looking away as they disappear down a hallway. 

Down the hall is another spiral staircase, leading to God knows where. Though, Taehyung seems to know where as he continues to practically jog, forcing Jungkook to keep up. 

"I said I needed air, not that I want to lose it." He jokes, finally getting to the top of the steps, a door infront of them. 

"You can leave whenever you want." Taehyung lets go of Jungkooks' wrist, motioning back down the staircase with an eyebrow propped up. 

Jungkook bites his tongue for a second, "Well, I'm already here, might as well.." He mumbles, and Taehyung smirks. 

"Okay." He says before opening the door. There is an immediate boost of fresh air, it gushes through, fanning Jungkooks' face as he walks through it. Taehyung follows him, holding open the door before closing it behind them. 

Jungkooks' eyes gaze at the scene infront of him, the sky so dark until you hit the city. It's illuminated with all sorts of buildings, apartments, and vehicles. Some flash, some shine more bright than others. All in all, it's gorgeous. He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He lets the wind dance through him, it whistles in his ears. 

"See. More air." He can hear Taehyungs' steps come up behind him. He doesn't need to see his face to detect the smile on his lips. 

"It's nice, to have a breath of fresh air. Everyone in a while." 

"Definitely." Jungkook doesn't see the nerves completely disappearing, but its an improvement on how he felt just a few minutes ago. He opens his eyes, turning around on his heels. 

He doesn't expect Taehyung to be as close as he was. But here he is, not more than a foot away. Though, his eyes aren't on Jungkook, but at the moving city beyond them. Until they aren't. 

Jungkook takes a step back instincly, giving a weak smile that barely reaches his eyes. Taehyung keeps his hands behind his back, looking at the ground now as he chuckles. 

"I hope to have more moments like this, Jungkook. I like your company alot. It's different. I would like to say I am comfortable with everyone i work with like i am with you but I can't." His smile spreads but it grows shy, too. His eyes flicker back up to meet the interns. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are a nice breath of air." 

Somehow, Jungkook processes this quite well. He can feel his shoulders open, and he keeps his hands clasped infront of him. He isn't sure how to react, though. To him, he still wants to believe that this is just Taehyung being welcoming. 

Due to Jungkooks' silence, he comically winces. 

"Too cheesy?" 

"N-No, no." Jungkook is quick to shut any regret down. "Just, really nice. Thank you, hyung." His grin now makes his eyes crinkle at the sides. Taehyung nods, his hands now moving to his pockets. He lets out a sigh, glancing around once more. 

"It's only day two of knowing you Jeon Jungkook but I think we are going to have alot more days to come, yeah?" He anticipates and Jungkook nods eagerly. 

"Yeah, good ones." He looks up at him. His eyes gleam.

"I hope so." Taehyung looks at him, "But seriously, don't tell anyone about my coconut haircut." He leans in to whisper. 

Jungkook laughs, "As long as my bowl haircut is locked away, deal." He agrees. 

"I have to be careful around you, I can't be revealing anymore embarrassing secrets." Taehyung clicks his tongue, arms crossed infront of his chest. 

"Like?" 

"Nice try." Taehyung reaches a hand out, placing it on Jungkooks' head as he ruffles his hair. Jungkook isn't expecting the touch, but he doesn't flinch when it comes. 

"How about not so embarrassing? You have any pets?" Jungkook would definitely like to get to know Taehyung more, and what better a time to do that than on a rooftop avoiding a party? 

"Yes. A dog." 

"Ah, I'm a dog person, too. I don't have one, though." 

"Mines a pain in the ass, so I don't want to recommend it." Taehyung decides to walk and Jungkook follows alongside, they both laugh. 

"Maybe I should get a cat?" Jungkook ponders outloud. "Even though I prefer dogs, cats do take care of themselves, right?" 

"Cats are mean, though." Taehyung argues. "Every one that i have met hisses at me." 

"Maybe they just don't like you." Jungkook offers, turning to face Taehyung, walking backwards to continue doing so. 

Taehyung scoffs, "Oh that's impossible. What isn't there to like?" He playfully adjusts the collar of his shirt. Jungkook grins now, shaking his head as he bites his bottom lip. 

* * *

Namjoon washes his hands, looking at himself in the mirror while doing so. He checks his attire, which consists of a long, flowing sort of cardigan, under which is a black shirt and tights. The cardigan belted at his waist. He dries his hands off. 

He likes these parties, actually. Usually, they are a hit and Namjoon never failed to entertain people, especially since the new issue is doing extremely well. Even despite having to mask such a crumbling marriage (Mi-Young is a better actress than he gave her credit for), he expected to have a good time. And he did. 

Yet, here he is, the image of his head photographer and intern hiding away together is running through his head. He know he shouldn't be thinking of it so much, and it really shouldn't be effecting him like this. 

He chews on his bottom lip, feeling uneasy. He wants to think of something else, he wishes he hadn't even seen it even though it was nothing crazy. 

He shakes his head, letting out a loud breathe as he turns to make his exit. 

He's only paused by Jimin, standing there at the doorway, leaning against the frame. His body relaxed, his eyes looking at his ex-friend almost solemnly. 

Namjoon wants to pretend he didn't see him, like he didn't even exist but he can't as the man is physically blocking the exit. He definitely doesn't need this right now. 

"I'll call security." He threatens in a calm voice. 

"And have them drag out your best friend? That'll look good." Jimin rolls his eyes, sticking his tongue into his cheek. Namjoon won't admit that he is right, even though they know of their broken friendship, the media doesn't. To everyone outside, they are shiny, happy people. 

Namjoon doesn't sat anything. 

Jimin lets out a sigh, digging into his jacket pocket only to pull out a cellphone. This doesnt mean anything to Namjoon, until he quickly identifies the case. 

"It's your interns. He left it at the bar, I assume. It wasn't locked, I picked it up thinking it was mine but the lock screen is of your interns and a woman." 

It's of Jungkook and his mom, at his graduation. He knows this well and he can almost see the picture in his head. Jimin takes a step forward, hand out as he offers it. Namjoon had tried texting Jungkook just minutes ago, after he saw him and Taehyung, just asking how he was enjoying the party. He wondered why he didn't get a quick response and now it makes sense

Namjoon takes it, placing it in his pocket. He only looks at the man for a few more seconds before deciding he can't, pushing past him quite roughly to get through the exit. 

He continues to walk down the hall, only pausing to take the phone out of his pocket. He looks infront of him to the other side of the club. Immediately, he can replay the Taehyung and Jungkook scene right then and there. He decides to atleast take the time to return the device to its owner. 

So, he heads towards the path he saw them take. Phone in hand, takes long strides in an effort to look busy and eager so people wouldn't try to stop and talk to him. This works and he's lead to the other side of the club with ease. 

He can see the spiral staircase, knowing it leads to the rooftop. He jogs up it quickly, getting to the top as he opens the door. He does this quietly, only opening it a good few inches before he hears something. 

It's laughter. He turns his head only a little to see two figures, and it doesn't take more than a second for him to realize who it is. 

There Jungkook is, walking backwards, heavily engaged with the conversation he is holding with the photographer. He almost skips, throwing his head back in giggles before turning back to walk alongside Taehyung. 

He can't make out the words, all he knows is that it keeps going. 

There's a party. A grand, beautiful party downstairs, full of opportunities for Jungkook to take with powerful people, yet here he is. Namjoon knows he can't interrupt. How bad would that look? The person hosting this party leaving it to return a mere interns phone? 

He stays staring for longer than he would like to admit. The fire in his chest reaching his fingertips, and he can't bring himself to say anything. 

He can see a bench just right next to the door, so he quietly and carefully lays the phone to balance ontop of it. Hopefully, an easy place for it to be spotted. But Namjoon doesn't have much time to think about it, so he just does it.

He then closes the door, dreading to go to the rest of the party with his skin heating up and his mind weighed down for a reason he can't seem to put together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Taehyung or Team Namjoon?👀
> 
> Also I promise conflict, yummy angst and drama is coming up super soon I just LOVE slowly building it all up! 
> 
> Do you guys like these longer chapters? :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading sm <3


	14. boy to the left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1000 kudos! AH ❤😖👉👈 
> 
> The response to the last chapter was AMAZING! I get so so happy seeing your comments and your opinions, it really helps light a fire under my ass and motivates me to continue this story! <3
> 
> Another longer chapter for you and some hella build up! 👀

* * *

**_From: J_ **

_Hey, you enjoying the party?_

_It's not a noraebang night, but it's something :)_

Jungkooks' screen stays frozen on the open chat as he tries to come up with something to say, some sort of apology as to why he hadn't responded sooner. He had only found his phone towards the end of the party, panicking and thinking he had lost it for a brief second before he saw it perfectly sat on a bench at the rooftop. 

Taehyung had apologized profusely, saying he was sure he had accidentally left it at the bar after taking their picture together.

It was odd to have it turn up at their location. He wonders if it was just a foggy memory or someone silently being a good samaritan. Nevertheless, he hadn't lost it. 

_"Ah, lucky it turned up or I was going to have to charge you, Mr. Kim!" Jungkook sarcastically warns as he holds his phone against his chest as though it were a newborn child._

_"And I would've happily paid. Still, I'm sorry." Taehyung tells him. He opens up a bottle of wine, pouring it into glasses._

He smiles at the fresh memory, kicking his shoes off beside his door, and carefully taking off his clothes. He places them into his laundry basket, making note to take a trip to the apartment laundry room as soon as possible. 

He picks his device back up from its temporary place on the corner of his desk. The screen still bright. He sighs, feeling bad. He didn't even get a chance to say hi to Namjoon, and for that he can feel a pit growing in his stomach. 

He wonders if it came off as rude, and he begins to worry. Hastily, he types up a response. 

_**To: J** _

_I'm sorry, I lost track of my phone at the party! I didn't even realize it until the end._

_Somehow it just appeared out of nowhere, though. Lucky I guess. The party was nice! I didn't get to see you though._

His eyes still glued to Namjoons' initial message. Suddenly, the smile on his lips grew quicker. Karaoke. He seems to remember that well, even something as benign as little pillow talk. He sits down. 

Namjoon took the time to text him when he was surely busy as the host. He cringes to himself, letting out a small whine as he places the phone against his forehead. 

"Ah, Jungkook. You fool." He curses himself, shaking his head vigorously. 

Maybe he should have texted on the drive back, what if Namjoon is already in bed asleep? He turns his screen off, standing up to trudge to his shower. Now that he thinks about it, he hadn't seen Namjoon most of the day. 

Not that he is upset at him, it was launch day after all. But, he just wasn't used to it, he supposes. He spent almost five months at his side everyday. 

He strips down, showering the day away. 

Once he had gotten out, he checks his phone. No reply. He checks to see if maybe his connection is off, but no, it's perfectly fine. He sighs, hesitantly placing his phone down at his nightstand to its charging stand. 

He puts on his underwear, sitting down to reapply a bandage to his ankle wound. He walks back to his bathroom to take care of his skin. He doesn't want to admit it but he finds himself wanting to hear a little _ding_ from his device. 

Namjoon is probably asleep by now, maybe, hopefully. Or he's making Jungkook wait for a reply just like he did to him? No, Namjoon wouldn't go as far to be petty. He shakes his head, rinsing his face off and dabbing it dry to apply his night creams. 

He scoffs, realizing where his mind is going off to. He wants to chalk it up to him just bring a little tipsy as he did share a bottle of wine with Taehyung. His stomach begins to churn, his mind switching to seeing Namjoon up there with Mi-Young. 

He rolls his eyes. He didn't want this to be the last thing he thought of before he slept. 

"Just a text." He mumbles, tapping the product into his skin before leaving the room. "Seriously, Jungkook, get a grip." He continues on his rambles, throwing his body onto the mattress, tossing and turning until he found the right position. 

His eyes remain open, staring at the black screen of his phone that sat just there on the tabletop. He lets out a heavy breath before turning his body around to face the window just a few feet away. 

"Seriously?" He smacks his head into the pillow, relaxing and closing his eyes shut until he finally lulls into a slumber. 

* * *

Jungkook gets out of the cab after paying for his ride, his coffees in hand. He closes the door with his foot, walking briskly around the corner to the front of the building. 

He hums to himself, the sounds of the city surrounding him per usual this morning. It's fresh, the orange sky rising and sunlight cracking through the structures of the city, spilling onto the street. It's definitely a contrast from the gloomy weather just a few days ago. 

He walks into one of the entrances, flashing his ID to the usual security to get through to the elevators. He stands there, wondering which one to choose as some fill up. He flicks his hair out of his eyes, definitely in need of a trim. 

He feels better now than how he did when he feel asleep. He even laughed at himself for a bit while he got ready in the early morning. He shouldn't always expect a text back from Namjoon especially when he took a while to even respond. He doesn't want to catch himself like that, almost like Namjoon is in complete control. Jungkook isn't one who likes to feel out of control and he definitely is beginning to feel like that.

Almost like he is congested, everything in his day revolved about the man. Of course, thats his boss but it went deeper than work. Now it's his emotions getting involved, that sick feeling he had looking at Namjoon and Mi-Young, him being bothered by no response, he can't pretend like this isn't happening. He can't have this happening. 

He glances around, catching a few people staring at him as they walk by. He doesn't think much of it, knowing he probably looks a bit frantic with so many drinks in hand. Though, it doesn't help with him feeling congested. 

He decides on the first elevator that opens up to his right, he makes his way towards the ride.

Jungkook isn't sure whether he has some sort of embarrassing outfit malfunction or he looks terrible because the group of people departing the ride seem to stare him down. There's even some side whispers and conversation as they walk by him. 

He swallows, giving his [clothes](https://images.app.goo.gl/ipA6QctG5p3tGN4P8) a quick glance in the reflection of the beautiful cream tiled walls. He frowns. It's just his usual black turtleneck, a nice linen flannel on top with a dark knee-length jacket on top. 

"Do I look funny or what?" He ponders. He looks at the now empty ride, catching it before it closes. 

He enters it, getting a notification from his phone and he decides he can place the holders down as there's room. 

He knows it can't be from Namjoon, as he reserved a specific messaging sound just for the man. He sighs, digging his phone out of his front pocket as he looks at the notification banner across his screen. His finger clicks on it. 

Just as the doors are about to close, a hand slips up and soon a figure slides through the crack. Jungkook looks up. 

"Hey." Taehyung greets, running his fingers through his hair to fix it from his little dash to the ride. He seems almost breathless, clearing his throat and fixing his the [white](https://images.app.goo.gl/5hvHKzg9U1zawZN87) collar of a shirt layered under a grey sweater, topped off with a flowing, thickly made long coat with the prettiest swirl of black and white ribbon along the sleeves and pockets. 

It's something that can easily overpower the person wearing it but with a face as distinctive as Taehyungs', it pays off quite well. 

Jungkook bows his head, "Morning, hyung. You look well." He smiles, the doors close, leaving only them two. His phone vibrates in his hand again, taking his focus off the man beside him. 

"Morning. I tried calling after you.." Taehyung bits on his lip, trailing off after seeing that Jungkooks' eyes were somewhere else. "...seems like you didn't hear me. It's fine." 

Another ding goes off, then another and another. Jungkook taps on the messages, knowing their from Hoseok. 

"So, did you sleep well?" 

_**From: Hoseokie**_

_Jungkook-ah..._

_Jungkook?_

_Jungkookieeeeee are you busy??_

_Wow :( Already to famous for your hyung?_

Jungkook chuckles, but his brows are furrowed. It's not like the messages are out of the blue, ever since Hoseok and him have reconnected they text whenever they can. But the last one is what makes him read the bundle of messages twice. 

"Jungkook?" 

His eyes snap up to Taehyungs'. He groans, "I'm sorry, I really am. Just some weird texts from a friend." He is about to put his phone away. 

"No, you should reply. Don't let me stop you." Taehyung tells him, not taking it to heart. He only smiles warmly and Jungkook nods, bowing his head once more. Though he feels bad, he knows he shouldn't ignore Hoseoks' text, especially when they seem so frantic. 

"Thank you.." 

He opens the conversation back up and rapidly types. 

**_To: Hoseokie_ **

_Hyung? Whats up?_

_Famous???_

_Ding._

The reply is instant, and he can assume Hoseok was just waiting for it. Though, instead of a text, its a link. He squints his eyes, hoping the brief summary paired to the link will be enough for him to gather the information needed. It's not. It cuts off just as Jungkook needs it most. 

**_"Netizens are in shock after.."_**

He lets out a long breath, putting most of his weight on on right foot. He raises a brow before clicking on the link that sends him to his search engine, loading a page. 

It pops up with an article and Jungkooks' eyes lazily graze over the headline before looking at the pictures under it. Suddenly, his stance stiffens and he blinks quickly. 

Why are his pictures under a headline?

He pinches and zooms into them, knowing they were from last night. They are surprisingly clear, and you can see clearly that that is Jungkooks' face. He is looking down at the ground in the first photo but smiling in the second. He barely even remembers looking up but he can't deny it as the proof is infront of him.

Taehyung is in them aswell, beside him. His pulse begins to race as he scrolls up, he isn't sure why but his hands even tremble as he tries to process what is happening.

And for a second, just one second, he is sure that he and Namjoon have been found out.

How or why? He isn't sure. All he knows is his face is splat on the front of an article that is trending in South Korea. He quickly feels cold. A second of fear feels so slow, in that one second you are able to make up so many ridiculous scenarios, no matter how unrealistic, they are still up on the table because the world can throw such insane curve balls. 

That fear is unlike any other, and its only swiftly kicked away after Jungkook reads the headline. 

**_"Netizens are in shock after seeing pictures of Kim Co intern and praising his idol like appearance.."_ **

Suddenly, an mountain of inexplicable relief rushes through him, visibly big enough to cause Taehyung to do a double take. Jungkook can feel his lungs ache, as he had been holding his breath. He closes his eyes. It's that feeling of missing the last step on the staircase, like your going to fall and just keep falling. Then, you are caught last second before your face hits the ground. You hate that you went through it but lucky to be alive. 

"Jungkook?" He turns his body to face him. Jungkook had nearly forgotten that he wasn't alone. It takes him a few seconds but he snaps back down to earth, looking over at Taehyung. 

"Yes, good. Just.." He looks at the article, eager to read as his fear had only been replaced with a big, fat question mark. "I-I, um, just a little taken aback.." 

Taehyung looks at his face, and it softens as he is able to quickly read the situation. He lets out a small chuckle. 

"You just found out?" 

"W-What?" 

"You are trending. It's quite cute." He murmurs, adjusting the strap of his bag. Jungkook can't stop chewing on bottom lip, his brows stuck in an angle. 

"C-Cute?" The elevator doors open and he is forced to shove his phone into his pocket, bending over to pick up the drinks that needed to be delivered. 

Taehyung grips onto the strap, jaw clenched for only a moment before he corrects himself. 

"Cool, I mean. It's happened to me, too." 

Jungkook isn't sure if he can wrap his head around this quick enough. Trending? He knows how the internet works obviously, but forgive him if he can't correctly process the thought of his face floating around. He grips onto the baskets, looking forward as he began to walk out. 

He makes his way to the many people working, going on his usual route to deliver the drinks but this time, it's different. People stare at him a little too long, or (and this really blew the interns mind) even say a thank you. He is used to basically feeling invisible to these people and he can already tell today is going to be another mind drainer. 

"...you shouldn't worry so much. Other than a bigger audience on your socials, nothing bigger should come from it." 

Jungkook didn't use social media to post as much as he did to look through, be caught up on current news and memes. His phone is beginning to go crazy in his pocket and he hadn't even noticed that Taehyung had stayed trailing him. He throws the drink holders away at the nearest trashcan, turning to face the man, making him stop abruptly. It isn't even his floor. 

"Hyung, you should get to work. I'll, um, wrap my brain around this somehow." He waves it off just momentarily for the photographers' sake. Taehyung makes a straight face, almost as if he is really trying to piece apart Jungkooks' face. 

Jungkook upholds his façade, even pulling a smile. 

"Go. Please.." He gently motions the way to the elevator, "I'll by fine. I just need to give the last drink to Secretary Kim. Have a good day, hyung." He bows quickly, continuously motioning towards the elevator again before scurrying off. 

Taehyung points at him, trying to find his words but he disappears further down the hall towards the bosses' office before he can say much. In fear of overstepping, he stays put. 

He huffs, rubbing his forehead as he scolds himself. 

"Cute? Seriously? Are you a fool?" He mumbles, almost sulking as he turns around, heading to the elevator as he shook his head. This intern will be the death of him. 

As Jungkook slows his pace after a while, he watches as Seokjins' desk becomes visible, the man working as usual on a phone conversation. He can't stop chewing through his bottom lip. 

His fingers itch, as they want to take his phone out and scroll through the article, analyzing every word that people use. But, part of him wants to also think that this is a prank and he is on some hidden camera show. 

He waits from some sort of corny host to jump out of a corner and stop him, yelling _"got you!"._

Jungkook places the drink on it's assigned coaster, standing in front of the mans' desk. He stares at the keyboard uselessly. He wonders if his parents will find out, they are too internet savvy but they can navigate their way around. And what would they think? Luckily, he looks decent in the photos so maybe his mother will see he's doing fine (like she doesn't consistently ask almost every week). 

His stomach hurts again even though it's basically on empty. 

Would the article even get big enough? He almost convinces himself that it's not a big deal, that it will blow over. 

"Intern number three..." The voice kicks him out of his ever-growing train of thought. He minds his posture, hands behind his back. 

"Sorry, Jin-hyung.." He sighs. 

"Or should I say, boy to the left?" Swiftly, Seokjin spins his laptop around to show the Twitter app open on his screen. Jungkook leans forward to read it, as his eyes fall on the trending hashtags. 

_#BoyToTheLeft_

_#KimCoIntern_

_#JUNGKOOK_

Jungkooks' shoulders give in, as he closes his eyes, cringing to himself deeply. Seokjin furrows his brow, spinning it around. 

"Not the reaction I thought I would get." He shrugs, clearly still scrolling through his feed with his elbow on the surface, cheek laid to rest on his fist. His eyes squint. 

_"Get this boy a modelling contract ASAP! His eyes are so pretty!"_

Jungkook opens his eyes and throws his head back as he realises exactly what Seokjin is doing. He stomps around the desk like a toddler throwing a tantrum, letting his body fall into the chair and sink under his chin hit his chest. 

_"I wouldn't be able to work in a place with him looking like that! Wow!"_ Seokjin recites the tweets that favor Jungkook, his voice staying the same as though it were his own sentences and thoughts. 

_"If you see other pictures, he almost seems lost or scared. Awe, I wonder if Taehyung-oppa is mentoring him?"_

Jungkook grabs his turtleneck, pulling it over his face. Even though it does nothing for the heat running through his skin, it does help him conceal it and further prove his distaste. 

Are people really saying such things about him? 

He can hear Seokjin click his tongue, "You don't like this?" 

Jungkook moves his head up slightly to let the fabric expose his eyes. "I don't hate it, it's just weird. You try having strangers comment about your face." He points out. 

"I have. And these are nice comments, there are people who trend for worse things! Look at the bright side, Jungkook-ah." He nudges his friends' chair. He didn't see himself doing this at all when Jungkook first started, but maybe he just saw the fun opportunity and took it. 

"I know." Jungkook should be grateful. These people seem to like him, well, his appearance. "But this won't last long, right?" 

Seokjin thinks to himself, "Well, maybe. In America they had this Target worker go viral. He even got on this popular American talk-show..." He recalls, he looks over to see the visible distress on the young mans' face. 

He clears his throat. "Comforting isn't my number one thing, or my best thing. People don't come to me for comfort, they don't come to me at all. But, I think this can be processed better if you look at the good side of this. As corny as it sounds.." Seokjin mutters, looking at his laptop screen as he goes in depth with the intern. Something he really hasn't done, at least not verbally. 

"...you decide what you want to do. If you gain a platform, you can decide to use it. Or not. It's not up to anyone but you, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Jungkook listens, looking at his hyung. He can see he is sincere with these words, it's not something you see often. Even with a lot clouding his mind, he manages a smile. 

"...I'm telling you this because you are growing quite big. And your name is out so I'm sure your social media will be blowing up soon." 

Jungkook continues to look at him, his eyes brightening slightly. 

"Stop staring, it's making me nervous. Your eyes are huge." 

Jungkook doesn't stop though, humming softly. He jokingly flutters his eyelashes. He even scoots his chair a little closer, leaning in to the point where his head nearly rests on his shoulder. He stops himself though. 

"You care about me, hyung. Just admit it. I've broken through that shell of yours..." He teases ruthlessly. 

"I'll give you that pass because I feel bad. You tell anyone I said any of that-" 

"Yeah, yeah, you'll hurt me." Jungkook finally pulls away, bottom lip poking out as he throws himself back. He keeps his arms rested on the arm rests, fingernails digging into the silicon cushioning as the conversation fades for him to be left in thought. 

"Intern Jeon." 

He stands up immediately at the sound of Namjoons' voice, his bottom lip feeling raw. He glances over to see his head peaking out of the opening of his door. He sighs. 

"My office, for a moment, please.." 

He nods, making his way into the room. He closes the door behind him, before turning and keeping his hands behind his back. Namjoon leans against the edge of his desk, hands crossed in front of his chest in a usual power stance. 

Jungkook doesn't know what to say at first, he takes a few steps forward so he wasn't so far away. 

"Nam-" 

"Jungko-" 

They both decide to speak at the same time and it causes them to pause as well. Jungkook smiles weakly. 

"Sorry, sir." 

"No, it's fine." Namjoon assures before opening his mouth though he finds himself stopping. He wants to hear what Jungkook will say. "You go first." 

Jungkook is only slightly caught off guard by this, and he has to gather his thoughts quickly enough to say something valuable. 

"I, I didn't know my pictures would be posted." Is all he can get out. 

Namjoon nods, "Well, if it's a scandalous shots that's when they usually contact, ask for money in exchange to keep it quiet. This was just some employees arriving to a party." He informs him, regretting that he hadn't given the intern any sort of media training. 

"I get it." Jungkook says. 

"Are you alright?" 

Jungkook hadn't been asked quite a straight forward manner if he were alright. His phone hadn't stopped vibrating in his pocket. He clears his throat, bringing his hands to his sides. 

"It's, um, alot to take in. But I think I can manage, thank you." He tells him, confidently even though there's a small part of him that isn't even sure. "Mr. Kim had told me he went through the same thing." 

Namjoon thinks of Taehyung quickly, as the only Mr. Kim he was sure Jungkook knew was either him, Seokjin or Taehyung. And judging from what he saw last night, he can only assume it was a conversation with the photographer. He finds himself tensing up. 

"You spoke to him this morning?" 

"Yes. On the elevator ride up, he was with me when I found out about all of this..." He decides to sit down at a chair just in front of his boss, hands in his lap as he leans back. 

"I should've given you media training." Namjoon changes the subject, looking at nothing particular on the wall. 

"Its fine, Joon. It really is, I barely post on social media anyways.." The last thing he wants to do is have Namjoon concerned. He is sure the man has so many other things on his plate. "I didn't even look at the article, I saw the headline and my picture.." 

"Still. It can be overwhelming. I don't take you as the type to be a fan of this." 

He must know him quite well. Jungkook places a smile on his lips, forcing it up to his eyes so they narrow kindly. 

"It's fine. I can't complain..." 

Namjoon knows. He knows how Jungkook feels towards this, as much as he knows a real smile from a faux one. He wore a fake one plastered on his face just last night alongside his wife. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't reply." He brings it up, hoping that Jungkook knows what he is talking about. "I only saw it this morning. I figured it would be mundane to reply when I would be seeing you soon." 

He isn't sure why he feels the need to say this but he does anyway. It's the truth, after all. 

Jungkooks' first instinct is to pretend as though he didn't know what the man was talking about at first until a few sentences later. Even though it was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. 

"Oh? Yeah, yeah. That." He nods immensely, standing up. "I'm sorry about that. I completely lost track of it at the party. Which, was fun and it wasn't a karaoke night but it was nice." He references the texts.

_Nice because of Taehyung?_ Namjoon throws the thought out of his mind. 

"I thought maybe it would've been nicer if I saw you." Jungkook adds, picking at his fingernails tentatively. His teeth go back to picking the skin off of his lips, even if it stings. 

Namjoon only lets his smile peak through for a second before returning to his normal deadpan expression. He sighs, uncrossing his arms. He can see the nervous ticks he grew to observe and know of the man, the picking at the nails, skin and lips. The shifting eyes. 

He doesn't like knowing that Jungkook is upset and he also hates that he's keeping it inside. Namjoon shouldn't expect complete transparency, even with their situation. Usually he didn't mind but with seeing the man like this, he does. Greatly. 

Namjoon reaches a hand out, "Your phone." 

Jungkook pauses, unsure of why but he takes it out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it over. It feels very warm, probably due to the notifications. 

"Alot of apps, like Twitter, Instagram, they have options for managing your notifications when it seems like you are getting alot in a short amount to time. So, they don't affect your phone like this..." He explains, a few mere taps and finally, it stops. It's a sweet silence that Jungkook had taken for granted. 

He turns the phone off, handing it back. Jungkook bows his head respectfully, "Thank you." Once his face is in clear view, a spark of blood captures Namjoons' attention. It pools up on his bottom lip just a bit, but enough to get him looking. He had bit his lip raw and tender.

Jungkook can feel it, paired with Namjoons' eyes, he goes in with the back of his hand to tap the broken skin. A small patch of the liquid smeared on his skin confirms this. He licks his lips quickly. 

"Ah, sorry." He covers his mouth, glancing around his desk for a tissue of some sort. He curses himself, not intending to cause damage as he wasn't even thinking about it. 

He feels a hand grab his wrist, removing his cupped hand away from his face before the feeling of a soft fabric meets his tender skin. Namjoons' handkerchief dabs against the angry skin of his lip, as it was wrapped around his thumb. The rest of his fingers caressing Jungkooks' cheek. 

His skin is warm, and his scent is strong which brings a sense of safety to Jungkook. He almost wants to close his eyes but he looks at Namjoon, who is focused on his little injury. 

"You aren't fine." Namjoon murmurs, "You can't tear your lip to shreds and say you are." 

At first, this makes Jungkook almost insecure. He didn't think about it much, it's something he had always done. He used to bite his nails as well, but his mothers warning of bacteria paired with a foul tasting nail polish made him stop the habit. 

"It's a weird thing. But it could be worse." Jungkook speaks, "Life goes on." 

"It doesn't invalidate your feelings." Namjoon counters. Yes, things could definitely be worse but humbling doesn't equal to suppressing emotions. "You're still allowed to feel upset even if it could be worse." 

"You used to tell me to suck it up a lot." 

"That was when you would tense your jaw up when I told you to get me a new coffee. I know you despised how fickle I was with it because-" 

"You need it just right. Too hot, its like lava and by the time you wait for your tongue to heal for the assault-" 

"...it'll be too cold ." Namjoon finishes the interruption to his sentence, though, he isn't upset by any means. This causes Jungkook to smile, it's not ear-to-ear by any means, but at least it's genuine. He looks into his eyes. 

"Yup." 

Namjoon can feel his skin grow hot, up his arm, shoulder and through his chest. It's not the burning heat he felt watching Taehyung and Jungkook laugh together on the roof top, but a sweet warmth that he strangely can't place. 

He detaches his hand from his face, catching himself lingering a little too long. 

"I meant that it's your privacy, your life, I won't tell you to suck it up when it comes to that." 

"Privacy?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow. Namjoon places the handkerchief inside of his pocket, letting his hand rest in there, too. 

"You might notice a few cameras following you as you walk in public, eat out, stuff like that. Media can be slimy, whatever gets them hits, they want a picture of." 

Jungkook thinks for a second, a bitter chuckle escaping his mouth. He moves to sit back down, looking forward. 

"I don't seem to go out much these days anyways..." He confides, shrugging. Though, he is sure Namjoon knew that as his schedule basically revolved around the famed CEOs. Wherever Namjoon went, Jungkook almost always had to follow and Namjoon rarely gave himself days off. 

"...it's alot to wrap my mind around, I just need to adjust, really." Jungkook doesn't want to jump the gun and try to convince himself otherwise. Part of him is just hoping on the possibility it could blow over in a few days. 

He looks up at the man from his seated position, not sure if he should confide in the brief scare he experienced in the elevator, thinking they had been found out. It was disproved but Jungkook still felt the effects, thinking that was it. Though, he is sure this would only cause more burden than necessary. 

"Okay. If that's how you feel." Namjoon won't overstep and pry for more, he decides to take what he can get. 

"...so, we have a longer meeting this week. It's scheduled first thing in the morning. I assume you know what to do." Namjoon walks around his desk, getting behind it to begin on his work. 

Jungkook nods, "Yes, sir. I bring the coffees, snacks, everything. Then, I stay." He surely has something to look forward to through the week, though he needs to remind himself to actually take notes and not get so caught up in Namjoons' authority. 

"Yup. You do." He says before placing his glasses on, most likely to be doing some reading and writing.

"Thank you, sir." 

"Yoongi is waiting on you, I think I'll have you up there with him every other day?" Namjoon ceases his writing before glancing up at the man. 

Jungkook is a bit confused as he is stared at before realizing. "O-Oh, you are asking me?" He points to his chest. 

"Its your education. I can make it just once a wee-" 

"No, no. It's fine." Jungkook waves his hands, smiling more despite his lip. "I like the first option, very much. Nothing to complain about." He overly assures, bowing. His phone vibrates in his pocket once more. 

His mind goes back to the article, the headline flashing in his mind. He hadn't read it and now it began to pique his interest. What did it say to have people buzzing like this? He rocks back and forth on his heels for a few seconds. 

"Ah, just excuse me for now, I'll be on my way..." He puts a finger up, opening the door with one hand and his other in his pocket to reach for his phone. 

Namjoon keeps his eyes on his paper, "You are going to read it, aren't you?" 

"Have a good day, Joon!" 

And with that, Jungkook slips out of the room. Namjoons' eyes move up, just catching the door closing shut behind the man. He can't help but smile even more, taking it glasses off as he leans in his chair, letting out a cool breath of air. 

He does hope that Jungkook can process this well, he doesn't like the idea of him being uncomfortable in his workplace. 

He thinks of calling in a favor, possibly taking the pictures down but for now, he keeps to himself. 

There's a knock on his door as he flips through some papers. 

"Come in." He speaks, hearing it open. It's followed by the sound of high heeled shoes clacking onto his floor, slowly. 

"Namjoon." Mi-Young greets, closing the door behind her. He glances up, watching as she took off her ebony shades, which matched perfectly to her black, fitted pantsuit. 

He looks back down at his papers, already feeling tense. 

"Yes?" 

She takes a few steps towards his desk, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch today? I know it's early, I am here for a fitting." 

They hadn't spoke much, at least not behind the scenes like some would assume. Namjoon is sure about a lot of things, he uses the facts displayed in front of him and very rarely will he hold a feeling in a gut, nevermind listening to it. 

He wonders if the reason shes lost her usual snap is because she realizes how tired he is. She's tired, too. Yet, so eager to keep this facade going. And for what? She makes her own money, she's smart, she doesn't need Namjoon. 

Here he is looking at his wife and he can't help feeling like she's a stranger. He feels his stomach knot up and his face is stone. Maybe it's partially his fault. He wonders if the cold shoulder is childish. 

"Namjoon.." She speaks his name again, "What are we doing?" A bitter chuckle leaves her thin mouth. She shakes her head. 

"I'm trying. I am.." She tells him, "Seriously. You need to give me something.." Her pleads echo in his mind as he stays motionless like a statue. 

"You don't need me.." 

"What?" Mi-Young looks a bit troubled, "I don't understand.." 

"You are strong-willed, you make your own money, you are smart in this business..." He tells her stuff he is sure she already knows. She doesn't need him reminding her. She sighs, nostrils flaring as her eyes turn glassy. 

"I know I can make it on my own." She defends, strongly. Her voice hushed, knowing they are in his office.

"Then why don't you?" Namjoon snaps back. 

"Because..." 

"Because of press? Media? You and I are both suffering, for what? To smile at a few cameras?" Namjoon looks back down at his papers, though he clearly can't take anymore information at the moment. He can't watch her cry. 

"...I just don't understand it. I don't. What good does it serve us? We are both miserable." 

"You are miserable, I'm still giving it a go. I'm trying.." 

"So you slept with Jimin because you were _happy?_ " Namjoon doesn't mean to laugh but he has to, it's nearly comical. It's obvious what this is. Two people who fell out of love and hurt eachother. It's sad but it happens. Maybe Namjoon had come to terms with it a long time ago. 

Mi-Youngs' left leg bounces up and down, her heel tapping melodically. He knows when she has to say something so he bites his tongue. 

"You and I both know what a divorce will mean. You can certainly bounce back from it. You can't look at me and tell me you are completely blind." Mi-Young scoffs, almost entertained by this. 

Namjoon stays silent, and as much as it enrages him, he knows he is giving Mi-Young the answer she expects. 

She smacks her hand on the arm rest, leaning back. She blinks quickly, doing everything in her power to keep her emotions from pouring out. She licks her lip, the expensive stain not budging. 

"If it's announced, a divorce. You will be seen as Korea's biggest bachelor, maybe a few might have their reservations, but all in all, no heads will be turned. And no one will question it, of course not, you're the CEO of your own company, no one would expect you to make the time." 

Namjoon continues to avoid her gaze, now knowing exactly where she is going with this. And maybe it all makes sense, running much deeper than he gave her credit for. She isn't wrong.

"...but me? They'll wonder why I couldn't keep a man tied down. Why didn't I make the time? All I do is smile for a camera, walk in a straight line, wear clothes. It'll be my fault and maybe it is. I'll be seen as used goods.." She explains, and its evident from her tone that this is something she had dreaded. The further she goes down the rabbit hole, the more her voice wavers. But she catches herself, shakimg her head. 

She smiles sickly, fiddling with her sunglasses in hand. "I know it's selfish to think, I'm not exactly the best person in the room but it's true..." 

"...and yes, I can definitely make it on my own without you. But I don't want, too.." She confesses, quietly, almost like she wanted it just for herself. 

Namjoon wants to scream. Even in her own selfish way, it's clear now that Mi-Young doesn't want to let him go, let them go. His hands are beginning to perspire and he doesn't bother holding the pen anymore. 

"Mi-Young..." He finally gets the courage to stare her in the eye, feeling drained. "...I have nothing left to give." 

It's a weight on Namjoon, and he can't help but think everyday that if he had just tried harder, she wouldn't have cheated. If he just took his work home to be in her presence, or invited her to more lunches. Not a day goes by where he doesn't think what if. Even when he doesn't want to. 

He can tell that this hits her like a train, by the way the breath leaves her chest. She fiddles with the glasses more, staring at them for a little too long. 

"I picked these out because they reminded me of the ones I wore when we made ourselves public." She reminisces out loud. "We walked-" 

"-hand in hand, out of that restaurant. You were nervous, but I think I was more of a mess than you." He indulges in this, remembering a time where he never thought this would occur. Where he was young, in love and only expected a happy ending. 

"It wouldn't just be your fault, you know." Namjoon sighs, standing up. He doesn't know where she thinks this leaves them, but he sees this as one more step towards the end. She keeps her head up, letting out a trembling breath. 

"I need to go make arrangements. Stay here to gather yourself as needed but please don't linger." He walks past her chair, almost feeling the need to stop and place a hand on her shoulder. But he doesn't, walking steady as he exits the room. 

He hadn't seen that side of her in so long, he had to admit it nearly threw him for a loop. He felt sick, just walking to God knows where at this point. 

He can see the elevator ahead, watching as it opens. Jungkooks' face is the first he sees in a sea of people. Eyes meet, and Jungkook is quick to smile, a big one, too. His eyes crinkle at the sides, before he stops himself knowing there's alot of people around.

Jungkook approaches him, hands clasped infront of him. He seems to be doing a bit better and it hasn't been two long. 

"What happened to you?"

A small smile is still left on his lips and Namjoon is sure of something. 

"Mr. Min gave me a subject to write about. Something to do while I process my new found fame." He jokes dryly. "I guess this day isn't so bad.."

He admits, shrugging. He licks at the cut on his lip, wincing. He had nearly forgotten about it as the idea of finally getting some work ignited his glow and gave him a pep in his step. 

"I came up here for my laptop, actually. I left it in your office." Jungkook motions before slipping past his boss. He really just wants to bury himself in his work as his whole going viral thing continued on, at least not checking until the peak has happened. 

"Still trending at number one." Seokjin hums as Jungkook passes him. The intern lets out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. 

Namjoon is quick to turn back around, nearly forgetting about something quite important. 

"Intern Jeon." He tries to call out without sounding too alarmed but Jungkook hand reaches the handle before the door is opened itself. 

Well, not really itself as Mi-Young appears on the other side. Jungkook takes an instinctive step back, not wanting to crash into whoever just exited. He smiles politely, bowing. 

"I'm sorry." He speaks, standing back up to see the person in front of him. His smile doesn't falter, but his eyes do. They widen slightly, and his mouth is cotton so suddenly. 

Namjoom watches from afar, not sure what he should do. He knows the best bet is to interrupt and tell Jungkook to fetch him something, so he waits a moment. 

"Oh, it's alright. I was just leaving." Her eyes are only slightly reddened, from where Jungkook is standing, he can tell she had just been done crying. He can feel his whole face burn, as it travels down to his chest. 

She pops her sunglasses on, "You are?" 

Jungkook isn't sure what to say. He knows the words should be "Intern Jeon Jungkook," but his lips part and they don't say anything. His mind goes into panic and he blinks rapidly. 

"Intern Jeon." A hand grabs his shoulder, taking his attention away from Mi-Young. He is faced with Namjoon. "I need, um, those papers from the second level." He pulls the excuse out of his ass, but what else can he do? He is sure that Jungkook would rather not speak to his wife and it's only proven by the look in the younger boys eye. 

"Yes. Of, Of course, Mr. Kim. Right away." He bows towards the two, eagerly walking away and towards the elevators. 

Namjoon watches before turning back to his wife, "Third intern. A bit odd but good so far." He excuses the behavior. 

Jungkook slams his hand onto the journalism floor button, feeling to warm for comfort. He knows it's guilt he's feeling and he doesn't want to feel it anymore. He shakes his head, the door closing to leave him alone as he leans back against the wall. 

"Seriously.." He mutters. He stands up straight, checking his phone again. It opens to the article where he had left off reading some comments. 

**_[+986 -3] I'm not surprised! Everyone at Kim Co seems so attractive, he is no exception!_ **

**_[+981 -1] Such Idol good looks! He looks so professional, too!_ **

**_[+876 -5] He doesn't seem to use social media much. I wish he posted more, he is so handsome! He should do modelling for the company!_ **

Jungkook chews on the inside of his cheek, continuing to scroll. It still feels unreal to him, how people are so openly discussing him. He thinks back to what Namjoon warned him about, privacy, cameras, all of that. 

He hopes it doesn't come to that and by the end of today people will be gushing over the next hot topic. It's intimidating, and all he really wanted to do was write. Which is exactly his goal as the doors open to the new floor, he shoves his phone in his back pocket.

He navigates his way back to Yoongis' office, almost hesitant to knock but he gets the story straight in his head before doing so. 

"Come in." 

Jungkook opens the door, bowing. "Hello, sir. It seems as though Mr. Kim is busy and I don't want to interrupt him. Is there a chance you might have a spare laptop?" He inquires. 

Yoongi looks up from his computer, letting out a laugh before staring at the man. He motions around. 

"Intern Kim, you know what floor you are on right?" He tilts his head, wanting to see the moment it hit him. 

Jungkook remains silent, his mind still on certain things and he can't seem to put two and two together so Yoongi doesn't draw it out for any longer than he has to. 

"You can use on of our empty desks. And here.." Yoongi reaches towards the sleek black shelf, handing him a laptop. "Log in with your employee ID and passcode. Turn it into me when you're done." He extends the device out and Jungkook takes it, embarrassed as ever. 

"Thank you, sir. Sorry." He bows as he walks backwards, nearly running into the door. "Thank you.." He mouths before slipping out, his mind in shambles. 

* * *

It isn't tough for Jungkook to focus, but it has definitely been easier than this. He found his mind slipping every chance it got, like a child. He would curse himself everytime but it wouldn't stop him from doing it. 

He sort of avoided Namjoons' floor all together, his lunch coming in the form of an egg-salad sandwich from one of the fancier vending machines. He also avoided his phone, which he kept in his pocket. 

He thinks of Mi-Young, how her eyes had been puffed up, the whites replaced with red and even the makeup around her nose seemed worn. The picture got hazier as time passed so he couldn't focus on it so much but it was replaced with curiosity. 

What had they been talking about that had caused her to cry? Namjoon hadn't spoken much detail about his marriage, mainly because it just seemed like an unspoken rule. Don't talk to your mistress about your marriage problems, at least to the two of them. 

The last Jungkook heard was that Mi-Young wanted to keep trying and Namjoon felt indifferent. That was a while ago, though. 

Even so, Namjoon will sometimes confide in Jungkook about a feeling of suffocation or exhaustion during their pillow talk. Maybe it had to do with her. 

He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

His phone cuts this off further, buzzing in his pocket and he assumes it's a call during to the longevity of the vibrations. He gets it, looking at the ID. 

"Oh.." He nearly breaks his finger due to the speed his thumb swipes across the screen to accept the call as he places the device up to his ear. 

"Ma?" 

"Jungkook-ah?" His mother's voice reaches his ear and it's such a great thing to hear, especially with today being the way it was going. 

"Mom, oh-" 

"What is this I see on the internet? You are trending? How did this happen?" Her voice demands an answer and Jungkook can not be the one to deny her that. 

He closes his eyes tightly, almost recoiling at this. 

"Ma, my picture was just taken at a company party, it was posted but it's nothing bad." He doesn't want to overly explain, it's better to keep it simple with her. 

"Your face is everywhere! Jungkook, are you doing okay? Should we visit this month after all." 

"Ma, I'm fine. I'm okay! It will blow over, trust me. You don't have to visit!" He murmurs into his phone, not wanting to disturb anyone in his area, tucking himself against the wall. 

"Did I give birth to a psychic? How do you know it will blow over? Ah, I knew my son had good looks but this is insane..." She rambles, making Jungkook jab his head against the wall. He didn't like to worry her, it was worry enough her youngest moved to Seoul without family near, pursuing a job that is hard to come by. 

"It's fine, you shouldn't be so concerned..." He trails off, watching through the glass wall over some of the cubicles to see that Taehyung had entered the floor. He watches as the man looks around, folder in hand. He seems to be eager in his searching, disappearing past the room. 

"Ma, please. Really, when you stress I stress. It will blow over, the internet is crazy like that. Someone will do something weird and people will forget all about it." He does his best. "How did you find out?" He knows she doesn't keep up with social media. 

"Your brother." 

He groans, keeping a mental note to text his elder sibling. 

"Is Dad there?" He asks, hoping she will lay off the subject. 

"Your father is at work. But I will make sure to tell him to call when he can. Ah, you kids will be the death of me." She complains. 

Jungkook is quick to comment, "Don't say those things, ma, please.." He begs. There is some silence and in those few seconds, Jungkooks' eyes catch Taehyung making his way through the maze of cubicles and towards him. 

"By the way, that man beside you in those photos.." 

"Yes?" Jungkook wonders if the universe is out to get him at the point. He makes eye contact with the man, waving. 

"Is that your boyfriend? Your partner? He is so handsome, he has the face of a sculpture, Jungkook. That is the standard of man yo-" 

"Love you, ma. Bye!" He ends of call just as Taehyung approaches the desk, arm resting on the cubicle wall. 

"Ah, a mothers phone call.." Taehyung teases lightly. 

"Don't even tell me about it." Jungkook puts a finger up, placing his phone on top of the laptop keyboard. He looks up at the standing man. 

"What's up, hyung?" 

Taehyung raises his eyebrows, sighing. "Oh, nothing really. Just thought I should give these to you." He offers the folder, an offbeat gleam in his eyes. Even in the way his lips curl. 

"In my opinion, it's better than any pap picture." Taehyung grins. 

Jungkook narrows his eyes, hesitantly taking it. He smiles, opening the material to reveal a large printout of pictures from last night. It wasn't the ones taken by paparazzi, but rather ones from their time on the rooftop. 

Jungkook knows this because of one of the buildings shining in the background. He is looking off into the skyline, smiling, his profile prominent. It's a bit dark, but you can definitely make it out. He picks it up, placing the folder down on the surface of the desk.

"When did you take this?" 

"When you weren't looking. It's on my phone so the quality isn't the best it can be." Taehyung tells him, happy to do so. He watches for the mans' reaction, a bit unsure. "I was going to send them to you but I like holding it in my hands, I thought maybe you would too." 

Jungkook looks up from the image, "Thank you, hyung. It means a lot. It's been a long day." He stares at the photo one last time before slipping it back into folder. 

"It's nothing. I had fun last night, I hadn't had fun at one of those things in a while." 

"You're cool, hyung. You know that?" Jungkook checks the time and it's already near eight. He hadn't even noticed, though he did manage to get an outline and draft done. 

"You can show me how cool I am by maybe fetching some coffee with me?" Taehyung wiggles his brows, and Jungkook knows it's the least he can do, plus it doesn't sound like a bad way to end the day. He sends his work to his email so he could transfer it onto his personal laptop, shutting it down after he done. 

"After the rollercoaster I've been on, it sounds nice. Let me just turn this i-" 

"I got it. You're the famous one today." He winks playfully, swiping the laptop from the man, walking off before he could protest. 

Jungkook scoffs lightly, still managing to smile but not to much due to his lip. He thinks back to what Seokjin had theorized about Taehyung, but it lefts his head as soon as it appears. 

His phone makes what must be it's millionth sound, notifying Jungkook. And he almost dismisses it until he realizes the specific tone. 

He takes it off of the desk, unlocking the screen and tapping on the banner to open his and Namjoons' chat. 

**_From: J_**

_Today was kind of weird._

_Come hang out with me if you are free?_

Jungkook can agree that today really was one for the books. He wonders if maybe Namjoon felt the same way about them working apart, it feels odd. He grabs the folder, holding it tightly in his free hand.

He stares at his screen, slowly walking out of the workroom. 

He isn't sure what to do, as he had just made plans with Taehyung. It would be rude to cancel, right? But he hasn't seen Namjoon for most of the day. 

He keeps his eyes on the screen until he heard foot steps approaching and he turns it off. 

"Ready? I know this really-" 

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something came up."

Jungkook makes his decision on the spot. He hopes it doesn't come off as rude, since the plans had only really been made a few minutes ago. Taehyungs' smile falls for a second before he brings it back up again. 

"Oh, um, it's fine. Really." Taehyung waves it off, the last thing he wanted to do was make Jungkook feel forced. 

"You sure?" 

"Of course, I completely sprung it up on you last minute anyway." He assures Jungkook, who smiles politely before bowing as a goodbye. 

"Have a goodnight, hyung." He walks backwards, keeping their eye contact before turning and heading to the elevator. He presses the button and it opens, empty. 

He walks inside, turning back around to press the correct floor. Taehyung sighs heavily, watching as the man disappears behind closing doors. He runs his hands through his hair, a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to spend a second evening in a row with the intern. 

Jungkook lands on his expected floor, walking into the vacant level. It seems everyone had gone home by now which is quite adequate. The lights are dim, only Namjoons' office seems to be running, the blinds open so the light peers through. 

He makes his way further in, opening the office door after a small pause to take a breath. He sees Namjoon, whose blazer is off, sleeves rolled up his forearms as he is squatting beside the couch. 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook greets him with a question of concern. He can see that Namjoon is trying to lift the piece of furniture, so he places the folder in his hand down at his desk to empty his hands. 

"Here." He mutters, squatting down at the opposite side and grabbing under it. 

"I just want to scoot in back a bit.." Namjoon strains, and Jungkook comes to his aid, slowly pulling it up. "Just a little." 

He takes a few steps to the side. The layout of the room rarely ever changed. You walked in, to your left is cabinet, on top are little decorative knick-knacks, floating shelves built into the wall holding all sorts of awards, acclamation, pictures. These stopped at the back wall, which really isn't a wall but a large balcony. Namjoon rarely ever used it for privacy reasons, and kept it the sliding glass door concealed with a curtains. 

The center was his desk, two chairs in front for guests. To the right, his pull-out couch against the wall, facing in with a coffee table in front that always had the latest issue of his magazine displayed. Alot of the furniture was either black or white. 

Namjoon had seemingly moved the coffee table aside, and had turned the couch around to face the wall. Now he's moving it back as though as to make room for something. 

"Here." Namjoon marks the finishing point and they collectively settle it down. Jungkook rubs his hands against his pants, taking off his long jacket. He folds it over the arm of the couch before sitting down. 

"What are you setting up?" He brings his knee up to rest on the couch. 

Namjoon stands at the other side, thinking about how to explain his plan for the night. He grazes his nails over the fabric as he does so. 

"I'm sorry you ran into Mi-Young like that." He begins. Namjoon didn't do apologies often, mainly because alot of what came out of his mouth or his actions were things he never plans on taking back. But here he is. 

"Joon.." Jungkook trails off, taking a good few seconds to take in the moment. "It's fine. It, well, wasn't what I planned on doing today but alot of today wasn't planned. Threw me for a loop." He confides in him. 

"Want to talk about it?" Namjoon sits beside him. Jungkook plays with his fingers, smiling as he looks at the floor. 

"My mom called me. I guess, my brother told her about the whole viral thing.." He turns his body more to face the other man, leaning the side of his body against the cushions. 

Namjoon makes a face, "Oh, how did that go?" He, too, engages in the conversation by turning his body in. 

"Not too bad. I just hate to worry her, you know? I mean, I'm sure she worries enough having her youngest move out and work in a big city." He looks at him, shoulders slumped in. 

"Ah, I see where you are coming from. I was like that with my dad more. He had never understood it much, even until my first runway show, he had his reserves." Namjoon tells him, "...but he saw me build this. He saw my hard work finally pay off.." 

"I think it'll take awhile to see mine pay off." Jungkook chuckles weakly. He rests his head, still looking at the man. 

"Well, as true as that may be, it can be one of your motivations." replies the older man. "Everytime it gets tough or you see no end in sight, think about her. The worry stems from love. It would be scary if she didn't worry. For me, I always thought about the look my dad would have on his face when I opened the doors to this building." 

Jungkook knows this to be true, his mother always being his number one fan. It warms him to think of it like that, it brings him some comfort. 

"And how was he?" 

"He smiled. He is the usual stone faced father but he smiled, rubbed my back and even gave me a firm pat." 

Jungkook gasps dramatically, placing his hand over his mouth as he sits up. 

"A firm pat?" 

"One hell of a firm pat. I can still feel it this day." Namjoon indulges in the joke, smiling widely as it takes him back to such a good time. "Just on my vertebrae. Chilling." 

Jungkook cracks his façade to laugh, shaking his head before they both calm down. He thinks to himself. 

"I got a pat and a hug." 

"Really?" Namjoon drags the word out. He scoots closer to show his eagerness. "How?" It was like he were some kindergartner waiting for the climax of a story. 

Jungkook nearly cracks up again but he stops himself. He sighs. He feels a bit hesitant to tell the story, as it wasn't one he told often. 

"Oh." Namjoon can tell he's brought up something sensitive and immediately speaks up. "It's fine. Let's do something else, I have-"

Jungkook shakes his head, deciding that it's not something to keep hidden. "No, it's okay. Its just I've never really told many people. Just one. I'm trying to gather the memory together." 

"You sure?" 

He nods, quickly gathering his thoughts. 

"Well, it was when I came out them." He . "I was eighteen. I mean, I had never had a girlfriend, never shown interests in girls. I feel like they knew. They say parents always know." 

Namjoon listens, watching as Jungkook deep dives into a memory. He notices that in longer talks, Jungkook will just mindlessly fiddle with her fingers or clothing, whether it be the end of his sleeves or a chain on one of his combat boots.

Right now, its a piece of thread lose from his sleeve. 

He also listens to his story, interested in such a milestone in the young boys life. It can be such a frightening thing. 

"...but they didn't say that. They sat there for a while, I remember my chest aching, like I couldn't get a good breath. It would always be like thatBut then my mom smiled, looked at my dad and he smiled to. They both got up to hug me. Then, I remembered feeling like I could breathe again.." He finishes the story, not even aware that his eyes had began to eater until his vision blurs. He isn't one to cry in front if people but he felt comfortable around Namjoon. 

"...they kept saying they loved me. Which is awesome, I really am a lucky one." He looks up, hoping the tears would just seep to the back of his eyes and they did. Though, some of his lashes felt damp and he rubs his eyes as a preemptive measure. His heart begins to pound in his ears. 

Namjoon had never seen Jungkook cry, no matter how hard he would make his internship. It was either always a fake smile, full of annoyance or a flare of the nostril. He watches his bottom lip tremble but he seems to catch on. 

He feels good that Jungkook is able to speak about such a thing to him, glad that he is here to just listen. He can't imagine how that must feel, holding something in for so long and to be accepted. Namjoon had always known his attraction wasn't just restricted to the opposite gender, it was something he internally battled for a long while. 

He married Mi-Young and by then, people usually just assumed he was straight. For him, he just as though his interests were broader than that and he's definitely had his experiences with men, before his wife.

He hadn't given it much thought until this moment. For him, labelling isn't something he craved. 

"Sorry." Jungkook smiles through it, letting in a deep breath before blowing it out. Namjoon shakes his head. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry you ever felt so scared." 

Jungkook sighs, not wanting to take anymore attention away from what Namjoon has originally planned. He gathers himself, straight faced. 

"Seriously, Joon. What are you doing?"

Namjoon places his hands on his thighs, standing up. A certain look of child like joy appears on his face, as though he were holding some juicy gossip. This only ignites Jungkooks' curiosity further. He smacks on the couch cushion. 

"Tell me..." He whines, eyes smiling. 

"Okay. I wanted to save this for your fifth month anniversary here, which would be next week. But today has been quite the day.." Namjoon untucks his chair, revealing a plain brown box. He grabs it, delivering it to Jungkook. 

"Wow. I've always thought my apartment needed something to tie it together..." Jungkook reaches for it, grabbing it carefully to set on his lap. "...a plain box is exactly what I needed." His satire makes Namjoon click his tongue. 

"Smart mouth me, Jeon. I'll happily take this box back." He threatens lightheartedly, brow raised. He even reaches back for it but Jungkook hugs it. It's a bit hefty. 

"It's a gift?" The man asks, not expecting such a thing. He can see Namjoons' almost discomfort, much like Seokjin when Jungkook teased him about being friends. "Playing humble, huh?"

"It's nothing. Just open it." He shrugs, sitting beside him. Jungkook hides his grin, using his nail to pick at a corner of tape, getting an edge and peeling it up and away from him. He folds the used adhesive up carefully, placing it beside him before lifting the folds of the box. 

He grabs the object out with both hands, Namjoon takes care of the box and sets it aside. It's a large rectangular machine, it's sleek and steel styled. He notices its almost shaped like a projector, an array of bottoms on what he can only assume is the topside. 

"Is this..?" 

"A portable noraebang machine." 

Jungkooks' eyes move from the gift to Namjoon. He can see that the man doesn't want to treat this as a big deal. He rubs the back of his neck. 

"There's an app on your phone that corresponds to this. It has a lot of songs, the lyrics and everything. It has a lens in the front, too. Through the app it projects the lyrics onto a flat surface." He points out the nice assets the present holds. 

Namjoon watches the younger man intensely for any sort of reaction. A few seconds pass and the doubt slowly treads over him. He wonders if it wasn't enough or maybe even too much at the same time. 

"I know you said you would release stress like that and I just thought, well, that it would be fun." He mutters. "You know what, it might be a little childish after all. I can send it b-"

"I love it." Jungkook cuts him off. "It's incredible, Namjoon. I..." He stares into his eyes, a grin now appearing on his lips as he couldn't help himself. He feels warm at his fingertips. 

"How did you even find something like this?" 

Namjoon can feel his heartbeat in his throat so suddenly, following by a heat to his face that almost panics him. 

"It wasn't hard. It really wasn't..." He brushes it off before standing back up, though he didn't take to into account how wobbly his knees would be. 

"I-I, um, this was my only clear wall so we can project it there..." He explains. "Let's set it up, yeah?" 

"Namjoon.." Jungkook stands, holding the machine in his hands. He makes eye contact once more. "This means a lot, and as much as you want to brush it off as not a big deal...it is to me. Thank you. You're the best boss ever." 

Boss. 

Namjoon chuckles weakly, now he was the one chewing on his lip. 

"I'm your only boss." 

"Still. A high standard to meet." He winks, giggling softly. "So, let's start, yeah?" It takes Namjoon a moment but he begins to move. 

"Yeah. I also have the microphones you can connect, let me get them." 

* * *

The elevator doors open, Jimin strolling out slowly as he notices he is walking into an empty floor. The abandoned desks only serving as further proof that he probably shouldn't be there. But, some security was still around, meaning that Namjoon is around. 

He figures the only way to communicate with the man is to just corner him, catch him off guard so he had no choice. 

Though, he knows there's also a strong possibility he could get security called on him. He's hoping it's the first scenario. Jimin isn't one to plead or go to extremes but there's nothing more to do. So, he's swallowing his pride. 

Since university, he's been by Namjoons' side, he's worked for his company and had been his support system when he was first making a name for himself. His intention was never to betray him in such a way. If you had told Jimin a year ago that this was what he and Namjoon had come to, he would've never seen it coming. 

That's why when Mi-Young had begun to come to him with her reservations about their marriage, he listened. He offered a shoulder to cry on and advice as to aid his best friends' relationship. Everytime she felt alone, all it took was a text from her and he answered. He would visit her and vice versa, whenever they could. 

Two months into that consoling, white wine and a couple of shots of soju paired with Mi-Youngs' cries of loneliness stirred to make an inevitable affair. 

Jimin had his aches and pains about all of it, but sadly it just grew easier to do each time until slowly he fell in more and more. He knew what it would cost if it got out, but being able to lay beside the woman made him almost not care. 

He sighs, because here he is, a stranger to someone he called his brother and to Mi-Young, who had promptly ended their time together. 

He can clearly see the light emitting from Namjoons' office through his open blinds. As Jimin makes his way to the desired room, he can suddenly hear something making it through the glass. 

He raises an eyebrow, quickly realizing it's music he is hearing. He raises an eyebrow, approaching the door quietly. 

He peers through the blind, knowing the completely see through door wouldn't give him much room to hide. His head tilts as he decyphers the scene in front of him. 

Namjoons' standing beside someone, swaying back and forth. There's a figure beside him but Jimin cant make out who the person is as he can only really see the back of their body. Namjoon is standing at an angle, looking at the person as a voice plays out over speakers. 

His eyes focus on the wall they face, seeing words projected onto the surface. The figure seems to be singing. 

Noraebang? Why would Namjoon be playing noraebang at nearly nine at night in his office? The person begins to dance around, jumping as the song grows more and more upbeat with each sentence that passes. 

He wonders if he should just try again the next day, maybe this is a sign he shouldn't as he feels as though interrupting this wouldn't do him any good. Namjoon seems to be having a good time, although stiff with his moves

Instantly, he spins and Jimin can see the unnamed persons' face. It takes a while for his eyes to adjust before they widen. 

**_From: J_ **

_Hey, you enjoying the party?_

_It's not a karaoke night, but it's something :)_

_Jimin scoffs, wondering if the number that texted him has mistakenly done so. He isn't even sure of the contexts as he tilts his head._

_"What?" He mutters to himself as it seems like he has messaged this person quite a bit. There's a pretty evenly exchanged conversation._

_"J?" He reads the name of the person out loud. The music in the club playing in the background as he is trying to figure out who this person is on his phone._

_He presses his home button, immediately faced with a set up that is definitely different from his own home page. The background being of two people, a selfie of a man and a woman._

_This isn't his phone._

_He is on high alert now, turning around to make a u-turn back to the bar. It's the same model as his phone, case and everything so he might have picked it up instead of his. He had been checking his phone while waiting for his drink and set it down._

_Surely enough, his phone is still there, screen down. He grabs it quickly, holding them side by side. He assumes the other phone had been left unlocked, that's how he was able to just see a message it received._

_But who's is it?_

_He checks the lock screen again, the mans' face striking as awfully familiar. Until it clicks._

_Namjoons' assistant or intern, whoever he was, it must have been his. He looks around, able to spot Namjoon up on the second balcony, he appeared to be entering the restroom._

Jimin backs away from the curtain as though it were on fire. His mouth slightly open as he mouths, "Noraebang.." He can only assume now that that was the CEOs number in Jungkooks' phone. At first, it doesn't strike him as weird. The J as the contact name cause stand for the first letter of the second stage in Namjoons name. 

Plus, Namjoon did treat his interns like his personal assistants just to put them through the ringer. He would probably need his number to text him important details. 

He thinks back to just the night precisely at the launch party. Then to the other messages he had scrolled through unknowingly. 

_Our spot? Fifteen minutes?_

This is one that stuck with him. And he thinks of one of the last real conversations he had with Mi-Young just after she had had lunch with Namjoon before her trip to Paris. 

_"I-I think he has someone. It's too easy for him to let go like this. What if he's with someone?"_

Jimin decides to take one more peak, as it seems now the two of them are now singing together. It's quite obnoxiously loud as they face eachother, Namjoon holding the one mic they share. Their faces barely an inch apart. 

It's obvious they are being loud and screaming the lyrics on purpose just to have some fun. He hadn't seen Namjoon so free and happy in maybe years. And with his intern? 

He's staring at his co-worker with such a gleam, almost an admiration as Jungkook takes the upcoming solo. He claps his hands, cheering for him. Another messages floats through his mind as his breath hitches. 

_Miss how you taste, my office in ten?_

His mouth falls open as he stumbles back, not sure of how to hold the information he just learned. His breath enters his mouth as a gasp and leaves trembling, in a state of shock. 

And all he can manage is turning away and leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW Y'ALL, IT TOOK A LONG TIME FOR ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT! 
> 
> what do y'all think about Jimin and his newfound knowledge?👀 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!! I hope you guys are all hopefully safe and doing well! <3


	15. wondering eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you care about what is going on in the US, please take a moment to read my brief message:
> 
> A lot of things are going on in the world. Firstly, I hope everyone is safe. 
> 
> Secondly, I would like you guys to know I am in full support of the BLM movement. Our system in America is messed up and there MUST be change. I wouldn't be true to myself if I didn't mention this, and I will be posting a link to my profile that you can hopefully copy and paste to find out where you can donate and how else you can help. I am latina, I stand with my black brothers and sisters. This is not the time to simply be silent. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this.

* * *

When Jimin was born, you could say he came out with a silver spoon in his mouth.

His parents a high profile duo of lawyers, owning their own private law firm. His mother in particular spoiled him, and how could she not, her one and only child. She herself grew up in hard times so why not give her son the best life she could?

That doesn't mean he wasn't taught right from wrong. Though, that had mostly been learned through school, which he excelled at and where he had happened to meet Kim Namjoon. 

Namjoon was a quiet kid, more to himself and Jimin really was the opposite. He was a social butterfly, class president and a scholar. Despite his living conditions and luxuries, he knew kindness and modesty. Paired with being a people pleaser, he had a fairly approachable nature. It's why a lot of people were drawn to him, as he never saw himself as better than the people around him. He never spoke down to others.

Namjoon, though extremely smart, kept to himself. He had only been able to enter such a prestigious high school due to his grades, his parents owning a laundromat that connected to his home. 

The smell of powder detergent and coin still lingers in Namjoons' mind. 

Obviously, a commoner, Namjoon hadn't made much friends. And that didn't bother him. Maybe it might've come off as cold but he focused on himself and his future. He knew at the end of the day, high school wasn't his peak. 

But, you could imagine the surprise on his face when class president Park Jimin sat beside him one noisy lunch time to speak with him on their battle for valedictorian.

That was the start. 

Jimin hadn't gone in with the intent of finding his best friend, but that's exactly what had happened. What fascinated Jimin was that despite having different upbringing they both held the same goal. 

Success. 

For Namjoon, it was fashion. And for Jimin, well, he hadn't thought of it. He had his options of universities stacked up yet nothing caught his eye. They both knew they wanted their names heard, on bill boards and magazines. Call it fantasies, but their ambitions made them who they were today and it all began with one thing. 

With Namjoon, it started with his first sewing machine and entrance into fashion school. With Jimin, it was him being scouted by a company whilst walking home from Namjoons' house one day. 

Now in the present, Jimin wonders if maybe it started there. Then, of course, it became obvious. 

If he had chose to sit at his usual table at lunch, he wouldn't have ended up getting close to Namjoon. He probably wouldn't have been scouted either. He wouldn't have stood as Namjoons' best man at his wedding and he definitely wouldn't have been able to answer that first call from Mi-Young. 

If he didn't know Namjoon, he wouldn't be where he was now. A lot of his success had been tied to Namjoon, knowingly and unknowingly. Namjoon, while in university, had been his support once he started out on local advertisements and even commercials. And in return, Jimin had been there once Namjoon held the plans to his company. 

What do you do to throw all of it away? 

Sleep with and eventually fall for your best friends' wife. 

"Idiot."

Jimin mutters to himself as he speed walks into the dark, nearly empty parking garage. He shakes his head, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking his car. He gets in, slamming the door shut and hitting his forehead on the steering wheel. 

His temples throb and he lets out a deep breath. 

"What the fuck are you on?" He groans to himself, sitting upright and throwing his head back to rest on his seat. He closes his eyes, the quiet allowing his mind to simmer down. 

Namjoon isn't gay.

He knows this, he is certain of this. 

He could be bisexual, pansexual, heteroflexib-

No. 

They knew a lot about each other, deep secrets and insecurities. Surely something like that would've popped up, right? You think if someone were to know that about Namjoon it would be his parents and/or Jimin. Of course, Jimin isn't entitled to know Namjoons' sexuality, as he had always assumed he was straight. He married Mi-Young, even in college he had a few serious girlfriends. 

He almost feels like running through his memory, wondering if he could capture any red flags but he stops. 

His lips curl up into a wide smile and chuckles to himself in disbelief, his pulse calming down once his mind cleared. His chuckles turning into a fit of laughter as he continuously shakes his head. 

"Ah, I must be going insane." He chuckles. "I can't be jumping to such conclusions.." 

Even if Namjoon were interested in men, surely it wouldn't be his own intern. 

So why did that pop into his mind when he saw them together? He didn't catch them in the middle of a make out session, he caught them doing _noraebang_. He places his hands on the steering wheel, hanging his head down to re-cooperate. 

"No way." He repeats, still humored by his own wild thoughts as he starts his car. 

Kim Namjoon isn't gay.

That's a fact. 

* * *

"That's absurd." 

"Absurd?" 

"Yes, absolutely absurd. How have you never been to a carnival?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow, taking his eyes off the moving road in front of him to Namjoon. 

Namjoon scoffs, keeping both hands on the wheel as the rain continues to trickle in at a faster rate. It doesn't help that it's rather dark outside, as they hadn't left the building until around midnight. 

Though his throat is now raw due to all the screaming and belting of notes, he didn't mind it one bit as he spent that time with Jungkook. 

"It was never something I wanted to go to when I was younger. I was more about the beach." 

"I know you love the beach but it just seems sad, Joon." He lays back in his passengers seat, letting out a longing sigh. He hadn't been to a carnival since senior year of high school. He had always gone with Hoseok whenever they set up in town, then college came, then looking for work and suddenly it never came up. 

Only up until five minutes ago did a carnival light up inside the younger mans' head, as Namjoon had passed one just in development when they had began their car ride. 

"...maybe they are setting up for spring, it seems odd they would set up for this month..." December is only a few days away, and it also marks his fifth month at Kim Co. Now that Jungkook thinks about it, time is moving too fast for him to process and it has him wondering what is coming next for him. 

"You should go someday." Jungkook murmurs. 

"Ah.." This humors Namjoon, who stops at a red light. He turns on his windshield wipers in the mean time. "...that would be brilliant. The press would have a field day with that. Great idea." 

"Joon-hyung.." Jungkook can't help but almost want to scold the older man. Namjoons' more callous side always seems to find a way to peak through. "...for someone so creative, you can be quite cynical." 

Namjoon keeps his mouth closed, now sensing a quiet atmosphere laying between the two. He gives a quick glance to Jungkook, who picks at his fingernails once more, looking down. His intentions weren't to be such a drag, but he knows he's right. 

But, he also dislikes the silence because then he just hears the rain smacking his window and he grows nervous. He sighs, the green light signalling him to keep moving and he does just that. 

"Jungkook, you-" 

"Have you ever tried? Having a day off and just going somewhere fun without worrying about what people sa-" 

"I don't worry. I just grow annoyed." Namjoon explains. It's tiring, hearing people give the same opinions on his life. Everyone always has something to say and rarely do they stop to listen to you. "I don't like talking about it, plus I'm not one for going out much anyway." 

"Because you don't like it or because you don't want to deal with it...?" Jungkook asks, a bit hesitant because he doesn't want to overstep but his concern for Namjoon trumps it. 

"...there's a difference between being a natural introvert and feeling trapped, hyung..." Jungkook knows there's layer to success, just like there are to Kim Namjoon. But Jungkook hadn't quite but a label on each one or even seen all of them.

To Namjoon, it's all clear. There's a side of him that uses his art as an outlet, almost. He says the things he wants to say through the topics of the articles written in the pages of his latest issue, pictures, designs and he doesn't care who hates it. He does it for those who want to listen. 

But there's also a side aware of public demand, what they like to hear and what they don't. The majority wins, right? Even if it's not always the better choice. Usually, he doesn't always use it yet it's that voice in the back of his head like some ghost. 

Jungkook wonders as he stares at the man. Why does he feel the need to act so unbothered?

Namjoon feels trapped more than he likes to admit. And maybe it's more his fault, as he tends to be cautious with things such as going out openly. He doesn't want to hear or read comments about how he should be working, not getting his own coffee because obviously he can just hire someone to do that for him. 

He doesn't like the paparazzi following or people secretly taking his photo. It feels odd, and it something you would expect someone like him to have gotten over a long time ago. 

"So, how's your assignment from Yoongi going?" 

Jungkook looks ahead, a bit bothered by the obvious subject change. But he digresses. 

"Good." He comments. "I already finished up my draft. I just need to read it over more, maybe get a second pair of eyes on it.." 

Namjoon hums, "Ah, well I-" 

"...maybe Taehyung.." 

Namjoon leaves his mouth open, even though his sentence is cut off abruptly. He raises an eyebrow, looking at the man for just a mere second. His knuckles grip onto the wheel. 

He had just automatically assumed that maybe he would've been those second pair of eyes. 

"Taehyung is the head of photography..." He mumbles, letting out an almost forced chuckle. 

"I know. I just think he's a nice man. Maybe he would give good critique. He could be an outside perspective. Plus, I haven't known him long so maybe he won't be biased." Jungkook thinks about the first time he ran into Taehyung and how the man had asked Yoongi for an outside perspective. 

The more Jungkook thought about it, the more it made sense. He wouldn't want to get some sort of tunnel vision and getting opinions from others is something Jungkook finds himself needing to get used to. 

"I'll read it." 

Jungkook looks at the man, eyes widening. 

"Ah, no. No, sir. You seem like you would be too busy to read my work." He assures him, sure that Namjoon had better things to do than read an interns draft article. 

"I've read your work before, Jungkook. Plus, I hired Min Yoongi, I know what good writing looks like." Namjoon loosens the grip on the steering wheel, letting out a small breath. He didn't know what had overcome him so heatedly, but just the thought of Jungkook wanting Kim Taehyungs' opinion over his didn't sit well with him. 

"O-Okay." Jungkook submits, knowing that Namjoon wouldn't budge on this. He wonders why he was so persistant. "...you were my first choice. I just didn't think you would want to do it." He mutters. 

Namjoon relaxes his jaw, letting a minute of silent roll over before he felt good enough to ask another question. 

"You got alot of work done without me, though?" 

Jungkook perks up, "Yes." He answers, not having fully processing the implications the question held. He stutters, "N-Not like that. It wasn't just you, w-with everything that happened today, I guess I just threw myself into the work." 

The way Jungkook stumbles and flusters up at just a simple inquiry makes the corner of Namjoons' mouth travel up in a small smirk. 

"It's good, though. You should learn to be independent." 

Jungkook know he had avoided Namjoon, he just felt a bit out of place standing there in the same room as Mi-Young so he figured it was better to get away. That doesn't mean Jungkook liked being away from Namjoon, who crossed his mind too many times to count. 

"I know." Is all he can say. The thought crosses his mind every now and then, well, more of a question. When will this end? He can't go on like this forever with Namjoon and he also can't see himself wanting to put a stop to it. This worries him deeply. 

If it's just a fun, sneaky affair, why can't he see himself wanting to end it swiftly? 

He grips onto his bag. 

They pull up in front of Jungkooks' apartment complex, the rain barely picking up. He bows his head, giving Namjoon a quick glance. 

"Thank you for the ride." He reaches to undo his seatbelt, pressing down on the button to release it. He pauses, tugging on it as it seems to be stuck. He raises an eyebrow, trying it once more. 

"You broke my car?" 

"Don't even joke." Jungkook hushes him, hearing his chuckle. 

"Here..." He undoes his own, getting more free range to lean over and replace Jungkooks' hand with his own. "...it probably just needs to be done harder." He mentions, clicking it once and it finally slips out of its place. He looks at the younger man. 

"It's never done that before.." Jungkook murmurs, looking up to see those brown eyes staring right back at him. He had been focused on getting his belt undone that he hadn't even noticed that they were so close. 

His heart begins to race, something that seems to be happening more. Coincidentally, with Namjoon. 

_What's going on?_ He thinks. He can hear his heart beat in his ears, that's all he can hear as the rain noises subside. 

Namjoon looks at his face. Even with such a long day, Jungkook seems to have a nice glow to him, its youthful, sweet. Sweet? He now thinks of his lips, his Chapstick. He ponders the flavor Jungkook has. He almost wants to restrict himself, knowing what happened last time he got carried away. Yet, was car sex such a bad idea? 

He clenches his jaw, the seatbelt slips up and locks back into its holding place to set Jungkook free. The snap of it causing him to blink rapidly, then glance away for a second, breaking the gaze they had held. 

"You can go." Namjoon pulls away, unsure of the feeling in his chest. 

Jungkook grabs onto his bag, his hands feeling almost numb, he only notices them shaking (slightly) as he reaches for the door handle. He stares at it for a good few seconds before pulling it, using his elbow to swing it open. 

Namjoon watches him intently, partially wanting to spend a few more moments with Jungkook. But, can he just stop him? And why? Why does he find himself wanting to spend as much time as he could with him? Maybe it's because he didn't see him much today.

Yes, definitely, maybe it's that. 

Namjoon opens his door, just as Jungkook steps out of his car. The sprinkle of rain tapping at his skin to greet him. 

Though Jungkook hadn't yet closed his door, he could heard the slam of one. He glances over to see Namjoon walking around the front of the car, towards him. 

"Hyung..?" 

"I'll walk you." 

Namjoon steps beside him, hands in his coat pockets as he looks around. Not many people around, it always seems like such a quiet neighborhood. Then again, Namjoon has really only been here around night time. He looks back at Jungkook expectedly. 

"Come on. What floor are you on?" 

Jungkook watches as the man slowly approaches the building, and he's a bit lost but doesn't seem to find the time to question it. He does a quick walk to catch up, opening the door for the man. 

As they walk up to steps, Jungkook follows Namjoon, who is walking up the steps. He takes this time to think to himself, feeling almost a sense of panic. This seems a bit odd. He hasn't ever walked Jungkook to his place before, so why now? 

It's a generally safe neighborhood, usually quiet. It's not like Jungkook is in some sort of danger. 

_Thunk._

Jungkooks' head collides with Namjoons' shoulder blades, knocking him back down to reality. He utters to himself, noises of surprise. They seem to have stopped at the foot of the steps. Namjoon turns, looking at him expectedly but Jungkook huffs. 

"Why are we sto-" 

"This isn't my complex, I don't know where to go." 

Oh, right. 

Jungkook should've been leading the way all this time. He bows his head apologetically, "Sorry." He moves past the man, opening the door to reveal the hall way. 

"Those stairs are pretty chipped up.." Namjoon comments as he walks alongside Jungkook. 

"Ah, yeah. I haven't had an incident, though. I'm careful on them." He assures, knowing the building probably isn't in the best shape it could be but its enough for its price. 

They turn a corner and its the first door on the left. Jungkook fishes for his keys in his pocket and finds them, before he successfully unlocks the door he turns to Namjoon. 

"Thank you, for walking me, hyung." 

"No big deal. Just felt like I should do some more walking, I had a big lunch." Namjoon brushes it off, shrugging. He pats his stomach, and following that is a soft growl under his skin. 

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, "Oh." He can hear his stomach making noises. He then remembers that they hadn't had a good dinner at all. At least, Jungkook hadn't and due to the sound of Namjoons' stomach, neither did he. 

Namjoon clears his throat in an ill attempt to hush the sounds, but they seem to grow louder and he looks around. 

"I, um.." Jungkook thinks carefully, "I have some leftover kimbap. If you want..?" 

"N-No, it's fine. It's good. I'm not hung-" 

_Growl._

Namjoon sighs heavily. He wonders if maybe he can just pick something up on his way back home. Then he remembers his conversation with Mi-Young and right now, his home didn't feel like his. He looks into his eyes, only briefly. 

Jungkook hopes he hadn't overstepped. And he just now becomes aware of the situation they are in. Here they are, just out in the open in the apartment complex. 

"Joon-" The sound of a knob turning earns both of the mens attentions. 

A door in the hall opens and Jungkook panics, hastily opening his door, grabbing Namjoons' wrist to pull him into the room. He faces his door as he stares out of his peephole to see if anyone is passing by. 

He peers, holding his breath. 

"Ah.." The panic melts. "...its just Mr. Ahn." He recognizes his neighbor instantly. A frail, older man, kind eyes. "...maybe he's working the night shift." He sighs, closing his eyes as he turns. 

He opens then to see Namjoon, only a few inches away. Though, it takes Jungkooks' eyes a moment to adjust as his room is dark. He blinks, mouth dry. 

"I could've just walked off, you know?" chuckles the older man. 

"I-I panicked." 

"Obviously." Namjoon gives him a scan with his dark eyes before abruptly turning, hands behind his back as he investigates the apartment. He doesn't mind this much, as it's quite interesting to see the living arrangements of his intern. Before he does so, he kicks his shoes off and Jungkook does the same. 

It's not filthy, but not exactly clean. His desk is a mess, papers strewn about, files, unfinished notes, empty coffee mugs. The mugs are what catch Namjoons' attention due to the fact that he knows Jungkook isn't a coffee drinker. He hates the bitter taste. 

"Coffee?" 

"Hot chocolate." 

He should've known. 

Namjoon smiles quite smugly, slowly walking and Jungkook almost feels like he's getting his home raided by police. He's usually not too messy, but watching the man just inspect the place leaves a feeling of insecurity. 

He steps away and into his kitchen, wanting to scramble and clean as much as he could. There were a pile of dishes in the sink as well as a few empty ramen cups. He quietly tosses them into his trashcan.

"Y-You can go if you want. I have a face mask if y-" 

"I was promised kimbap." 

Namjoon doesn't turn as he stares at the belongings in front of him. A shelf of reading material neatly kept, and not much dust gathered on them, suggesting that Jungkook frequently read them. Some of magazines, some are just pieces of classic literature. 

Jungkook closes his mouth, biting back a smile as he goes to get and prepare the leftovers. 

Namjoon can see the bottom shelf containing what seems to be video games, a few headsets and controllers. But no system. 

"You play video games?" 

"Oh, um, I used to back at home. But the system broke while I was unpacking my things here and just never got around to buying a new system." Jungkook takes the lid of his container off. 

"I got good grades so my mom would buy me games. I told her not to, though. I felt bad." 

"Bad?" 

"Yes." Jungkook sighs, "...we grew up struggling with money. Towards secondary schooling, it wasn't so bad. But my parents still stressed about finances. Even when they didn't need, too." 

Namjoons' story wasn't similar, it was quite the opposite. He had money growing up, private schooling, tutors, and he knew that his career launching was patted due to it. He had a lot more to fall back on. 

"...they were second hand, still. Even my gaming system. I thought they wished for me to become some lawyer or a doctor, make some money for myself. I was so nervous telling them I wanted to do journalism." Jungkook catches himself before he spills anything more. He swallows thickly, placing each roll on a paper towel before walking over to serve it to his guest. 

Not that he's scared of opening up, he's just scared no one will listen or that no one cares. 

"Sorry.." He smiles weakly, handing the food over. 

Namjoon turns, taking it with a polite smile. He quirks a brow. 

"For...?" 

Jungkook shakes his head, "Just, um, talking about myself. I feel like recently thats all I do around you." He thinks of the events leading up to their karaoke time where he had cried in front of his boss. It's a level of vulnerability he hadn't felt in a while. Not many have seen him cry because he didn't have many there for him. He didn't need that though, he had more than enough support from the people around him. 

"Like earlier tonight, I-" 

"I like it." Namjoon cuts him off immediately, after taking a bite of the roll. 

Jungkook takes this as a sign to change the subject. "I made it myself.." He hums, finding a nice comfort in doing something for the man. He takes a bite, humming. 

"No. Not the roll." Namjoon interjects, but then he stumbles. "W-Well, yes, the roll is good, too. But I was talking about you speaking..." He salvages his words.

Jungkook looks at him, cheeks ballooned due to the large bite he had taken, a piece of rice stuck to the corner of his mouth and eyes widen. 

Namjoon wishes he could take a picture. 

"Really?" 

"Do you usually apologize for speaking about yourself?" 

"Well, I don't think much of it. I guess, I don't talk about that often." It's not like Jungkook is completely shy, once you get to know him he's talkative, sweet and a bit on the goofier side. But not many people want to get to know him, at least that's what he assumed. 

"I guess that's why once people start asking questions it just pours out, though.." He admits, sitting down at the foot of his bed. "...you can sit, hyung." 

Namjoon takes the desk chair, sitting and turning it to face Jungkook. He continues to eat, thinking about what he had just said. 

"It's nice. Not hearing some rich prick talk about himself. When you do it, it's different." He mumbles, unsure how the man would take the compliment. "...I guess I didn't grow up with a silver spoon in my mouth, but I have it now. I didn't have it bad either, so I can't really talk, huh?" 

"You aren't a prick, hyung. I mean, you don't use your words a lot but you can tell you care just by your actions. And how you use your money." 

"I'm sure you've said the opposite before." Namjoon laughs bitterly. He's explained his cold demeanor towards Jungkook, that doesn't mean he didn't feel bad for it. Especially thinking that maybe it's affected the intern for the worse. 

"Oh, definitely." Jungkook agrees, but keeps his tone light to alleviate any tension. "...but I think it made me a bit stronger. I mean, I ended up being friends with Kim Seokjin. That should say a lot." 

Namjoon smiles, finishing his food. Moments like these aren't constant, though he wishes they were. Even if he knew he shouldn't want for those type of things, especially with their complicated relationship. And he also knew he couldn't get himself to invested in this. 

Would a regular CEO be cooped up in his interns apartment, sharing kimbap and talking of life be considered to invested? He sighs. 

"So you don't open up to many people?" 

"Not that I don't want to, its just I don't have many to do so. Seokjin was the first friend I bothered to make here and that took nearly half a year..." Jungkook smiles at the thought, though it's forced in front of a sad tone. 

"Not even highschool? Classmates?.." Namjoon questions before switching his eyes down. "...relationships?" 

Jungkook looks up at him from his last bite of food, not sure if he should answer. He bites his bottom lip. 

"I've never really had a serious relationship before..." His face is red as he admits something he finds quite embarrassing. "...it wasn't something I really craved though. I am just focused on my career." Some would use that as an excuse for their loneliness but for Jungkook it's quite true. He assumes his first, real relationship would be after he settled his career down. 

Namjoon tilts his head, not wanting to appear as awestruck as he really is. "I mean, that happens to some people.." 

"You?" 

"Nope." It's a funny break in their conversation that has both of them chuckle. Namjoon plays with the left over paper towel in his hands as he thinks back in time.

"...I was the opposite of you, actually. I was kind of a hopeless romantic. But people weren't really interested, I had long bangs, a dopey face and I was sort of a nerd. I only really blossomed in college, then had my share of relationships. I, um, never really dated men, though." From his voice, Jungkook can assume Namjoon has had his share of experiences with men, despite never having a real relationship with one. 

Namjoon? A hopeless romantic? Jungkook can sort of see that. It makes him wonder how such a hopeless romantic can end up in a seemingly loveless marriage. Or maybe he still does love Mi-Young. 

"Then I was having my first runway, the first time my clothes would be on display. And I saw her. Ah, I thought I was a loser but I guess I had some confidence due to the circumstances, so I went up to her..." Namjoon reminisces, both sweetly and bitterly. His eyes lose their shine, though and its something Jungkook notices instantly. "...then two years later, married her. We all know how that went.." 

The mood is shifted from light to somber. Jungkook feels the pit in his stomach growing and can only presume its from hearing the drag of Namjoons' voice. Not only does it invoke a disgust inside, but even physically, it looks like it takes its toll on the man. 

"Namjoon..." Jungkook is treading extra cautiously. "...do you want to talk about it?" He knew he had once told the man that he would listen to his problems, and maybe it just needed to be reiterated for Namjoon to understand. 

"I-If you want, I don't like the thought of you keeping this in..."

"It's whatever, really." Namjoon isn't sure if he can do it just yet. He's never spoken to a soul about his thoughts on all this chaos, everything that goes on in his mind. He's so used to burying it in that the thought of physically opening his mouth and letting them out is nearly impossible. "I don't feel like talking about it, Jungkook."

Jungkook won't pry, no matter his concern. At least that's what he tells himself. He does find himself thinking about Namjoon and worried for his state of mind. Jungkook couldn't imagine how he would feel in his shoes, and here Namjoon is, still managing. 

He won't pry, but he definitely will empathize. 

"I think we are like each other more ways than one." Jungkook speaks quite frankly, thinking carefully of the next words that leave his mouth. 

"Pardon?" 

"I try to smile through such things. I try to convince myself that it's nothing, that it could always be worse. And you..." He falters on his sentence, unsure if he should continue. The hesitation only causing Namjoons' curiosity to boost. 

"What? What do I do?" Namjoon raises his brows sharply, feeling as though he was under some sort of microscope. And he hates it, becoming a bit agitated. 

"...hyung." 

"No. Say it." Namjoon leans over. Jungkook almost wants to look away, the sudden change of the atmosphere making his heart drop. 

He didn't mean to pinch a nerve, not at all. Jungkooks' intentions are never ill and everything he is saying right now comes from a place of genuine concern. And if Namjoon were just his boss, maybe he would've just apologized and changed the subject but their relationship is not so black and white. Just a bunch of grey shit. 

That's why continues. 

"You deflect it. You become almost cold.." Jungkook doesn't want to over step but he also can't sit by and watch Namjoon continue to ignore something so big. 

Namjoons' teeth grind together, and he doesn't even know it until its completely silent between the two because that's all he hears now. His instinct is to almost tear into his intern. 

_"So you think you know everything?"_

But as Namjoon opens his mouth, nothing comes out. Because then he would just be proving Jungkooks' theory. But wouldn't being silent also do so? It's a double edged sword and Namjoon is stuck wondering if he should even pick it up. 

"I-I'm not trying to force you to tell me every little detail. I'm just simply telling you that you should've feel alone. It's okay to let that armor down. And I know I'm not much, but I'm a pair of ears, ready to listen whenever." 

Namjoon had never heard such a thing. In his over thirty years of living, this was something so fresh to his ears that he found himself repeating the sentence over and over in his head to comprehend it fully. For a long time, he felt like he had been to one who had to take care of people, the weight of responsibilities laid so hefty on his shoulders consistently throughout his life. 

Not that it didn't come with luxury, but it came with burden, certainly. 

Jungkook takes the silence as a sign that maybe he should change the subject. He's done enough talking on the matter and he doesn't want to make Namjoon feel uncomfortable by any means. 

"Or, if ever.." He murmurs, before sitting up straight. 

Armor? 

"I should get home." Namjoon states, quickly realizing it's one in the morning. Mi-Young will probably be asleep by now so all he has to do is get, maybe use a guest room. 

Before Jungkook can come up with another topic, he too realizes the time. He nods, standing up. And as he follows Namjoon to the door, he tries to think of all the different ways this night could have gone a bit better. 

He mentally berates himself for possibly speaking out of turn, and in return causing Namjoon to be uncomfortable. A part of his mind wants the man to stay and an even smaller fraction wishes they could spend the whole night together. Just fantasies, and impossible ones at that. 

"Hyung." He speaks up. Namjoon turns, just a few feet from the door. And Jungkook stands there, hands at his sides. Under Namjoons' gaze, you can feel like the whole world is watching you and all you can do is stand there. 

"...do you need a mask?" He knows if Namjoon got caught leaving an apartment building at this time of night, it can be disastrous. He doesn't wait for an answer, looking through a basket beside his door to find a normal looking black one. 

Namjoon found this question not to be one he expected. No, he doesn't want to leave but part of him wonders if its for the best. He can't have them becoming too close. What if Jungkook will always expect this, then? 

Namjoon is standing there and Jungkook isn't sure if he should continue to speak. He isn't sure what to say. He hands the mask over simply, looking at him. 

They stand in what feels like agonizingly long seconds as Namjoons' eyes flicker towards the mask and Jungkook before opening his mouth. 

"Put it on me." 

"What?" 

"I want you to put it on me." Namjoons' face doesn't give much away to his intentions and its what makes the younger man pause to think. Sure, it's not such a big deal. But so is Namjoon just putting it on himself. 

He decides to comply, taking a step closer towards the man to be able to reach. He raises his arms, approaching slow at first but then hastily placing it up to Namjoons' mouth. He tucks the rings of fabric behind his ears, making it secure. 

"There." He mutters, adjusting the top of the mask to rid it of any folding or creases. He smiles softly, looking at the man, about to take a step back. 

"A hat, too. Just incase." Namjoon knows its better to be safe than sorry. Yes, this has absolutely nothing to do with how close Jungkook is when putting these things on him and how scrunched up just one side of his nose is when he concentrates. 

It's usually the left nostril. 

No, it's not about that at all. Namjoon watches as Jungkook reaches into his basket to pull out a regular green cap. 

"That shade is terrible, by the way. I-" 

"-you hate green. Yes. I know." Jungkook takes a step even closer, cause Namjoon to both bite his tongue and hold his breath. Jungkook gets on his tippy toes to ensure the cap got on smoothly. 

"Thank you, for the noraebang time. It was definitely a nice way to ease my mind." 

"Good. Me, too." Namjoon replies. He takes a step back, not sure if he should initiate his leave or if Jungkook had more to say. It surely looks like he does. 

"Be safe, yeah? Let me get the door for you." Jungkook slips by, placing his hand on the doorknob. He slides his lock, pausing for a brief second. 

Just a moment longer. He finds himself just wanting more time with Namjoon. He knows he'll see him in the morning but what he doesn't know is when they'll have time like this together again. All they've ever interacted in were his workplace and car. 

Jungkook bites his bottom lip, letting go of the lock and twisting the doorknob. It creaks open just a few centimeters before its forcefully closed up. The slam making the younger man jump in place, looking up at the point of force to see Namjoons' hand on the wood. 

He turns, him being the only thing between the door and the older man. 

"Say it." 

Jungkook can only see his eyes, which are narrow, not so much intimidating. Almost like they are searching for something. 

"I-I don't get what you-" 

"Do you want me to leave?" Namjoon tilts his head. "I will. If you really want me to." He says sincerely. But he is sure that's not what Jungkook wants. He moves his mask down, tucking it under his chin. 

"I, I really do like spending time with you, Joon. But if you want to leave, I won't stop you. It shouldn't be just my words that keep you here, it should be what you want. That's what should keep you here." He explains, "...so what do you want, Namjoon?" 

He finally finds it in himself to stare into his eyes for longer than just a few seconds as he speaks. 

Namjoon had never wanted for much due to everything he had already had. Houses, loyal staff, cars, admirers, power. He had enough for lifetimes yet now standing in front of this man, all he wants is just one thing. 

He takes his hands off the wall and places them right on Jungkooks' waist, tugging him close to seal the gap between them. He pauses but not even to even comprehend the reasons behind his actions as he leans in to connect their lips. 

Jungkook melts, naturally easing into it but it still leaves his senses heightened and pulse wild. Embarrassingly, a sound leaves his mouth. 

Hands are quick, and so are their feet as they seem to silently agree on their next destination. It's a stumble but its definitely not impossible. 

Not for one second do they dare break their kiss. Urgent and needing, Jungkooks' tongue pushes past the barrier that are Namjoons' lips, slipping into the comfort of his mouth. His skin is on fire now, Namjoons' hands run under and up his layers of clothing, fighting against them just to touch the boy. 

Jungkook focuses his hands towards the upper part of Namjoon, caressing his cheek and holding onto his shoulder tightly. Something about Jungkooks' touch sends Namjoon for a whirl, feeling the corner of the bed hit the back of his calf. 

Both breathing heavily through their noses, its only until Jungkook moves to take his clothing off do they separate, coming up for more air. 

"We can stop.." Namjoon offers up, knowing that this was what he had wanted but he wanted to hear Jungkook say it first before they proceeded further. 

Jungkook yanks his layers over his head and rolls them off of his arms, tossing them onto the floor. Namjoon raises an eyebrow as now Jungkook is the one with the hunger in his eyes. 

"Do you want to?" 

Oh, how nice of him to ask as he stands shirtless in front of Namjoon, sculpted up. His eyes gaze upon his body to long for the younger man to not notice. His face is warm. Jungkook continues to take off his own bottoms, waiting for an answer.

"Nope." 

Jungkook almost laughs at this response, watching as Namjoon, too, begins to undress. Jungkook watches as the mans' godly proportions are properly shown off, sneaking himself a good stare. 

Just as Namjoons' hands are about to reach his belt, Jungkook stops them. His eyes fixated on the leather accessory, a single thought running through his head. He then sinks onto his knees. 

"Jungkook.." Namjoon questions but as soon as the mans' hands get to work, there's not much he should question. 

Jungkook undoes his belt, then heads to his next obstacle which is his button. Though, it isn't hard to get through. As the zipper goes down which he shaking hands, Jungkook slows his actions to take in the sight. His breathing steady and his heart beat accelerating. 

Namjoons' palms are sweating, as this all moves so slow but he remains patient, staring at Jungkook. 

He lowers his hands to grab at the fabric clinging to his thighs, tugging them down swiftly. Namjoon takes some time to fully kick them off and to the side so Jungkook can continues his work. A noticeable tent forming in the mans' boxers as the tension of his pants are no more. 

Jungkook thinks to himself, his hands laying in his lap as he sits on his fit obediently. He leans forward, his tongue peeking through his now open mouth as they meet the cloth. His warmth peeking through and meeting Namjoons' length with no warning. 

He shutters, as he feels the boys' mouth engulf him through the material of his underwear. Its the definition of torture and Jungkook knows this clearly, evident by the way his eyes flick up to watch Namjoons' reaction. 

His tongue glides up against what feels to be his tip, the friction of the boxers' caused by Jungkooks' movements are making him feel overwhelmingly sensitive. 

Though, Jungkook leans away, his breathe causing the moistened spots to feel cold, causing goosebumps all over Namjoons' body. He stares, licking his lips. Namjoon takes his hand, holding Jungkooks' chin between his index finger and thumb. 

He guides him, having him stand up to meet his eye line. Jungkook couldn't help himself, as he just saw his effect on the man. 

"You are going to stare as if you didn't just tease me?" Namjoon mutters his question, resting their foreheads together as his thumb moves up to swipe over the mans' bottom lip before pressing at it. His eyes dark, lustful. 

A knot forms in Jungkooks' chest.

"I..." 

"Daring boy." He chuckles, now placing his hand on the small of his back to pull him in. His bulge expectedly running into Jungkooks' own, his mouth to his ear. "...you know, we aren't in some bathroom stall, elevator or office. I have all the time in the world to make you whine and beg. And you can be as loud as you want." 

Usually, they are restricted due to their uncontrolled environment. Both are used to holding back moans, careful with their sounds and how they sneak around. Here, they have all the control in the world and it just hits Namjoon. 

Jungkooks' knees are weak, Namjoons' voice dropping almost an octave as he speaks. He articulates every word, meaning he meant everything. 

"Hyung.." He hums. 

"Sshh.." Namjoon shushes him, his hand slipping down and past the band of his briefs. He grabs at Jungkooks' ass, nails digging and it only makes him squirm. He clenches his jaw, his forehead slipping down to the crook of his neck as he slowly circles his hips against Namjoons'. 

"...Daddy loves your sounds. Don't be shy." Namjoon stands there, letting Jungkook do the work as he relieves both of them. 

This rocks Jungkook, who is quick to submit. He gasps loudly, letting a shuddering breath leave his mouth and leave its' mark on Namjoons' skin. His grinding becoming more and more eager by the second. 

"Tell me. What you want." He slurs. Even though he likes this position of power, he won't shy away from truly doing what Jungkook wants. He moves his hand, using it to slip Jungkooks' briefs off of his backside and he shifts his hand over towards his front to do the same. 

"You." Jungkook whispers back, pulling his head away from his shoulder to fully face him. And never did a single word cause such a rumble in Namjoon before.

It didn't help how flushed Jungkook was, his lips redder than usual, eyes glazed. So pretty. 

Namjoon coils an arm over his torso, pulling him up off the ground and turning to lay him onto the mattress. Jungkook is on his back, Namjoon kept himself close, feeling the warmth radiate off eachothers' bodies as he hovers over him. 

He leans in, letting their lips graze before he shifts down, turning his attention to Jungkooks' jaw. He hums, the kisses he places on the skin are soft yet so hungry. Jungkook closes his eyes, his hands on the mans' shoulders and traveling around his back. 

This almost feels like uncharted territory, what hes experiencing. They've never done this on a proper bed, and its never felt so _slow_. 

Not that that's a terrible thing, Jungkook was just used to their normal fast pace of needing to get it done. Now here he is, having kisses applied down a trial leading to his stomach. It's gentle, patient, and definitely out of character. 

"Joon..." He whispers, the mans' chin grazing the head of his aching cock. "...please." 

Namjoon chuckles deeply, hearing the pleads. It's evident that Jungkook needs relief, but right now, Namjoon is having fun. He moves past his length, now shifting his body down further to where he can feel his legs begin to dangle off the mattress. 

His arms snake around the outside of his thighs, locking over the smooth skin. He looks at his inner thighs that tremble every now and then, sinking his head down and without warning, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

Surprisingly, this causes a reaction out of Jungkook, whose breath stammers loudly and his back arches. Jungkook hadn't known that part of him to be so sensitive but now he knows. It almost tickles then it feels wet and warm. He moans softly. 

This only encourages Namjoon to continue, suctioning onto small patches of skin, his teeth glide against it. He leaves a wake of love bites in his path, hearing and feeling Jungkook as he whimpers and writhes. His fingers in Namjoons hair. 

He finishes, moving back up to face Jungkook. He looks down at his bitten lips then his eyes. 

"Lube?" 

Never had they used it before. Jungkook had been accustomed to spit getting the job done he nearly forgot he had owned a bottle. 

Jungkook nods, "B-Bottom drawer.." He glances over at the nightstand. Namjoon shifts, just enough to where he can access the drawer, his hand digging around until he can feel a sort of squeeze bottle. He brings it up to his eyes, confirming it. 

He sits on his knees, between Jungkooks' legs and pops the cap off of the top. He shakes the bottle up before holding his two fingers up and applying a generous amount. He tosses the bottle off to the side, using his thumb to spread the slick substance over and warm it up. 

Namjoon leans down, his free hand used to keep himself over Jungkook. He watches his face, his hand travelling down and soon he finds his fingertips massaging over Jungkooks' entrance, the tight ring of muscle tensing. 

Jungkook swallows thickly, looking into Namjoons' eyes as his fingers are slipped in. He squirms, breathing heavily as the feeling changes. His cock red against his tummy, leaking a patch of pre-cum onto his skin. 

Namjoon gently bends his fingers against Jungkooks' walls, circling them around and slightly separating them in hopes to properly loosen the man up. Jungkook can't hold his whines back, as they form in his throat. 

His brows furrow and he grips onto Namjoons' shoulder, mewling. 

"I wonder if I can make you cum with just my fingers..." Namjoon breathes, thinking out loud. Just as his sentence ends, he curls his fingers upwards and hits a soft pad. Jungkook gasps, his body shaking as Namjoon continuously massages at his prostate. 

His back arches up once more and Namjoon smirks, pulling his fingers out and before Jungkook could whine, he lines his cock up against his hole. 

"N-Nam-" 

Namjoon pushes through his entrance, burying deep within Jungkook, who holds his breath. His eyes close tightly, and Namjoon almost shutters at how warm Jungkook felt. 

"Fuck." He groans, continuing to slide the rest of his shaft in until nothing is left to give. Jungkooks' thighs tremble and Namjoon can feel it. His eyes not tearing away from the mans' face as he took all of him in. 

He lets a few, painfully slow moments pass before he starts moving. He builds his pace, Jungkook biting his bottom lip as he does so. He swears he can feel Namjoon in his stomach, and his toes curl. 

Namjoon then quickens his pace, making his thrusts sharp and beginning to make the bed creak under their weight. Jungkooks' mouth stays open, his breathing turns into pleasured pants as he finds his own groove, making his hips rock with Namjoons'. 

"Y-Yes, yes!" Jungkook stutters out, opening his eyes as wrapping his arms around the mans' neck, bodies close. 

Namjoon continues, slamming his cock into the younger man at a force great enough to have the headboard smack at the wall. His pace consistent now, and core burning. 

"Daddy.."

His voice breaking at the pleasure that shocks his body with each thrust. Namjoons' cock twitches right up against the sweetest spot burrowed inside Jungkook as he gives one more slam, signaling the end of the position. 

Both of them can barely catch there breath as Namjoons' hands slide between the sheets and Jungkooks' back, hoisting him up. Namjoon stays in a seated position, upright. He spins them around, Jungkook in his lap, legs still coiled around his waist. 

Namjoon sits up against the head board, hands moving down to Jungkooks' hips. He looks up at him and without one more thought, brings his lips up to Jungkooks' for another kiss. 

Jungkook moans into his mouth, causing his lips to vibrate. He rolls his hips, feeling Namjoon throb right inside of him. He pulls away, foreheads resting together as he rocks back and forth. 

"I love when you ride Daddy, you look so pretty bouncing on my cock." 

Jungkook listens to his voice soaked in lust and heat, his nails digging into Namjoons' back as he shifts to he's sat on his knees. He continues, moving up and down, each time burying Namjoon deeper and deeper until their skin begins to smack together in a sound that fills the room. 

"Fuck!" 

Jungkook cries out, throwing his head back. Namjoon stares at the beautiful scene displayed out in front of him, his stomach tightening. 

"Oh, God, fuck. Namjoon.." He quivers, voice louder than before. Namjoon keeps his hands pressed into his hips, guiding his motions. His thumbs leaving their mark on his hip bones. 

Jungkook keeps his hands on his shoulders as momentum to his bouncing, pulling himself up just to fall back down. He curses under his breath, his thighs burning due to the repeated motion but he is so close. 

Namjoon can feel it, Jungkooks' bottom lip trembles, his eyes flutter to the back of his skull and his nails scrap at Namjoons' skin so deep he is sure they drew blood. 

Quickly, he throws himself and Jungkook forward. Jungkook lands on his back and they are in their first position once more. Namjoon thrusts rapidly, making Jungkook nearly scream. 

The pleasure mounting and making his vision almost clouded as his hands moves up to Namjoons' hair, tugging at it. He looks into Namjoons' eyes, his body jolting with every thrust that hit his body. 

"I-I'm going to.." 

"Do it." Namjoon encourages. He angles himself, knowing how to get Jungkook to crumble beneath him. And it works. 

Namjoon suddenly wraps his arms around Jungkooks' upper body, holding him close and feeling his body unravel against his. Jungkook instinctively returns this, holding onto Namjoon and hiding his face in his shoulder as he cries out one last time. 

Jungkook spills his load onto his stomach, legs trembling uncontrollably and breath stopping as he reaches euphoria. And the way Jungkook clenches around him is enough to have Namjoon join him in finishing seconds after, a few more solid thrusts and he fills Jungkook up. 

He swears he can feel Jungkooks' heart beat against his chest. 

Namjoons' head hangs, sweat had matted his hair down to his forehead as he collapses beside Jungkook, pulling out of him. 

They both lay there, the air conditioning kicking in almost on cue as the room begins to cool down and the air circulates. 

Jungkook stares at the ceiling before looking over at Namjoon. 

"I, um.." Namjoon struggles to find his words and he clears his throat. He moves the damp hair out of his eyes. "...that was-" 

Jungkook moves his head up off the bed, extending his neck so he could kiss Namjoons' lips. Salt from his sweat, and the heat from his breath is all he can taste. Yet, it's calm which is a stark contrast to just moments ago. 

Jungkook couldn't help himself, especially after what had occured between the two. And here they are, in a proper bed, not having to worry if someone will see them. 

It was not only because it seemed a bit too intimate that Namjoon had been cautious about this. He had wondered if what made the sex so good was that fear of getting caught, that risk and knowing what you are doing is bad but you still do it anyway. But the sex was still obviously fantastic, a bit different but amazing, regardless. 

Namjoon doesn't hold back, cupping Jungkooks' face in his hands and only pulling him closer. And this only reminds the younger man of that time in the office, the kiss in front of door. 

He moves his lips in a nice rhythm, energy bring brought back to his finger tips, his toes, everything. 

He pulls away, pausing as he gazes into Namjoons' eyes. He swallows hard, blinking slowly before getting up. 

"I'm going to go clean up. Do you..?" Jungkook motions towards the bathroom, his legs still weak. 

"What?" It takes Namjoon a second to understand. "No, um, I'll be fine." He reaches for his underwear, grabbing them from off the ground and pulling them on. 

He stands up, feeling a bit sore himself, but he stretching his hands up, yawning. He checks his phone for the time. It's two in the morning. He can hear the shower turn on and he turns to look at the mattress. The sheets are a bit ruffled and wrinkled around so Namjoon takes his time to tidy it up. 

He fixes the sheets and the pillows, thinking it's the least he could do. Once he's done with that, he sits on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. He licks his lips, the warmth of Jungkooks' still linger. 

He can feel something in his chest and he places his hand over his heart, gently rubbing over it. 

A few minutes pass and Jungkook is out of the shower, dressed in a cotton shirt two times his size and boxers that barely peak out. 

Jungkook pauses, looking at Namjoon, who is laid down. Namjoon opens his eyes and snaps his head up, he sits up quickly. 

"Oh, sorry, I should.." He looks at the man in front of him, standing up. "...I should go." 

Jungkook shakes his head, "No, no. It's fine." Part of him just assumed Namjoon would've been out the door by now. His cheeks are pink. 

"Really. You can stay, it's late out. You should sleep a bit before you drive." 

"Jungkook." 

Jungkook makes his way over to his bed, which he notices is neater than when he left it. He smiles to himself before letting it fade and looking at Namjoon. 

"Seriously. It's okay." He affirms, climbing into his bed. Namjoon stands, deliberating in his head. He wasn't sure what it was, the cool air in the room, the smell of that damn strawberry shampoo, or the fact that he just finished having sex but the bed looks so damn cozy. 

He slowly walks up to the other side, peeling the blanket up and sliding his body in. Immediately, Jungkook offers Namjoon more of his blankets. 

"No, don't worry. I actually get too warm sometimes if I use blankets." He admits, shifting more of the fabric back over to Jungkook. 

"Really? I'm usually freezing." 

"And you were going to give me your blanket?" Namjoon lays on his back, glancing over. 

Jungkook shrugs, "You're a guest in my house, are you not?" He mutters, turning onto his side to properly face Namjoon. Yes, this is a bit awkward. Jungkook hadnt expected this but here Namjoon is, presumably about to sleep beside him. 

Why is that so weird? They just had sex on this bed no twenty minutes ago, so it shouldn't be odd that Namjoon sleeps beside him. 

He sighs, "Night, hyung." He closes his eyes. Namjoon looks up, his breathing steady. Soon, he can hear Jungkooks' do the same. He doesn't move around much, not wanting him to wake. It's been a long day for the intern, he should get some sleep. 

And as he lays there, shards of moonlight spilling over on their lazily concealed bodies, Namjoon tears his focus away from the ceiling to the body laying beside him. 

He knew people usually looked peaceful in their sleep but with Jungkook it wasn't just peace. A sense of calm washes through Namjoon, yet, even just laying there his pulse has not stopped booming. He can hear his own heartbeat, feeling it in his throat. 

He has half a mind to roll over so all he has is the view of the window but he can't bring himself to stop examining the boys' every feature. His nose, his eyelashes and how if the light hits them right they cast shadows on his cheeks that puffed up due to gravity. His lips aren't dry whatsoever, rather moistened and no doubt it's due to their activities. 

A thought that makes Namjoons' breath stammer rolls in and he focuses on those lips. 

Maybe it wasn't Jungkook he should've been worried about, on the topic of their ever-growing intimacy, but himself. 

* * *

"I thought you were too famous for me." 

Hoseoks' voice teases through Jungkooks' headphones, that were connected to his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He carries the coffees' in his hand as he enters the lobby of his workplace. 

"Ah, I'm never too famous for my favorite hyung. You know that." Jungkook laughs softly, though a bit sleep deprived. He still finds the energy to try and make it a good day. "...seriously, though. Not funny." 

"You know I love teasing you. I need to make up for all the times I missed. Which reminds me, let's have some dinner today? I know a good rice cake place." 

"How spicy?"

"Ah, be careful with things that are too spicy. You could burn holes in your stomach!" Hoseok scolds lightly, knowing Jungkook can eat four hot noodle packs in one sitting. 

"Hyung, for your information, I can eat five hot noodle packs in one sitting." 

"Now it's five?!" Hoseok exclaims, "Jungkookie, you are insane. Is that a yes?" 

Jungkook hums, knowing it'll be something to look forward to, especially if its Hoseok. He nods. 

"You know I'm on the phone, I can't see if you just nod." 

"Yes." Jungkook chuckles, yawning quite loudly. "I got to go, text me details, yeah? Bye, hyung." 

"Hey, are you sleeping enough?" 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "I'm doing perfectly fine. You worry to much." He lies blatantly, "I need to go, hyung. Bye!"

"Fine. Good bye!" 

The call end. 

Jungkook slips into an elevator just about to close, letting out a small breath. He closes his eyes for a brief second, wishing he could feel the soft sheets against his skin. 

It took a lot for him to get himself out of bed this morning, as he had accumulated such a nice dome of warmth in his blankets that he didn't want to step into the cold climate of his apartment. 

Namjoon had left before he woke, presumably to grab a change of clothes and shower in his own bathroom. It was stupid of him to assume he would wake up alongside the man and he knows that now. 

The doors finally open to his stop and he does his usual route of handing out coffees. And since its Tuesday, it ends with him handing Seokjin his cold brew. 

"Can you sign my lid?" 

"Very funny. I'm laughing on the inside, hyung." Jungkook mumbles with a painful dose of satire before sitting beside the man. 

Seokjin takes a sip through his straw, simply humming. 

"Have you thought about what your first post is going to be?" The question springs up after a few minutes. Jungkook raises an eyebrow, lost. Seokjin explains further, "On Instagram, you must have like a few thousand followers by now." 

Fifty thousand. Jeon Jungkook has now fifty thousand followers on Instagram and thirty thousand on Twitter, still counting. He checked this morning in the taxi out of curiosity. The thought of posting hadn't crossed his mind. 

"What would I even post?" He shrugs, spinning his chair around using his foot against the floor. 

"A nice selfie, maybe? Your outfit? I mean you do work for a high fashion company." 

Jungkooks' [outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/pPa9eySStp3igbzRA) of the day consisted of chunky combat boots, dark washed jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket over it. It's not special to him but maybe it would be nice to post. He takes his headphones off his neck where they had hung, raveling them up around his index fingers before storing them in his pocket. He takes his phone out, thinking to himself. 

"Whatever it is, I'm sure your adoring fans will love it." Seokjin hums, the straw occupying the corner of his mouth. He stops when he doesn't hear a reaction and looks at Jungkook. That's when he notices how tired the boy looks. 

"Hey, you know I'm only just teasing you, right?" He asks, feeling a bit concerned now. Jungkook is staring off, as if he's stuck in some sort of thought. "Jungkook-ah?" He nudges. 

Jungkook isn't sure what's going through his mind. He knew he woke up a bit on the sluggish side and despite wanting to put his best foot forward, something feels heavy on his shoulders. Usually, if its just lack of sleep he's able to fight through it. 

"Jungkook." Seokjin repeats a bit louder than the first. Only then does Jungkook snap out of his thoughts. 

"You doing alright?" 

He was fine talking to Hoseok, a bit tired but he was okay. 

"Yes. I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get much sleep." He excuses it, taking his bag and setting it onto his lap. He takes his laptop out, setting it on the desk. "...Mr. Min gave me an article to work on. It's about the history of animal furs in fashion." 

Seokjin nods, not fully convinced but he backs off. "Seems okay. Just make sure you don't neglect sleep. You know, beauty sleep isn't a myth..." 

Jungkook sighs, giving Seokjin a knowing look before opening his laptop. 

"I assume you slept most of your life, hyung?" He harmlessly flirts. Seokjin scoffs, but can't hide his entertainment. He simply gets back to work, leaving Jungkook to do the same. 

He yawns, turning on his screen. Seokjin can't help but shake a feeling of concern and he chews on his bottom lip. 

"Here." He slides his drink over to Jungkook, who raises an eyebrow. 

"Hyung, you look forward to your cold brew days. I can't-" 

"Ah, I'm only doing it because my stomach hurts all of a sudden and I don't want to throw it away." Seokjin brushes it off, waving away any of Jungkooks' protest. "Drink it or you'll offend me."

Jungkook closes his mouth, taking the drink. He takes a small sip of the refreshing coffee, crossing his legs up onto the chair. It taste quite nice, creamy, and that's because Jungkook isn't one for regular cold brew coffee. He always needed to add some type of syrup or whipped cream to offset that bitterness coffee carried - that he didn't like. 

"Jungkook." 

His name causes him to perk up, looking towards the direction of the elevators. 

Taehyung waves, standing out strongly due to his [attire](https://images.app.goo.gl/QCXUdQR3bhhkq28R7) that consisted of a matching white shirt and pants, patterned with thin black squares and paired with a long, sky blue jacket that hung off his shoulders. 

He looks like he should be on the cover of a magazine, which is no surprise. Jungkook smiles weakly, waving back. As Taehyung got closer, he spoke. 

"Hi, hyung. How are you?" 

"Good. It's a bit chilly out today, lucky I'm usually the warmer type." Taehyung looks at him, grinning. "I see we are on opposite sides of the color spectrum." 

His outfit is definitely a contrast to Jungkooks' all black, leather look. His is tight and form fitting whilst Taehyungs' is loose, flowing. 

"Yeah. To be fair, most of my closet is this color." Jungkook informs him, hands in his lap. 

"We should switch wardrobes or a day, that would be fun." 

"Oh, please. Like I could ever pull your outfits off." Jungkook smiles a bit more, shaking his head as he brings his knee up to rest his chin on. 

"Won't know until you try." Taehyung smiles back, clicking his tongue. "Now, I don't know if I'll be able to pull of that whole biker gang chic you have going on. I could try." 

Jungkook feels a bit better already. There's such a nice energy surrounding Taehyung, it's quite comforting and it follows him everywhere. Like on the rooftop during the launch party and even before that when he was bandaging Jungkooks' ankle up. 

Seokjin watches the two exchange words and he hides a smirk. He lets out a small chuckle but is quick to conceal it with a clear of his throat. Jungkook catches on, though. 

"So, Taehyung, I was just having a conversation with Jungkook on what his first Instagram post with his new audience should be. I was curious on your input." Seokjin ignores the hidden glares the intern is shooting his way. "....I suggested a nice outfit picture..." 

Taehyung looks at Seokjin, nodding. He hums in thought before answering. 

"The pictures I gave you yesterday." He looks at Jungkook. 

"You gave Jungkook pictures?" Seokjin cocks an eyebrow up, leaning back in his chair. He rubs his mouth to hinder a smile. 

Taehyung nods, "Yes. I took some of him at the launch party." He answers simply and Jungkook wants to sink into his chair. He knows Seokjin is going to have a field day. 

"...but anyways, those would be nice. And you won't even have to give me credit." 

Jungkook sighs heavily, looking up at the man. He nods, "You're too kind, hyung." 

Seokjin scoots his chair in, "Do you need to speak to Mr. Kim? I can-" 

Taehyung puts his hand up, shaking his head. He puts his hand in his pocket, looking as though he didn't know what to say next. 

"No. That won't be necessary. I want to talk to Jungkook, if that's okay." 

Jungkook tilts his head, slowly standing up to match the other mans' eye line. 

Seokjin stands up aswell, nodding eagerly. "You know, good timing. I need to pop to the restroom." And just like that, the Secretary is out of sight. Jungkook isn't sure why but his hands begin to clam up.

He can see in Taehyungs' mannerisms that something is off and he isn't sure if he should question it. He simply waits. 

"I like your company, Jungkook." He starts off, "I really do. And I've been visiting this floor more than i should be, I must admit." He lets out a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"...and, it's because of you." 

Jungkook can feel that weight in his stomach begin to expand, and he is frozen where he stands. He is sure his eyes are wide enough to just let his eyeballs fall out. The sound of Namjoons' office door causes him to look away for just a moment. 

Namjoon reveals himself, looking at the two who seem to be conversing at Seokjins' desk. Though, Seokjin is missing. His eyes linger on Jungkook admittedly longer than they should. Jungkook only looks at him for a second before he hears Taehyung speak once more. 

"God help me if this is to forward but I would like to get to know you more. Maybe take you to dinner sometime this week."

It's obvious Taehyung is slightly anxious, which isn't something Jungkook would've expected. Again, Taehyung holds a nice, calm demeanor but here he seems almost hesitant. Shy, even. His body language says it all, the way he keeps shifting weight between his feet, moving his hands around and even becoming quiet. 

To Jungkook, surprisingly, its almost endearing. And it would've made him smile, if Namjoon hadn't just witnessed the whole thing. 

"Like..?" Jungkook questions, wondering if maybe he's just misunderstanding this.

"A date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh CLIFFHANGER! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed that. I know there are some worries of this fic not ending up to be a Namkook fic but I will NOT LET Y'ALL DOWN! It has Namkook in the title, I never break my promises! <3 
> 
> Patience is key :)
> 
> again, I hope everyone is safe and doing okay. thank you so much for taking the time to read this :)


	16. turn your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, BRACE YOURSELF FOR A LONG ONE. Also updating within LESS THAN A WEEK, WHO AM I??👀
> 
> and finally some interesting shit is about to go down :)

* * *

_You got it. All you have to do is ask, the worst he can say is no._

Kim Taehyung had never been one to dance around topics, even ones that usually made people uncomfortable. As someone who is confident in his mind and body, he thought why waste time on certain things just because you feel unsure? 

So many people waste so many opportunities due to risks or lack of confidence. You can't let something like doubt be left alone in the back of your head, cause it festers and grows heavy until you can no longer ignore it. 

This way of thinking has done him some good so far in his over twenty years of living, so why think differently now? 

Admittedly, Taehyung hasn't gone around to dating much, especially since his career in Kim Co. has taken off. With being busy, head of his department and all eyes watching the young, brilliant mind, he found little time. Yes, one may take a look at Taehyung and instantly assume he's off the market or at least getting around, but he's definitely not in that sort of situation. 

Does this mean he finds no appeal in relationships? 

Absolutely not. 

And it had only been affirmed the minute he saw Jungkook sat in Min Yoongis' office.

He knows it was only a mere few days ago but how can he have expected himself to stop thinking of such a face? And how when he stepped foot in an elevator with Jungkook all he could smell was fruit.

He hadn't pinned it down but he was stuck between strawberry and watermelon. 

And talking to Jungkook is, in his opinion, effortless. It's like a symphony, how the conversation flows between the two, as though maybe they had been together in a previously life. 

Taehyung scolds himself when he thinks of such things. He never thought of himself as love starved but as he thinks about it more and more, he might just be.

Jungkook holds so many nice qualities and Taehyung is sure that he's only gotten the tip of the iceberg. But really, the first thing that stuck with him were his eyes. 

He has these large, dark eyes that narrow and crinkle at the sides when you get him to smile a certain way. They look like pools of amber. When they look at you, all you can do is stare back and it makes Taehyungs' face warm. How can anyone concentrate with eyes like that looking at them? 

His body line is quite impeccable, and he even manages to throw together nice outfits that compliment him fantastically all on an interns' salary. And yes, maybe Jungkook being his bosses' intern might seem like something that could throw him off, it doesn't. 

Taehyung is aware that it will sound and look odd but he didn't get to where he was at by caring what others thought of him - especially negatively. It's a small bump in the road. He only hopes its like that to Jungkook. 

It's simple. Taehyung has a growing interest in the intern, so why not just ask him out for a date to get to know him a little better? Sure, he could probably just casually hang around Jungkook more in an effort to grow closer but, again, he doesn't want to dance around it. 

Why not just make his intentions clear from the start so there's no miscommunication. Of course there might be some nerves but its natural for everyone, the important thing is you get through it. 

Besides, Taehyung has seen enough dramas to know that the main fault of the male second lead is never being upfront. All he does is watch from afar as the women he loves grows more of an affinity for the male lead until he if left with nothing but rejection in his broken heart. 

And Taehyung refuses to be the second lead. 

Still, as he stands in front of Jungkook, he finds his persona faltering. 

"A what?" 

"A date." Taehyung repeats, his anxiety beginning to pile onto itself. It's not unrealistic for him to feel like this but its also not usual. Then again, it has been a while since he's asked someone out. Jungkook puts the cold brew down, sighing.

"As in me taking you out to dinner, talking, getting to know each other more." 

Jungkook blinks, "I know. I know what a date means, it's just.." He claps his hands together, feeling a bit exasperated, he must admit. Because now he's supposed to stand here, on top of everything else in his mind, he has to process the fact that Kim Taehyung is asking him out on a date. He treads lightly, not wanting to give Taehyung any reason to feel out of line. 

He thinks to himself before taking Taehyungs' wrist into his hand, "Follow me." Is all he gives him before gently tugging until Taehyung walks along. 

"Jungkook?" 

Jungkook waits until they disappear around a corner, and he shuffles quickly towards their unisex restroom. He opens the door, entering and dragging Taehyung along and closing the door behind him. He rests his back against it, facing the confused man. 

He stands up straight, walking towards him. 

"Is this some sort of hazing thing?" 

Taehyungs' mouth opens but isn't one hundred percent sure how to reply to such a question. 

"What?" 

Jungkook catches himself, knowing it's not such a polite thing to imply. He groans, rubbing his head with his palm. "Sorry, that's not what I meant, it's just..." He paces, hand on his hip. Taehyung leans against the wall, glancing up at the ceiling before looking at the man. 

"...I don't understand." 

"Understand what?" 

"Put yourself in my shoes for a moment.." Jungkook motions at his chest, walking up to Taehyung. He decides to walk him through his thought process for this particular event. "...you're an intern, barely working your fifth month. You meet this guy, and he's nice, funny and yes, _handsome_. Okay? And then with just a few days of conversations at work, he asks you out. Oh, and he so happens to be head of photography and probably one of South Koreas' famous bachelors." 

"Handsome?" Taehyung can't help but hold onto the word. He smiles. Jungkook gives him a slightly annoyed look, not cold but definitely not favorable. 

"Hyung." 

"Sorry." 

Jungkook bites his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head. "Do you see how I can find this to be a bit unbelievable?" Hell, he had just laughed when Seokjin had brought up the idea of Taehyung being interested in such a way and now he's dreading having Seokjin rub it in his face. 

Taehyung crosses his arms, nodding for a moment. 

"Well, not really. I mean, I enjoy your company. It's easy to talk to you and I like that a lot. I don't mind that you're an intern because that's not all see you as. And yes, it might seem like a bit too much. I must apologize, I'm not one to beat around the bush, I like my intentions to be clear." 

"Intentions?" 

"Yes. Would you like to hear them?" Taehyung will offer comfort in any form to the obviously on edge man, even if it means being a bit straight forward. He pieces the thought together as Jungkook nods. 

"Well, I hope that I get to take you to dinner. Nothing to fancy. We get to know each other more, share stories. It goes well, we also share a dessert, I'm thinking a nice sea salt caramel gelato..." Taehyung uncrosses his arms, separating his back from the wall to allow himself to inch closer to Jungkook. "...we talk more, I make you laugh and you make me laugh, enough that maybe we get some stares but it wouldn't matter much anyway..." 

Jungkook stares at the photographer, definitely thrown for a loop by how transparent he seems and how easy it is for him to be. Though, as he speaks, suddenly it doesn't seem so crazy to him. Maybe it's his voice and how he narrates a nice evening together, Jungkook thinks to himself, a nice evening out would be good for him. 

"...then, I take you home. I walk you to your doorstep and hope we get to do it all again another time." By the time he finishes, he's a foot away from Jungkook, feeling a bit more confident with each step he took. Mainly due to the way he saw some of Jungkooks' doubt begin to melt and he even began to smile a bit. 

"...if it's too forward, then that's completely fine. If you have intentions to only stay friends, I'll take it like a champ. I'm a big boy, Jungkook. I just, wouldn't be me if I didn't tell you." 

Taehyung would rather take an outright rejection before anyone of it went further so he could take rein of his blossoming emotions and so he knew boundaries (there are certain boundaries that differ between just friends or someone you see as a potential significant other.) 

Jungkook could see Taehyung didn't have a single cruel intention held in him, by the way he spoke and carried himself. Some could argue its a bit cocky but Jungkook can see how confident Taehyung is, something he both admires and craves in his own daily routine. 

But, despite such a calm story, he still can't process this fully. 

Yes, Jungkook is aware that he is the same man who is having an affair with Namjoon but for some reason, this is different. Taehyungs' intentions, however forward, are romantic. Romance is a whole other ball park and is something Jungkook had yet to be faced with. But he isn't sure he should reveal such a detail about him as it feels embarrassing. 

"I don't like caramel." 

Taehyung lets out a humored huff, looking down at him. "Vanilla, then." 

"Chocolate." Jungkook can feel some of the tension he held in his shoulder release, and he closes his eyes for a second with a soft breath. 

_Namjoon._

How does he go about this? He wouldn't feel right seeing Taehyung and at the same time, having sex with Namjoon. So how would he go about telling Namjoon? Is what they had something he could simply put on pause? It's not an option for Jungkook to explain why he is hesitating, Seokjin is the only one who knows of him and Namjoon (and he has only been led to believe it was a one time thing.) He's not about to add to the count. 

Now he's scrambling. 

"I-I'm just busy, I don't think I have time.." This isn't a complete lie as far as Jungkook is concerned. Oh god, is he really turning down Taehyung? Why is this so hard for him? 

Yes, in general it can be awkward to turn down a date but this is harder than Jungkook imagined. Especially seeing Taehyungs' face drop for a second, though he picks it back up as soon as Jungkooks' eyes are on him. 

He shouldn't just leave it at that. He should explain more, it's the least he could do. 

"I-Its just Namjoon and Yoongi are expecting things of me and a lot is happening right now." It's the best Jungkook can do and he begins to feel too warm and he feels a pit growing in his stomach. "...and you're a department head, hyung. I'm sure there's a type of rule against us seeing each other.." 

"Ah, I understand fully..." Taehyung forces a smile, knowing the worst has happened. He has always conditioned himself and when it did occur, he knew to take it on the chin and move on. So why is it difficult? "...do you need to talk about it?" 

"About?" 

"How you are feeling? Are you doing okay, Jungkook?" 

Jungkook just rejected Kim Taehyung and still, Taehyung shows nothing but kindness. This makes his chest ache and lets out a soft sigh, staring at him. 

"I'm fine. I think I just didn't get enough sleep last night, but it's okay." 

"Why?" 

_Because our boss pounded me into my mattress, that's why._

 _"_ Just a lot of things going through my mind. I'm a light sleeper..." Again, not exactly a lie. "...I look tired today, don't I?" Jungkook had been having a bit of trouble sleeping the past few days, tossing and turning, and he wasn't sure why. 

"Tired or not, you always look nice." Taehyung knows a compliment isn't the most appropriate but he can't help it. He cringes at himself internally. 

Jungkook only smiles, biting his bottom lip. He then reminds himself that they are occupying a bathroom in their workplace and Namjoon is probably expecting him. 

"Ah, I should go. I usually report to Namjoon by now." He motions to the door. 

Taehyung nods, brushing it off. "Yes, of course. You should go, no one keeps Kim Namjoon waiting." He chuckles lightly, swallowing roughly. Jungkook looks at the door once more before turning to Taehyung. 

"I, um.." He chooses his words carefully. "...I enjoy our time together a lot, hyung. I do. I'm sorry that I have a bunch on my plate at the moment. I guess you just caught me at the wrong time." 

There's a silence and Jungkook takes it as his cue to leave. He hopes this won't affect how they interact with one another but by the soft look on Taehyungs' face he is assured they are left on a good note. He walks away. 

"I'll try again." 

Jungkook stops in his tracks, hand on the door handle. He only turns his head slightly towards the sound of his voice. 

"Along with me being straight forward, I can be quite the determined man. I like you, Jungkook. So, I'll wait until its the right time for you. And unless you tell me otherwise, I'll keep trying." His voice is certainly tenacious in tone and Jungkook feels a warmth in his fingertips. His ears grow red and he doesn't know what to say. 

"...so, tell me you don't want me to keep trying." 

Jungkook opens his mouth, but he can't seem to find the words. 

_Just say it,_ he thinks. But his hands win over, turning the handle and opening the door so he can exit. And Taehyung is relieved that Jungkook will be unable to witness his victory dance. 

Jungkook walks out, with an startled look on his face. He didn't even know what he was doing until he did it and the realization hits him. 

He's never really been pursued romantically like this. Maybe he's been asked out once or twice - turning them down because he truly had been focusing on his career - but to have someone who is willing to try again? 

A lot of people want to feel wanted, Jungkook is only human, he's no exception. So he keeps walking, not looking back and suddenly his chest warms up. He almost feels like letting out a few squeals. 

_Oh my god,_ he mouths to himself as he turns a corner. 

He closes his eyes for a brief second, his head beginning to ache before he is abruptly stopped due to his body slamming into another. He stumbles back, eyes shooting open and paper flies around him. 

" _Agh!_ " 

He looks in front of him to see a man who is stumbling back up, shoving his glasses back on. Jungkook is met with a glare and he knows what is coming his way. The disgruntled employee stares at the mess, arms crossed and Jungkooks' face becomes embarrassingly red, he gets up. He bows respectfully and apologetically. 

"I-I'm so sorry, mister. Here, let me-" 

"Watch where you are going, yeah? What kind of idiot walks with his eyes closed? Are you slow?" The man spits out at him. Jungkook bites the inside of his lip, blinking harshly when the angry words are thrown his way. 

"I can pick them up. I can, I'm so so-" 

"Yeah, yeah. You're sorry. That won't pick this papers up, will it? Hurry it up, Intern." 

So, Jungkook does as told. He gets down on his knees. He knows it was his fault but couldn't the man just be a bit nicer about it? He didn't have to insult him. Jungkook didn't have to take it either but he bites his tongue nonetheless. 

"...I'm going to be late because of some intern, I swear. I can't believe this, kid. If we weren't in public I'd have half a mind to hit you." 

"Then do it." 

A voice makes both of their heads turn and it leads their eyes to a woman's figure, dressed in a long, fiery rouge colored coat with a black trim and the prettiest buttons that Jungkook had ever seen on such a garment. His eyes move up further, past her shoulder and her face comes into frame. 

Mi-Young stood there, clearly having observed the tense altercation between two. Her hands are shoved into her coat pockets, her carefully plucked brow quirked up expectedly. 

The man stutters, "Ah, M-Mrs. Kim." He does a full bow. 

Mi-Young took a step forward, her velvet heels clack against the marbled floor and makes her presence all the more powerful. Jungkook looks back to the mess of papers surrounding him, not sure if he should keep gathering them. He's frozen now. 

"I'm waiting." is all she says. 

"Excuse me?" 

"For you to hit this boy, so I can inform my husband. I'm sure he wouldn't be prideful knowing he had such an aggressive man working in this building." The words leave her lips like nothing but they are bullets to the man, whose face drops. "...especially since it's his own intern, nonetheless." 

Jungkook can hear the man as his breath audibly skips. 

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have if, if I-" 

"If you what?" She steps closer, taking her hands out of her pockets. "Had known? Regardless of status, everyone deserves to be treaded decently, wouldn't you agree-" her eyes flicker towards his ID badge then back at his eyes. "-Mr. Lee?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Ah, yes." Her peach stained lips curl up into a sweet smile, so do her eyes. She pats the mans' shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as all he can do is forcefully laugh along to match her sudden change in demeanor. 

"...so if you understand, then you should see no problem in apologizing and picking up the mess yourself?" 

Jungkook stands up, not sure if he should interject and or even if he wanted to. 

"M'am-" 

"Is that a problem?" 

Dejected, the man shakes his head, his smile stuck on his lips as he brushes it off. "No, not at all, Mrs. Kim. Let me.." He gently takes the papers from Jungkooks' hand before bowing in apology. "I apologize, Intern Jeon. Sincerely. Please accept." 

Mi-Young crosses her arms back together, the smile still on her face, looking appeased. 

Jungkook shakes his head, "I-It's okay, sir. Really, it was my fault. I-" 

"How nice." Mi-Young suddenly claps her hands together, looking directly at Jungkook, who has no choice but to look back at her. He smiles weakly. 

"I'm heading towards to the cafeteria. Care to join? I haven't been in a while and I would hate to drink coffee alone." 

The invite surely rocks the young intern, who naturally cocks his head to the right, as if he hadn't heard right. His hands are brought up against his stomach, as his fingers fiddle around with each other. 

"Would you like to have coffee with me? Or does my husband have you on a tight schedule?" The thought makes her laugh softly before she takes a step closer. 

Her _husband._ Or to Jungkook, the man he just spent the night with. Then something dawns on him and he stops fiddling with his fingers. 

What if she knew? What if somehow, someway, she found out about him and Namjoon? Jungkook has seen enough dramas to know that the scorned wives always ' _just seem to know'_ that their husbands are off having affairs with their young secretaries or assistants. Could this surely be the case? 

Just the thought makes his body and everything that encompasses it run cold, so cold that he has to clench his teeth in order to stop a shutter from rumbling through him. 

"I should really report back to Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim. I apologize deeply but it's -" he checks the time on his phone. "- about thirty minutes past the time I usually report to him." The realization of this hits him and now he's more than determined to dodge the invitation. Mi-Young sees this, letting out a small hum. 

"Ah.." She opens her mouth wider. "I see, well, no one can keep Mr. Kim waiting that long and live to tell the tale. Go on. It was nice meeting you again, Intern...?" 

"Jeon. Jeon Jungkook." His voice is hoarse. 

"Okay. Well, Intern Jeon. I hope we can see each other around more." 

Jungkook bows, before walking away, not to fast but definitely with more haste than his usual stride. Now, he's beginning to feel sick. And he can't help but continue to wonder if she knew. Why else would she want to see Jungkook around more? Keep an eye on him, watch how he interacts with Namjoon? He wants to believe he is overthinking this but he doubts the universe is on his side. 

He enters Namjoons' office, visibly pale. 

"You're late, Intern Jeon." 

The words strike him like bricks. He makes his way up to Namjoons' desk, keeping his head high despite his nausea making it's return. 

"I apologize, sir. I-" 

"No excuses, I really don't have..." Namjoon takes his eyes up and off the paper he had been focusing on to see Jungkook and there's an immediate change in his aura. Because he can see how paper white Jungkooks' skin is and he doesn't have to see it to know that behind his back, Jungkook is playing with his fingers. 

Damn it. 

Namjoon had felt a bit shaken by hearing his and Taehyungs' conversation, standing outside his office. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it made his mind whirl. He saw how Jungkook disappeared off with him and he found himself sat at his desk for nearly half an hour, his leg bouncing up and down and teeth attacking the skin of his lip. How did that go? 

Would Jungkook say yes to Taehyung? 

Of course. Why wouldn't he? Taehyung is _Taehyung_ , he's younger, he's intelligent and charismatic. And judging from the scene he saw at the launch party just a few nights ago, he can make Jungkook laugh. Foolishly, Namjoon tries to think of a time when he made Jungkook laugh that loud. So much so that his nose scrunches up and his mouth hung open, a sight that Namjoon didn't mind seeing but he sat there dejected, knowing he hasn't made Jungkook laugh like that. Why can't he bring such a smile to Jun-

What the hell is he thinking? It must be his sleep deprivation. It's just laughing. Namjoon literally fucked Jungkook the previous night, and if the tenderness in his abdomen along with the scratches on his back served as any indicator, it was quite the experience. Why is his mind racing over something as trivial as a laugh? And why should he care whether he had accepted Taehyungs' offer?

Though, judging from the boys' appearance, maybe it hadn't gone so well. He looks so visibly disheveled that Namjoon can't help but feel his annoyance and angst take a back seat. 

"Jungkook?" 

"I am sorry for being late, sir. Something came up and I forgot to report to you." Jungkook forces himself to just keep going, deciding that even if Namjoon asks, he can't mention Mi-Young. The glaring reason being that he can't stress Namjoon out, the man has enough on his shoulders and if their conversation last night was any indictor, he wouldn't handle it well. 

Namjoon can't force Jungkook to talk and as much as he's screaming at himself, he won't do it. His stubbornness riding shotgun.

"Don't let it happen again. Okay?" His voice is softer this time and Jungkook nods, the moment passing. 

"Well, in two weeks we have a company party. Then in three weeks, we have our photoshoot. Check your company email for details, I had Seokjin send them out this morning. Preparations for the Spring issue will begin next week, our meeting this week will be on brainstorming topics. Bring your game." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Now, go report to Yoongi." Namjoon instructs. Jungkook pauses, a small detail passing him. 

"Did you still want to read my draft?" 

Namjoon looks at his desk, remembering the drive to his house just last night. He sighs deeply. 

"Run it by someone. I'm busy." 

"But you promised a-" 

"I know what I said, Jungkook. But I'm busy, can't you see that?" Namjoon hadn't meant for his tone to be so icy, but it did and there's no taking it back. "You come here nearly half an hour late and now expect me to proof read your work? I have work of my own." 

He isn't even sure why he naturally became so aggressive, something inside of him began to brew. Regrettably, he set a new atmosphere. He had meant to be a bit softer on Jungkook as the man had been noticeably on edge but now he can't help but feel irate. 

Naturally, Jungkook stands there, taking the scolding session. 

"I apologize, sir. I-I got caught up in something and I forgot-" 

"And caught up in what, exactly?" Namjoon shakes his head, "...you know what, don't even tell me. It wouldn't change the fact that there is no good excuse. You think people want to work with someone who just _forgets_? No. So take your entitlement somewhere else, not here in this building. Don't be sloppy, Jungkook. You will not get far like that, that's what I promise." 

Jungkooks' nostrils flare as he tries to gather his words. Sloppy? Jungkook knew at times he stumbled, especially when he first started here but never had he felt so damn _small_. He also knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a Kim Namjoon lashing. This - for some reason - felt like a whole new ballgame. The way Namjoon spewed the words out, how his eyes bored into him, it all seemed _too_ personal, like there was a different motive. 

"Oh, now you aren't talking? Great." Namjoons' satire is bitter. He scoffs, leaning back in his seat. "You know, I really thought you knew better. I really did, Jungkook. Certainly, you can't be this stupid, right?" 

Now, this is definitely different territory. It's just a plan attack now. No matter how upset Namjoon had gotten, never had he insulted Jungkooks' intelligence. 

"By the way, you don't really have to tell me your excuse. I saw enough to know it's not even worth it." 

This struck Jungkook, a thought landing in his mind. He looks at Namjoon, brows scrunched up. 

Was this about Taehyung? 

Surely, that's what his boss means. Namjoon certainly had a front row seat to Taehyungs' big question and Jungkook knew he witnessed it. There's always a structure to the way Namjoon scolds him, and this was way off the map. But why? Why would he be so cross about Taehyung? 

Now, Jungkook finds himself at a low simmer. 

"T-This is about what Taehyung asked me, isn't it?" He didn't even think about it, it fell right out of his mouth. 

Namjoon is caught off guard but stays visibly unscathed. "Don't be ridiculous, Jungkook. You think I care?" Yes, he does care. He cares too much for him to even understand himself right now. They both stare intensely and Jungkook senses bullshit. 

"Yes. I think you do." Jungkook is far from backing down. Who is Namjoon to be upset at him for someone so out of his control? It's not like he encourages Taehyung to ask him out, he laughed at even the possibility. 

"You're being a bit too harsh for it to not be personal." He continues. 

"A bit too harsh? Do you know what would've happened to me if I was almost half an hour late reporting to my boss?" 

"I understand but at the same time, I'm a human being. I have fucking feelings, Namjoon." Jungkook points at his own chest. "If you haven't noticed, it's been quite the week and it's only Tuesday." 

"Watch your mouth." 

"Or else what?" Jungkooks' eyes are wide with impatience. He's tired, both mentally and physically. And a verbal beat down - especially one as mean as Namjoons' - is his last straw. 

"You know how entitled you sound right now?" Namjoon is almost amused at this point. 

"Oh my god, you are just really missing the entire freaking point. It's mind blowing!" Jungkook raises his voice. 

"Grow a pair, Jungkook. Seriously." Right now, all Namjoon can see is some pity party being thrown and he can't understand it. Maybe it's because his emotions are overwhelming and he can barely think straight. 

Jungkook blinks slowly. 

"Grow a heart." 

Namjoon sticks his tongue into his cheek. As much as he saw Jungkook as someone he can let his hair down around, someone who saw him for him, those three words made his chest ache, so much so his face almost drops. Jungkook can see this and part of him knew how it could've effected him, but its too late to turn back now. 

Now they've both said things that can't take back. 

"I'm done with this argument." Namjoon leans forward, grabbing his work. 

"I'm not." 

"For fucks sake, I couldn't care less about what he asked you. Go ahead, go on some nice little date, go to a fucking carnival. Frolic across a field while holding hands. I really don't give shit, but don't come in here and let it effect your work ethic." Namjoon stands up and usually that's enough for someone to back down but not Jungkook. Still, he persists.

"You know," Namjoon sighs, a vein on his neck begins to protrude. "...I tried keeping my scolding professional but-" 

"You just called me stupid, how the fuck is that professional?" Now, Jungkook is at his boiling point. This, along with everything that occured within the past few days is enough to blow Jungkooks' already unstable foundation. He walks towards his desk, his thighs hitting the front edge. 

"...and I hate to break it to you, but whatever this is." He motions between the two, "...is far from professional." 

Namjoon told himself that he wouldn't be so heartless to Jungkook, he didn't want him feeling like just some fuck toy or that it was just some senseless fucking to get Namjoon off. But now, he wonders if maybe not closing off his emotions was the catalyst for whatever they are doing. How did they even get this far? 

Here they are, throwing words at each other like bullets. Admittedly, he had wondered if Jungkook would ever have this moment, finally snapping. But not like this, definitely not like this. Now, he feels the anger, its everywhere and the tension in the air makes him want to pull his hair out. 

"Jungkook, turn away and leave." 

"Or what?" 

"Intern Jeon, enough." 

"This is what I was talking about, you know? Here you are, denying and denying, closing yourself off and spewing anger as some sort of fucking shield." Jungkook smacks the top of the glass, steaming. "Don't be such a child." 

Namjoon rolls his eyes and this only fuels Jungkooks' flame. No matter how he handles himself, Namjoon will always see him as some child. 

"You know what, now I see a glimpse of what Mi-Young had to deal with." 

A chord is struck inside of Namjoon and his brow raise ever so slightly as his face morphs into rage. He grimaces. 

"Get out." 

The urgency in his demand is only pushed further by the growl in his voice. Jungkook leans in, hands supporting his weight on the desk. Namjoons' cold stare almost makes him want to retreat. 

Part of him wants to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, he wants to cry and apologize for what he's said. He's never spoken to someone like this, nevermind his superior. But he knows he can't and he won't. 

"...don't you _ever_ insult my intelligence." Jungkooks' voice becomes soft again, but each word holds its purpose. His bottom lip begins to tremble, a wave of emotions settling in and now he can't help but feel so overwhelmed. 

"...I know what I deserve. I don't deserve that." And with a lingering glare, Jungkook turns around. 

Namjoon watches as he leaves, holding his ground until he vanishes behind the door and then he feels the aftermath set in. He groans, using his hands to hold himself up on the desk, his head hanging. 

He closes his eyes, controlling his breath because he feels a surge of energy run through his veins and he has a need to throw something. But he doesn't, instead just standing there, his mind thrown for a loop. 

* * *

In contrast to Park Jimin, Kim Mi-Young didn't grow up with a silver spoon in her mouth. Just regular old plastic, with barely anything on it. Up until the age of seventeen, she bounced from foster home to foster home and well, she never really knew what home was. All she knew was life kept moving, with or without you. You can drown in the wave or stay a step in front of the current, so she kept moving. 

She didn't know much about her parents, up until around the age of twelve. Apparently they just hadn't had the means to take care of her, so they gave her up. At least that's what her current foster mother of the time informed her. 

Mi-Young had been angry. Of course, as a kid (even sometimes as an adult), you're feelings take over and make you think the most irrational thoughts. 

If they didn't want her, why even get pregnant? 

It's a rough thing to think about and sometimes Mi-Young now revisits that angry version of herself. Now that she's older, she knows better. She knows it was probably out of care and maybe it pained her parents to have to drop her off at a fire station, their little girl. 

But that angry little girl had never fully left her. 

She saw Namjoon, way before her runway, as she was getting her makeup done. He had been scurrying back and forth in the corner of her eye the whole session, no doubt due to nerves of his first runway reveal and having to keep everything perfect. 

Perfect. 

Stability. 

That's what Mi-Young found in Namjoon. Someone who was stable, who had the beginnings of their career figured out, goals set and quite the charmer. So how could she ignore him? It was good, so good in the first few years. They shined together in the spotlight, did the cute interviews, went out to ceremonies and flashed their smiles at each other. But then Namjoon got bigger, and as he got bigger, his time for his marriage got smaller. 

Just like in foster homes, once that stability leaves, you have to find it else where. 

That's when Jimin came into the picture. 

At first, she hadn't known it herself. The man had been her human diary as she spoke to him over the phone about her marriage woes. He was perfect to do so as he was the next one in line when it came to knowing Namjoon the best. Phone conversations soon transfered to actual meetings and suddenly, Mi-Young found her new stability. 

She knew she only had a few good years left in her line of work before she would be reduced to nothing more than a few tacky anti-wrinkle cream adverts. At least that's what she believed. She's loved by many, known well by her body line and cat like gaze that shined on many a screen and billboard. 

So had her own plan, hopefully starting her own agency for models who want to start out in the industry. Aimed towards the girls who maybe don't have the money for makeovers and lessons, just as she had experienced first hand. 

Yes, she's quite smart. She knows this too but she always knows that people make mistakes. And she made one. 

She knocks at the door, holding her bag in the crook of her elbow and sunglasses perched on the soft bridge of her nose. 

Her stomach twisting but her face gives away nothing as the door opens. 

"Mi-Young?" 

Jimin stood there, in contrast, his face gave away everything. The door opens wide and she takes her sunglasses off slowly, making direct eye contact. She hadn't seen him in almost a month, that goes for any type of communication. She had done it a little after she became aware of Namjoons' knowledge of her infidelity, it was rash, she admits that, but she felt it was needed at the time. It was after Jimin first tried talking to Namjoon, when she knew she couldn't risk it. 

"May I come in?" Her mouth is in a thin straight line. 

Jimin takes a brief second but ultimately, nods and steps aside to allow Mi-Young in his home. 

She does, quickly and she hears the door shut before she turns around. Her heart is admittedly pounding a bit faster than usual, for a second its all she can hear. Then Jimin opens his mouth.

"Listen-" 

"He didn't come home last night." As soon as it leaves her lips, her eyes become moist. She stands there, arms limp at her sides now. 

Jimin can easily take advantage of this. He can pull her into his embrace, hold her as her tears and makeup stain his shirt. He can tell her he's here for her, that she'll be okay without Namjoon. But he also knows he can't allow himself to begin such a vicious cycle. That's exactly how this whole mess had began. 

_But_ he looks at her and all he can think of is despite the devastation in her face, she looks as beautiful as ever. He maintains his distance, achingly. 

"Mi-Young.." He shifts weight between his feet. "...I can't do this again. I can't be waiting at your command, and I can't do this if all your going to do is just shun me away." He hesitates but ultimately, he knows he has to set up these boundaries not just for his own mind but for Mi-Young. They had been doing this dance for too long and after she had cut off connections with him, he struggled. He didn't want that feeling anymore, feeling so constricted and binded by his hands and feet. It's not healthy for either of them to start this up again. 

She looks at him, not sure how to follow it up. She didn't expect to be welcomed so sweetly but at the same time, she also didn't expect that. 

It makes her think and shes caught off guard. Had Jimin always thought of himself as some sort of distraction? In a way, it's true but its much deeper. Maybe deeper Mi-Young would like to admit. 

"Jimin..." 

Fuck. He can't handle it when she looks so broken up and he has to glance away, focus on something else. He shoves his hands in his back pockets, letting out a deep breath. 

"...I need your help. I really am at a loss. Namjoon, he, he didn't come home. He sent someone to pick up fresh clothes for him. I came to you not only because I need you, but because I can't help but partially regret my harsh actions." 

Jimin continues to look away, hearing her voice makes him want to wince. Then he thinks of the night previously. He knows where Namjoon had been, he knows to a certain extent what he was doing near midnight. But should he do it? Telling her would only mean he is diving back into her. 

"You know what you're doing.." 

"I-I'm trying to be sincere. I'm trying." She pleads, "I need your help. And I'm so sorry for what I had done. I'm not excusing my actions." 

Jimin isn't sure if she knows just how wrapped around her finger he is. Even after a month of not contacting one another, he can feel a part of him wanting to just gravitate back towards her. Just a taste. But she should, right? She wouldn't be here without being sure that she could get him back to her side. 

"I-I tried myself. I tried to set up a coffee talk with his intern but it didn't work." Mi-Young had high hopes she would be able to convince that Jungkook to a nice sit down together, slowly but surely gain some type of insight. But, Jungkook had turned her down. She found herself back square one. 

"You're telling me what I want to hear, Mi-Young. Don't you get it?" He finally looks into her eyes, swallowing harshly. "...this isn't good for either of us. I can not just be there whenever you need me to be only to just be cast away. If you want to come back, come back for good. Stay with me." 

But he knows she won't. Even though that agonizing sliver of him wishes she would, he needs to get used to knowing she won't. 

"You know I can't." Her eyes continue to water. 

"You can. You are just scared." 

"Jimin-"

"I don't have anything to say. Please, go." Jimin walks backwards and only turns to grab the door handle, turning it and pulling the door open. Mi-Young looks forward, feeling flushed and quite frankly, rejected. She's growing tired of that feeling. Her pride dented, she makes her way out, only pausing just as she stood at the door frame. One foot in and one foot out. 

"I've made it so you can contact me. If you change your mind.." She glances at him and he only looks down at the floor at their feet. 

Nothing is said as she fully steps out, a tear spilling over onto her cheek. And the door closes behind her. She lets her head hang, more tears flood her eyes and she leans against the door to gather herself. 

Jimin leans against the other side, hearing the sounds of her sniffle through the wood and closing his eyes. He wants to scream and curl into a ball, but all he does is sink down onto the floor, and stays there long after the sound of her heels clacking fade away. 

* * *

Jungkook retreated to the bathroom that had just been the scene of his and Taehyungs' talk. He closes his eyes tightly, his body so tense he felt like just bursting at the seams with a scream. Never in his life had he let his anger get the better of him, but maybe that had just been the very reason for this mess. 

Should he have just taken it? Sat there like a puppy on punishment? Now, his head is spinning. It's body entrapped in this uncomfortable heat he wants to beat his way out of. 

He had felt like this before. When he saw Mi-Young and Namjoon together at the launch party, close bodies, smiling in front of everyone as they gushed over the couple. 

But this is ten times worse. He tries to catch his breath but it seems to be escaping him. 

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

Without even taking a peek at the ID of the caller, he answers. 

"Yes?" He answers, voice strained and on the edge of breaking. 

" _Jungkook?_ " His mother responds. Immediately, he stands up a little straighter and holds his head up, hoping some psychical adjustments can help aid him. 

" _Y-Yes? Mother, are you okay?_ " He asks, hoping maybe he can hear her speak more so he could just end up listening. 

" _Are you?_ " 

The counter isn't expected and Jungkook shifts. 

" _Of course, Ma. Why wouldn't I be?"_ He lies, letting out an empty laugh. 

There's a slight pause before her reply and it makes Jungkook wonder if she knows her son is lying through his teeth. He even prepares himself to crumble. 

" _Okay_." is all he gets. " _I just had a weird feeling, you know how I get. But you are doing okay? I know yesterday probably seemed like a lot for you. Are you happy, Jungkook?_ " 

His vision begins to grow cloudy and he walks away from his position at the door, blinking rapidly in a desperate attempt to hold the tears back. Her concern is etched into the sentence and it only drives a stake further into his chest. 

What would she think of her son if she knew what he was up to? 

"I am over the moon, mother. Over the moon." His voice wears thin, threatening to break at any possible moment. But right now, he does miss his mom. "I miss you, though. I do." 

" _I miss you too, son. But if you're happy then that makes me sleep peacefully at night._ " 

God, he can't catch his breath. He suppresses his tears, clenching his throat so much that it aches. 

" _Well, I'll stop bothering you. I love you, Jungkook_." 

"Lo...Love you too, mom. Bye." 

" _Bye-bye!_ " 

The call ends and Jungkook keeps the phone up to his ear for a while, like it would somehow help him cling onto her voice. 

Seokjin finally arrives back at his desk, having gotten caught up in some business themed conversations that delayed his arrival. He hums to himself and as he turns a corner, he expects Jungkook to be sat next to his own seat, knees against his chest, working on some type of article. 

But the chair is empty. 

Immediately his next assumptions are maybe he's just with Namjoon or down below with Yoongi. He doesn't give his whereabouts much thoughts (though he does make note to ask about his encounter with Taehyung when he sees him.) 

Usually, Seokjin hadn't been one to get invested in the lifes of his co-workers, especially not an interns. But Jungkook had always been different. Instead of the typical fear or intimidation he was met with, Jungkook did what most wouldn't and dragged an waiting area chair to plop himself right alongside the hardened secretary. 

_"What do you think your doing, Intern number three?"_

_"Eating with a potential friend."_

_"Good luck with that."_

Fortunately - and Seokjin would never admit this openly - Jungkook made a friend in him. It only took half a year but nevertheless, he did it. Jungkook wasn't scared of him or his reputation as a hardass, it's almost as though he took the time for himself to see through Seokjin. He didn't assume anything negative of him. 

Despite Seokjin pushing this away, he still managed to win him over. Its odd, he had only really felt like this with Namjoon, who he still had maintained a mainly professional loyalty too. 

It's foreign, and he doesn't even mind it. He sits down, sliding his chair in to make himself well acquainted with his desk. 

He is about to make a call when his fingers stop in the middle of dialing as another thing catches his attention. 

The drink he had left in Jungkooks' hands had looked seemingly abandoned. Its condensation casting a film over the plastic, and pooling at the bottom of his desk. The ice nearly fully melted, having risen to the top of the drink. 

Jungkook would've taken it with him if he was with Namjoon or Yoongi, especially since it had spiral of chocolate syrup coating the inside and top of the drink. Jungkook likes his sweets and even if he hadn't wanted it, he wouldn't have just left it. 

Something abrupt must have occured and Seokjin is annoyed with how much his mind analyzes this information. But annoyed or not, its overshadowed by his concern. 

He gets up, peeking through Namjoons' blinds. No sign of Jungkook but Namjoon is sat there, looking down at his paper. He walks back over to his desk, deciding to dial Yoongis' office. 

There's three rings before the tone beeps. 

" _Hello?_ " 

"Hello, Mr. Min. It's Secretary Kim, I was wondering if Jungkook is with you? Somewhere on the floor?" 

" _No. Actually, I've been waiting for him to arrive for nearly an hour. I was just about to call and ask, actually. Is he absent from work?_ " 

What the hell? Now Seokjin is definitely more concerned than he was minutes ago. He is quick on his toes. 

"Oh! You know what, he wasn't feeling okay. I just remembered. I'm sure he's in the bathroom. I'll check back in with you. Bye." He ends the call with haste, pausing for a second. 

He thinks to himself, he doubts Jungkook is in the cafeteria. He hates eating alone and he would've been back by now anyways, it's not a long commute. 

So now here Seokjin is, walking down the hall to begin searching. As he goes through three rooms, his next stop is the restroom. He sighs, surprised that he's doing this shit but it doesn't stop him from knocking on the door. 

"Hello?" He mutters. There's no response. He waits a few more seconds just incase before knocking again. He places his hand on the door handle, opening it swiftly. 

The sight in front of him causing an immediate pause. 

Jungkook is pressed up against the wall, eyes closed tightly and his chest is moving rapidly. Seokjin takes apart the scene with his eyes, unsure of how to approach it. 

"Jungkook...?" 

His eyes open up and they are glistening, his lips tremble and he pushes himself off the wall once he sees his hyung. He does his absolute best to push the lump in his throat back down. 

"Hyung, h-hey." 

Seokjin sighs, now deep in confusion. "Jungkook, are you okay?" The man looks as though the wind was knocked out of him and he's more than ninety percent sure those are tears in his eyes threatening to fall. 

And he's right. The question is enough for Jungkook to break down, as he slides down and onto the floor. His chest rattles with a sob. This is enough for Seokjin is fully enter the room, shutting the door and locking it before whirling around and quickly making his way to the crumbling man. 

But when he gets there, he hesitates. Seokjin had never been the best at comforting, people never came to him for that. So he sort of stands there, mouth slightly a jar. What should he even say? Should he ask questions? He takes a side step, hands moving but contracting as he second guesses his every move. 

Should he pet him? No, he's not some animal, Seokjin. He isn't sure where to approach this from but he knows he cant spend alot of time just standing there and internally debate himself. So he decides to get to his level, sitting himself beside Jungkook. He stares forward, hands in his lap. 

This is better right? This can be comforting. But he still feels a bit useless so he shifts his body closer. He takes his arm, and although its stiff and definitely awkward, he snakes it around Jungkooks' bouncing shoulders. 

After a few minutes pass, his cries are reduced to just silent tears that move down his splotchy cheeks. Seokjin keeps his position, looking at the boy who had his head hung so low. 

What chain of events did Seokjin miss that could've possibly lead to this? He thinks of Taehyung as a possible source and for a brief second, he feels almost protective of the intern. Did Taehyung hurt him? Was there some sort of fight between the two? He doesn't know Taehyung all too well, so maybe it was possible that he didn't have the best intentions. 

Jungkook lifts his head up, his eyes feel so swollen and all he wants to do is sleep. Strangely, he finds himself yearning for his first bedroom in his parents' home. His stupid Iron man sheets and almost too white of walls sounds more therapeutic than ever. He looks at Seokjin, having barely noticed that his arm was around him. 

Seokjin looks at him, his theories pushed aside to focus on Jungkook. 

"Hey. What's going on?" His voice is softer than Jungkook can comprehend. He keeps his mouth closed, picking at the in seam of his jeans. He's isn't sure what to say so he waits to see if Seokjin has more questions. 

"Did, um, did Taehyung cause this?" 

Jungkook looks forward, his lung are heavy in his body. He's exhausted and he's not sure if he can cry anymore due to a sip of iced coffee being his only source of hydration for the day. His temples throb and all he can picture is his bed. 

His warm, concealing bed in his apartment where he can relax, where he can shut his eyes and just-

"Jungkook." Seokjin tries again, this time, a little more firm in sound. "How did this happen?" 

No response. Jungkook continues to stare ahead of him, eyes fixated on the door handle and how if he squints his head just enough, he can see a distorted reflection of himself. Seokjin pulls his arm away, leaning against the wall and obviously defeated. 

And it's silent, until Jungkook decides he won't let it be. 

"I slept with him."

His voice is worn, slightly burning out and this is obviously due to his crying. Seokjin is so surprised by the sound of him speaking that he doesn't fully process it until he pauses, turning to him. An obvious name comes to mind. 

"Taehyung? What? W-When?" 

Jungkook shakes his head, turning to finally look at his friend which streaks of tear stains still stuck on his skin. 

"Namjoon. I never stopped sleeping with Namjoon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger, damn, I be a bit CRAZY lately 😔
> 
> Y'ALL FINALLY! I FEEL SO GOOD FINALLY GETTING A LITTLE MORE IN-DEPTH WITH SOME OF THE SMALLER CHARACTERS!! THE JUICES ARE FINALLY FLOWING! I FEEL LIKE ITS TAKEN FOREVER BUT TRUST ME I HAVE ALOT PLANNED!
> 
> Did you guys enjoy it? I really hope you did! Please share any thoughts or concerns with me! <3 thank you for reading and thank you AGAIN FOR 20K HITS! :) much love! I hope you are all safe!


	17. deafening silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are just,,,,the bestest people. :) I hope y'all enjoyed FESTA! 
> 
> i joined twt and everyone has been so sweet and nice to me on there, I've made some awesome mutuals 😖💕 
> 
> you guys are just so awesome it hurts my heart 😌 after some technical difficulties, FINALLY here is another chapter! And pls forgive any mistakes, some of this I wrote at three in the morning. 
> 
> I hope this is an okay chapter, a lot of versions were written but after deciding (and a twitter poll) I chose one! 
> 
> enjoy <3

* * *

" _What do you think you are doing, Intern number three?"_

_Jungkook plops himself down in a chair he set up next to Seokjins' desk, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. He glances at the man, before giving a small smile. His eyes are bright and skin glowing with youth, Seokjin is already taken aback._

_"Eating with a potential friend."_

_"Good luck with that." replies Seokjin, his tone lacks any interest. Jungkook digs his fork around in his spicy ramen, though his smile falters he still picks it back up._

_"...its just I don't like eating alone."_

_"We have a cafeteria for a reason."_

_"Well, you also seemed lonely so-"_

_Seokjin reluctantly tears his focus away from his work and to the intern that is sat near him. He narrows his eyes._

_"It's by choice. I don't like making many friends in my workplace."_

_"Why?" Jungkooks' eyes stare at him, and Seokjin wonders how they manage to boar into his soul._

_"Because work is work. I have plenty of time to social around when work is done."_

_There's a break in the conversation and he wonders if maybe Jungkook is thinking about moving and letting him work in peace. He looks at his laptop screen. And just as he thought sweet silence had fallen upon them-_

_"No one really wants to speak to me, they look at me like I'm not qualified." It's only his first day at the job so it's easy to feel like an outsider but god, Jungkook didn't like it. "...you look nice so I thought you wouldn't mind.."_

_He looks nice? Seokjin had a reputation for looking quite intimidating and cold, which was purposeful in Namjoons' choice to hire him (he needed someone tough to handle the people who visited Namjoon). He knew Seokjin through school and has been quite loyal to him ever since, he knew he'd be perfect for the job._

_"You need to prove yourself, just like any new hire. Plus, you are the third intern to roll through here. They just assume you won't last long."_

_"But I will." Jungkook chimes. Though, he could definitely see how two interns previous to him decided to quit. As much as Kim Namjoon is a genius, he can be quite demanding. He's sure they will end up butting heads but Jungkook can't do much about it, just smile and take it on the nose._

_"Words mean nothing." This is way past the amount Seokjin wanted to converse with the man. None of the other interns had dared to bother him so why this one?_

_He shakes off the curiosity._

_"I'll remember that. I'm Jeon Jungkook, by the way."_

_Seokjin stays silent, though making note in his head that he might just always call him by his nickname. He types away at his keyboard, working on some emails._

_For the duration of his lunch, Jungkook doesn't say anything else. Neither does the secretary. They both sit there, Jungkook twirling around his seat every few minutes and checking his phone._

_Maybe it's not so bad, as long as Jungkook keeps to himself and doesn't slurp his noodles up to loudly._

_Though, he doubts he'll ever go as far as consider the intern a friend. After all, he doesn't make friends at work and he doubts he'll start now._

The silence goes on for so long, it makes Jungkook want to pull his hair out. He hates not knowing what is going on in his hyungs' mind and there's really only two ways this could go: Seokjin understands and listens, or he yells and storms off. But in both, surely Seokjin is upset. He was lied to after all and no human would appreciate such a thing. 

And Jungkook worked so hard to build up a good friendship between the two and earn Seokjins' tolerance. Yes, he really wishes he can hit the rewind button and come clean when he and Namjoon had had their first lunch outing. But, he can't do that. 

Another, tortuous minute passes by. 

It doesn't help that Seokjins' face gives little to nothing away as to what he feels. 

"Hyung..." Jungkook is cautious, but he decides to move his hand and place it on Seokjins' shoulder. Immediately, Seokjin pulls away from his touch and this begins as a catalyst. The secretary pushes himself off the ground, standing up. 

He doesn't bother looking at Jungkook, who's heart is sinking each second the silence remains. But, now he's not so sure he wants to hear anything. 

"Hyung..." His second attempt is weaker, voice wavering as he stumbles up himself. He can't even look him in the eyes, they both stand there. Jungkook is near the other mans' height but Seokjin took the cake when it came to owning a broad, intimidating stance. His head hung low. "...I-I can explain. I can, and I know I shouldn't have-" 

"...lied?" 

The word makes Jungkook finally look at him and he is met with an unexpectedly gaze, it's such a harsh one that he flinches. Seokjins' eyes are dark, his mouth tight and his brows are in a slight slant which only enhance the emotion clear on his face: anger. 

Fuck. 

"I-I didn't want to.." 

"But you did anyway, didn't you?" His voice is soft but it doesn't equal kind at all, much less understanding. Now the tension is the room is thicker and only begins to put its weight on Jungkook further. He feels even sicker. 

"I didn't want to bother you with such a-" 

"-I told Yoongi you weren't feeling good. So, you should get to him." 

Jungkook stops. His mouth is left open and he isn't sure what he should do next. He comes to the conclusion there's nothing he can do, he can't remedy this, he can probably stay here for an hour and just spill every single detail about their takeout lunches, their late night calls and shared debates about hamburgers versus pizza but it would make no difference. 

Seokjin just didn't want to hear it. 

"Go, Jungkook. Now." 

Fully disheartened, he tears his eyes away from the man and holds his breath as he walks off. His voice echoes in his mind. He's so upset and Jungkook can't do anything but just accept it. 

He would be lying if he said he didn't want Seokjin to stop him, to hold onto his wrist and pull him back to hear his explanation. But hope in this decreases as his hand wraps about the handle, it turns and he leaves the room. 

Jungkook has a debate as he stood waiting for the next available elevator, his heart in his stomach, having sunk so deeply. He had surely just lost a friend and hell, maybe his job. He can't see how Namjoon wouldn't punish him for what he just did and he doesn't blame him. 

Should he just stay and force himself to work the rest of the day or take the rest of it off, go home and throw himself into his bed? His eyes are moist and he can feel his skin grow tight due to the tear stains that have dried up on his cheeks. He can't imagine being able to get any work done, but he also doesn't like the idea of wallowing in his own pity. Yes, being able to just hide away in his bed sounds amazing but he can't just hide. 

Maybe work can be a good distraction. He can work on his draft while just concealed away in an empty cubicle, and maybe even get the finished product to Yoongi by the end of the day. 

He needs to just suck it up. He just yelled at Kim Namjoon and walked out still alive so that should count for something. 

He walks into the empty elevator, pushing a button and taking a step back. 

The only time he had ever come close to what he did to Namjoon was over two weeks ago, when Namjoon had apologized for what had started this mess in the first place. Over two weeks ago, none of this is what Jungkook had in mind. He leans against the back wall, closing his eyes. 

But as soon as he does, the ding of the elevator forces him to come back to his senses and pull himself together. 

He walks down the hall, passing by the sounds of keyboard keys clacking away and people conversing. He ponders how their days have gone. 

Jungkook can see through the glass door that Yoongi is working, still, he knocks gently. The man doesn't even look up, just raising his hand towards the sound and lightly beckoning him to enter. He prepares himself, swallowing down a lump in his throat - which is hard to do as he's terribly parched - and opens the door. 

His instinct is to bow, knowing he's definitely more than a little late. He stays in the position for about ten seconds, before standing up straight, hands at his sides. 

"I apologize, Head Journalist Min." He begins, surprisingly solid. "I was under the weather, I am here and ready to continue my work." 

Yoongi watches the intern with a careful eye. Yes, he hasn't interacted with Jungkook a lot but anyone with good sight is able to come to the conclusion that he looks worse for wear. His eyes are puffy, the perimeters of his nose irritated and his whole face is splotchy. This alarms the man. 

"You don't look so good, Intern Jeon. Maybe you should consider taking a half day? If you are sick you probably won't be able to concentrate and you could be spreading whatever you have." 

"I would love to continue my work, sir." Jungkook stares at nothing in particular on Yoongis' desk. "I assure you I'm fine, it was just a bad cup of coffee." Food poisoning is a good route to take, he decides. 

Yoongi lets out a brief sigh, "Okay. But stay in a cubicle that's closer to our own floors' restroom just in case. Do you need a laptop to work again?" 

"No, I-" 

Jungkook hands move on instinct towards his hip, where his bag usually lays. But, it wasn't there and it registers. He had completely forgotten it at his apartment. He really needs to get his shit together and quick. Thankfully, he had saved it to not only his email but his drive, so as long as he can log into his account he can gain access anywhere. Still, this just makes him look unprepared. 

And though Yoongi seems like a level headed man, he is not about to find out his limits. 

Yoongi had seemingly read his mind, handing over a spare laptop with ease. Jungkook smiles weakly, taking it. 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Don't even sweat it, just pace yourself today." He's being quite kind and it makes Jungkook wonder if he's even buying the whole food poisoning excuse. Can you tell the difference between someone with food poisoning and someone who had just finished having a breakdown? It is Min Yoongi after all. 

Jungkook nods, bowing once more respectfully and turning to walk off. 

Yoongi watches him, biting his bottom lip.

"Jungkook." 

This catches the interns' attention, who turns back. 

"...if you need to talk about something, I'm here." 

He definitely knew something deeper than just a bad coffee drink was up. His eyes gleam, looking at the man who just stood there. It's a kind gesture and it speaks a lot of the writers' character, for him to offer up an ear to an intern he barely knew. It gives a sprinkle of comfort to Jungkook, even though he knew he couldn't dare tell him. 

He presses his lips together, in a straight line, just nodding his head in response before leaving the room and heading down the hall to choose a cubicle to begin his work. 

* * *

Namjoon knew he shouldn't have pressed it.

As soon as the word "stupid" left his mouth, he knew it had been much deeper than his distaste for excuses. It had been fueled from that same heat in his chest that drove him mad, it's what he felt seeing Taehyung and Jungkook today as much as he felt it at the launch party. 

He's really not a violent man - despite his temper - but the thought of throwing something across the room seemed to be the only solution to the flood of negative energy that rushed through his tense body. But, he doesn't, knowing it would cause a ruckus so he stands there, seething silently. 

He moves to stand behind his chair, gripping onto the head rest and leaning forward. 

He can see the last, glaring look that Jungkook had left him with when he closed his eyes. He hadn't ever been spoken to like that, not from his intern.

He knew that Jungkook would've snapped eventually and even just expected it, but that was before their dynamic had changed so drastically and so many other influences came through to the light. He saw a glimpse of Jungkooks' anger from the night after the Halloween party incident, where Namjoon had tried to apologize but Jungkook wasn't having it. 

Still, it could not compare to this. This had been personal, and Namjoon threw the first rock. 

Why? Why did seeing Taehyung pursue Jungkook bother him to such a point? 

He can't be so reckless with his emotions, he can't afford it. As regretful as he is, he won't be the first to apologize. At least not while he's still in a whirl from it, he needs to level his head and try to decipher these feelings. 

He fixes his posture, gathering himself back together temporarily to sit down at his desk. 

Just as he makes contact with his seat, he hears the door open. He looks up, a flash of red catching his eyes and his body continues to be as tense as ever. 

Before she can even open her mouth, he sets his boundary up for the day: "Mi-Young, I'm really not in the mood right now."

He wishes whatever just happened didn't effect him as much as it did and he could just push it aside. But, the fact Mi-Young is here doesn't motivate him to pretend it's all okay, it only makes him want to walk out and avoid her all together.

Despite the stone cold tone shes delivered, her lips curve upwards, a bitter smile. She closes the door behind her and he just wants to be somewhere else. She takes a few steps in his direction, his eyes flicker to examine the room. 

"What's so interesting on the wall that you have the couch faced towards it?" 

Shit. 

He looks down at his papers, grabbing a pen from his cup holder to make some notes beside a paragraph. 

"I was thinking of putting up a tv, just playing around with a set up." It's sad to think the person who he can easily lie to is his own wife but that's just how it is. 

"That would be nice.." A few more steps and she takes a seat in front of him, her purse placed carefully on the next empty seat to her right. "...maybe distracting, don't you think?" 

"I need that nowadays." Namjoon knew he said he wasn't in the mood but he couldn't help himself, especially since he had some pent up energy from his and Jungkooks' argument. 

He throws her another icy stare and she places her elbow on the arm rest. She is aware of what he meant but all it does is cause her to laugh. Her demeanor having changed from yesterday's conversation, which was desperate and emotional. Namjoon chalks it up to her being fed up with doing this dance. 

They stare at each other for what seems like eternity and Namjoon wants the ground to swallow him whole. A conversation with his wife is the last thing he needed, it had been the case for him for a while but now it's even more so than before. 

"When are you going to stopping running, Namjoon?"

He sits there, thinking of just walking out but there's a sort of unsaid competition of who can hold their gaze the longest, so he becomes a statue. 

"Namjoon, I don't know what else to do. I'm at a loss." She states frankly, "...maybe it's too much of me to hope we can talk out our mistakes when all you do is close yourself off." 

Now, he really doesn't need _this._

His leg begins to bounce up and down, mouth in a scowl. But something resonates and he blinks. 

"... _our_ mistakes?" How can she equate her sleeping with his best to friend and him working too much? 

"...let me understand this." Namjoon begins, "...are you trying to compare me working a little to much with you sleeping with Jimin?" God, it makes him want to laugh. 

"I didn't do what I did because our marriage was perfect." She counters, almost tired of having to explain herself. But Namjoon won't let this up now that she's begun this. 

"It wasn't the only thing you could've done." Namjoon throws back at her. "All you can talk about is how easy I close off or how easy this seems for me, to just walk away. But it wasn't me who walked away from our marriage, _you_ did, Mi-Young." 

"I tried talking to you!" Her cool, nonchalant demeanor is broken down.

"No! You didn't! You went off and cried to Jimin, right? Isn't that the story there?" Namjoons' question is rhetoric and it's a guess for the most part as he actually hadn't been sure but by the way she sits up a bit more, he can tell he's on the right track. "...I'll admit I stayed a few more nights here than I should've but don't you _ever_ act like I was the first to hammer that nail in the coffin." 

"I cut it off with Jimin as soon as I realized what I had done." 

"No, you did it because you got caught, Mi-Young."

If she was determined to argue then that's exactly what she's in for. 

"It was months. Months that you just slowly began to slip away, and what was I supposed to do?" Her eyes become wet and Namjoon is at the end of his rope. 

"Well, for starters, you don't cheat on me!" 

"All you did is walk away, all you did was close off like some scared little boy!" Now voices are raising and adrenaline is pouring. "That's all you do, Namjoon! All you do is run away, you never face it. I tried, I still am!" She smacks her hand against the arm rest. 

Any other day, he wouldn't thought she was talking none sense. He would've laughed right then and there, if only Jungkook just hadn't yelled at him about the exact same thing. 

"You can think ill of me all you want. But at the end of the day, whose the one still fighting for us to stay afloat, Namjoon?" 

"There's nothing to fucking save anymore, Mi-Young! Nothing! What the fuck do you want me to do? Want me to forget? Just push aside what you did?" Namjoon stands up, circling around his desk to stand in front of her. His eyes hooded, dark with his ever growing anger. "Don't act so high and mighty. You only want this because you can't bare the thought of being left alone in the spotlight. All you do is care about yourself, all you do is look out for _you_." His words are venom, yet he's still holding some part of him back. Now, he's breathing heavy. 

"I run away? I hide? If I'm some scared little boy, you are just some terrified little girl who will cling to any sort of power she has." He leans in, sneering in her face. Her cat eyes looking away, avoiding his but he won't stop. She can feel his breathe on her face just as he steps back, walking back to his seat. A tear falls onto her cheek. 

"Who is it?" 

Namjoon doesn't understand the question, remaining silent. But as his silence grows, her patience runs thin. Her voice wavers but she doesn't back down. 

"Do I know her?" 

His silence breaks, "What are you ta-?"

"You didn't come home last night." 

His blood runs cold and all he can do is make sure his face doesn't twitch at her ultimate conclusion. He can't deny it, the small sliver of him wanting to confirm it and see that look of devastation on her face and for her to finally realize that there is no saving this. Maybe that would be enough for her to give it up. 

But, Jungkook comes to mind and he realizes that he's not the only person who has their hand in this. If he gives her an inkling of suspicion, then she'll do her best to investigate. No matter the little detail of his affair he gives her, he can't risk having Jungkooks' name attached to it. He won't do that to the boy.

He swallows back his anger before replacing it with as light of a smile as he could, forcing a few laughs. 

"God, are you hearing yourself?" He leans back in his chair, her smile leaves his face, but he still has the look of amusement. He can't act too defensive or too angry, that could only help her case. "I told you you were deflecting the first time you said that and I mean it now. There is no one else." 

Water off a ducks back. 

She doesn't let up. "Where were you?" 

"Here, obviously." 

"I spoke to your security." She wipes the tear with the back of her hand, just as its about to trickle down her jaw. "...you left around midnight." 

Her knowledge of this doesn't help him one bit but he also can't say he's surprised she got this information. Surely, the security guards would have no problem in telling his wife what time she left. He scours his brain for anything type of reasonable explanation to throw at her but he can't. 

"I'm done with this. I don't owe you any explanation." 

He knows this will only affirm her conclusion, but it's all he can do and he can't afford spilling anything else. 

"The Kim Namjoon I fell in love with wouldn't have given up like this." She mutters, her voice significantly lowered in volume.

"Yeah, well he also never thought you would do what you did." Namjoon rubs his eyes. "...leave, Mi-Young. Just go home." 

Now, she's the one who lets out a small chuckle, through her tears. 

"And there you go again, doing what you do best." She gets up, her legs weak. 

"Don't bother expecting me home." Namjoon speaks up. This had definitely been the last straw for him. She halts, her back towards him and her heart sinks. 

"...I'll be staying at a another place." 

"At your whores house?" 

Namjoon closes his mouth tightly. He knows Mi-Young is unaware of who she is even speaking of, but Namjoon can feel his fist clench. 

"Leave." 

He can hear a small empty laugh escape her mouth. She manages to walk herself out of the room, slamming the door behind her. And all Namjoon wants is to catch a fucking break. 

He lets out a loud, unpleasant hum. He can use a drink, maybe five or six. He props his elbows up on the table, trying to ignore the fact he just had a screaming match with his wife in his office and surely, people heard. It's all the more reasons to just stay in his office the rest of the day. 

Usually he gets out a few times, a good amount of those times spent meeting Jungkook in their usual restroom spot or passing him by as he sat at Seokjins' desk, just to randomly check in on him. 

His thoughts are scattered and only interrupted furthermore by a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it opening and he expects Mi-Young but - in the back of his mind - hopes its Jungkook. 

"Hey, sir." Taehyung appears and Namjoon wonders if the universe is out to get him. No, he is _positive_ its out to get him. 

Nonetheless, he pulls himself together. 

"You need something, Taehyung?" He feels almost strained. Taehyung can pick up on the energy from a mile away, he would be lying if he said he hadn't heard the screaming whilst he was waiting outside of the room. 

Though, he didn't hear specifics, but you didn't have to understand it to know it wasn't good. 

"Oh, I was just waiting next to Secretary Kim's desk because he's not here at the moment. I didn't know when he would come back and well, I can just come another ti-" 

"No." At this point, Namjoon didn't want to see Taehyung more than he needed, too. "Just make it quick, yeah?" 

Taehyung is paused for a moment before fully entering, closing the door behind him swiftly and making his way to the front of his desk. 

"I just needed to make it clear, did you still want to set up the second photoshoot for the week after our first? And I have the plans for our first shoot that you need to approve." Taehyung hands the files over and Namjoon sighs, taking them. He does his best to make use of his brain at the moment. 

"I'm not sure I want that second shoot seperate. Just, um, do you think we can do two in one? Get it done in one day?" 

Taehyung thinks about it, pulling his phone out to check the working schedule. "I think it's doable but let me look at it again.." 

Namjoon looks down at the papers, just signing absentmindedly at wherever it was needed - he's doesn't have the energy or concentration to try to read. He finishes quickly, looking at Taehyung and awaiting a confirmation. 

Namjoon knew that Taehyung is someone that earns a lot of double takes from wondering eyes due to his features. Some might feel intimidated to even try and approach him as he holds this painfully aware sense of confidence and image. But once you do talk to him, you feel welcome. 

Was Namjoon welcoming? He doubts he was, not like Taehyung at lea-

Why the _fuck_ is he doing this? Now he's here comparing himself to Kim Taehyung? He's having too many of these run away thoughts. But as he stops one, another pops up. 

What did Jungkook say? Did he say yes or no? Namjoon assumes yes, just off of knowing who Taehyung is, though he can't say for sure. On the other hand, maybe Jungkook said no. Is it far fetched to assume it's because he felt the need to discuss it with Namjoon? 

Jungkook is a good person, and even Namjoon can see how going on a date while sleeping with someone else seems a bit inconsiderate. Is it possible Jungkook thought this? 

"Its doable, sir. I'll spread the information and make sure people know." 

"Know...?" 

Embarrassingly, Namjoon had gotten caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't sure what Jungkook was referring to for a quick second before it comes back to him. 

"Y-Yes, sorry. Yes, I'll tell Secretary Kim to email the appropriate people." He searches for a post it note, shifting around certain items that lined the edge of his desk. 

He moves aside his stapler, unfortunately causing something to topple off the side and onto the floor. 

"Sorry." He dismisses it, grabbing the things he needed to make a note to himself. Taehyung is quick to pick up the item that fell, sinking down into a squatting position. He stops as the folder - rather its contents - strike him as familiar as they slid out of its holding place. His eyes focus and he slowly picks it up. 

It's Jungkook, well, it's his pictures. 

He had just given these to the intern yesterday at the end of the work day and they ended up here in Namjoons' office. 

Taehyung knew that Jungkook couldn't had something come up, at least that's the reason Taehyung was given as to why he had abandoned their sudden coffee plans. 

Had Namjoon been the reason why? 

"Okay." Namjoons' voice makes him gather the pictures and neatly slip them back to hide in their folder. He glances up to see the papers of approval he signed and takes them from his bosses' hand. He places them on top of the folder, his intentions to hide them away from Namjoon in plain sight and hopefully return them back to Jungkook. 

He stands up, a smile on his lips. 

"Thank you, sir." He takes a step back before something else occupies his mind and he steps back in. 

"...actually, before I go, I have a quick question." 

Namjoon looks at him, nodding. 

"Okay." 

"Sir, I was wondering if there was a policy against office relationships." 

The sentence alone is for anxiety to unfurl in his stomach, growing as some sort of pit to weigh him down. He stares at the man, swallowing quite harshly that his adams' apple bobs quite noticeably. He does his best to avoid a grimace, raising his brows as though he wasn't sure of the question. 

"What?" 

Taehyung isn't sure if he should give anymore detail as to his reasoning behind the question because what would he even say? That's he is pursing Namjoons' intern? And he doubts Jungkook would want their boss knowing, especially if there is a policy prohibiting it. He retreats. 

"Nevermind, Mr. Kim." He bows, "Have a good day." He turns on his heels, walking off. 

With the close of the door, Namjoon leans back, sinking into his chair until his chin hits his chest. He's had his fair shares of shitty days, days that felt endless, days he felt on constant edge just waiting for the next thing to unload on him and days he felt like just locking himself in his office.

On top of having one of those days, he now has to figure out where the hell he is going to sleep tonight and what is going on in Jeon Jungkooks' head. 

* * *

**_From: Hobi hyung_**

_Jungkookie?_

_You almost here?_

The two sounds that emit from his phone catch Jungkooks' attention, his eyes torn away from the laptop after a few hours of being glued on. His eyes take a while to focus, his phone screen coming to life and he peeks at the notifications. 

Curiously, he opens his phone. His eyes scroll over the texts for a good minute, confused. He looks at the messages exchanges previously and spots a pinned location that Hoseok had sent him. 

It registers and he groans, darting up to sit forward as he gasps. He taps on the call button next to Hoseoks' caller ID and it only rings once. 

_"Jungkook? Are you-?"_

"Hyung, I'm so sorry. Its been such a, a long day that I forgot. I was working on something and I hadn't even checked the time." He holds his phone in one hand, moving his free one to his laptop. He saves the work he has so far. 

"...if I rush, I can get there in ten minutes just-" 

_"No, no. Don't rush, it's fine, Jungkookie."_ He can hear him over the phone, his voice calm. _"We can reschedule, right?"_

Jungkook hates that he had forgotten lunch with Hoseok, especially since he hadn't seen him in a few days and he misses his hyung. He bites his bottom lip. 

"Actually, hyung.." He begins. "Would you mind, maybe picking up the food and bringing it over here? Lunch with you sounds good." It does and after burying himself in his work for a few hours, having Hoseok by his side would be good for him. 

There's a pause over the line, and then Hoseok chuckles. _"Of course, I'm sure you want those extra spicy rice cakes right?"_

"Yes, but I also want to see you." Jungkook admits, "But yes, extra spicy now that you mention it." 

_"Okay. Are you on the top floor?"_

"No, it's three floors below..." 

_"Got you. Give me twenty minutes?"_ Hoseok answers. 

"Thank you so much, hyung." They say their goodbyes for now, and Jungkook places his phone beside his laptop on the desk. He moves to stand on his feet, reaching his hands up towards the ceiling to stretch his back out. Some inhumanly pops escape from his bones and he sits back down, rolling his wrists out. 

It's barely noon. 

This is a blow to Jungkook, who felt like the day couldn't be any slower. But, Hoseok would be joining him for lunch so it's something to look forward too. He decides to put his head down, the cool surface of the desk on his temple. 

He runs through the argument, every word he can remember, thinking of all the different possible outcomes that could've happened. Mainly, those including not such an explosive second half. He can't help but hold the burden of being the catalyst. 

Namjoon was right, he shouldn't have questioned him when he said he couldn't read his draft, he didn't have the right, especially since he had been so late. But did it warrant being called stupid? 

Jungkook is over twenty years old, and he is well aware there are worse things people can be called. So why did it hurt him? Because it came from his boss? Or because it wasn't just his boss, but Namjoon? He closes his eyes, starting from the top of the argument. 

He's stopped mid-way by his phone buzzing once more, he can feel the vibrations travel through the desk. He looks at it. 

_What if it's Namjoon?_ His mind runs wild. What if he wants to talk it through? He picks his phone up. He's immediately met with disappoint as its just an email. He should've known, he had saved a specific notification sound for the man. But it didn't stop him from hoping. 

Whenever Jungkook calls, Hoseok arrives. This is how their friendship worked, being shoulders' for one another. Despite having lost a year to build their lives up after university, Hoseok found it easy to pick up where they left off. Because it's Jungkook.

The one who would cheer him up after his parents laughed at his dream job, take his photos for head shots and wait patiently outside of his modelling classes, cold or rain, to walk beside him and ask about his day. 

His Jungkookie, the same one who can stick up for others but never himself, who can chew a hole through his bottom lip if nervous enough and can have his sadness aided by sweets. And whether he's a boy in uniform or intern to one of the biggest names in fashion, he'll be there. 

Sure, he looks a little different. It's crazy the amount of change a person can do through in just a year and Jungkook was no exception. What used to be a tightly kept coconut haircut, became a nice wave of locks that now dared to move past his brows and shield his eyes. His jaw had fully squared off but his cheeks held the same chub. His style had always been nice and mostly dark, cool tones, but he carried himself better and that made all the difference. 

Meanwhile, Hoseok hadn't felt much different. He got into customer service, making coffee drinks since it paid okay and its really the only reason he had taken and trained for the job. But he is the same bubbly boy, what's really changed is his patience had risen (partially due to dealing with particularly rude customers) but it helped him stay afloat, knowing one day he'll get his big break. 

And he did. And reuniting with Jungkook is the cherry on the cake. So here he is, able to enter the building on his temporary ID card. He has to go through more training through the modelling program they had at Kim Co. It was known to be one in a million, but it didn't stop a lot from sending in their applications and Hoseok knew he would be upset with himself if he didn't at least try. And try he did. 

He leaves the elevator, the set up different from the other working floors but he doesn't let it deter him. He walks down the hall, taking a turn and stumbling up what seems to be an office. 

The door is tall, made of what Hoseok can only determine is glass as its quite see through. He reads the writing engrained. 

"Min Yoongi.." He pronounces the name to him self. It also says he's the head of journalism, so Hoseok decided to take a wild guess and assume this man might know where he can find Jungkook. He knocks. As he focuses past the lettering, he can see a man looking down at his laptop, his hand beckoning him to come in. 

So he does. 

"Excuse me?" 

Hoseok opens the door to Min Yoongis' office with his one free hand, the other occupied with take out boxes stacked inside a plastic bag. He pries it open just enough to slip his head through. 

"Yes?" The man continues to look at his screen, seemingly immersed as Hoseok would expect of being a department head so he doesn't take this personally. 

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find someone? An intern, the name is Jeon Jungkook."

"And you are?"

"Jung Hoseok..." He stands there awkwardly, unsure if he could enter. The room is nice, though and gives a nice minimalistic vibe. It's simple and despite this he is studying every bit.

"You can come in, don't worry."

Yoongi decides he can't be impolite, just staring at his screen the whole conversation so his eyes flitter up. He does so just as Hoseok approaches his desk.

"Hello, Head Journalist Min. It's nice to meet you." He bows respectfully, the bag in his hand crinkling.

Yoongis' mouth drops and he tries his best to fix his posture without being too obvious. He hadn't even realized his jaw fell until saliva pooled further to the front of his mouth and it awakens his senses. He closes it.

"I, I have my card here. Just in case." He takes his badge off, having clipped it onto the pocket of his cropped, grey slacks. He offers it to Yoongi.

Yoongi takes it, not breaking eye contact. Though, he knows he has to look at it eventually to confirm. So he does. His eyes scan over the information, and he can concur its authentic. Though, he sees something that doesn't shock him one bit. _Modelling Department - Level One._

Yes, this makes perfect sense, as the man standing in front of him is probably one of the most _beautiful_ human beings he has seen. And when Yoongi says beautiful, he means it. He's seen beauty, he works for a fashion company and sadly, a pretty face had usually done nothing for him these days, male, female and everyone else. But, here, it's not just about the sweet slope of Hoseoks' nose or the way his lips curved into the corners of his mouth, not even his glowing honey comb skin. It's the glint in his eye, how his smiles stretches for miles and holds himself quite well.

"Sir?"

Yoongi blinks, handing the man his ID after halting his motion for a second too long.

"Yes, um, sorry about that."

"It's no problem." He smiles and Yoongi can feel his stomach twist. "So, would I be able to see Jungkook? I brought him lunch, I hope I'm not intruding.."

"No. Never. Nope." Yoongi had never been one to act calmly around people he was so drawn towards. He's assertive in every other aspect in his life but god bless him if he isn't a stammering mess.

"Oh, so I can't see him?" Hoseok inquires.

"Wait, no." Shit. "I mean, no as in that it wasn't what I meant. Y-Yes, yes. You can, of course. It's his lunch time, after all."

Hoseok nods, "Do you know where he is?" He momentarily holds the bag with both hands, bringing it to his front. "I've never been on this floor and I don't want to accidentally wonder where I'm not supposed to be."

"Well, erm-"

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in." Yoongi calls out, his voice _cracking._ It just had to crack and make him look like some pre-pubescent fool. Thankfully, Hoseoks' focus is torn from him and given to the sound of the knock.

Jungkook walks in with haste, bowing his head and taking a place alongside his friend, "Mr. Min, I apologize. I-I should've told you sooner but I had hoped I-"

"Don't sweat it, Intern Jeon. Your friend just explained." Yoongi makes sure he compensates for the previous vocal breakage. "...you can take him to the break room or eat at your desk as long as no mess is made."

Jungkook smiles weakly, nodding. "Thank you, Mr. Min. Also, I should have the article done by the end of today, sir." 

"Great. Can't wait." Yoongi hums, still looking at Hoseok and Jungkook clears his throat, feeling a bit out of place. 

"Okay, well, let's go eat. Yeah?" Hoseok nudges Jungkook and Jungkook leads his friend out the room. He definitely needs this. Yoongi tries waving, but it's pointless as Hoseok is already out the door. He groans, his cheeks bursting with color. 

Jungkook walks beside his friend, leading the way. Hoseok takes a good look, raising his brow. Immediately, he can see it in his face that he's tired, which is what he suspected over the phone. He decides to say something only when they are properly seated at the desk. 

"Jungkookie, exactly how much did you sleep last night?" 

"Well, um, maybe three hours? Why?" Jungkook unpackages the food, there's writing on the top of the first container indicating that it's Jungkooks' extra spicy order. Hoseok watches him carefully before smacking his forearm. 

"Hyung!" He is surprised at the sudden hit, even though it barely stings, it still made him jump. 

"Are they working you to death?" He asks. He's seen this before, when exams came up and Jungkook would show up everyday with bags that dug deeper under his eyes. "...don't even lie to me, either. Why are you getting so little sleep?" 

"No, not at all. It's all going well, my work is going well and its all well." 

"You keep saying that word and I don't think you know what it means." Hoseok opens up his order, steam rising out. He grabs his chopsticks, breaking them apart. "So if your work is going well then what is it?" 

Jungkook keeps silent. He had hoped this lunch would be a distraction and not an interrogation. He absentmindedly picks at his rice cakes, sighing. Hoseok knows he can't force Jungkook to do anything and seeing as though this might be a bit more serious - Jungkook could never turn down spicy rice cakes - than he anticipated, so he lets his worry take a back seat. 

"Your boss is kind of cute." 

"W-What?" This catches Jungkooks' attention much to Hoseoks' amusement, who just wanted some sort of lively reaction out of his friend. 

"Not the one I just met. The one you were pictured with at the party a few days ago. He's that young photographer people swoon over, right? Kim...?" 

Jungkook stares at his food, unsure of how to respond. He knows Taehyung is attractive but god, he basically just rejected the man (for now) and this doesn't make it much easier. 

"Taehyung." Jungkook finishes before changing the subject. "...how is training going, hyung? Have you quit your barista job yet?" 

The sudden need to change the subject doesn't move past Hoseok easily. He chews his food. 

"Gosh, I haven't yet. You would think it would be easy choosing between posing in front if a camera and being yelled at for forgetting an extra pump of vanilla." 

"Vanilla?" 

"I know. I understand mocha but getting upset over vanilla? That's just rock bottom." Hoseok takes a sip of his drink, and this gets a chuckle out of Jungkook. 

"But it won't beat that one guy who kept hitting on me while I was making his drink." 

"Seriously? What was he saying?" 

"He kept saying he wanted me to top it off with _my cream."_ Hoseok shutters at the memory, and Jungkook scrunches his nose up in disgust. 

"So I put whole milk in his order instead of almond milk and he almost shit himself running to the bathroom." Hoseok says, simply shrugging as he pops a piece of a rice cake into his mouth, cheeks puffing out. 

Jungkook stares at him, not quite shocked that Hoseok but it definitely warranted a jaw drop. 

"What?" Hoseok tilts his head. "He was a creep." 

"I know, hyung. It's just, you haven't changed much either. Still so fearless." 

"And you?" 

Jungkook knows he hasn't had the best track record when it came to speaking up for himself. Today, of course, being the exception. He remembers Hoseok getting on him for being somewhat of a pushover during high school. 

"I guess I'm still finding my voice." 

Hoseok gives him a knowing glance. "You've found it, you just don't use it." He points at him with his utensils, "This is the same Jungkookie who punched a guy in the nose for calling me a whore." 

"I was drunk and he was aggressive." Jungkook defends himself, "...you know I'm not good with alcohol." He finally brings a rice cake up to his mouth, the smell makes his mouth water despite nit feeling hungry. He eats anyway. 

"My point still stands." 

"A drunk mans actions and words are a sober mans' confessions." Hoseok says. 

Jungkook processes this, biting his bottom lip. The spice rolls through his mouth, it prickles up on his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He takes a drink of his bottled water. He looks at his friend, who ate beside him. And he thinks to himself, wondering if Hoseok would still be by his side if he knew everything. Seokjin probably isn't anymore and he doesn't blame him. But Hoseok? 

"Jungkookie..." He hadn't even realized Hoseok had caught his gaze, "...you feeling okay?" He knows when Jungkook has something to say. He turns more, his body facing him. 

"I got asked out today." 

Hoseok sets his chopsticks down, "What? Oh my god, who? Who asked you?" He had expected something a little worse but this is a pleasant surprise. His face lights up. 

Jungkook hesitates. "Taehyung." 

"Photography guy? Jungkookie, oh my god!" He takes his hands in his, giving them a squeeze. "He's so handsome, is he nice? Is he funny? Please say he talks as good as he looks." 

The energy is bubbling over and Jungkook can't surpress a smile, not when Hoseok is so damn giddy for him. He had always understood when Jungkook had turned down people, saying he was focusing on his career even though he had always anticipated this moment. 

Jungkooks' smile falls as quick as it appeared. And Hoseok pauses, seeing this and his brows scrunch up in curiosity. 

"Oh no, is he terrible? Does he have a horrible personality, does he kick puppies or something?" 

Jungkook shakes his head, "No. Not at all." He squeezes his hands back, "He's actually pretty nice. He has a dog, even." 

"Okay. So he's hot and doesn't kick puppies. When's the wedding date?" 

"I said no." 

Hoseok lets go of his hands as though he had been singed. "What?" His eyes turn wide. "W-Why? Jungkook, you know I love and support you. And I've stood by and watched you turn down a good amount of good looking men - and some misinformed women - but you are working here now. You are well on your way to having your dream career. Is there something I'm missing?" 

Jungkook is glad that Hoseok let go of his hands because his palms get spotty with sweat, and he closes his eyes. 

"This stays sealed. Under the dome." 

Their "dome" is a term they used when they had exchanged secrets they had no desire to let get out. Take to the grave, type of secrets. Hoseok nods, even scooting his chair in further so Jungkook didn't half to speak so loud. 

"Hyung, I mean it. Under the do-" 

"Jungkookie, you are the only friend I have in this god forsaken place." He smiles, hoping to alleviate some of the tension on Jungkooks' shoulders. 

Jungkook looks him in the eye. 

"I'm sleeping with someone. And no, I won't name names because that wouldn't be okay." Jungkook stops any questions concerning Namjoons' identity. That's the one thing he won't let up on. 

Hoseoks' gasps loudly, hand over his mouth. "Who? Fuck, sorry. I mean, h-how long?" 

Jungkook wonders if he should take it back. He can say it's a prank, that he's just kidding and wanted to see the look on Hoseoks' face. But, he can't bring himself to do it. Part of him feels like he needs to get this out, at least a smallest amount and without losing a friend. 

"Almost a month. But I knew him longer." He explains, thinking everything over twice before it leaves it his mouth. "...it happened suddenly, really. And we just continued." 

Hoseok takes this in, "So, do you like each other? Or is it just...?" 

"N-No. No, we don't like each other. At least, I don't think I have feelings for him." Jungkook stammers. It's not something he paid much attention to, all he knew was he aside from the sex, he liked talking to Namjoon, spending time with him even if they were both pre-occupied with work. But that doesn't mean he had feelings for him. 

"You don't _think?"_ Hoseok quirks his brow up. 

"What?" 

"Oh, nothing. Its just, you don't sound so sure." Hoseok said. And when Jungkook gives him a confusing look, he persists. "What if I told you I was _thinking_ about murdering someone?" 

"You can't compare-" 

"Just keep going. So, when you said no to Taehyung, was it because of that guy?" 

"W-Well, yes." Jungkook hurries to explain further before Hoseok went off. "But, no. I mean, I said no to Taehyung because it wouldn't be fair. I can't say yes if I'm sleeping with someone else." 

"You could've put a pause on the sex after saying yes to Taehyung.." 

"I panicked, okay? You have Kim Taehyung ask you on a date and see if you could think straight." Jungkook whispers aggressively, crossing his legs up on the chair. He thinks. "Plus, I-I didn't exactly say no..." 

"What do you mean? You just s-" 

"I know. I did say no, then he was saying that he was a stubborn man and he would keep trying when I had the time and if I wanted him too." Jungkook pours out, "...and he told me to stop him from trying again. And I just, walked out without saying anything." 

"So, you want him to try again?" 

Jungkook doesn't answer. He guesses he does, after what he did. But, now he's rethinking. What if he just liked the feeling of being chased? Knowing that someone was interested in him romantically, he didn't know how to act. 

"So, that's what happened today." He picks at the laces of his boots. Hoseok leans back, taking a break from his food. But, he can see Jungkook and how upset he still appears. He's still sulking and fiddling with something. 

"There's something else, isn't there?" 

Jungkook cursed Hoseok in his head, forgetting how good the man had been at reading him like a book. He slumps, looking at him. 

"I-I got into a bad argument with the guy." He mutters, his lips turning to form a pout as he spoke. "...really bad. We both said some things that weren't okay, especially me." 

"Oh..." Hoseok sits up better, "Do you know why?" 

Jungkook can't say what he suspects. He doesn't even know for sure that it was about Taehyung and he doesn't want to give Hoseok anything more than he should. Admittedly, a small weight was taken off of his chest just being able to give some information to Hoseok. He felt relief. 

"Not exactly." 

"Jungkook.." 

"I don't. Really." He stands his ground, shrugging. Hoseok decides to get it a rest. He nods. 

"Do you think you are going to apologize?" 

"I want to, but I feel like he wouldn't want to hear it." Jungkook admits. He can't forget the look in Namjoons' eyes as he told him to get out of his office. 

"You won't know until you try, Jungkookie. And if he doesn't want to hear it, then what could do you? You can't get mad at yourself for trying to apologize. You weren't the only one who threw punches either." Hoseok walks him through his view. "But if it was that bad, maybe wait a day or two, let things settle and go from there." 

Jungkook listens intently and takes this to heart. Hoseok always delivered the best advice with the warmest voice. It's enough to make anyone calm down and think their woes over. He picks at the skin of his lip. 

"Hey. You already have a tiny scab, stop." Hoseok swats Jungkooks' hand away from his own mouth. Jungkook huffs, being reminded of the scab. The memory of Namjoon caressing his face while cleaning up his lip from just the day before creeps into his mind. 

"Okay. Well, if you don't want him I'll happily take the photographer." 

"Shut up, hyung." 

* * *

The rest of the week had gone as followed. 

Jungkook decided to let the dust settle before going in to clean up the mess. With what he knows about Namjoon, he doubts the man will be the first of them to step up and apologize. Jungkook didn't have a problem with this, holding onto the hopes that once he stepped up, Namjoon would find a way to meet him in the middle and they could hash it out. Though when he finally works up the courage to enter Namjoons' office with determination in his stance and shallow breath the next day, he is discouraged to find the man isn't there. 

Disappointed but not ready to admit defeat, he would try against the next morning. 

He's still not there. 

Jungkook had only assumed maybe the man is just absent from work, so you could imagine his dismay when he walked into the conference room to see Namjoon sat at his usual seat, head of the table. And Jungkook barely remembers a word that was said at this meeting because he sat there, theorizing. 

And when the meeting ended and Jungkook made a b-line in an attempt to just corner Namjoon into conversation, the man took one glance and retreated through the exit. Jungkook is sure that it had just been ill timing and that's what he assumed until he was emailed that Thursday night by Min Yoongi. 

_Just informed that you are to report to me in the mornings, Intern Jeon. You can drop whatever you need to off the top floor then come and report straight to me. See you tommorow!_

It had dawned on Jungkook. It hadn't been a coincidence. Namjoon was just purposefully ignoring him. Jungkook couldn't say this was unexpected but tossing and turning that night, he felt something pestering him. 

While having lunch with Hoseok in his cubicle that Friday, he was talking to him about other things whilst stewing on the inside. Jungkook was trying. He could easily be giving Namjoon the cold shoulder as well but he's trying to apologize, unlike him.

What really struck Jungkook was the fact that it seemed so easy. So easy to walk away, just like Jungkook was nothing.

Now having been on a low simmer - it didn't help that Seokjin barely acknowledge his existence when dropping of his coffee - he blew up on Sunday while getting home. 

He slams his door and throws his keys onto his kitchen counter, kicking his shoes off. Jungkook found that the more and more he thought about this, the more the anger festers instead of him. Instead of feeling sad, his fists clenched with annoyance. 

Namjoon is the one acting like some child, ignoring Jungkook, walking away from him and clearly wanting nothing to do with him. All because he finally had someone call him out on his shit? Clearly, Jungkook is right and Namjoon just won't accept it. 

Namjoon is a grown ass man, Jungkook shouldn't have to just "meet him in the middle", or try to go out of his way just to apologize for something that wasn't even his real fault now that he thinks about it.

Though despite his realization, he goes to sleep, still tossing and turning throughout the night. 

* * *

The anger spills well into his morning, walking into the building like he has a million times before. This time, a fire under his ass. His hair parts in the middle, swooping down and framing his face, it's getting to be a longer length than he has let it ever grow before and he doesn't mind it. Though it's damp from his five second exposure to the raging storm just outside. His long, black [windbreaker](https://images.app.goo.gl/7x4iRiWjH4gGgBV18) shielding most of him from the stabbing rain. 

His chunky boots squeak against the linoleum, announcing his entrance. He had a lot going through his mind as he takes his strides. 

He told himself before he wouldn't be some sad mistress pining after the man and he caught himself doing just that. He knows he can't afford to be hung up and he's spent the better part of a week doing so and that's far too long for his comfort. 

Just as he rounds the corner to enter the wide hall of elevators, he felt a hand brush against his and suddenly the tray of coffees is pulled from his hand. He's startled and looks beside him. 

"Need help?" Taehyungs' voice is slightly muffled due to his face mask and he pulls it off, tucking it into his pocket. His looks today is colorful like any other, a wide striped sweater with black, cropped pants and converse. His silver hair is tucked away into his beret, probably to protect it from the rain. 

Jungkook smiles, "You took it, I'm not exactly going to wrestle it away from you." It is one less tray to carry. He continues to walk before Taehyung stops and so does Jungkook. 

"Hey..." The man trails off. And Jungkook realises just then that he really hadn't seen Taehyung since their incident on Tuesday. Taehyung had only ever crossed his mind when he thought of his and Namjoons' argument. 

"Hey..." Jungkook matches, glancing down at his feet before looking up at him once more. "...I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you or text you. I've been pre occupied with other things." 

Taehyung shakes his head, "Its fine. Don't even worry, though I admit that I missed talking to you." It's brave and he owns it quite well. Jungkook licks his lips, pressing them together. 

"Plus, I had something to give you." Taehyung digs into his book bag and Jungkook is confused until the item is revealed. 

"The pictures?" How did they end up back to Taehyung? 

"Yeah. I found them in Namjoons' office. I assume he was the reason you couldn't go have coffee with me?" He inquiries and Jungkook freezes just as he's handed the folder. 

"W-Wha...?" 

Taehyungs' face breaks out into one of laugher. "Don't worry about it, Jungkook. Everyone knows Namjoon is notoriously demanding of his interns, I'm sure he had you pick up a dinner for him or something." He tells him and Jungkook can breathe easier. 

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Exactly. God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless with these, hyung." Jungkook feels bad, the pictures were a gift and he just left them abandoned, on Namjoons' nonetheless. A roar of thunder clashes against the building. "From now on, these will be my most prized possessions." 

Jungkook uses his free hand to carefully slip the folder back into his own bag and Taehyungs' smile doubles in size. 

They continue on and pick an elevator just about to close. 

Taehyung stops it from closing, Jungkook trailing behind him. He hears him soeak. 

"Ah, Mr. Kim!" 

The intern pauses, though he doesnt get much of a timeframe to think about it as the doors close just as he finishes stepping in. He stands off to the other side if Taehyung, who, on his opposite stood Kim Namjoon.

If it were up to Jungkook, he would've made up some excuse and stayed behind to wait for another elevator but Taehyung had been carrying the other half of the coffee orders and it would've been a hassle to do such an exchange at the time. 

Taehyung bows to greet their boss but Jungkook just looks forward. 

"So, how about coffee today? During our lunchtime?" It's out of the blue, and Jungkook doesn't expect it one bit, especially due to Namjoons' presence which brings back that heat in Jungkooks' stomach. 

"I-I don't drink coffee." He whispers back. 

"Bakery? You like sweets, right?" He remembers a detail and Jungkook looks at him and his hopeful eyes. And for one second, he looks past him and at Namjoon whose face is stone. 

He swallows thickly. 

"I would love to go with you, Taehyung." 

The elevator dings and its Taehyungs' stop. He hands the tray over to the intern, his smile hasn't stopped growing one bit and there's definitely a pep in his step as he walks out. He bows a goodbye to both men, but waves to Jungkook. Jungkook waves back, before the doors close and its only him and Namjoon. 

It dawns on him that he'll have to endure about a minute or more alone in a confined space. 

Three floors to go. 

Sixty seconds. That's all he needs to get through without his heart sinking. 

His stomach and chest now burn. All he wants is out and he's staring at the digital floor counter up at the right corner. He takes a few steps forward, standing ahead of Namjoon. He never wanted the elevator to move faster. 

Two more floors to go. 

"Jungko-" 

Another round of thunder rolls through the building, and its enough to rattle the walls surrounding them. Jungkooks' breath hitches and suddenly, he can't see anything. His pulse throbs and he is careful to set the coffees down, slowly so he doesnt accidentally smack them against the floor. 

Then, a light flashes on but its different. Its in a cooler tone, but dimmer. 

"Don't worry, its just emergency lights." 

"I know what emergency lights look like." Jungkook mumbles, now moving the trays over to the corner. He groans loudly, not caring if Namjoon heard. He looks back up at floor counter. It's stuck. He pauses, looking around further. 

"I was just telling y-" 

Jungkook shushes him. 

"Intern Je-" 

"We aren't moving."

Namjoon furrows his brows, "What do you me-" 

"I mean, we are _stuck_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me from leaving off of lowkey cliffhangers how do you all keep forgiving me for this 😞 
> 
> what do y'all think of yoongi? seokjin? feel free to comment :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @dionyslut so we can become moots (only if you are 18+)!
> 
> I have my cc in my bio so you can send me anon questions or anything you want to be said! 
> 
> hope you all stay safe <3


	18. only fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this :) I think I like doing two updates a week, hopefully I can keep it that way! 
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

"I mean, we are _stuck."_

Jungkook places his hands on the elevator door, before looking at the buttons and hastily clicking on the numbers in random order. Each second passes and his tapping of the buttons turns into fill on striking. 

He mutters curses under his breath. 

"The generator should kick in at anything moment, you really shouldn't pa-" 

_"Help!"_

Jungkook shouts, now looking at the doors. Namjoon rolls his eyes, leaning back against the wall with his armed crossed in front of his chest. Jungkook does a double take, glancing back at him. 

How can he be so calm? 

"Jungkook." He says as soon as their eyes meet. "I told you, the generator should kick on any second. There's really no need for this." He huffs. 

Jungkook sneers, "Oh, it only took getting stuck in some metal death trap for you to talk to me."

He turns back towards the panel, staring at the array of buttons before one catches his eye. It's a button for an intercom that can connect you to security. 

Namjoon looks off to the side, shutting his mouth. Jungkook presses the button, a small ringing sounding through the room and then a voice: 

_"Hello? Please state your name and your job level."_

Jungkook opens his mouth but Namjoon slides next to him, hand on the wall to lean over and place his lips next to the intercom. 

"Intern Jeon Jungkook and CEO Kim Namjoon!" 

A pause is made before it starts back up. 

_"Mr. Kim! Are you doing alright in there?"_

"It's fine. Will the generators be up soon?" 

_"There's been a problem with the generators, Mr. Kim. They are taking a while to get going, once they do it should take another hour or so before we can assess the elevators."_

"Shouldn't the generators be able to slowly start back up the mechanics for the elevator?" 

_"Realistically, yes, sir. But we are trying to prepare for the worst case scenario, which is that we would have to send people in to get you out manually. There are many other cars housing other personnel. Due to your status would you like to be the first ones we attempt to get to in case it has to come to that?"_

Namjoon sighs, resting his head on the patch of wall just beside the panel. This is probably the worst news Jungkook could hear in such a situation. 

"No. Get to me last, make sure everyone else stays safe."

He requests formally. Jungkook hits the back of his head against the wall, sinking down until his knees tucked into his chest. However long it takes for the generators to get back up, plus the time it takes for the elevators to kick back into gear? That's even if they begin working. 

The universe is testing his limits, he just knows it. 

_"Okay, sir. I'll make sure to update you."_

"Thank you." 

Namjoon turns his body, back against the elevator door. Jungkook keeps his eyes off to the corner, focusing on the droplets of condensation forming on some of the cups of coffee. He thinks about how just a few days ago, he would've relished in this. He would've loved to be stuck in here with Namjoon and apologize for everything he had said, trying to find a middle ground. 

Now, all he wishes is he had arrived at work a minute later, or a minute earlier. If he had stayed talking with Taehyung more or even somehow avoided him, he wouldn't be in this situation. 

He taps his fingers against his knee. 

Minutes pass, Namjoon spent most of them trying to get some sort of signal for his phone and attempting to make calls. He knows that Namjoon had scheduled for the Spring issue to begin its planning and organizing, so it must be hectic for him to not go into work immediately. 

So, Jungkook does his best to try and block out the sounds of Namjoons' curses and frustrated sighs but they slowly begin to claw at him. And as each one passes, so does his need to scream. 

He decides to check his own phone and as expected, no signal. He gnaws at his bottom lip, not even caring if he reopened the cut on the already raw skin. 

Getting stuck in an elevator had been something he had been scared of when he had first started working here. Only until about three months into his internship did he get used to the constant elevator rides, and that's only because how much he had relied on them for quick transportation so he had no choice. 

Now he's in here, coupled being alone with a man who clearly had wanting nothing to do with him anymore gave no aid. 

Jungkook feels his eye lids grow heavy after another ten minutes.

The amount of sleep he had last week and even last night was shameful, even to him. It didn't help that the warm had grown so warm due to the A/C being kicked off but it isn't uncomfortably hot at all. It's nice, especially to Jungkook who had always had such cold skin. 

Fuck it. 

He takes his long coat off to avoid getting too warm, carefully folding it onto the side beside him. He lays down, lining his back against the wall. There wasn't much padding but its enough for his anxiety to subside, as slumber creeps over him.

Sleep doesn't seem so bad, he could be able to pass time without having to purposefully avoid looking at Namjoons' direction the whole time. 

He closes his eyes, taking even and nice breaths. 

Namjoon noticed the movement at the corner of his eye, but deciding to keep his stare to himself until Jungkooks' body stopped its movement, only the faint rising and falling of his chest had could be detected. 

He gathers the courage to look at the - presumably -asleep intern, standing and leaning against the elevator door for such a long time his feet ached but Jungkook had barely fallen asleep and he wouldn't want to do anything to wake up. 

He wonders how much sleep he has been getting, probably not enough that he decides a stalled elevator is an easy place to do it in. 

That or he just wanted nothing to do with Namjoon, so much so that he would sleep in the confined space just to ignore him. 

The thought weighs heavily in his stomach and he frowns. 

Jungkook looks so peaceful yet again, a stark contrast to the face he remembers before he stormed out of his office after their screaming match. But similar to last Monday night, when Namjoon slept beside him for the first time, listening to his breathing. 

It's been a little over a month since that Halloween party. You would think ceasing communication with Jungkook would've been easy for Namjoon, who has so much work that he could easily distract himself. But he couldn't distract himself. 

He couldn't focus on approval forms, budget reports and certainly not the Spring issue without Jungkook crossing his mind.

All he saw was that last look on his face, it haunted him. It haunted him enough that he couldn't bring himself to even face the intern, purposely arriving work ten minutes later than usual and when he couldn't do that anymore, he just sent him to Yoongi. 

He played the argument over and over in his head, when he sat alone at lunch - he accidentally ordered Jungkooks' food alongside his for the first two days - having gotten used to eating with him, it only amplified. 

Namjoon knew facing Jungkook now would mean having to face something he just isn't ready for. 

Yet, as cynical as he could be, the smallest assumption popped into his head. Maybe he and Jungkook ran into each other in their same elevator - yes, it's _their_ elevator - for reasons beyond him. Like even the universe was telling him to get his shit together, swallow his pride and open his eyes to see the question right in front of him. 

How had Jeon Jungkook, in a matter of a few weeks, been able to evade his thoughts every second of the day? 

Namjoon had half a mind to press that emergency stop button the minute those doors shut on Taehyung. 

_Taehyung_. 

What kind of shit was that?

How could he so confidently and calmly be so open with Jungkook like that? It's bold of him and Namjoon had even found himself wanting to laugh spitefully. 

Jungkook doesn't like coffee, and if he does end up ordering at a coffee shop, he'll just order one of those sugary, (even though Jungkook will protest this with a fiery passion) barely coffee frappes with whipped cream on top and chocolate pooled at the bottom and ribboned on the inside of the cup. 

Taehyung doesn't know that, but Namjoon does. 

He doubts Taehyung knows anything much about Jungkook. 

Does he know that when he gets praised his eyes will widen and freeze as though he never expected it? Or that when Jungkook gets nervous he'll chew through his lip and play with his fingers? How about that he prefers pizza over hamburgers? Flying or invisibility? That he trusts his gut feeling over real facts? 

He highly doubts that Taehyung knows any of these, much less that if you nibble at the skin of Jungkooks' inner thigh with just enough pressure, it can make his back arch in such a beautiful way. 

He slides down, sitting on the floor. He rests his arms on his knees, not tearing his eyes away from the man. All he has are these thoughts threatening to burst from out the vault that is his mouth, anger and exhaust making its way to the surface of his skin. 

It goes on for a while, Namjoon himself finds that he's going in and out of sleep, he lays down as well, on the opposite side of the elevator, his position similar to Jungkooks'. 

He wants closer. But he doesn't dare it. 

Everything in his body is just gravitating towards this one man, it aches and he tenses his arms, as though they had a mind of their own, wanting to reach out.

He closes his eyes after - who knows how long - they had been fixated on Jungkook, who had been deep in slumber by now. He can hear as their breaths naturally synchronize and it lulls him to sleep. 

Thirty minutes come and go, Jungkook opening his eyes slowly as everything comes back into focus. It's hard to do so, as the light is quite dim but he adjusts as needed. He sighs heavily, his mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. He felt a bit better though, checking the time on his phone after taking it out of his pocket.

It had been an hour and a half since Jungkook had last checked. His eyes squint, the LED screen making them water up so he shoves it back into his pocket. 

He lays there, just now noticing that on the other side, laid Namjoon who had also seemed to have fall asleep as well. His arm had been slightly held out, towards Jungkook. 

He wonders if he had just fallen asleep or has been asleep for almost as long as him, either way, Jungkook makes little to no noise as he slowly brings himself up to a seated position. 

There's a sudden screech that emits from the intercom speakers and Jungkook scrambles up, nearly slipping on his jacket. 

Namjoon waits up shortly after this, pushing himself off the ground and he presses onto the button to allow their voices to be heard. 

"Hello! Hello?" Namjoons' voice is a few notes lower, raspy from his short lived nap as he does his best to speak up. Jungkook stands beside him. 

_"Yes! Mr. Kim?"_

"Yes! Is there any good news?" 

_"Yes, sir! The generators are slowly kicking in, some of the elevators have already begun operating again. We expect yours to start up in about a few minutes!"_

It's music to Jungkooks' ears, who whispers: "Thank God." under his breath, letting out a small yawn. A relief floods his aching body and he stretches his arms upward. He looks over at the now old coffee orders that surely lost their appeal.

Namjoon nods, not saying any sort of goodbye as he takes his pointer finger off of the button. Immediately, the full light blinks back on, stuttering before committing fully to its intensity. Jungkook groans, using his hand to shield his eyes. 

Namjoon bites the inside of his cheek. He watches as the man takes his coat off of the floor, vigorously waving it in the air to get rid of any dirt that may have clung to the fabric. He then places it back on. 

Slowly but surely, the vibrations of a few clicks and gears groaning are sounds Jungkook had expected to be so ecstatic to hear, but he barely feels anything. He doesn't feel happy, he just feels that damn weight in his chest that makes him unable to even so much as smile at the news. 

He felt so excited to get out if here and it hits him as the movement continues that even if he gets out, he'll still have the problem he has now. He'll still feel the anger, the cold sting of rejection. 

Jungkooks' nostrils flare and he takes a step forward, his hand smacking at the emergency stop button. 

He stands there, closing his eyes tightly and cursing himself for his actions. He told himself just last night he wouldn't be the first to speak to Namjoon. His inability to communicate his emotions got them here so why should Jungkook be the one to clean up the mess? 

But Jungkook won't clean the mess, he will however, give his anger. It's all he has left to give. 

He turns to see an expectedly confused Namjoon and he walks up to him, abruptly, getting close. 

"I don't deserve to be called stupid." 

"Jungkoo-" 

"No. You listen to me." Jungkook snaps, his fingertips on fire. Namjoon takes a moment, but eventually closes his lips. Jungkook continues.

"I don't deserve to be called stupid. And I don't deserve to be ignored, especially when I'm trying to apologize for something that wasn't even my fault." His voice doesn't waver one bit, as he seemed to know exactly what he had wanted to say. "You want to ignore me? You want to walk away like some little bitch boy and pretend I don't exist? You might be okay hiding away and keeping your emotions on lock and key, shoving it all down and explode on others who care for you, but don't think I will stoop to your level. I know what I told you wasn't okay, but it's didn't come unprovoked, did it? But, I still felt terrible despite this."

Suddenly, a lump appears in the very back of his throat and he feels a shutter run up his spine. It's the feeling of finally getting to say it, finally standing up for himself. His eyes begin to sting with tears before he knows it as the emotion he had balled up in his chest and mind come through the surface. 

"And I had intended to try to be the first to apologize, but to ignore me? To have the audacity to look at my face and then just walk away? Hell, you even traded me off to Yoongi like I was some item to be exchanged for your convenience. Like some toy you were done playing with."

Namjoons' breath stammers as all he does is listen to the man who is trembling with anger. 

"You were never that, Jungkook." He speaks softly. "Never." 

"I know it was Taehyung. I know it because it couldn't be anything else and I've replayed that day over and over to try to find out why you were so angry..." Jungkook takes in a sharp breath, letting it out. 

"It was." 

Jungkook knew it, but hearing Namjoon admit it feels as though it's news to him. Namjoons' face doesn't give much away and it drives Jungkook' up the wall. His eyes shift and Namjoon leans back. 

"You didn't deserve how I snapped at you. Even if you did, I did it for the wrong reasons, my motive wasn't to educate or discipline, it was to hurt you. And I apologize, Jungkook. I never..." His voice suddenly cracks and he pauses to clear his throat, looking down. 

Jungkook takes another step forward, "Why? Why did you get so angry, Joon?" 

Namjoon straightens himself up, looking back at the intern stood infront of him. He puts his hands in his pockets. He stays silent. Jungkook counts down to five in his head, telling himself that if he doesn't answer in time, he'll start the elevator back up and leave. 

_Five._

_Four._

"Joon?" 

All he gets is a stare. 

_Three._

"Why? Why did you get so upset if it was just about Taehyung?" 

_Two._

_One._

Jungkook waits just a few more moments, before taking a step backwards. He shifts slightly, turning his upper half and leaning forward to press the button until a hand finds his way around his wrist. 

He freezes, sure that Namjoon could feel his pulse. 

They stay like that for what seems like eternity and Jungkook isn't sure what to do. He finds it in himself to turn back, looking at Namjoon who is fixated on the ground, defeated. 

"Joon..." 

"I ignored you because I knew that if I had to face you like this, I wouldn't be able to keep it down. I'm so used to it, just burying it all down that knowing you could make me spit it out at any second terrified the hell out of me." 

Jungkook listens, breathing heavily. All he could do is react. 

"...that only makes you right, though. And you are. All I know what to do is bury it deep down. You don't deserve what I did. But watching Taehyung ask you out, and even invite you to coffee?" A chuckles leaves his mouth, one of disbelief. "It drives me crazy." 

"Why?" 

Namjoon finally meets his gaze. 

"Because no matter how much I want to, I know I can't give you what he can, Jungkook." 

Jungkook tilts his head, brows slanting as he tries to decipher the statement. Namjoon moves past him, hitting the button and they begin to travel up. The sound of the doors opening are what cause Jungkook to desperately gather himself and his thoughts. 

He feels thrown for a loop and even as he walks out, trailing just feet behind Namjoon, he can't put on a some sort of polite smile to the people who walk past him or even bare to look at them. 

What does he mean? What can't he give Jungkook? What is it that Taehyung can provide for him that makes Namjoon rendered useless, and why does it terrify him? 

He feels like a ghost just wandering, watching Namjoon enter his office and he stops. He looks down at his hands, realizing he didn't even have the coffees to deliver. He's feet away from Seokjins' desk, but he can't find a safe haven there like he used to. He watches the secretary, who is on a call with someone. 

His chair is still there though, and it strikes his as odd that Seokjin hadn't moved it. 

Still, he is practically nothing to the man he had lied to so he turns on his heels to walk back to the elevators. 

"Intern number three." 

He stops in his tracks, taking a while to turn and when he does, he sees Seokjins' eyes glaring at him. 

Seokjin beckons him over and with hesitant feet, he does so. He wonders if it's for some chore, and he knows he shouldn't get his hopes up about this.m being anything more. 

He stands in front of his desk, hands behind his back. He bows. 

"Yes, Secretary Kim?" 

"No coffees today?" 

Just as Jungkook expected. He shakes his head. 

"I was stuck in an elevator, sir. They got old, I could go get mo-" 

"No need. I had gotten my own. Two, actually. I had my usual, regular hot coffee..." He looks at him, "...then I had a large mocha frappe with extra whipped cream, chocolate syrup on the top and bottom..." 

Jungkooks' ears perk up as it dawns on him. 

That's his order. 

"Here." Seokjin reaches down, "...I didn't want it. It's melted because you took so damn long." 

He looks at the drink that had melted down, the condensation already pooling at the bottom and Seokjin flicks his hand to rid of any moisture from just holding it. He isn't sure how to react at first, wondering if this is some kind of trick. 

Seokjin continues. 

"You just had to get stuck in an elevator, didn't you? The one day I decide to do something nice and out of character?" He slides the drink across his desk, and it stops right at the corner where Jungkooks' seat had been placed. 

Jungkooks' swallows harshly, a small smile creeps up on his lips and he can feel himself automatically become more grounded. 

"As much as it burns my tongue to say it, you're my friend. I don't give that title away easily, and I won't take it away easily either. I had my time to be angry at you, though I still don't appreciate being lied to.." Seokjin rests his arms on his desk, speaking softly. "...right now, I know you need a friend. So here I am. I'll be in your corner but -" 

Jungkook circles Seokjins' desk before squatting down slightly and pulling him into an unexpected embrace. Seokjin tenses up almost immediately and he grunts. 

"I-I take it back, I'm not your friend." 

"No take backs." Jungkook adds, resting his head on his shoulder. Seokjin shakes his head. 

Something is finally going his way. He thought for sure that Seokjin wouldn't have forgiven him, let alone stand by him. He closes his eyes tightly, feeling an overwhelming wave of emotion. 

"Ah, hyung. You know last time we hugged its because you initiated it." 

"Keep your voice down!" Seokjin hisses. "I can't have people knowing I hug."

Part of it is satire and part of it is maybe just a bit true. Jungkook pulls away, a smile on his face and finally feeling like something is going his way. He sits down at his seat, composing himself.

"What I was going to say before you assaulted me is that I'll stand at your corner. But I need to know everything. Start to finish, nothing left out." demands the secretary and Jungkook turns serious for a second, nodding. He didn't find much of a problem with this, but he just isn't sure where to start. 

He sighs, "Hyung, thank you so much. It feels like a lot hasn't been going my way and I thought I had lost you as a friend.." He feels emotional, a lump in his throat that threatens to break through.

"...I had taken so long to finally earn your trust and I am so sorry I broke it by lying to you about this. I sincerely hope that I work to earn it back and deserve your friendship. Thank you." He bows his head, eyes wet and Seokjin stares at him. 

"Ah, you don't have to make a speech..." Seokjins' voice wavers, but Jungkook won't point that out. "...just relax. Don't cry." 

Jungkook feels a hand on his shoulder, and he glances to see its Seokjins'. He doesn't look quite natural with such a movement, but he does it nonetheless, to comfort the intern. 

He retracts the hand before Jungkook can tease him about it. 

"How about I tell you over lunch?" Jungkook blinks to avoid any tear spillage. Then he pauses. 

Taehyung. 

"Wait, I can't do it over lunch." He is quick to correct. 

Seokjin looks at his laptop, "Why not?" 

Jungkook slides a little close to his hyung, voice low. "Taehyung asked me to lunch..." He announces. Seokjin ceases his typing, turning to the man. His eyes turning wide ever so slightly and nostrils flare as he suppresses his need to say _I told you so._

Now Jungkook realises he had quite a bit to catch Seokjin up. 

"W-Well, it was after I had said no to him when he had asked me on an official date. He said he would try again but I'm not sure if this is him trying again or just a friendly bakery lunch." 

"You said _no?_ " 

That's all Seokjin seems to focus on from the information given. It's comical to Jungkook, who had heard multiple times from the Secretary that he had no interest in his co-workers personal lives. Yet, here they are. 

"You said no? To Kim Taehyung?" 

"It wouldn't be fair if I had said yes to a date if I was still sleeping with..." He trails off, not wanting to say a name out loud for obvious reasons. 

"So put the sex on-" 

"-pause, yes. I know. Hoseok-hyung said the same thing." 

"Wait, time out." Seokjin puts his hand up, "You've told someone else before me?" He raises an eyebrow and Jungkook is quick to defend himself. 

"I didn't name any names other than Taehyung or give much specifics when it came to.." He tries to come up with a code name from Namjoon. He struggles before opening his mouth."...kimbap." 

" _Kimbap?_ " 

"That's his code name for now." Jungkook settles on it. And Seokjin barely has the energy to fight it. 

"So, why did you just put it on pause with..." He rolls his eyes at the name. "...kimbap?" 

"I didn't know how to bring it up to him. And, he had seen it." 

"He saw what?" 

"When Taehyung had asked me out, he saw the whole thing. And then I had been thirty minutes late and it didn't help I had ran into kimbaps' wife." He lowers his voice as he rants on. Seokjin groans. 

"Don't you just hate it when you run into your bosses' mistress? It's the worse." Seokjins' voice is also at a whisper but his sarcasm is the loudest. Jungkook nudges him before he continues. 

"Then kimbap had gotten mad at me but, it was different. I've been late like that before and he's never gotten so angry before. It was just plain mean.." 

"Like?" Seokjin asks for specifics. "I only ask because I've heard you say things like this before. The only difference was that you were sleeping with him at the time, maybe that's why you took offense?" 

Jungkook looks at him, knowing it had made sense but he knew it wasn't that. He feels a bit frustrated now, it digs at his gut, he couldn't explain it in a better way. For Hoseok, who hadn't had much experience with Namjoon, it was easy to explain. But he couldn't elabrorate better, not for Seokjin to understand clearly.

"It wasn't just that. You would've had to been there to really experience it. A-And I think it was because of-" 

"Taehyung!" Seokjin suddenly shouts, eyes looking pass Jungkook, who is quick to follow his gaze. He spins in his chair and watches as the photographer approaches them. And now Jungkook realises it was an ill attempt to get him to shut up. 

"Hello, Secretary Kim. Such an enthusiastic greeting." Taehyung laughs softly. 

"Well, you know me, always happy to spread joy." Seokjin answers, his voice comically flat. Jungkook stares up at the man. He then is reminded of Namjoons' parting words in the elevator. 

As much as he wants to take time to figure it out, he doesn't have it. 

"Hey, you alright? I heard you were stuck in one of the stalled elevators." Taehyung turns to him, hands in his pockets and he looks at the intern with such concern. 

Jungkook nods, "I-I just got out a while ago, I'm fine. I've just been here, um, catching up with Secretary Kim. I haven't been able to because I've been-" fuck. Jungkook shoots up out of his chair. 

"- I need to report to Mr. Min. Oh my god." His morning has been quite the adventure, now he probably has to deal with an upset Min Yoongi on top of that. 

"I'll follow you. I wanted to talk about our lunch today?" 

Jungkook looks at him with his wide eyes, but he really couldn't say no so he just nods and continues to walk, Taehyung catching up to him. They get into an elevator - Jungkook is hesitant due to the morning incident - and the doors close. 

He bounces his leg up and down impatiently. 

Taehyung smiles at him, "Yoongi won't be upset. You had a reason." 

"I know. Still..." Look at the last time Jungkook had been late reporting to his superior. Then again, he wasn't sleeping with Yoongi. He relaxes just an ounce, letting out a soft breath. 

"I'll come by and pick you up at around noon?" 

Jungkook doesn't make eye contact, he just clears his throat, nodding. "S-Sure. I should be here. If not then the top floor..." The doors open and Jungkook rushes out, barely getting to say a goodbye to Taehyung as he runs down the hall. 

He finds his way to Yoongis' office, watching the man through the glass before entering the room, catching his breath that he had left at the elevator. 

Yoongi looks up abruptly, not expecting such a disturbance. 

"Jung-" 

"I'm sorry. S-So sorry, sir." He gasps, coughing a bit. He heads towards his desk, bowing as he apologized. "...I was here on time and I was about to get to the floor when I got stuck in one of the elevators when the power had gone out momentarily, I was stuck for a few hours, I got tripped up a bit but I'm here. I'm here and I-" 

Yoongi puts his pen down, "Jungkook. Sit. You aren't in trouble, I understand. I heard you were stuck with Namjoon, right?" His face and tone is quite calming and Jungkook is struck by it. He expected maybe a bit of annoyance, or just plain disinterest of his excuse but Yoongi seems understanding. 

Slowly but surely, he sits. 

Yoongi circles around his desk, deciding to pull himself up to sit on it, getting closer to Jungkook. 

"I don't know what Namjoon has done to you, but for me, you're tardiness doesn't bother me. Now, it might not be the same for others but you do your work well. I give you that." Yoongi didn't want to be known as one of those 'cool bosses', he just had a different way of handling things and they weren't always traditional. Despite a near nine year age difference between the two men, Yoongi didn't want to think of himself as superior. Just more experienced.

Though, he did carry himself with a nice poise. There's nothing wrong with being confident.

He smiles now, looking at the man melt into his seat once he realised he isn't getting a scolding. Well, it's quite the opposite.

"Though, I wish you had come earlier so I didn't have to sit on the news for so long." 

"News? What news, sir?" Jungkook really isn't sure he can handle any more blows. 

Yoongi sighs, "Well, I submitted your article for the next issue draft." 

Jungkooks' stomach leaps, and whatever little breath he had caught is just knocked out of him all over again. He sits up, hands clenching the arm rests. He isn't sure what to say, that's been happening to him quite a lot. 

"Breathe, Jungkook. Breathe." Yoongi smiles, playfully fanning the boys' face. "You deserve it. It's a very good article, it felt more mature than your first. It was really a nice difference, whatever you are doing, please don't change it." 

"Sir..." Jungkook can barely get a word out. "...thank you."

First Seokjins' forgiveness and now this. Things are turning around, slowly but surely. He places his hands over his mouth, still in disbelief. 

He could be _published._ As an intern, no less. He stands up, knees weak. 

"Don't underestimate yourself, Jungkook. We are our own worst enemies. Now, go on. I'll give you a break today, go see if you need to do anything else. Go on." Yoongi is amused, waving the man off before walking back to his seat. But Jungkook is glued there, doing his best to stand up but each time he goes, it doesn't work out. 

He feels like he's malfunctioning. 

Eventually, he's able to stand, and make his way out of the room. Though, he's stopped just short of the hall, leaning against the wall. He stares at the other side, the news sinking in only when he begins to smile. The smile shifts into an ear to ear grin, and all of his energy bursts out of his chest. He lets out a small laugh, doubling over and running his fingers through his hair. 

It bubbles up in his throat, leaving him with only giggles of joy. 

His first instinct is to immediately take his phone, fingers vibrating as he clicks onto his top contact. 

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-_

_"Jungkook?"_

"Mom." He breathes out. 

_"Jungkook? Son? Are you okay, you sound-"_

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you." 

* * *

"What?" 

Taehyung looks at the intern, who could barely stand still. He had just run into him after coincidentally going to pick up Jungkook for their lunch together. He found him at the elevator just as he had entered the floor, seemingly texting. 

Now he's on the receiving end of some rather exciting news. He watches as the boys' hands ball up in fists at his sides, repeating his sentence. 

"I-I might get published. I might, Yoongi submitted my article." Jungkook jumps up and down, unable to contain himself for much longer. 

Taehyungs' eyes go big and his arms open up, "Oh my god!" 

"I know." Jungkook revels in this feeling, teeth clenched and his cheeks are wanting to cramp up. He hadn't smiled this much for this long in a while. His nose is scrunched up. 

"You're only an intern, Jungkook. That's big!"

Taehyung whispers back quite loudly, stepping closer. He's quite happy that Jungkook decided to share this with him and more so that he can see this side of Jungkook, so radiant. 

Jungkook gets another burst of energy, and it sends him into the mans' arms, his own wrap over his neck and his face naturally conforms to the crook of his shoulder. 

Taehyung is nearly knocked over, and even after a few seconds, it takes him a while to process the fact that Jungkook is so close. When he does, his heart bangs against his ribcage, so much so that he hopes the intern can't feel or hear it. 

How could such a boy hold an effect over him like this? He's known him only a little over a week and even just at his touch, Taehyung feels electrified. 

This is short lived. 

Jungkooks' eyes open as he realises his actions, quickly pulling away. He feels the heat rise to his face and even his ears. He swallows, practically gulping. How could he have done that? 

"Sorry, hyung." His demeanor switches up instantly, becoming demure. 

Taehyung stares at him blankly, before the kindest smile shows up on his face as he himself tries to compose his thoughts. He plays it off cool, though he is quite literally freaking out. 

He doesn't say anything at first, he just raises his arm. He places a hand on Jungkooks' head, causing the younger to slightly flinch at the unexpected movement. Taehyung ruffles his hair before properly giving it a nice rub. 

It's a sweet gesture, one that makes Jungkook stop and take it in. But this too, is short lived. 

"Lets go, yeah? I'll drive." 

The bakery is a quaint little shop, just a few minutes away from their workplace. The drive wasn't long and even if it had been, it would've been worth it. As soon as Jungkook walked up, an array of delicious scents flow to him. None of them clash and none fight for dominance, just a melody of aromas that rush to make his mouth water and stomach growl. 

Jungkook stares around, it feels very green, little vines hanging around floating brown bookshelves that hung onto the cream colored walls. Just in front of him stood the display case of various sweet treats. The reflection of the glass making his eyes appear to glimmer. 

He jogs up to the display, biting his bottom lip. 

His sweet tooth ached and he looks over at Taehyung, who - despite having a full showcase of wonderful goods in front of his eyes - stared at only Jungkook. 

Jungkook deflects, snapping his eyes back to the food. 

The woman behind the counter greets them, her long, natural grey hair slicked back and up into a traditional bun. It shines. She's a bit more mature, as shown by the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. She's quite pretty, still. She looks like one of those women who bring comfort wherever they go. 

"Hello. And what shall I do for you today?" 

Jungkook isn't sure what to pick and under both pairs of eyes, he is rushed. 

"Double fudge brownies." He spills. 

"How many?" 

"Three, please." They weren't expensive by any means, plus they looked quite hearty. He can hear a small hum beside him. 

She carefully opens the case, her gloves crinkle as she grabs the amount requested, placed in a pretty little to-go box. 

"You, Taehyung-ah?" 

Taehyung probably visits this place often, as she knows his name, and a particular smile plays on her thin lips. Taehyungs' raises his brows. 

"I have to ask Mrs. In?" His tone is playful and she chuckles heartily. She sets Jungkooks' order on the counter and begins Taehyungs'. 

"I joke, you know I can't help it. How's your father?" She makes conversation as she packs what looks like small sponge cakes. 

"Good! Always working on the farm, I tell him I'll get him an apartment here in the city. I guess his pride is to big." Taehyung answers, beaming. Jungkook watches as the two chat and he envies how Taehyung is able to bring so much charm, it's in his words, how he carries himself, how he listens to people as they speak. 

So damn charming. 

As they pay for their treats, Jungkook lets Taehyung lead them to a small corner, sat right in front of the shop window. They can watch as people pass by, and take in the weather, which Jungkook find quite nice. 

Though, he takes out his wallet, digging to find the right amount of change. Taehyung pauses, watching him silently. He had paid for Jungkooks' treats as well, and as much as it seemed polite, Jungkook can't help but wonder if that pointed to something in particular: a date. 

Wouldn't Taehyung announce when he would try again? Jungkook hadnt thought of this as a date but more of just a friendly gesture as to catch up from the eventful week he's had. 

"Here. It's my share." 

His hand barely makes it across the table before Taehyung pushes it away gently. 

"No. It's fine." 

"Hyung, please. I ins-"

"Do you think this is a date?" 

It's blunt and Jungkook is once again reminded of Taehyungs' forward personality. He stops for a second, a knot in his stomach already and they hadn't been sat down for more than three minutes. 

His inability to answer makes Taehyung chuckle. He opens his box to begin eating. 

"I only paid because I'm the one who had invited you, Jungkook. Please, you don't need to. I thought this would be a nice way to just get to know each other more, no ulterior motive. Just two people talking." He assures him and Jungkook eases into his seat a little better. He puts the money back in his wallet and his wallet into his front pocket of his windbreaker.

"And I wouldn't take you to a bakery for our first date. Maybe dinner and a museum - preferably art. But I'll save that for when it's the right time." 

Fuck. 

Jungkook tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, before changing the subject to one that wouldn't make his palms sweat. 

"It's quite rainy these days." He opens his box, taking out his first brownie. Taehyung doesn't let Jungkooks' urgency slip his mind but he goes along. 

"I know. And we are just entering December, usually we see the first snow by now." He looks out the window and up at the sky, chewing. Jungkook nods. He takes the first bite of his dessert and it melts in his mouth, coating it with bittersweet chocolate. 

He puts his hand over his mouth slightly, "Oh my god. That's amazing." He gushes, barely swallowing his first bite before he goes in for a second. This is definitely something he needed. 

"Right? Hey, I know you said you didn't like coffee but they make some really nice drinks." 

"What kind?" Jungkook licks the corner of his mouth. 

"They make a mean caramel macchiato." 

_"Its caramel macchiato."_

Suddenly, Namjoons' voice rings through his ears as a memory collides with his now present time. 

_"Not a good flavor choice?"_

He sets his brownie down, chewing whatever was left of his last bite in his mouth, swallowing it down. 

"They also make hot chocolate." Taehyung offers and Jungkook nods, which is cause for the older man to get up to order their drinks. This leaves Jungkook to reminisce. 

It brings a smile to his face. He remembers how freaked out he had gotten over a coffee. Though, looking back on it now it seems like a grain of sand compared to the beach that now occupied his mind. He shifts in his seat and with the memory of Namjoon here, so is the fresh one of this morning. 

He looks out the window, absentmindedly. And he feels it, he feels on in his stomach, those knots building up one by one and now his pulse is a little faster. 

Taehyung arrives, hands full with both drinks and Jungkook only notices when his is set down in front of him. 

"So, have you thought about your first post?" 

"Hmm?" He blinks. 

"Last week Seokjin said you guys had talked about your first Instagram post? You know, the one for your adoring fans." Taehyung teases, taking a careful sip of his hot beverage. Jungkook flushes. 

He hadn't thought much about it, he hasn't gotten much notifications but that could be because Namjoon had finessed with his settings the same day the whole _boy to the left_ craze went down. 

"I wouldn't say adoring fans, hyung. It's still weird to me, it's not what I'm used to. I barely visit social media nowadays." 

"A fashion intern who barely uses social media?" Taehyung sighs, "...Jeon Jungkook, you are one of a kind." He mutters, setting his drink down before sitting back. 

Jungkook chuckles lightly, shaking his head. 

"Maybe I'll upload those pictures you took of me on the rooftop." He says, before pausing. 

"What?" Taehyung can see that a thought struck Jungkook. 

"Well, I have those pictures I took of us at the launch party. When we were at the bar, would those look nice?" He takes out his phone, clicking not his gallery and into his camera roll. He finds the pictures with ease and offers the phone to Taehyung. 

"Here. I need hyungs' approval." 

Taehyung smirks slightly, before scrolling through the set of pictures to see which one is best. He chews the inside of his cheek. 

It takes a while, at one point Jungkook whines a bit. 

"Hyung..." He draws out. Taehyung gives him a colorful look. 

"Let the master do the mastering." He jokes before picking a photo. "Here. Ah, my work is done." He dramatically wipes his brow then lets out a loud breath of air. Jungkook rolls his eyes playfully. He presses onto his Instagram icon, finally seeing the notifications pop up. He decides not to check his exact amount of followers, not wanting to scare himself into not posting. 

He prepares the photo, now deciding on a caption. 

He types it out.

_last week launch party with a new friend :)_

Friend is okay, right? It's what they are right now. His finger hovers over the post button for a good few seconds before he presses it and closes his eyes as though the device is about to blow up. But it doesn't, so he finds it in himself to take a look. 

Immediately, his notifications are piling in one by one. He clicks on his profile. 

Fifty thousand followers and counting. 

The room grows hot and Jungkook wriggles his hands as he's not sure how to expel the energy in his body. His nose crinkles as he grins. 

"Ah, wow. This is a rush." 

"You posted a picture." Taehyung gapes at how such a small thing seems like a big deal to Jungkook. He won't complain about it though, as he silently admires the pink on his cheeks. He pulls his phone out, opening his Instagram. 

Jungkook looks at his phone, everytime he refreshed, the number of likes and comments grew. His direct messaging didn't look so empty either. He switches over to see them, and is about to swipe out before he got more overwhelmed until one message in particular caught his eye. 

He doesn't even have to look at the profile to know who it is. He opens the chat. 

**_@VanteKim sent you a post._**

_@VanteKim: You look handsome in this. :)_

The message is paired with the photo that Jungkook had just posted. His eyes flick from his screen to Taehyung, who is smug behind his phone. 

"I'm right here, hyung." He puts Taehyungs' chat into his primary section, so it wouldn't get lost in the sea of incoming messages. 

"I know. Just thought you should know." 

As much as the rest of their lunch time goes by smoothly, with each of them giving random childhood stories and information, it should be a enough for Jungkook to knock that feeling out of his stomach. 

But he couldn't. 

Instead, it rises to his chest and he can feel his heart beat in his finger tips every so often when he goes to pick up his drink. It's not a good feeling at all. Its persistent, it's a low hum that makes Jungkook fade out for a minute or so every once in a while. 

Lunch with Taehyung is lovely, it's nice and they are able to find out more about each other. He enjoys it and its another good thing to add on the list of his ongoing day. 

So why is it that when silence falls upon them in the car ride back, all he can think of is lunch with Namjoon? 

Because he probably just missed talking to people. That's what he told himself. 

He can't help it. His body feels so drawn to the memories, clung onto them and his skin. He wants to think it's only because of their moment in the elevator that morning, that's what rising this feeling until he realises its not. He thought that by the end of the nice lunch that this would fade. That's what he thought he needed to satisfy himself of this ache. 

But a nice lunch isn't what he is missing. 

He is just simply missing Namjoon. 

And he needs to do something about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the whole kimbap thing before jikooks live and it was in reference to the kimbap that namkook shared a few chapters ago I swear 😖 
> 
> what do y'all think?? lemme know in the comments what you think Jungkook is gonna do 👀
> 
> ALSO-
> 
> I have a new namkook au out, if you guys can check it out that would mean a lot to me! its called "you taste like buttercream"! its different than this fic, but its going to be super fluffy and cute, I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)))) besitos to you all! <3


	19. can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hi :) lmao, I don't have much to say except kth1 is coming and I'm malfunctioning 😌 
> 
> oh, also, hope you guys like this :)

* * *

The day comes and goes, leaving Jungkook to prepare himself to face another. He shouldn't feel like this, especially with a lot of the good things that came out of the day previously. Things have been looking up, yet still, all he can think about it him. It isn't fair, how this man is able to still invade his thoughts, and here Jungkook is, planning his day around him. 

But that's just what happens when you miss people, anytime you think you are able to have a minute to yourself, they come back in and suddenly all you want to do is pick up the phone and hear their voice.

He opens up their text messages and lets his thumbs hover over the keyboard, thinking about what he can say to even begin a conversation and before he knows it his thumbs are cramping and all he does is turn his phone off. 

When should he talk to him? Lunch? As soon as he arrives or before he leaves for the day? His mind is plagued with everything he wants to say and he goes over it intensely like some sort of script, as though he is prepping for a type of interview. 

Jungkook knows he wants to have a talk with Namjoon, now whether it be peaceful or another battle is still up in the air for him. He's prepping for another fight but hoping for peace, for clarity. 

Namjoon admitted Jungkook is in the right, to his face. He knew that couldn't have been easy for the man, but it's also the least Jungkook deserved. Once again at a proverbial crossroads, he wonders if he should consult Seokjin. He already promised to tell the man everything, and he assumes he also means up to even today.

Should he have lunch with him instead of trying to catch Namjoon at the right time? 

Whether it be another fight or a peaceful talk, Jungkook is sure of what he needs: answers. 

Not just from Namjoon, but from himself. 

He knew he shouldn't be missing him like this, and to an extent, he understood what this mea-

"Jungkook-ah?" 

His train of thought is put to a grinding halt as his eyes flutter to Seokjin. 

He's sat at his desk, with what Jungkook wants to say is like normal. His eyes are the usual size, large, as though he were shocked back into reality. 

"Yes?" 

Seokjin takes a second, turning his chair just a fraction towards Jungkook. 

"...you didn't hear anything I asked, did you?" 

Jungkook presses his lips together, making an attempt to somehow try to rewind the past few minutes, as though that could help him remember. But alas, it doesn't work. 

"Sorry, hyung. I am, really." He glides his palm over the arm rest. "Can you ask once more?" 

"What was so important that you couldn't hear me the first time?" Seokjin presses before suddenly eyes narrow and he leans in a little closer. "...thinking about your date with Taehyung?" Now a smile is showing, though it's taunting. 

Jungkook shifts in his seat, now tucking his left ankle under his knee. He is taken aback by the question but retorts:

"I-It wasn't a date..." He stops before he leaks anymore info, not wanting to talk about the subject. "That, that wasn't what I was thinking about." He adds quickly. 

Before Seokjin can open his mouth, he spills. 

"Mr. Min told me he submitted my article for the next issue..." Clearly, Seokjin isn't aware of this as his face morphs into one of surprise. Now it's his eyes that are wide. 

"Intern number three..." He almost wants to fight his grin, but he doesn't. He leans back, rubbing his jaw. Part of him shouldn't gawk so much, as he knew within a month of Jungkooks' internship that he had the capabilities, yet, at the same time, Jungkook is just an intern. This is unprecedented. He isn't sure of what more he can add, as such words aren't his forté. Overall, he's thinks he's better at listening. 

"Yeah. It's great." Jungkook looks down at his lap. He is aware that such news should still invoke that same initial feeling over pride that he had once felt, and it does, of course. It's a huge step in his career to even be considered, especially so young and still somewhat inexperienced. But instead of it swelling in his core and bursting forth, it's dulled out. 

God, it boils in his gut. 

He should be able to feel accomplished, instead his eyes are now glued on Namjoons' door, wondering if he's going to come out anytime soon and if so, what should Jungkook do? 

He looks at his phone as it lay screen up on the corner of the desk. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't wish for it to lit up, buzz with a message from Namjoon, asking if they could talk some more. That would be too easy, though, wouldn't it? 

Is it foolish of Jungkook to assume anything involving Namjoon would be easy? 

As if his thoughts were being read, his phone screen switches bright, and the vibrations are enough to be felt through the glass. Without thinking, he grabs it and answers. 

"Hello?" 

_"Jungkookie!"_

Jungkook adores his friend, but when he heard Hoseoks' voice, he had no choice but to slump slightly. Regardless, he replies with the most energy he can. 

"Hi, hyung. What's going on?" 

_"I just wanted to call and make sure we are on for lunch again?"_

Jungkook looks over at Seokjin, before smirking softly. He can't help but wonder how Seokjin would feel with not just one person eating at his desk, but two. He wants to see his friend flustered, so he hums. 

"Yes. I'm down for lunch today, I'm on the top floor, though." 

This, of course, catching the secretaries attention. 

"No. Not at my desk, Jungkook. I could barely handle you and..." Seokjin trails off, knowing Jungkook won't listen. 

_"Okay! How about I bring some bulgogi? Some nice beef to celebrate?"_

"Celebrate?" Jungkook stops. He wonders if it's due to his article. 

There's a pause, _"Yeah. Isn't today your sixth month at the company?"_

Jungkook takes the phone off of his ear and for a brief second, checks his phone calendar which only confirms his hyung is correct. Jungkook hadn't even been paying attention, honestly, he's been losing track of exact dates for a while. Though, he didn't know its been so bad to the point he had forgotten such a mark. 

_"You forgot, didn't you? Always drowning in your work that you forget what day you are even in."_ Hoseok tisks over the phone speaker and Jungkook places it back against his ear. 

"I-I remembered." He lies and he knows it's a waste of breath because Hoseok can detect bullshit from a mile away, especially if it's on Jungkooks' lips. 

_"Sure. Sure. I'll be there at the usual time, okay?"_

"Okay." 

_"Bye, Jungkookie!"_

"Bye, Hoseok-hyung." 

He ends the call, tossing his phone onto his lap and he throws his head back. 

"Don't worry, hyung..." He addresses Seokjin, picking his head back up. "...I'll eat at the cafeteria with Hoseok. I just wanted to tease you." He admits, that smirk still well alive on his lips. 

"No. It's fine." 

The response is not one Jungkook would've expected. This grabs his attention and he scoots himself closer, as though gearing up to interrogate the man. 

"W-What?" 

Seokjin doesn't look at him as he clicks a few tabls off of his computer. 

"It's fine, you can eat lunch here at my desk." Is all he says, but this doesn't ease Jungkooks' curiosity one bit. Instead, it only adds to the flame. 

What had changed between such a short amount of time? He raises his eyebrow, tilting his head as he is now fixated on the man. 

Seokjin isn't fazed. "I don't usually question when people stare at me but your eyes are kind of creeping me out." He mumbles. It's quiet and as much as Seokjin seems to want to shake off the topic, Jungkook presses. 

"Why do you suddenly not have a problem?" 

"Can't I just not have a problem? You look too much into things, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook peers, "You barely got used to me eating here. You are telling me that you are suddenly okay with having not just me, but one of my other friends eating here at your desk?" Maybe he is just looking too much into it, trying to find any sort of distraction away from his own conflicts. 

"I can't change my mind? Is this not a free country?" Seokjin finally meets his stare, his features now nervous and he swears he almost stammers. Jungkook had never really seen him like this. 

He decides to keep his mouth shut. He scoots back to his original spot. Silence falls upon them once more. Until it doesn't. 

"It's Hoseok that's coming? Right?"

The man inquiries and it only takes Jungkook a second to reach the conclusion. And once he does, his eyes are about to pop out of his head and his lips curl, separate as his nostrils flare with a taunting glee. 

"Oh..." 

"Jungkook-ah." 

"-my god." He nearly jumps out of his seat, gripping onto the edge of the edge to push him closer to Seokjin, who kept his vision on his screen. He keeps his voice low, pressing his lips together to keep in any sort of giggles. 

"Intern number three, I don't know what's going on inside that odd little head of yours-" 

"You like Hoseok-hyung, don't you?"

Jungkook recounts when he had encountered Hoseok a few weeks ago, by what seemed like dumb luck. He remembers the look on Seokjins' face, as he had just been talking to Hoseok. 

The words are enough to make Seokjin stiffen and only further affirm the suspicions. The man may appear to be quick on wit and smooth, yet, he is tense and Jungkook can hear his swallow. But, he gets back to work. 

"You have a crush on Hobi-hyung!" He squeaks and Seokjin has no other choice but to cup his hand over Jungkooks' mouth to hush him. But Jungkook combats this by simply shooting his tongue out and grazing Seokjins' fingers. 

This is enough for Seokjin to snap his hand off, as though he were singed. His face nothing short of disgust. 

"For fucks sake, Jungkook." He scowls before digging into his bag which laid in the corner, probably for some antibacterial gel. "...keep it down, will you? I don't want anyone hear-" 

"Hearing you like someone?" Jungkook now whispers, but he isn't quiet about he wants to tease his hyung further. He can't help it, especially since he's never gotten any insight to Seokjins' private live, nevermind his love life. Though, he tries to contain himself, not wanting him to shut down. 

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry, hyung. It's just..." He sits forward, "...you've never talked about having crushes." It's not a complete surprise, since Seokjin has always said he keeps his work life and social life separate. 

Seokjin is silent and as much as Jungkook wants to keep asking questions, he doesn't. 

"Okay. I got it, it's under lock and key..." 

More silence. 

"...I'm just saying, I could set you up..." Jungkook mutters. As much as its entertaining to get Seokjin flustered whenever he could, he wouldn't say it unless he believed it. "...but, I'll keep it quiet, I guess. If that's what you want then I just won't bring it up. You know, I-" 

"God, if I say you say another word I will literally pinch your nipple off." 

Jungkook shuts his mouth, pouring and defensively using his hands to cup his chest. He huffs loudly, sighing. 

Seokjin stops typing, "Yes." 

Jungkook leans in further, brows raised. Seokjin glances at him, expecting an answer but then remembers. "You can speak, you know." 

Jungkook giggles, pulling in Seokjin for a hug, his arms around his broad shoulders - so broad the interns' finger could hardly touch - and he bounces in his seat which also causes Seokjin' to shift. He's grunts, staring forward with a deadpanned expression. 

"We'll eat together at the cafeteria, yeah? Too many people eating at your desk could look unprofessional." Jungkook nuzzles against his hyung. 

Seokjin holds his breath, "You of all people are worried about professionalism?" 

Jungkook detaches from him, lips still in a slight pout as his bottom lip puffs out. 

"Right..." He knows exactly what Seokjin is referring to. "...I need to tell you about that. About, um, kimbap." He also recalls the deal they made the day before. He isn't sure where to start, both in the story and where the two men are sat at now. 

"Not here, obviously." Seokjins' eyes shift suspiciously. 

"Sleepover?" Jungkook smiles brightly. And this earns a laugh out of Seokjin, who is sure the man is only joking around. Until he sees how Jungkook is now confused as to why he is chuckling so loudly. It dies off. 

"Sleepover?" 

"Yeah..." Jungkook sways in his seat, "...think about it, hyung. You, me, we can gossip, talk about boys and things..." His eyes are quite endearing but are met with Seokjins' ultimate distain, but Jungkook is sure he is wearing him down. 

"Hyungie..." He draws out. This is new to Seokjin, who nearly flinches at this. 

"Hyungie?" 

"Yes, hyungie. Come on, it would be so fun and it co-" To Jungkooks' annoyance and Seokjins' relief, his phone buzzes on his lap once more, cutting him off. But it's short and sharp, meaning its a text message. It shouldn't stop him so sharply mid-sentence but the thought crosses his mind that maybe it might be Namjoon. 

He's proved to be a fool once again as he picks the device up and reads the messages. 

**_From: Hobi-hyung_ **

_Okie, I can't make lunch today :(_

_But don't worry, your favorite hyung has a plan!_

_Lets do dinner! Seven o'clock? I'll text you the details! And no, you can't say no! :) <3 _

Jungkooks' infamous pout makes its return, enough for Seokjin to do a double take. He sets his phone down on the desk, bringing a knee up to rest his chin on. 

"Hoseok hyung can't come for lunch after all, sorry." 

"You really don't have to apologize." 

Jungkook thinks about it and though he's a bit sad he won't be able to see Hoseok sooner, it takes him back to his original plan for the day. Maybe it's a sign that he should use his lunch time to try and talk to Namjoon? Namjoon usually just stays in his office, and since Jungkook doesn't have anything scheduled, it's perfect. 

But, in fear of getting ahead of himself, he feels compelled to turn to Seokjin, who has already caught himself up in work. 

Yet, as he's typing up emails, he can feel those eyes sear into his temple and its enough to make him speak up. 

"What?" He confronts. Jungkook is about to get on the defense when he pauses, realising its his opening. He wants to cringe, tensing for a second and he finds the confidence to say his request, mostly hesitating due to Seokjins' reaction. 

"Jungkook, what is-?" 

"Does Nam-" he stops himself, rephrasing. "- _kimbap_ have anything scheduled for lunch?" 

Seokjin sighs, rubbing his eyes as his elbows rest on his desk. He doesn't have to speak any words as he actions do all the talking. It makes Jungkook want to bury himself in shame and embarrassment, not even wanting to see if Seokjin is giving him a stare. 

But then: "He's out all day, in and out of meetings, lunch, too." 

Jungkook deflates, back to square one. He should've known as planning for the new issue has gone under way and this is around the time that Namjoon is busiest. He had spent most of his morning trying to figure out some game plan and now he probably won't even get a glimpse of the man. 

Since he is looking at signs, might as well take this into account as well. 

"So, you posted a picture with Taehyung." 

Fuck. 

"Must mean a lot, as it was your first post with such an audience..." 

Though his tone is its usual plain volume, Jungkook can just sense that the secretary is having no problem with teasing him about the subject. He whines, grabbing his turtleneck and pulling it over as much of his face as the material allowed. 

"Hyung..." 

"I'm just saying..." He hums, "...could've been a selfie, a drink of one of those cold drinks you love so much, but no..." 

Jungkook isn't surprised Seokjin knew of this, the post had gotten quite the attention and engagement. Of course it did, what could he have expected? But this subject also brings up Taehyung and he isn't up for thinking about the man, as handsome and charming as he is. 

He curls up into a ball on his chair, continuing to make inhumane noises that eventually cause Seokjin to stop the taunting. 

"I'll report you to HR for harassment." Jungkook stews. 

"Harassment my perfect ass cheeks, now let me work." 

* * *

Jungkook makes his way out of the taxi, paying his amount and saying a polite goodnight to the driver. It's about eleven at night when he begins making his way back to his apartment from the - unsurprisingly long - nice dinner. 

Before the dinner was quite an uneventful work day. He stayed sat by Seokjins' side, once in a while sharing a dm or two between Taehyung but he couldn't talk much as he had also been in and out of some meetings. 

Jungkook didn't want to admit it but maybe it was just better that way. 

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his right hand coming into contact with his phone and he decides to check it, as a way to busy himself from the short walk to his complex. It's damp, but there's gusts of chilling wind, expected as they are in the winter.

One in particular sends his muscles into an uncontrollable shutter, his shoulders tense and teeth grind. He does like this weather, but he hates feeling so cold. 

He uses his free hand to then zip his jacket up all the way, nesting his chin into material and trying to cover as much as of his mouth as he could, not wanting to get sick. It's the last thing he needs. 

It's quiet, sounds of horns blowing and some car tires grinding against the road mixing together and becoming white noise to his aching, icy ears.

Everything feels wet, the air, the ground under his feet, even the red brick of the buildings he is passing. He smells the damp air arriving, probably signaling more rain to come. 

He opens his phone, his reflexes telling him to enter his messages. As the list of conversations appear, his thumb reaches to one. He remembers his goals of the day, and he will hate himself if he didn't at least attempt so. 

Namjoons' conversation is now opened and he isn't sure what to do. 

Should he turn off his phone and simply just wait to try again tommorow? He rolls his eyes, knowing that he might just find some excuse to chicken out, just like today. If he texts Namjoon, then there's no chickening out, at least on his end. 

His walk slows down and staying stagnant in this weather is only causing his fingers to paralyze as the seconds pass. 

**_To: J_**

_he-_

No.

What is he doing?

He hits his back arrow button to delete the two letters. He groans, shaking his head. He feels stupid now, because here he is, still the one trying to fix things. 

He's said all he needed to say. Right? Even though he wants answers, he can't be the one to just give in. Then how will he look? Like the stupid mistress chasing after the married man he knows he can't have. Doubt consumes him. 

He is aware of his determination from just the day before, that had spilled into the early morning of the present day. 

He does miss Namjoon. And he does want to do something about it. But, him doing something about it means giving in. 

Giving into these feelings and making it all too real. What if Namjoon doesn't feel like this? For all he knows the man has already assumed they are finished and Jungkook will look like some fool with a message left on seen? 

His heart, like the wind, grows cold and heavy. He can feel a lump in the back of his throat, it's what he can only assume is his pride and he's done swallowing it down. He scoffs, letting his hands drop at his side's as he picks up his pace to a normal one. 

Would Namjoon do that? Just not even try to speak to him anymore? What about their elevator talk? He sounded remorseful, he apologized but still left Jungkook with so many questions. 

_No. Stop it._

Namjoon is a grown man. He will come to Jungkook when he is ready to explain himself. 

_But what if he doesn't?_

It's a thought that fills Jungkook with more fear than he is willing to admit. He attempts to claw his way out of this train of thought but it doesn't stop another heading its way:

_Then that means its over, right?_

He rolls his eyes, looking down towards the ground, kicking away some stray cobble that made its way on the sidewalk from the street. The wind is now accelerating, lowering in temperature and Jungkook stops to take this in. 

Despite hating how he body trembles for a brief second, part of him like how it bites at his nose and cheeks. If his eyes are open more than five seconds then they dry out, and once he blinks they turn glossy to compensate for the lack of moisture. 

Or he's just tired. 

Both. He comes to the conclusion that it's both.

Jungkook isn't a little kid. But he wants to run away from this, to play hide and seek, never have these emotions be found. He can't shake the memories that fuel this. They are so minute, and it seems like the more he tries to bury this away, those little things make his fingertips ache. 

Like he wants to reach out and make it all okay just to feel again. 

Being able to see his simple smile and self-cringe as he stumbled over words or weak jokes, be his ear through woes, see those dimple dig into the sides of his lips-

_Lips_. 

He can hardly feel them against his skin and it sinks him further down. But he can feel his hands around his waist, molding to the curve of his torso that lead to his hips as he whispers things to him that make his skin buzz and warm up at the touch. It's stirs his mind. But when he also thinks of Namjoons' lips, he thinks of how he speaks. 

He is reminded of their pillows talks, lunchtime giggles and random, yet thought provoking questions that always ended in some light, fluffy argument and an "agree to disagree" conclusion. His heart now swells and with such conflicting themes, he feels like screaming. 

The wind whips him out of these thoughts, gnawing at the peaks of his face. This awakens him, his right foot about to take lead when his phone buzzes. It doesn't make a sound as during the latter part of the dinner, he turned his 'vibrate only' feature on. 

He feels like ignoring it, as he can barely take a simple walk without having his brain racked against his skull due to his overthinking.

But he sighs, it's probably Hoseok, wondering if he has gotten home safely. If that's the case, then he shouldn't have his friend wondering much longer.

Exhausted, he raises his hand back up, screen lighting his face up as he reads the message. 

**_From: J_ **

_hey_

Jungkooks' brow quivers as his eyes read over the little message. It's just a greeting, no one should get so excited over a three letter word, but here he is, swelling with hope. He doesn't smile, not yet because now he is pondering what his response should be. 

He knows he needs to take a second, but then quickly realises that the conversation is open - had been left open - so it's shown as seen on Namjoons' end. Now, he scrambles. 

_Here it is._

But he bites this down. He breathes a little heavier, forgetting to blink. He needs to get out of the cold before he does anything. 

His eyes unglue from the screen, and look forward to another scene. His complex is in plain view, as usual for his location but his eyes fall upon something else that stands out considerably. 

Black Range Rover. 

There stood a figure, position just like Jungkooks', staring down at what he assumes to be a phone. The lump grows in size, and his heart pounds in his joints, shaking his body. 

Namjoon stands on the curb, body leaned against the side of his car that nearly blends into the night despite some slight reflection off of a dim street light that hung between them. His breathe falters. 

_Is he waiting?_

How would he have known Jungkook had been out? How would his timing be so perfect? Surely, he is jumping to conclusions. 

Whether he is or not, as though it were clockwork, Namjoons' eyes are off his phone and it looks as though he is preparing to get into his car. His body turns and as his fingers grip the handle, Jungkook is now faced with him as his eyes happen to fall upon the man. 

Now, his feet are stuck to the ground. 

Namjoons' hand detaches from its place as soon as the gaze solidifies and the look on his face shows that he wasn't exactly equipped to see Jungkook, not like this, at least. Which throws Jungkook for a whirl, because what is Namjoon doing at in front of his apartment building at night if not to meet him? 

Now or never, he supposes. 

What alarms him, almost as much as the situation in general, is that Namjoon isn't wearing a face mask. He has this long, grey, patched scarf, and only some of his features are concealed by this material but other than that there's little to nothing in aid of hiding his identity. 

As he blinks, Namjoon is looking down at his phone again. Jungkook takes a hesitating step whilst eyes are off him, his knees are wobbling under his weight. 

His phone vibrates in his hand. 

****

_can we talk?_

Jungkook stares back up, his throat and mouth feel like cotton. Is this because of the weather or the fact that Namjoon is just feet ahead of him - he isn't sure. Either way, he finds it in himself to take a few more steps. The hesitation deteriorates as Namjoon becomes clearer in focus, because there's no turning back. 

Now here they are, Namjoon stood on the curb as Jungkook is located more towards the center of the pavement, still close but not too close. 

He was spinning with constant doubt just a few minutes ago, now it seems like he's been delivered his answer. 

He clenches his mouth, unsure of what words will spill out. 

"I left a gift at your door. Another for your sixth month anniversary."

Namjoon breaks the silence and now it's Jungkooks' turn. But, he doesn't feel like it just yet. In their last conversation, he did most of the talking and since its late, he just feels so damn _tired_. 

"Chocolate and peanut butter fudge." He adds, "...I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer, that's why I texted..." 

So, it wasn't to talk about the elephant in the room? Well, more like the sidewalk. Now, feeling like his hopes are beginning to dwindle, a small part of him wants to retreat. Maybe Namjoon just felt obligated to talk now that Jungkook saw him? He probably just meant to drop off the gift and go without any sort of face to face communication. 

He looks at him and it appears as though he is struggling to find words. He didn't prepare for this, it's crystal clear now. 

"Namjoon." It comes out weaker than intended. 

"...well, I guess it was more of a peace offering." The older man places his phone in his pocket, Jungkook mirrors this. 

He shivers, trying his best to subdue this but its a weak attempt. He sniffles, his nose tingling and nerves on edge due to the damp, cold air now rushing through him. 

Namjoon watches this and he can see how pink Jungkooks' nose is turning, almost inflamed. He raises his hands to his neck, slowly tugging at the layers of his scarf until they make their way over his hand. He unravels the thick, warm material between his two hands. 

Jungkook is caught off guard by the cloth that is now being laid over his shoulders, twirled up and around to slip down his face and sit nicely, under his chin. Namjoon makes sure the man is properly protected from the ill wind, moving it so that it helps cover Jungkooks' nose and mouth. 

"Your face..." Jungkook whispers, protesting even though the warmth from Namjoons' scarf makes his stomach flutter. 

"I'll be fine." Is his response. He doubts any paparazzi would follow him into this side of town, surely not late at night. Though, he is only hoping. 

He won't tell Jungkook this. Instead, he speaks up:

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to speak to me." 

_Yes, I did._ Jungkook has so many things he had wanted to say. He knows he told himself that he would let Namjoon explain but as the seconds pass, the urge to speak grows. 

"If this is out of line, I can go. I can wait f-" 

"If you want to end it, just do it." 

Yes, it's abrupt and maybe out of left field but Jungkook did want his answers. Now his eyes break away, staring at Namjoons' chest. His knees just might give out. 

Instead of some type of answer, he is met with a small chuckle. This catches his attention back up, and he can see Namjoon, the left corner of his lips turned upward into some sort of smile but his eyes are the opposite. 

"I was going to ask the same thing." 

What if Namjoon had been thinking the same things as Jungkook? Or something along those lines? If so, Jungkook is truly left speechless. 

"...do you?" Namjoon pushes his back off of the car. "What I did wasn't okay, and I understand if maybe you think that this has run its course."

Jungkook can see how the words leave his lips, and his jaw tenses as his mouth closes. Almost as though it pains Namjoon to say it, but he isn't sure if he should think anything of it. He has other things to think of, like the question he's been faced with. 

But with Namjoons' question raises his own. 

"Why did you do it?" 

Namjoon blinks, "I told you why." 

"Tell me more..." It's automatic because of how it's been seared into his brain since the second he left the elevator. 

"What can Taehyung give me that you can't?" 

Namjoon is quiet again. He lets out a shaking breath, looking away. Jungkook isn't sure if he should press forward. He diverts for now. 

"What I said wasn't okay, too." He admits sheepishly. 

"It wasn't unprovoked, like you said. And it's not like you lied..." Namjoon replies, hands in his pockets as he relaxes just an ounce more. But Jungkook can't help and think of his unanswered question. Now it's all he wants to say. Another thing creeps up on him as they stand there in awkward silence. It's a feeling of being lost. He feels like he won't get anywhere, so what's the point? 

And just maybe, Namjoon can sense this. Jungkook is pulling away, slipping out of his reach and now he has to make the choice whether to grab his hand or let him go. 

Initially, waiting for a response from Jungkook is what Namjoon had in mind, especially after what he had said in the elevator. If Jungkook was ready, he would reach out and then they could go from there. It sounded quite solid. But just like Jungkook, Namjoon came at the same cross words. 

What would it mean if Jungkook wouldn't even reach out? Would that just be the end of that? Namjoon laid in bed, the night before, about to close his eyes when he thought of this. God, he wished he could've just laughed this off. 

_It was just some affair, anyways._

_Just a good fuck to allow some sort of release._

But he didn't laugh it off. He didn't think these things and instead stared up at the wall for over half of the night, wondering if there was anything he can do to salvage this. But it's selfish, right? To hope to pick up whatever they had whilst Jungkook had Taehyung at his beck and call. 

Just like Namjoon said himself, Taehyung could give Jungkook so much more. Thats it. And, well, he couldn't just leave it at that. 

So here he is.

He had hoped that he would have knocked on Jungkooks' door, only to have it open and see the man, maybe be able to talk and he would've asked the question. But Jungkook beat him to it and now slapped in the face with their predicament, seeing the man in front of him, he realises more. 

"I thought that maybe giving you the option to back out would be easier. Not just for you but for me." Namjoon starts off, feeling like it might sound like one big mess but he doesn't care because right now, he needs to say something.

 _Anything_. 

And for once in his fucking life, he won't be cold or distant towards something that can actually help him. 

This is him taking a hand out to reach. 

"Because if it were me, I would say no." He's trembling now, and he clenches his fists in his pockets to hide it but his voice quavers and there's no hiding that.

"...I wouldn't back out. Maybe that's fucking selfish of me to say, but its the truth and you deserve the truth. God, you deserve so much, Jungkook..." 

Now that he's started, he sees no end in sight. He's engine has revved up and he's taking off. Though fear has struck through him, he's kept going by the

"And let me tell you - I'm fucking terrified. I wish I could say I would back out of this if given the chance, because that would mean that this is nothing. That, yes, it is messy and complicated but I can tear myself away, bury myself in my career, fake a smile with Mi-Young for the rest of my life and forget. But, it's not so simple. It's not just black and white. The more I run away from that, I risk losing this and I don't want to leave this being a little bitch boy..." He tosses the name previously thrown at him back at Jungkook, whose eyes begin to glisten under the dimly illuminated lights. 

"...I want to continue this. I-I want whatever this is to continue. Maybe it's my fault for never drawing a line in the sand and making clear what this was, now we are here, it's a shit-show and you are upset. You have every right to be. But here I am, standing here and telling you that I don't want to let this go, to let you go."

Namjoon is telling the truth, especially when he said he is terrified. There comes a point of no return, all he did for so long was stare it in the face, never able to tip toe over it. Now he's not just tip toeing - but fucking diving. 

"But if you want to walk away from this, I can't and won't force your hand. Because this is selfish of me, you don't deserve having to walk on eggshells due to me, hide in stupid bathrooms just to have time together, make elevators stop just for stolen kisses or have secret noraebang sessions and all of the other stressful things I am sure I've been the source of for the past month. Y-You don't even have to answer now and I can wait, I'm sorry, Jungkook, rea-" 

Abruptly and quite shockingly, Namjoon is silenced by chapped lips colliding with his own. He leans back, taking the force with his body. His nerves on end, and senses blinded because all he can feel, or wants to feel, is Jungkook, who similarly has a jolt of energy rack his core. Then, calm. 

He is reduced to nothing but shambles, tilting his head and closing his eyes as he instantly falls into Namjoon, head first. His hand brought up to caress his cheek, thumb finding its home under his eye. 

Their lips grow less rough with the help of friction and moisture, which only allows them to glide against easily against each others. 

Jungkooks' heart is full, but it's not heavy. Instead, it's lifting him up and making him spin. Though, there's only so many breaths he can catch with just his nose so he pulls away, quietly panting. 

But Namjoon doesn't let him stray far, leaning forward so that their foreheads touch. By the way his skin warmed up, he would've never guessed it is still cold outside. He opens his mouth, wondering if he should finish his thought but it left him the moment their lips had touched. 

But, there's no need to finish. 

Jungkook had heard all he needed and knowing he hasn't been the only one is enough to shut any doubt out of his head. He isn't crazy and he wasn't for thinking so hard about this. 

There is something there. Yes, it will be hard and most likely impractical but having cleared this up was half of the battle. If stopped elevators and illusive late night car rides home is what he'll get then - for now - he'll take it.

Because he'll bare the taste of a caramel macchiato and sing whatever cheesy old hits the man picks for their noraebang sessions, he'll laugh over half empty takeout, over the phone late at night and stop elevators just to steal kisses. Because it's Namjoon. 

Jungkook opens his eyes, and Namjoons' do so just a second later, with pupils blown they separate. Jungkook takes a step back, only barely realising their location and the time. It urges him to quickly clear up his mind. 

He smiles, feeling a sense of relief really begin to wash over him. He bites his bottom lip, not sure of what he could say to end this, until he does. 

"I'll see you tommorow, Joon."

Is all he can say as he represses the urge to grab Namjoons' face and go in for a second round, but that would be pushing it. Namjoon is still in a daze, but these words snap him out - sort of. 

Quickly, he speaks up. 

"W-Was that the answer?"

This is mostly just to joke around, get a grin out of Jungkook but a sliver of it steamed from needing some sort of assurance.

After tip-toeing for a while, he isn't about to misread anything from now on, especially due to the effort he took with pushing himself to actually to do something. Jungkook slowly walks backwards, just to maintain eye contact. He lets out a chuckle and there's that grin Namjoon aimed for. 

"Use that genius Kim Namjoon brain of yours for that one." He turns just as he is closest to the buildings' entrance. Now, he's on a high, bouncing with each step until he disappears into the complex. Namjoon doesn't even bother asking for his scarf back.

Yet, with the way the wind is traveling so fast, Namjoon swears he can still smell the strawberry shampoo that Jungkook left to linger in his absence.

With the realisation and blossoming of emotions, Namjoon is painfully aware of something he needs to cross off of his list, no matter what kind of war is going to wage or how messy it will become. He's riding his high, piecing together in his mind what can allow for things to fall into place. It wouldn't be fair to Jungkook to keep this going, nor to himself to just push away what he known for so long to be the inevitable. He gets into his car, revitalized and onto his next target. 

Mi-Young. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean,,,namkook nation,,,,how we feeling? 👀 
> 
> also this might've been my one of my favorite chapters bc like who DOESN'T LOVE A GOOD KISS SCENE? also I loved playing around with descriptions and hopefully immersing you in the settings :) 
> 
> feedback is welcomed and appreciated <3


End file.
